


Северо-Западный Проход

by Rimmaara



Series: «Северо-западные рассказы» (Tales from the Northwest) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF!John, Canadian!John, Description of previous torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of drug addiction, Oral Sex, PTSD, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Subtle D/s overtones but no BDSM, minor descriptions of hunting for food
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 87,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь лет назад капитан медицинской службы Вооруженных сил Канады Джон Ватсон оставил цивилизацию ради простой уединенной жизни глубоко в северных канадских лесах. Продолжая существовать изо дня в день, он не начинает жить по-настоящему до тех пор, пока некто из его мрачного прошлого не звонит ему с просьбой об одолжении и не переворачивает весь его мир с ног на голову знакомством с Шерлоком Холмсом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Northwest Passage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/531662) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> Название основано на балладе Стэна Роджерса «Северо-Западный проход», являющейся одним из неофициальных гимнов Канады: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVY8LoM47xI. Она посвящена экспедиции Джона Франклина, целью которой было завершить Северо-Западный проход над северной частью Канады и исследовать возможность достижения Северного полюса по морю.
> 
> Обложка: http://archiveofourown.org/works/574820
> 
> Еще одна обложка: htps://lh5.googleusercontent.com/-wzUZpCD6HBA/UHuQNxdG0-I/AAAAAAAAAEg/QnYs9GvIWPw/s800/Northwest%2520Passage%2520cover.gif
> 
> UPD!!! И еще две обложки к оригинальной истории: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830124 и http://sherlock-fanfiction-covers.tumblr.com/post/108781509098/earhat-northwest-passage-by-kryptaria-a
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/77744997.jpg
> 
> Баннер 2: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/78866637.jpg
> 
> Ссылка на Фикбук: http://ficbook.net/readfic/632193
> 
> За беттинг огромное спасибо dzenka!
> 
> Великолепная MusicOfTheWind сделала обложки к английскому тексту и переводу:  
> http://i011.radikal.ru/1303/61/be49ca387ed4.jpg  
> http://s41.radikal.ru/i092/1303/07/b1c56153524c.jpg

**Пятница, 19 октября**

Кабинет заливали бледно-золотистые лучи послеполуденного солнца. Снаружи, когда прогалины в облаках смыкались, на тщательно ухоженный газон ложилась густая тень. Было пять минут пятого, и чтобы предпринять эту крайне неприятную и нежелательную поездку за город, Майкрофту Холмсу пришлось на сегодня покончить с обязанностями Британского правительства.

\- Сожалею, мистер Холмс. Принять на себя ответственность по уходу за вашим братом здесь больше не может никто, - извиняющимся тоном произнес директор Каллек. Не переставая слабо улыбаться, он пригладил редкие седые волосы и поправил очки.

Обычно директор был истинным воплощением безмятежной самоуверенности. Его как будто создали для того, чтобы вселять в людей стойкую веру и убежденность, что любому вверенному ему пациенту, каким бы сложным и запущенным ни был случай, смогут помочь. Фотография директора красовалась на больничных брошюрах и инвестиционных проспектах с тех самых пор, как он занял эту должность. Но сейчас его лицо было напряженным и взволнованным, полным если не страха, то отчаяния. Майкрофту хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: какие бы угрозы он ни пустил в ход, изменить принятое решение директора не заставит ничто.

\- И что же стряслось с доктором Барнардом? – спокойно спросил Майкрофт, даже не скрывая звеневшей под вежливым тоном стали.

\- Он, э… он в больнице, мистер Холмс. Хм, - сняв очки, директор принялся вертеть их в пухлых пальцах. – Если честно, он под надзором, чтобы предотвратить повторную попытку самоубийства.

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза на мгновение дольше, чем требовало простое моргание. 

\- Уверен, дело не в излишней нагрузке, - бесцветным голосом произнес он. – Мне дали понять, что мой брат единственный его пациент.

\- Нет, сэр. То есть, да. Да, он занимается только им. Занимался, - вновь оскалившись, директор Каллек насадил оправу на переносицу и тут же поставил на одном из стекол отпечаток большого пальца. С раздраженным фырканьем сняв очки, он принялся рыться в ящиках письменного стола. - _Формально_ лечение вашего брата завершено, как минимум, его физиологический аспект. Теперь весь вопрос в том, чтобы просто, хм, контролировать зависимость. Существуют замечательные терапевты…

\- Да. В той же мере, каким «замечательным терапевтом» был доктор Барнард, - резко перебил Майкрофт. Сложив вместе кончики пальцев, он снова медленно, задумчиво моргнул. На самом деле, он не был удивлен. Шерлок проходил реабилитацию уже в третий раз, и не имелось ни единого свидетельства, которое указывало бы на то, что эта попытка будет успешнее, чем две предыдущих.

Сломя голову Шерлок несся навстречу будущему, в котором его не ждало ничто, кроме глухой стены, зрелищной катастрофы с яркой вспышкой и без шансов на выживание. Всех имевшихся в распоряжении Майкрофта ресурсов уже не хватало на то, чтобы донести до его гениального, нацеленного на самоуничтожение брата мысль, что после тридцатилетия жизнь не заканчивается. Но что хуже всего, Майкрофт его _понимал_. Он знал, каково это – угодить в ловушку, оказаться перегруженным, буквально захлебывающимся в поступающих сенсорных ощущениях, мыслях, опережающих окружающий тебя мир. Но если Майкрофт направил всю свою энергию на строительство политической карьеры, Шерлок бесцельно барахтался на месте, не имея иной опоры, кроме скрипки и чудовищного интереса к преступлениям и смерти.

А потом он обратился к наркотикам.

Как-то раз Майкрофт поинтересовался у Шерлока, почему тот идет на риск уничтожить себя ради искусственно созданного блаженства.

\- Ты говорил, что мы с тобой мыслим быстрее скорости света, - принялся тот объяснять, с вялой небрежностью растягивая слова. Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, но глазные яблоки быстро двигались под тонкими бледными веками, отмечая вызванную кокаином сенсорную перегрузку. – Все дело в этом, Майкрофт. Я могу _быть_ своими мыслями. Попробуй. Ты поймешь.

Видит бог, это было заманчиво, но он устоял. Устроил Шерлока в другую больницу. Выдержал до конца рвоту, паранойю, угрозы. Оставался рядом, когда Шерлок сломался и его угрозы сменились мольбами и слезами.

Как бы то ни было, они вновь от начала до конца прошли весь этот путь, и теперь Майкрофт должен был найти способ освободить Шерлока от зависимости. Он мог выписать брата, забрать его домой, но тогда тот просто-напросто снова бы сбежал и вернулся в Лондон к своим ночным клубам и дилерам. А можно было оставить Шерлока здесь, предоставив возможность и дальше терроризировать медперсонал. Как первый, так и второй вариант представлялись со всех сторон малоприятными – в первую очередь для самого Шерлока. 

\- Мистер Холмс… в Швейцарии есть отличная клиника, - предпринял попытку намекнуть директор Каллек и даже зашел настолько далеко, что пустил через стол напечатанную на глянцевой бумаге брошюру. Он подготовился к этому заранее, положив ее в тот же ящик, где хранил салфетку для полировки очков.

Майкрофт подавил вздох. У него не было ни малейшей причины верить, что перемена страны скажется положительно на выздоровлении брата. Чтобы удержать Шерлока от саморазрушения, потребуются куда более радикальные меры.

Опустив руку на брошюру, Майкрофт приготовился толкнуть ее обратно, рявкнуть на директора, потребовать прекратить попытки снять с себя ответственность и придумать что-нибудь еще, и не важно, насколько нестандартным будет такое решение. И тут же замер, потому что _сам_ прекратил мыслить в категориях реабилитационных центров и серьезной рассудительности и начал думать… ну да, _в своей манере_. Нетривиальные решения часто оказывались единственным находящимся под рукой реальным выходом из ситуации, и при необходимости он мастерски их находил.

Шерлок обратился к наркотикам от скуки. Реабилитация нагоняла _скуку_. Поэтому он направлял все свои блестящие способности и силу воли на получение единственно доступного развлечения: изводил персонал, среди которого не было никого с достаточно сильным характером, чтобы устоять под напором присущей личности Шерлока мощи. По сути, Майкрофт знал лишь одного-единственного человека, кроме себя самого, который мог проявить необходимую стойкость и силу характера, чтобы уцелеть рядом с Шерлоком, находящимся в худшей своей ипостаси.

 

~~~

 

Серо-голубой «Китфокс» четвертой модели медленно нырнул навстречу узкой взлетно-посадочной полосе, окаймленной золотой осенней травой. Лишь когда сверхлегкий самолет вышел из крена и выровнялся, гравийная лента стала отчетливо различима. В ширину она едва насчитывала сотню футов и была сплошь испещрена сорняками, которые пропадали только у двойного автоприцепа, заменявшего здесь здание аэропорта. На его заднем крыльце стоял Джон Ватсон и, прикрыв ладонью глаза, внимательно следил за тем, как его самолет коснулся земли и принялся тормозить. Сбавив обороты винта, пилот вырулил на место стоянки сбоку от здания и замер: практически идеальная посадка.

Джон взял рюкзак, ружье и двинулся к самолету. Следом за ним шел Чак из «Фэйрлейк Гросери энд Фуд». Мальчишка тащил мешок с едой чуть ли не с себя ростом. Продукты предназначались ближайшему соседу Джона, Молли Хупер, и их предстояло обменять на часть яиц из ее курятника. Молли жила на тринадцать километров ниже по течению, чем Джон, и при хорошей погоде они раз в две недели по очереди навещали друг друга.

\- Выглядит все прилично, - выкрикнул Марк, перекрывая издаваемый двигателем «Китфокса» шум. Соскочив с пилотского кресла, он продолжил. - Канцелярскую волокиту, чтобы продлить твою регистрацию, возьму на себя. Сможешь забрать документы, когда вернешься за почтой.

\- Спасибо, Марк.

Прикрывшись коротким рукопожатием, Джон передал ему полтинник. Как правило, на этом и заканчивалось все соблюдение жестких требований к сверхлегким самолетам в здешней глуши, что показывало, с какой степенью одобрения к ним относятся местные. 

\- Как думаешь, успеешь вернуться, прежде чем наступит настоящая зима?

Не сводя глаз с укладывавшего мешок в маленький грузовой отсек позади сидений Чака, Джон пожал плечами.

\- Возможно. Я тебе напишу, если спутниковый интернет не подведет.

\- Если что, тогда до весны. Береги себя.

Джон коротко улыбнулся.

\- Ты тоже. Зальешь мне бак?

\- Легко, - согласился Марк и направился к топливному насосу, оставив Джона рассчитываться с Чаком и закреплять на пассажирском сиденье рюкзак. День в городе был насыщен цивилизацией ровно настолько, насколько Джон вообще мог вынести. Так что теперь единственным его желанием было поскорее вернуться домой.

Заново наполнив бак, Марк оплатил топливо карточкой Джона и вывел самолет на взлетную полосу. Марк одновременно владел и управлял аэропортом, и он же работал диспечером, сотрудником таможни и старшим механиком. Только перебравшись в свой домик, Джон в честь знакомства подарил ему пару кусков отборной оленины и на протяжении двух дней помогал латать крышу. Взамен Марк смотрел на Джона сквозь пальцы и взял на себя заботу о его документах.

Через десять минут Джон уже поднялся в небо. От знания, что в случае катастрофы легкий планёр самодельного самолета[1] не даст совершенно никакой защиты, было слегка неуютно. Джон никогда не думал, что станет пилотом, но и много чем другим он заниматься тоже не собирался. Предполагалось, что в этом возрасте он уже будет работать в клинике в Торонто, либо, возможно, практиковать в Штатах и богатеть на жирных страховых компаниях или же вовсе валяться мертвым в пустыне. Но никак не жить в канадской лесной глуши, месте настолько труднодоступном, что добраться до ближайшей бакалейной лавки можно было только на самолете или снегоходе.

Заставив вздрогнуть, захрипела, оживая, рация.

\- Чарли-Индия-один-семь-три, вызывает Фэйрлейк, прием, - раздался голос Марка.

Недоумевая, Джон включил микрофон и ответил:

\- Фэйрлейк, это Чарли-Индия-один-семь-три. В чем дело, Марк?

\- Можешь завернуть назад? Только что получил для тебя сообщение.

\- Серьезно? - Джон бросил взгляд на гряду сосен, скрывавших под собой голубую ленту реки - его дорогу к дому, вверх по течению Фэйрлейка. Он мог представить лишь одну причину для этого вызова: до него срочно понадобилось добраться армейским - возможно, возникли какие-то проблемы с его пособием по инвалидности, - но о подобных вещах можно ведь известить по почте. - Что за черт?

\- Хм, просят сказать тебе, что это Питон, - неуверенно произнес Марк.

Руки Джона стиснули штурвал. Во рту пересохло, когда за заполняющим радиоэфир треском статических разрядов он различил высокомерный голос с британским акцентом, обещающий невозможное: Спасение. Жизнь.

Помертвевшими губами Джон произнес:

\- Чарли-семь-три возвращается на аэродром. Запрос разрешения на внеочередную посадку.

\- Фэйрлейк подтверждает, Чарли-семь-три. Даю разрешение. Мягкой посадки, Джон.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и выключил микрофон. Выполнив поворот, он заложил широкий круг, внимательно изучая бескрайнее, исходящее сиянием голубое небо, такое светлое и настолько непохожее на то небо, что было в его кошмарах. И только когда руки окончательно перестали дрожать, он завершил маневр и зашел на посадку в аэропорте Фэйрлейка.  
___________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] Самодельный самолет. Многие современные компании, производящие сверхлёгкие и лёгкие самолёты для пилотов различных категорий предлагают свою продукцию в виде наборов для сборки (по-английски Kit Airplane). Именно к таким относится «Китфокс»._


	2. Chapter 2

**Воскресенье, 21 октября**

Девять часов в самолете – даже в первом классе с доступом в Интернет, роскошным креслом и персональным обслуживанием – Шерлоку Холмсу все равно показались почти таким же адом, что и реабилитация. Еще до выписки ему удалось вынудить одного из врачей выдать ему сразу четыре таблетки снотворного. Теперь он принимал по одной штуке всякий раз, когда бодрствование затягивалось дольше десяти минут, необходимых для посещения уборной. Впрочем, Шерлок все равно сохранял ясное сознание достаточно долго, чтобы прийти к выводу, что следовало потребовать у Майкрофта личный самолет. Летное время тогда, конечно, увеличилось бы, потому что пришлось бы делать остановки на дозаправку, но это, по крайней мере, избавило бы от общества идиотов. Возможность свободно раскошелиться на билет первого класса, еще не гарантировала высоких интеллектуальных способностей. Скорее уж, наоборот.

Наконец, Шерлок вышел в Международном аэропорте Калгари и с презрением осмотрелся. Да уж, он ждал чего-то… большего. Попутешествовав по Европе, Шерлок успел составить себе определенное представление о том, как должен выглядеть приличный международный аэропорт, и Калгари до этого образа явно не дотягивал – не хватало упорядоченности. 

Но, само собой разумеется, в сравнении со следующим аэропортом этот был чуть ли не Хитроу.

Из Калгари на маленьком шестнадцатиместном самолете он отправился в местечко с не предвещавшим ничего хорошего названием Аэропорт Литтл Прейри, который в принципе едва ли можно было вообще назвать аэропортом. Всего один терминал и ни единого телетрапа. Вместо этого к люку подкатывались лестницы, а затем спустившимся пассажирам предлагалось ждать выгрузки багажа прямо на летном поле. По крайней мере, при таком подходе не приходилось торчать у багажной ленты.

Дожидаясь своих сумок, Шерлок со все возрастающим ужасом от мысли, как капитально он вляпался, оглядывался по сторонам. Диспетчерский пункт здесь был в три этажа высотой и скорее походил на взгроможденную на бетонное основание комнату. Также в зоне видимости имелось две взлетно-посадочных полосы и единственное одноэтажное бетонное здание Г-образной формы, с крохотными окошками в стенах. Территорию аэропорта оградой не обнесли, но коров, по крайней мере, изолировать потрудились. Как минимум, Шерлок решил, что это именно коровы. Но, возможно, это были быки. Ему никогда не случалось расследовать преступление, в котором эти животные были бы как-то замешаны, а потому он понятия не имел, что они из себя представляют. С тем же успехом они могли оказаться хоть яками.

Шерлок обернулся вокруг собственной оси и не обнаружил ни одного строения выше диспетчерской. В поле зрения не было ни единого ночного клуба или бара – во всяком случае, ни одного такого, куда он захотел бы зайти – и он сильно сомневался, что даже накачавшись наркотой до бровей, сумеет здесь обнаружить человека, который стоил бы затраченных на соблазнение усилий. А ведь он еще не добрался до _конечного_ пункта всего путешествия.

В итоге, багажа у Шерлока оказалось больше, чем у трех других пассажиров, вместе взятых: ручной чемодан, чемодан на колесиках, портплед, сумка с ноутбуком и футляр со скрипкой. Ему ведь сказали собираться для длительной поездки за границу. Шерлок тогда моментально нарисовал в воображении Швейцарию и, более того, целых три дня посвятил поиску горнолыжных курортов, на которых ему, возможно, захотелось бы побывать.

Теперь же, до конца осознав ожидающие его в будущем мрачные перспективы, Шерлок решил, что обязан немедленно отыскать способ удрать из Канады (исходя из предположения, что именно там он и находится) и вернуться в Англию, чтобы прикончить брата.

Шерлок все еще топтался на летном поле, пытаясь решить, как унести весь свой багаж, когда рядом возник человек, весьма походивший на услужливого стюарда. По крайней мере, Шерлок предположил, что это стюард: добровольно запаковаться в темно-синюю синтетику можно было, только если это – униформа. 

Как наиболее ценное имущество, сумку с ноутбуком и футляр со скрипкой Шерлок держал в руках.

\- Вот, - произнес он и подтолкнул ручную сумку, а затем, взмахом указав на портплед и чемодан, добавил. – Эти тоже мои.

\- Эм, вы, эм… Вы Шерлок Холмс? Серьезно? Это имя? – после сверки с изъятым из нагрудного кармана небольшим блокнотом спросил незнакомец.

\- Нет, титул.

Мужчина уставился на него.

Закрыв глаза, Шерлок свободной рукой потер затекшую шею.

\- Да, это я. В чем дело? – потребовал он.

\- Вот ваш самолет. Вон там, - ответил мужчина, кивая куда-то в сторону от бетонного бункера, считавшегося здесь аэропортом.

\- Естественно, если учесть, что я только что на нем _прилетел_ , - отрезал Шерлок, без всякой приязни указывая на маленький самолет.

\- Да не этот. Вон _тот_ , - возразил мужчина. Наклонив голову, он поднырнул под заостренный хвост аэроплана, чтобы продемонстрировать стоящий невдалеке крошечный, точно игрушечный, самолетик. Сверху он был выкрашен серым, снизу голубым, а через хвост шла выполненная черной краской надпись C-I173. Недоверчиво вытаращившись на него, Шерлок пару раз моргнул, прежде чем до него дошло, что там, опершись о крыло, стоит человек, давая какое-то представление о масштабах самолетика. Итак, это _вовсе не_ уменьшенная модель, хотя определенно на нее смахивает.

\- Это не самолет, а игрушка, - ошалело заметил Шерлок, после того как слова «ваш самолет» окончательно дошли до него. Когда Майкрофт предложил эту поездку за границу, он согласился только при условии, что не придется проходить еще один курс нудной реабилитации. Теперь, шагая к крохотному аэроплану, он гадал, не планировал ли брат попросту окончательно от него избавиться в так удачно сложившейся авиакатастрофе в какой-то жуткой глуши. Может, тот хотел таким образом спровоцировать международный дипломатический инцидент с участием Канады?

Стоявший, прислонившись к крылу, мужчина обернулся, разглядывая Шерлока сквозь коричневые стекла солнцезащитных очков. На незнакомце была громоздкая кожаная куртка и потрепанные джинсы, бахромой спускавшиеся на поношенные рабочие ботинки. Он оказался ниже Шерлока на шесть дюймов, но, как минимум, на стоун тяжелее, причем, если судить по тому, как обтягивали его джинсы, вся разница в весе приходилась исключительно на крепкие мышцы. Тратить деньги на замену вполне еще ноской одежды было явно не в его стиле, но зато он выбирал дорогие и качественные вещи: солнцезащитные очки от «Oakley» в Лондоне стоили бы почти шестьсот фунтов, а куртка, как бы она ни была изношена, казалось, когда-то вышла из-под руки дизайнера.

В любой другой ситуации Шерлок немедленно попытался бы выяснить сексуальную ориентацию незнакомца. Грубоватая, но приятная внешность притягивала, хотя совершенно не соответствовала типажу, как мужскому, так и женскому, обычно привлекавшему к себе его внимание. Но Шерлок никогда не принадлежал к людям, позволявшим себе обмануться первым впечатлением. Кем бы этот мужчина ни был, его выбором стала жизнь _здесь_ , что указывало на таившийся где-то внутри него некий глубокий изъян. За привлекательной внешностью, возможно, скрывался скучный до невозможности человечек, а у Шерлока имелись весьма высокие стандарты даже для партнеров на одну ночь.

\- Капитан? – окликнул сопровождавший Шерлока стюард.

\- Чтобы быть настоящим капитаном, нужно и самолет иметь настоящий, - пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Господи, ты сколько багажа притащил? – выпалил так называемый «капитан», предварительно оглядев Шерлока с головы до ног и только потом переведя взгляд на его вещи.

\- Рисковать чем-то, что мне дороже носков, проверяя грузоподъемность этой _фиговины_ , я не собираюсь, - отрезал Шерлок.

Вместо того чтобы разозлиться, капитан отрывисто рассмеялся.

\- Поступай, как знаешь, - произнес он, на мгновение запуская руку в передний карман. Наружу он ее вытащил вместе со свернутой в трубку стопкой ярких купюр. Отделив синюю банкноту, он протянул ее стюарду. Чтобы принять деньги, тому пришлось поставить чемоданы на землю.

\- Благодарю, капитан, - улыбнулся мужчина и, по поданному знаку, бросился прочь.

\- До дома плюс-минус шестьсот пятьдесят километров. Вряд ли ты захочешь идти пешком.

\- _Шестьсот_ … Да мы уже _черте где_ , - бросил Шерлок, борясь с желанием положить футляр со скрипкой и скрестить руки на груди.

Мужчина отвернулся и забрался в самолетик. При этом куртка у него задралась ровно настолько, чтобы показалась закрепленная с левого бока кобура – скорее всего, пистолет 45 калибра, хотя Шерлоку нужно было увидеть больше, чтобы сказать наверняка. Для чего здесь может понадобиться пистолет, Шерлок представить не мог. Разве что у коров имелась склонность к внезапным вспышкам бешенства.

\- Так ты идешь? – заняв свое место, окликнул «капитан».

Шерлок оглянулся на бетонное здание аэропорта, нежно-голубое небо и пологие холмы. Казалось, во все стороны от них разливалось вечное _небытие_. Он подумал о том, что уже застрял здесь до тех пор, пока не попадет на самолет и не доберется до относительно цивилизованного Международного аэропорта Калгари. Подумал, что, возможно, проделает столь долгий путь, только чтобы обнаружить, что Майкрофт предупредил таможенников, пограничников или каких-то других представителей власти, что Шерлоку не разрешено возвращаться в Лондон.

Медленно развернувшись, он вновь посмотрел на этого капитана с его дорогой курткой, пистолетом и узкими джинсами. Ему хотелось придушить Майкрофта за то, что тот вот так вот запер его. Хотелось вернуться домой, затеряться в лондонской ночи с ее вечеринками, партнерами, наркотиками, хоть чем-то, что может прогнать прочь серую скуку, разъедавшую его мозг с тех пор, как перестало ладиться с работой.

Глубоко вдохнув, он подошел, держа в руках футляр со скрипкой, к самолету. Грузовой отсек позади расположенных в ряд кресел оказался совсем крошечным; Шерлоку придется держать ноутбук и скрипку на коленях, если он надеется запихнуть все внутрь, а с чемоданом этот номер, возможно, не пройдет вовсе.

После секундного колебания Шерлок положил футляр и ноутбук на пустое сиденье. Ручная сумка прекрасно поместилась позади них, а портплед он пристроил сверху. Но вот чемодан туда не влезал, даже если воспользоваться паяльной лампой и ломом. Тогда, опрокинув его, Шерлок открыл застежки и принялся выгребать аккуратно сложенную одежду, сваливая ее в кучу поверх портпледа.

Вместо того чтобы запротестовать, «капитан» рассмеялся.

 

~~~

 

На то, чтобы выбраться с загруженных воздушных трасс вокруг Литтл Прейри и вернуться в ведущие на север к Фэйрлейку леса, ушло двадцать минут. Джон не взвешивал вещи, которые Его Величество изволил взять собой, а потому оставался риск, что топливо закончится прямо над деревьями. Желания, проверять, действительно ли такое возможно, не было. Нет, он остановится в Фэйрлейке и заправится там. Постоянно напоминая себе о данном обещании, Джон не спускал тревожного взгляда с топливной стрелки, не решаясь идти против ветра или увеличить скорость.

По крайней мере, его пассажир, казалось, намеревался молчать, хотя любоваться открывающимися красотами явно не думал. Стоило набрать подходящую для полета в крейсерском режиме высоту и выровняться, как тот сложил свой багаж на коленях и на полу между ног, и, освободив руки, вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака мобильник.

Нахмурившись, Джон бросил на соседа быстрый взгляд и только после этого осознал, что пиджак у пассажира, похоже, единственный.

\- Холмс сказал, что ты останешься здесь до…

\- _Я_ Холмс. Шерлок Холмс, - перебил сосед и, возможно, желая припугнуть, наградил Джона пронзительным взглядом прищуренных глаз. – Считай это напоминанием, что сам ты до сих пор не представился.

Усмехнувшись, Джон ответил:

\- Джон Ватсон. _Другой_ Холмс сказал, что ты останешься до конца года.

Вместо ответа Холмс фыркнул, раздувая ноздри, и продолжил заниматься телефоном.

\- Еще посмотрим, - пробормотал он скорее для себя, чем для Джона.

Джон пожал плечами и вернулся к управлению самолетом. «Китфокс» отличался компактными размерами, низкой стоимостью и маневренностью, зато к этому прилагались бесконечные сбои в настройке приборов, а автопилотом даже и не пахло. Джон мог бы купить что-нибудь покачественнее, но не видел причин заморачиваться с этим. То, как работал «Китфокс», его совершенно устраивало, а за исключением испытательного полета и пары коротких вылазок в город с Молли, пассажиров он никогда не возил.

По правде говоря, до него только сейчас дошло, что с тех пор, как этот дом перешел к нему, Шерлок станет первым, живущим в нем чужаком. Много лет назад Джон приглашал архитекторов, инженеров и геодезистов, а снаружи целый месяц прожили рабочие, но те времена давно прошли. Даже пилоты, дважды в год доставлявшие пропан и дизельное топливо, не видели ничего, кроме внешних резервуаров. Конечно, его регулярно навещала Молли, но дольше, чем на обед, она не оставалась. 

От этой мысли у Джона сдавило в груди и закололо в пальцах, но он, глубоко вдохнув, сосредоточился на управлении. Он был в долгу у Питона, и, если, чтобы расплатиться, нужно принять нежелательного гостя, то так тому и быть.

Факт, что упомянутый гость обладал просто потрясающей внешностью, все только усложнял, но Джон отыщет способ с ним примириться.

Так что они летели, погрузившись в на удивление приятное молчание, которое было нарушено лишь под конец первой части полета, когда Джон включил микрофон.

\- Фэйрлейк, вызывает Чарли-Индия-один-семь-три, запрашиваю погодную сводку и разрешение на посадку для дозаправки.

\- Чарли-Индия-один-семь-три, это Фэйрлейк. Облачно, слабый снег, видимость удовлетворительная. Можешь смело садиться, как прилетишь. Как там Литтл Прейри? Прием.

\- Как обычно, Марк. Рад вернуться домой. Выпущу шасси через двадцать минут.

\- Тогда я приготовлю кофе, Джон. Конец связи.

Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока. Тот таращился на него так пристально, что Джон задумался, не является ли его гость кем-то вроде телепата, пытающегося прочитать его мысли. Разве в семидесятых в ЦРУ не устраивались похожие эксперименты? Твердо сказав себе, что перечитал романов о теории заговоров, Джон произнес:

\- Что-то не так?

\- Куда именно мы направляемся? – спросил Шерлок. У него был просто потрясающий баритон. Такой голос Джон был готов слушать, даже если его обладатель станет просто зачитывать телефонный справочник.

\- В Фэйрлейк, - ответил он, напоминая себе, что ему вообще-то полагается управлять самолетом, а не с вожделением таращиться на своего пассажира. – Дом расположен в пятидесяти минутах лета на север от аэродрома.

\- Ты _летаешь_ домой. У тебя нет машины?

Рассмеявшись, Джон покачал головой.

\- Ко мне не ведет ни одна дорога. Можно доплыть на лодке с достаточно низкой осадкой, но я не люблю грести, - он подавил желание потереть плечо и оставил руки лежать на штурвале. – Единственная альтернатива - квадроцикл или снегоход.

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Шерлок опять отвернулся к своему мобильнику.

\- Уже час сигнал не ловит, - мрачно сообщил он.

\- Его здесь и нет, - подтвердил Джон.

 

~~~

 

Если Литтл Прейри был крохотным, то Фэйрлейк… ужасал. Посадочная полоса представляла собой всего лишь гравийную ленту, тянущуюся до хлипкого на вид автофургона.

\- А где вышка? – уточнил Шерлок.

Джон коротко рассмеялся.

\- Никакой вышки нет, если не считать за нее охотничьи будки.

После посадки, от которой у Шерлока осталось ощущение, будто у него перетряхнуло все кости, они развернулись в конце полосы и покатили в сторону открытого ангара, больше напоминавшего навес для автомобилей. Там стояли три небольших самолета, а неподалеку виднелся вертолет. Все они выглядели куда надежнее самолета Джона, и Шерлок задумался, во сколько ему обойдется аренда одного из них на то время, что он здесь пробудет. Не то чтобы он умел пилотировать, конечно.

А еще здесь шел снег.

В Лондоне снег был всего лишь досадной мелочью, вынуждавшей Шерлока изменять привычную одежду и стиль поведения, чтобы приспособиться к холоду, который не мог вытерпеть даже он. Из-за снега начинались пробки, приходили в негодность тщательно продуманные костюмы, а люди предпочитали носа на улицу не показывать.

Здесь снег падал медленно, был густым и ослепительно-белым даже при тяжелой облачности, превратившей день в вечерние сумерки. Шерлок вздрогнул, глядя на то, как снежные хлопья скапливаются на лобовом стекле, но ощущение, что снаружи царит жалящий, острый как бритва холод, не приходило. Невольно в голове всплыли воспоминания из далекого прошлого о том, как они всей семьей проводили каникулы в Европе – настоящей семьей, с матерью и отцом, а не тем вызывающим горечь половинчатым вариантом, что остался для него и Майкрофта. Вспомнился горящий в камине огонь, теплые одеяла, стащенные с отцовской полки научные книги и подслушанные разговоры, которые его родители вели на смеси русского, французского и немецкого, как будто были уверены, что Шерлок в свои семь лет не поймет все эти три языка разом.

\- Нужно выбраться, размять ноги? – выключив мотор, спросил Джон.

Из-за возникшего чувства, что он оказался заперт в гробу, Шерлок почти сказал «да». (С ним такое однажды случилось, но тогда это был несчастный случай, вызванный бурным сексом, из-за которого на крышку гроба опрокинулась шатавшаяся книжная полка, - ничего особо ужасного.) Но потом он заметил идущего к ним мужчину – пожилой, курит, привычен к холоду, на лице дружелюбная улыбка, движения небрежны – и понял, что если выйдет, от него будут ждать разговоров, и тогда это нежелательное посещение может затянуться даже дольше, чем необходимо для заправки.

\- Нет.

\- Как знаешь.

Джон вышел, впустив в кабину поток холодного воздуха, который не потеплел даже после того, как дверца оказалась закрыта. Шерлок плотнее завернулся во вполне добротное пальто и обхватил себя затянутыми в перчатки руками, наблюдая, как Джон и другой мужчина – предположительно, Марк – болтают, заправляя самолет. Марк протянул Джону два картонных стаканчика с кофе, один вид которых едва не выманил Шерлока наружу.

Спустя показавшиеся бесконечными восемь минут Джон допил свой кофе, а со вторым стаканчиком вернулся к самолету. Усевшись в кресло пилота, он предложил его Шерлоку.

\- Уверен, что ты в порядке?

\- Полностью.

Отхлебнув кофе, Шерлок обнаружил, что это мерзкое пойло с добавлением суррогатных сливок, но оно было горячим, а прямо сейчас он напился бы дизельного топлива, если только от него стало бы теплее. Казалось, что у него даже позвоночник замерз.

Джон как раз закончил проверять датчики и болтать с Марком, отвечавшим ему по портативной рации, когда Шерлок покончил с напитоком. Теперь Джон, объезжая другие самолеты, продвигался к дальнему концу взлетной полосы.

\- Почти дома, - с ощутимым облегчением произнес он, стоило самолету начать разгоняться, приближаясь к не таким уж и далеким деревьям.

Шерлок бросил на Джона быстрый взгляд, отмечая, как обмякли его плечи. Жесткие складки в уголках рта чуть ли не полностью разгладились, и Шерлок подправил свое мнение о возрасте Джона, сбросив с него пять лет. Любопытно. Джон был уверен в себе и спокоен, общаясь со служащим багажной службы в Литтл Прейри и Марком, но продолжал оставаться напряженным ровно настолько, чтобы это определенно нельзя было посчитать естественным. Расслабился ли он от мысли о возвращении домой, как это бывает у некоторых людей, или дело здесь заключалось в чем-то ином?

Каким бы ни был ответ, Шерлок, вероятно, узнает его уже к концу вечера. Но учитывая, какая сокрушительная скука поджидает его в противном случае, он был рад даже этой ничтожной тайне.

 

~~~

 

Любой, кто встретил бы Джона в Фэйрлейке, вероятно, предположил бы, что под «домом» подразумевается хижина в одну комнату или сколоченная из чего ни попадя лачуга, вокруг которой стоят разобранные машины, валяется ненужная мебель и шастают по зарослям полуодичавшие псы. Реальность оказалась гораздо приятнее. Домик был небольшим, но теплым, хорошо обустроенным и содержавшим все необходимое.

Здешняя земля принадлежала семье Джона годами, доставшись еще от прадеда, открывшего на ней рудную шахту. В разное время в этих лесах мыли золото, охотились и рыбачили, но, на самом деле, по хорошему ею занялся только отец Джона, оставивший медицинскую практику сразу после вербовки сына в армию. Грунтовая взлетная полоса тут уже была, так что он только построил ангар для старенького семейного «Бичкрафта». Джон обменял шестиместный самолет на «Китфокс», а разницей оплатил постройку морозостойкого гаража для снегохода и квадроцикла.

Сам дом состоял их четырех жилых комнат, небольшого чердака и погреба, который, если требовалось заняться ремонтом, давал свободный доступ к водопроводным трубам. Стены были сложены из бревен и тщательно проконопачены, в окнах стояли двойные рамы, а крышу покрывала надежная черепица. Джон щедро обновил имевшуюся систему электро- и теплоснабжения, установив аккумуляторные батареи, работающие на пропане и дизельном топливе генераторы и даже солнечные панели на тот редкий случай, когда в небе появлялось солнце. Топливные резервуары безопасности ради размещались в находившемся на приличном расстоянии сарае.

Приземлившись, Джон подвел самолет как можно ближе к дому, оставил мотор работать на холостом ходу и оглянулся на заполнившую грузовой отсек стопку одежды. Когда Шерлок, выпотрошив чемодан, бросил его в Литтл Прейри, Джон удивился. Теперь он спросил:

\- Дать сумку или еще что-то, чтобы занести все это внутрь?

Глаза Шерлока сузились, и он рассеянно кивнул, продолжая осматриваться, словно разрабатывал план побега. Джон очень надеялся, что ему не придется гоняться за лондонцем по лесам, а потом бороться с его и своей пневмонией.

\- Ладно. Пошли, - наконец, решил он и, выбравшись из самолета, под слабеньким снежком направился к крыльцу. Распахнув дверь, он вошел внутрь и, не побеспокоившись зажечь свет, двинулся сразу к камину. 

\- Ты не запираешь двери? – спросил Шерлок. Его силуэт на мгновение, пока дверь за ним не закрылась, вырисовался на фоне серо-стального неба.

\- Вежливый гость сперва постучит, а кто угодно другой просто разобьет окно, если не сумеет попасть внутрь иначе. Ты хоть представляешь, что за геморрой достать здесь новое стекло? – ответил Джон. Уточнять, что, пока он сам дома, он с радостью встретит любого, кто рискнет пойти на такое, Джон не стал. Ну а ситуация, если подобное случиться в его отсутствие, Джона не волновала. Все ценные вещи хранились в расположенном в спальне сейфе, который, если не знаешь кода, оставалось только взрывать.

Джон опустился около камина на колени и чиркнул длинной спичкой. Топливо он приготовил еще до ухода, так что жидкость для растопки вспыхнула на раз, обхватив дрова лижущими языками пламени.

\- Почему ты это делаешь?

-Что именно «это»? – Джон не сводил глаз с огня, наслаждаясь теплом, от которого покалывало лицо. – Разжигаю камин?

\- Банальность, - сухо отрезал Шерлок. – Почему _я_? И чем именно я должен здесь заниматься?

Пожав плечами, Джон поправил полено. Щепки затрещали под его весом, но все же они успели разгореться достаточно, чтобы не опасаться, что едва занявшееся пламя погаснет. 

\- Чем угодно, - оглянувшись, он увидел, что Шерлок замер возле одной из вытянувшихся вдоль стен книжных полок, хотя света для того, чтобы прочесть названия, явно не доставало. – Ты не рыбачишь?

\- Рыба… _Нет_ , - выпалил Шерлок так, словно сама идея рыбалки вселяла в него ужас.

Фыркнув, Джон положил на стальную решетку еще пару чурок и встал. Снял куртку, рассеянно удостоверился в успокаивающем присутствии на бедре пистолета.

\- Зачем же ты здесь тогда _оказался_? – спросил он и, лавируя между мебелью, двинулся на кухню. Ее от гостиной отделяла каменная арка. Внутри стояла пузатая печка, использовавшаяся как для приготовления пищи, так и для обогрева.

Шерлок пошел следом, остановившись в проеме.

\- Что тебе сказал Майкрофт?

Попытка уклониться от ответа заставила Джона оглянуться, но лившегося в окна мутно-серого света было явно недостаточно, чтобы разобрать хоть какие-то детали в выражении лица Шерлока.

\- Разве это важно? Ты взрослый человек, а не ребенок.

Шерлок подошел очень тихо и спокойно – ни малейшего проблеска опасности, хотя Майкрофт предупредил Джона, что брат обладает потенциально вспыльчивым характером. Но нет, в движениях Шерлока чувствовалось удивление, почти что уязвимость, а не угроза, и Джону пришло в голову, что он мог сказать что-нибудь не то.

Наконец, Джон нарушил молчание, протянув Шерлоку свой рюкзак. Он хранил его на кухне, чтобы, когда полетит в город, складывать в него продукты и прочие припасы.

\- Его должно хватить. Шевелись. Я хочу загнать самолет в ангар прежде, чем станет слишком темно, - произнес он и вышел, чтобы растопить камин в спальне.

 

~~~

 

Горящий камин в гостиной давал достаточно света, чтобы у Шерлока возник соблазн остаться и обследовать комнату в надежде отыскать хоть какой-то намек на то, из-за чего Джон Ватсон стал вести такую уединенную жизнь, но, похоже, вещи ему предоставили забирать самому. Перспектива выходить на улицу, где шел снег, уже была достаточно мерзкой. А непроглядная тьма вдобавок делала ее в разы хуже.

Так что Шерлок все же рискнул высунуться наружу. Назад он вернулся, осторожно неся скрипку и ноутбук. В гостиной Шерлок открыл футляр, чтобы дать инструменту привыкнуть к температуре и влажности. Он не собирался браться за нее завтра, но само присутствие скрипки рядом успокаивало. Еще одного похода с успехом хватило, чтобы принести все остальное. Бросать чемодан в том крошечном аэропорте было не самой лучшей мыслью, но Шерлок обзавелся им заботами Майкрофта, так что и не думал переживать о случившемся по-настоящему.

Джон тоже вышел на улицу, предположительно, чтобы загнать самолет в гараж, ангар или где он там укрывал его от непогоды, оставив Шерлока располагаться в доме самостоятельно. Тот моментально обнаружил примыкающую прямо к гостиной спальню - _единственную_ спальню. Шерлок на мгновение замер, задумавшись, каких поступков ждал от него Майкрофт за это недолгое путешествие. Он должен будет… что? Соблазнить Джона? Может, все это очередная шпионская игра братца?

Прислонившись к стене спальни, Шерлок прижал ладони к глазам, от души ненавидя, до чего вяло ворочаются в голове мысли. Окружающий мир во все горло взывал к нему, наполняя излишне отзывчивые органы чувств данными, но он не мог их обработать. Простейшие выводы, такие как прочтение служащего в последнем аэропорте, по-прежнему давались легко, но Джон казался куда более сложным.

Возможно, Майкрофт хотел смерти Джона, и вместо того, чтобы отправлять к нему наемного убийцу, послал своего неуравновешенного, взрывного брата. Объяснить гибель человека непредсказуемостью характера выздоравливающего наркомана было бы гораздо легче. Возможно, он просто ждал, что Шерлок ловко спрячет тело или выбросит его на улицу на съедение медведям.

\- Шерлок?

Шерлок резко обернулся на зов, который донесся, вроде бы, из гостиной. Вглядевшись в дверной проем, он увидел Джона. Тот держал в руках керосиновую лампу, оглядываясь с явным замешательством, но стоило ему встретиться с глазами Шерлока, как его лицо прояснилось.

\- А, вот ты где. Мне следовало спросить, пока мы были в городе. Аллергии ни на что нет? Я собираюсь заняться ужином.

\- Что? Нет.

Оставив рюкзак и ручную сумку в спальне, Шерлок проследовал за Джоном в гостиную, а оттуда на кухню.

Джон снял громоздкую кожаную куртку, и теперь стало видно мускулистое тело. Оно прекрасно подтверждало подозрения Шерлока, что Джон находится в очень хорошей, очень привлекательной форме. На его бедре все так же виднелся пистолет. Кожаная кобура, в которой тот хранился, была старой и потрепанной, но содержалась в хорошем состоянии. Секунды ползли с неторопливостью ледника, пока Шерлок впитывал в себя то, с какой непринужденностью Джон носит оружие, отмечал, что он сидит вооруженным у себя дома, но даже не утруждается запирать двери, оценивал его аккуратную, хоть и поношенную одежду, позу и волосы, выглядевшие так, словно два месяца отрастали после стрижки «под ежика». Итак, военный. Этот вывод вновь заставил Шерлока задуматься над мотивами Майкрофта, побудившими отправить его сюда.

\- Если ты хочешь занять спальню, то ничего страшного, - произнес Джон, повернувшись к Шерлоку спиной. Он поставил на округлую железную печку металлический чайник, а затем прошел в угол и повесил керосиновую лампу на кованый железный крюк над раковиной. Обратить внимание на закрепленную над головой стандартную лампу и имевшийся рядом с ведущей в гостиную аркой переключатель Джон и не подумал.

\- У тебя ведь _есть_ электричество? – с растущим беспокойством уточнил Шерлок. Без мобильника он прожить еще мог, но вот без ноутбука и почты уже никак.

Джон кивнул.

\- Основной генератор, резервный генератор, аккумуляторы и система-инвертор. Я стараюсь расходовать заряд по минимуму. Когда закончу с ужином, покажу, как пользоваться спутниковой связью.

Несколько минут Шерлок прислушивался к тому, как Джон быстрыми уверенными движениями что-то нарезает. В кухне странным образом смешались примитивность (печка и керосиновая лампа) и роскошь (профессионально изготовленная деревянная мебель, кованые железные крепления и поручни, морозильник). При этом в ней было очень мало такого, что могло служить украшением, и совсем ничего, что указывало бы на особенности характера владельца – ни фотографий, ни каких-то безделушек, ни даже декоративных вышитых полотенец.

Шерлок подумал, не выкурить ли сигарету. Сейчас он остро нуждался в химическом стимуле, который помог бы ему думать, но тут же почти что с ужасом осознал, что до ближайшего магазина множество миль. Когда выйдут его запасы, он останется совсем без никотина. Шерлок опять посмотрел на холодильник, на дверь, как он полагал, ведущую в кладовку, и попытался подсчитать, как часто Джону приходится отправляться в город за продуктами. Даже при условии, что едоков теперь двое, это может случиться через _несколько недель_. 

Наконец, мысли пришли в норму, и он спросил:

\- Где ты будешь спать? Это ведь твоя спальня?

Не оборачиваясь, Джон пожал плечами.

\- Прекрасно обойдусь гостиной. Я не сплю по многу.

\- Как и я.

Левая рука Джона застыла в воздухе, он бросил взгляд через плечо.

\- Только не подкрадывайся ко мне, пока я сплю. Я… не привык, чтобы здесь был кто-то еще.

Внимательно всмотревшись в лицо Джона, Шерлок впервые заметил в его выражении сдерживаемый стыд. Он придумал и тут же отмел в сторону несколько наводящих вопросов, посчитав, что у него есть целая куча времени, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство. Если он, и правда, намертво здесь застрял, то нет никаких причин торопиться с раскрытием тайны, почему он тут оказался и кто такой на самом деле Джон Ватсон.

 

~~~

 

На ужин был простой стир-фрай из оленины с грибами, поданный с поджаренным кукурузным хлебом. Свой чай Шерлок сильно пересластил, видимо, чтобы компенсировать отсутствие молока или настоящих сливок. Джон даже не стал задумываться о том, чтобы предложить хранящийся в кладовке растворимый порошок. Было совершенно ясно, что Шерлок – человек больших городов и благ цивилизации, каким был и сам Джон несколько лет назад, еще до того, как решил уединиться в лесу.

Снег за окном перестал. Джон вымыл посуду, и, поставив тарелки сушиться, произнес:

\- Пойду прогуляюсь. Чувствуй себя как дома. И постарайся не израсходовать всю горячую воду, если собираешься принять душ. В нагреватель помещается всего сорок галлонов.

Шерлок пораженно воззрился на него. Джон подавил смешок, слишком легко представив, что Шерлок не отказывает себе в удовольствии подолгу поплескаться под горячим душем. Его брат хотя бы примерно представлял, в каких условиях живет Джон? Быть может, то, что он отправил Шерлока зимовать в столь примитивной обстановке, было просто изощренным приемом в постоянной войне, вызванной неким детским соперничеством? 

Мгновение спустя Джон вышел из кухни. Он надел куртку, перчатки и шапку, прежде чем окунуться в царящий снаружи холод. Температура колебалась где-то около нуля, как бывало время от времени, когда окончание снегопада приносило с собой потепление на градус-другой. Если завтра ничего не переменится, то к полудню солнце растопит нападавший слой снега в дюйм глубиной.

Свои владения Джон обходил каждый вечер, проверял топливные резервуары, небольшой ангар, сарай, окна, крышу и стены дома. Иногда он ходил посмотреть на реку, но такое случалось нечасто. Детство Джона прошло под яркими огнями Детройта, Торонто и других крупных городов, где редко удавалось разглядеть за раз больше, чем жалкую горсточку звезд. Джон страстно любил бескрайнее ночное небо, но эту любовь уничтожила одна-единственная ночь в пустыне. Теперь он чувствовал себя безопаснее среди тьмы и теней, словно мягкий свет Млечного Пути каким-то образом лишал его продуманной обороны, оставляя безоружным и уязвимым.

От Джона не укрылось, что светло-голубые глаза Шерлока светились, напоминая сияние звезд. Одна только мысль о них заставила его вздрогнуть, что равным образом могло быть хорошо, а могло быть и плохо. Шерлок был красивым, интересным, а еще этот голос – Господи, _этот голос_ \- но Джон не собирался позволять кому-либо влезать ему в голову, а Шерлок казался именно тем, кто проникнет всюду, куда ему только захочется.

Даже после всего, что он пережил, Джон пытался оставаться справедливым и приятным в общении. Все свои контакты с людьми он свел к минимуму из-за постоянно тлеющей под тонким покровом спокойствия ярости и боли. Сейчас ему едва ли удалось бы припомнить того Джона Ватсона, каким он был в школе. Тот человек не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы закрутить роман, жил в окружении друзей и знакомых и никогда не оставался в одиночестве дольше, чем требовалось на то, чтобы пройти по коридору общежития или перейти из одной классной комнаты в другую, но даже тогда рядом с ним обычно кто-нибудь был.

Проверку Джон закончил, удостоверившись, что в багажном отделении квадроцикла и снегохода, стоявших в расположенном вдали от ангара гараже, имеется запас на случай непредвиденной ситуации. Завтра он удвоит пайки и добавит еще один фильтр для воды, если придется делать ноги, взяв с собой Шерлока. Думать, что нечто действительно способно вынудить его привести свои чрезвычайные планы _в действие_ , было нелепо, но само их существование успокаивало, а Джон отчаянно нуждался в покое.

В дом он вернулся с некоторой неохотой, повесил верхнюю одежду у двери. Прогулка освежила, а накрывшее сейчас тепло привело к тому, что в настроение незаметно начали прокрадываться сонливость и апатия, но Джон по-прежнему ощущал беспокойство. Его жизнь обычно была наполнена тяжелой физической работой – в основном колкой дров – сменявшейся спокойными периодами глубокой сосредоточенности. Провести весь день в полете оказалось до странного тяжело.

В чулане, куда сходились все коммуникации, булькал водонагреватель. Со вздохом Джон постучал в дверь отделявшую ванную от кухни.

\- Ты практически полностью израсходовал горячую воду! – достаточно громко, чтобы его расслышали за шумом воды, предупредил он. Когда через несколько секунд душ выключили, Джон улыбнулся сам себе и прошел к письменному столу.

Несмотря на то, что в одном из ящиков хранился старенький ноутбук, центр столешницы прочно занимала механическая пишущая машинка, которую Джон отыскал в ломбарде почти десять лет назад. Слева возвышалась стопка чистой бумаги, справа – кипа отпечатанных листов чуть меньшего объема. Под столом стояла корзина для забракованных страниц, которые позже можно было пустить на растопку камина.

В прошлый раз Джон остановился посередине листа. Теперь он провел пальцами по набранным строчкам, ощущая контуры букв, но не читая написанного по-настоящему, а просто позволяя рассказу потихоньку выстраиваться у него в голове. Он обдумывал, как переплетаются различные нити сюжета, складываясь в узор, который, как он надеялся, не распознают до самой кульминации. Джон написал только тридцать страниц, но образы героев уже ожили в его воображении, обрастая незначительными деталями поведения, которые помогут сделать их более реальными для читателя.

Закрыв глаза, он сосредоточил внимание на следующей сцене, прислушиваясь к голосу в голове. Когда идеальное место для начала нашлось, Джон опустил руки на рельефные клавиши и начал печатать.

 

~~~

 

Излишней непритязательностью Шерлок никогда не страдал, но все же причины на то, чтобы ожидать определенного уровня комфорта, у него были. Пижаму и халат он принес в небольшую ванную сразу и теперь торопливо натянул их, хотя комната, несмотря на то, чтобы из нее было два выхода, на удивление хорошо держала тепло. Одевшись, он отнес дорожные вещи в спальню, краем уха прислушиваясь к монотонному стуку, который был знаком, но идентифицировать сразу же не удавалось.

В спальне стояла огромная, прекрасно подходящая для удовлетворения любых прихотей кровать, но лежащие на ней подушки явно предназначались только для одного человека. Быстрый взгляд, брошенный внутрь высокого комода с зеркалом, показал, что предпочтения Джона в одежде отличались последовательностью: практичные, добротные вещи, купленные без всякого намека на следование моде. Гораздо больший интерес представлял высокий оружейный сейф, стоявший рядом с комодом и явно предназначенный для того, чтобы хранить в нем не только пистолеты, но и ружья. Возможно, даже штурмовые винтовки или автоматы, если судить по его размерам.

Может, Джон один из тех людей, что скрываются в глуши лесов в ожидании краха цивилизации? Но нет, исходя из того, чтобы было известно Шерлоку, они обычно запирали двери, а их жилье окружали надежные стены. Аккуратные домики, заполненные под завязку одними только набитыми книжными полками, без единой фотографии, рисунка или какого-нибудь намека на индивидуальность, сюда никак не вписывались.

Наконец, Шерлок вышел на доносившийся из гостиной звук. Керосиновая лампа бросала на склонившегося над пишущей машинкой Джона мягкий белый свет. Выражение его лица говорило о глубокой сосредоточенности, хотя по тому, как напряглись плечи Джона, Шерлок понял, что тот прекрасно осведомлен о его присутствии.

Очень тихо Шерлок прошел от камина к дивану и сел. Как и вся остальная мебель в доме, диван состоял из деревянной рамы с подушками, но все же оказался на удивление удобным. Быстрый осмотр показал, что к скрипке или сумке с ноутбуком Джон не притрагивался. На мгновение Шерлок почувствовал искушение сыграть что-нибудь, но напомнил себе, что, если повредит инструмент, ближайший заслуживающий доверия скрипичный мастер может оказаться где-нибудь за тысячу миль отсюда.

Тогда он закрыл глаза и принялся пересматривать и заносить в каталог события последний двадцати четырех часов, только после этого сосредоточившись на Джоне, чтобы зафиксировать в памяти каждую замеченную им мелочь.


	3. Chapter 3

**Понедельник, 22 октября**

Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, в комнате царил теплый сумрак, подсвечиваемый лишь слабо тлеющими углями. Окна казались выкрашенными черной краской – настолько непроглядной была сгустившаяся за ними темнота. Несколько растянувшихся до бесконечности минут Шерлок просто лежал, позволив органам чувств осознать новизну своего положения. Сам воздух, свободный от присущего Лондону химического душка, был здесь кристально чистым и имел острый привкус пепла. Необычно, хотя и не так уж и неприятно.

Нетипичности ситуации, в которой он оказался, сейчас вполне хватало на то, чтобы полностью занять Шерлока, особенно, если учесть, как медленно, точно ржавые шестеренки, проворачивались в голове мысли. Вынужденная изоляция, в которой он оказался на время реабилитации, вдребезги разбила его способность сосредоточиться, и теперь, когда он был свободен, у него появилось необходимое время на то, чтобы собрать осколки воедино. Помощь стимуляторов – кокаина, никотина, кофеина – конечно, была бы не лишней, но все же не настолько важной, как простое отсутствие всех этих бесполезных так называемых врачей и медсестер с их безостановочными расспросами о «самочувствии» и навязыванием «групповой терапии». Как будто большое число собранных в одной комнате идиотов способно каким-то образом кардинально повысить коллективный IQ.

Раздражение от нахлынувших воспоминаний вынудило Шерлока выбраться из постели. Он натянул поверх пижамы халат и попытался прогнать мыли о том, как быть, если в этом доме не окажется кофе. Положив одну руку на ведущую в гостиную дверь, Шерлок резко замер. Что, если кофе здесь действительно нет? Что, если представления Майкрофта о дальнейшей реабилитации Шерлока включали инициативу заставить его вести нечто вроде здорового образа жизни?

Если это так, то у него нет иного выбора, кроме как отнести Джона к потенциальным врагам и сбежать. Или стащить его пистолет и застрелиться.

Джон не спал. Одетый во вчерашнее, он поднялся с дивана, едва Шерлок вошел в гостиную, и неподвижно замер, словно у него болела спина. Залегшие вокруг глаз тени говорили, что спал он плохо. Оглянувшись с торопливой настороженностью, Джон вновь обернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Что-то случилось?

Любопытно. Не «доброе утро» или какое-нибудь другое уместное в этот час приветствие. Покачав головой, Шерлок спросил:

\- У тебя есть кофе? Или чай?

Джон выдохнул, и какая-то часть напряжения ушла из его позы.

\- Зерна в кладовке, вторая полка снизу, зеленый контейнер. Мельница закреплена на внутренней… Черт, я сам все сделаю, - произнес он и, со вздохом потерев лицо руками, вышел на кухню.

Пройдя следом, Шерлок уселся за маленький столик. Около него стояло два стула, хотя поначалу стул был только один. Второй Джон принес вчера вечером с крыльца, предварительно отчистив оплетавшую ножки и сиденье паутину. Как и все остальное, стол и стулья были очень качественные, крепкие и дорогие, хотя совершенно не модные.

\- Удобно спалось на кровати? – присаживаясь перед печкой, спросил Джон. Дрова были подготовлены заранее, так что теперь он просто разжег их.

\- Нормально. Куда лучше, чем тебе на диване.

Джон напряженно взглянул на него.

\- Все нормально, - повторил он слова Шерлока, добавил в топку два полена и закрыл дверцу. – Чтобы сэкономить время, я всегда оставляю чайник полным.

Неопределенно махнув в сторону стоявшего на печи чайника, Джон вышел в кладовку.

 _Почему ты так живешь?_ Вопрос вертелся на самом кончике языка, но Шерлок сдержался, решив отыскать ответ иным способом, и прислушался к стуку ссыпаемых в какую-то металлическую емкость зерен.

\- Иди сюда. Я покажу тебе, как пользоваться мельницей, - выглянув из-за двери кладовой, позвал Джон.

Шерлок поднялся и зашел внутрь. Он ничуть не удивился, увидев, что полки здесь битком забиты консервами и герметично закрытыми банками, а на полу стоит несколько пластиковых контейнеров. 

– Необжаренные зерна хранятся в холщовом мешке. Я жарю их раз или два в неделю и кладу сюда, - стукнув пальцем по зеленому контейнеру, произнес Джон, а затем обернулся к закрепленной на внутренней стороне двери мельнице. – Мельница для сыпучих веществ. Ее можно использовать для чего угодно – пшеницы, специй, вообще для всего – но я в основном молю на ней кофе.

\- Здесь так плохо с электричеством? – спросил Шерлок, едва Джон взялся за ручку, чтобы привести простой механизм в действие. Молотый кофе ссыпался в высокий узкий горшочек из меди, стоявший на прикрепленной прямо под ручкой маленькой полке.

\- Предпочитаю, чтобы топливо сюда привозили как можно реже. Система дублируется – для подзарядки аккумуляторов есть солнечный и резервный генераторы. Водонагреватель, насос для душа, морозилка и холодильник работают всегда, но все остальное, вроде стиральной машины, компьютера, спутниковой связи, включается вручную. На случай чрезвычайной ситуации на чердаке есть передатчик. Добивает до Фэйрлейка.

Джон взял горшочек и протиснулся мимо Шерлока к кухонному столу.

\- Ты сам спроектировал систему? – спросил Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть чувствовавшийся в его голосе скептицизм. На инженера, по его мнению, Джон решительно не тянул.

Мягко рассмеявшись, Джон покачал головой.

\- Нет, для установки оборудования я нанял фирму-консультанта. Если с базовыми операциями я еще справлюсь, то для всего остального – например, подводки пропана –вызвал специалиста. Хочешь взглянуть на технические характеристики? – предложил он.

Шерлок удивленно кивнул.

\- Пожалуй, да.

\- Следи за водой. Как только закипит, заливай кофе, - велел Джон и вышел.

 

~~~

 

Планы дома лежали в сейфе вместе с двумя зарегистрированными охотничьими ружьями, двумя дробовиками, тремя уже не такими законными пистолетами, очень незаконным автоматом и одной снайперской винтовкой, наличие которой Джону, возможно, удалось бы оправдать, назвав ее средством самозащиты от медведей. Опустившись на колени, Джон открыл в сейфе выдвижной ящик, где держал несгораемую коробку с документами, отпер ее и принялся рыться среди бумаг – страховки, идентификационная карточка и паспорт, школьные аттестаты, сертификаты, свидетельство на право собственности – в поисках сложенных почти на самом дне планов и технических отчетов.

Вероятно, это был порыв произвести впечатление. Он гордился тем, чего сумел добиться. Желание поделиться своими достижениями было абсолютно естественным, даже для него. Возможно, особенно для него.

Джон являлся отшельником не от природы, а только в силу обстоятельств. Заперев все обратно, он вздрогнул, вспомнив, до чего близок был к тому, чтобы застрелить Шерлока как вторгшегося в дом чужака – _врага_ \- прежде чем его затуманенному сном сознанию удалось распознать в нем гостя. Своей жизнью Джон был обязан Майкрофту Холмсу, и только ему, и не собирался расплачиваться с этим долгом, убив его младшего брата.

Вернувшись с бумагами на кухню, Джон включил верхний свет, чтобы Шерлоку легче было разобрать чертежи. Кофе развеял последние следы усталости, и к тому моменту, когда заря перекрасила мир из черного в слабые, мглисто-белые тона, Джон вновь чувствовал себя почти человеком. В эту ночь ему досталось целых пять часов сна, что было не так уж и плохо, по крайней мере, для него.

Решив, что ему следует исполнять роль рачительного хозяина, Джон спросил:

\- Хочешь на что-нибудь посмотреть?

\- А здесь есть, _на что_ смотреть? – уточнил Шерлок.

Джон пожал плечами.

\- По большему счету, река и лес, если тебе нравятся такие вещи. Еще мы можем взять квадроцикл и съездить в гости к Молли.

\- Молли?

\- Живет примерно на тринадцать километров ниже по течению. Я собирался проведать ее вчера, но… - он жестом указал на Шерлока. – У нее будут для нас свежие яйца, может, даже цыпленок, если есть такие, которых уже можно забивать.

\- Цыпленок, - повторил Шерлок.

Джон со смехом свернул чертежи и характеристики.

\- Раз ты не хочешь, то можешь остаться здесь. Я пойду побреюсь и переоденусь. Если возникнет желание, будь готов выехать через полчаса, - произнес он и вышел, чтобы запереть все обратно в сейф.

 

~~~

 

Столкнувшись с выбором между тем, чтобы сидеть взаперти в расположенном в жуткой глуши доме и поехать _непонятно куда_ , Шерлок остановился на последнем. Он понятия не имел, что Джон подразумевает под «мы можем взять квадроцикл», но предположил, что его костюм едва ли является подходящим нарядом для подобной прогулки. По сути, большая часть его одежды здесь никуда не годилась. Чертов Майкрофт и не подумал предупредить.

С собой Шерлок взял только две пары джинсов: одни – узкие и черные – для посещения клубов, а другие – голубые, художественно порванные – для соблазнения. Перевесила голубая пара как чуть более удобная, так что Шерлок бросил ее на кровать, а черные оставил в чемодане. Помимо футболок для сна Шерлок не упаковал ничего, кроме рубашек; белая, самого простого покроя была ближе всего к тому, чтобы считаться неофициальной. Шерлоку однозначно требовалось посетить магазин – при условии, что где-нибудь в Канаде есть другие магазины, кроме дьюти-фри при аэропорте, в чем он уже начал сомневаться.

Нет, он не просто убьет Майкрофта. Он убьет Майкрофта медленно, с особым вниманием к деталям.

Из ванны, даже не предупредив, что выходит, появился Джон. Он был в одном обернутом вокруг бедер полотенце, а кобуру с пистолетом и одежду нес, зажав подмышкой. Шерлок уже собирался отпустить на этот счет замечание, как почувствовал, что воздух застыл в легких и, не давая вдохнуть, сдавило горло.

Грудь Джона покрывали шрамы, худший из которых представлял собой глубокую складку рубцовой ткани сразу под левой ключицей – плохо залеченный след старого пулевого ранения. Тонкие линии показывали, где по телу прошелся нож, а ярко-белые пятна заживших ожогов оставляли нетронутым едва ли хоть один квадратный дюйм кожи. 

Видеть подобные повреждения Шерлоку уже случалось. А вот с тем, кто выжил после такого, он сталкивался впервые. Практически тут же Джон отвернулся и подошел к стоявшему в углу шкафу.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он под звук сдвигаемых вешалок.

След от пулевого ранения зеркально отражался на спине, хотя и напоминал здесь паутину белых линий, звездообразно расходящихся в стороны от бледно-красного центра, отмечая, где именно вышла пуля. Шерлок изо всех сил постарался отвести взгляд. Ему ужасно не хотелось доводить до логического завершения выводы, уже возникшие у него в голове. Ранен в бою. Подвергался пыткам. Немедленно оставил военную службу, чтобы укрыться в чаще леса.

Ощутив неожиданную неловкость от преподнесенной воображением картины, Шерлок отвернулся и продолжил одеваться, слыша, как позади него Джон подошел ближе, открыл комод, порылся в его содержимом, после чего закрыл дверцу. Из комнаты Джон вышел, так и не одевшись. Видимо, после того, как Шерлок так таращился на него, он решил получить хоть немного личного пространства. Вряд ли Джон стеснялся, иначе оделся бы в ванной – или же, возможно, он просто не подумал, что Шерлок будет в спальне.

Прежде Шерлок заинтересовался Джоном просто потому, что иначе его мозгам оставалось лишь стухнуть от скуки. Теперь ему было _необходимо_ выяснить, что же с ним случилось. Впервые с тех пор, как он угодил в сети реабилитации, Шерлок почувствовал, что его разум остро отточен и сфокусирован, а сам он – снова жив.

Когда Джон только приземлился у этого расположенного вдали от мира домика на своем крошечном самолетике, скорее тянувшем на гроб с крыльями, Шерлок думал, что его ожидает сокрушительная, удушающая, сводящая с ума скука – а вовсе не тайна Джона Ватсона.

 

~~~

 

Громкий рев мотора квадроцикла с и грохот грузового прицепа делали разговор совершенно невозможным, и это полностью устраивало Джона. Соблазн уехать сразу же, как только он оделся, возник, но Джон подумал, что если оставит Шерлока одного на целый день, это только усилит возникшую между ними неловкость. Естественно, все это было _до того_ , как Шерлок забрался на квадроцикл позади него. Поза была такой, что они вынужденно теснее придвинулись друг к другу, а Шерлок опустил руки на пояс Джона, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Постоянное напоминание не думать о произошедшем не помогало. Он вел себя как гребаный идиот. Нужно было хоть футболку надеть, прежде чем выходить из ванной, но Джон настолько привык жить один, что эта мысль даже не пришла в голову. Твою мать. Теперь Шерлок гарантированно спросит, что с ним произошло, и, конечно, момент для этого будет не самый подходящий (впрочем, если серьезно, _подходящего_ момента для обсуждения данного вопроса в принципе не существовало), а Джон уклонится от разговора, и скоро они перестанут общаться вовсе.

Ему не следовало нарушать свое правило – даже ради того, чтобы отдать долг чести. Уединение защищало его от прошлого. Та жизнь, которую он вел, заставляла его сосредоточиваться на настоящем и планировать будущее.

Но хуже всего было то, что часть сознания Джона _воспользовалась_ этим, задержавшись на выражении лица Шерлока, на том, как распахнулись от шока его глаза, прежде чем из взгляда ушло всякое выражение, и крепко сжались губы, словно чтобы удержать готовые сорваться с них слова. После небольшой обработки он мог бы использовать это в своей книге – при условии, что не заработает полномасштабный нервный срыв и не застрелится прямо у пишущей машинки.

К тому времени, когда впереди показался дом Молли, Джон так и не сумел хоть немного успокоиться, но тут до него дошло, что он не радировал ей заранее. Впрочем, грохота квадроцикла вполне хватило, чтобы привлечь внимание хозяйки, и та появилась сбоку от дома раньше, чем гости пересекли двор. Разглядев пассажира Джона, Молли нерешительно замерла на полувзмахе и поднесла ладонь козырьком к глазам, чтобы слепящий солнечный свет не так мешал видеть.

Молли Хупер, стройная миловидная брюнетка на несколько лет моложе Джона, на удивление хорошо вписывалась в сельскую жизнь. Как биолог, она исследовала флору и фауну прибрежных районов, а старый дом Гроссмана арендовала каждое лето, чтобы изучить экологию Фэйрлейка. Но в итоге Молли здесь настолько понравилось, что она купила усадьбу – по ее собственному признанию, она происходила из богатой бостонской семьи – и в дальнейшем показала себя как превосходный сосед, уважающий частную жизнь Джона и ведущий с ним вполне честный бартер.

Джон остановился у старого амбара, переделанного в лабораторию и курятник, и куры врассыпную бросились по огороженному проволочной сеткой двору. Когда Молли только начала их разводить, это обернулось настоящей катастрофой – довольны в итоге остались только местные хищники: волки, ласки и лисицы.

Ощущая необходимость оставить между собой и Шерлоком какое-нибудь расстояние, Джон неуклюже слез на землю.

\- Извини, я не предупредил, - произнес он, быстро обнимая Молли и целуя ее в щеку.

\- Ничего страшного. Тоби, фу! – выкрикнула она, когда ее беспородный пес вылетел из дома и зашелся на Шерлока лаем. Хотя он и был трусоват – попросту говоря, пустобрех, – Молли все же подошла ко псу и обхватила его, удерживая на месте. К счастью, Шерлок, похоже, ничуть не испугался.

Джон подошел следом, наблюдая, как Шерлок рассматривает Молли с тем выражением, которое, кажется, означало обычную для него пристальную сосредоточенность.

\- Молли Хупер, это Шерлок Холмс. Он… поживет у меня несколько месяцев, - стянув защитные перчатки, произнес он.

Кинув на Джона быстрый взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, Молли взялась одной рукой за ошейник Тоби и выпрямилась.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась она, протягивая Шерлоку свободную руку. Глаза у нее оставались все так же широко открыты, а на щеках вспыхнул бледный румянец.

Шерлок кратко, с притворной вежливостью улыбнулся.

\- Мисс Хупер, - произнес он, пожимая протянутую ладонь.

\- На самом деле, доктор, - положив перчатки на небольшую приборную доску квадроцикла, заметил Джон, 

\- Да, мы – доктора – всю округу заполонили, - рассмеялась Молли и радостно улыбнулась Джону.

Джон ощутил резкий, пронзительный взгляд Шерлока. Закашлявшись, он пожал плечами и демонстративно сменил тему.

\- Продукты отнести куда обычно?

\- Ох, да, пожалуйста. Могу я предложить вам двоим что-нибудь выпить? Чай со льдом?

\- Чай _со льдом_? – с ощутимым ужасом в голосе переспросил Шерлок.

\- Ой. Хм, горячий чай? Это более по-английски, да? – торопливо исправилась Молли. – Кстати, мне очень нравится ваш акцент. У вас прекрасный голос.

Чуть напряженно выдохнув, Джон поднял мешок с продуктами и удрал из эпицентра разгорающегося флирта, чувствуя тошнотворную смесь раздражения и облегчения. Он уже знал, как станут развиваться события дальше. Молли будет очаровательна, примется демонстрировать свою эрудированность, а Шерлок с радостью примется внимать, так что к концу месяца он останется жить в куда более удобном доме Молли. Дьявол, Джон даже готов был поставить на то, что Шерлок и не подумает через пару часов уехать с ним.

Он сознательно изменил свой образ жизни, зная, что лучше всего ему быть одному. Когда Майкрофт попросил Джона пустить его младшего брата пожить у него несколько месяцев, Джон испытал иррациональную ярость от вторжения в его личное пространство. Но менее чем за двадцать четыре часа выяснилось, что Шерлок, оказывается… не так уж плох. Он вел себя спокойно и вежливо, ни капли не напоминая тот кошмар, на который намекал Майкрофт.

Мысль о том, чтобы избавиться от Шерлока, должна была заставить Джона почувствовать себя счастливым. Однако, взамен этого, он ощутил, что начавшая расти в нем после войны пустота, сделалась еще немного больше.

 

~~~

 

При обычных обстоятельствах Шерлок решил бы, что, для безнадежно застрявшего в лесной глуши доктор Молли Хупер стала бы идеальным спутником – особенно при условии, что у нее есть _лаборатория_. У него самого не было доступа к настоящей лаборатории с тех пор, как потрясающие идиоты из Скотланд-Ярда конфисковали оборудование, обвинив его в изготовлении амфетаминов. Это обвинение было снято без вмешательства Майкрофта, едва они нашли профессионально компетентного химика, подтвердившего, что ни один химический реактив в лаборатории Шерлока в принципе не использовался для создания каких-либо одурманивающих веществ.

Впрочем, тот факт, что впоследствии ему поставили в вину, будто он доморощенный террорист, производящий химическое оружие, _все же_ вынудил обратиться за помощью к Майкрофту, но расследование хотя бы очистило его имя от обвинения в изготовлении наркотиков. Во всяком случае, конкретно этого обвинения.

Молли приложила все усилия, чтобы приготовить Шерлоку приличный, правильно заваренный горячий чай, хотя и без молока. Еще она добавила к нему какой-то канадский суррогат печенья, оказавшийся безвкусными крекерами, не имевшими ни малейшего права подаваться с чаем. Шерлок решил никак это не комментировать только потому, что хотел оставить за собой возможность воспользоваться лабораторией в будущем, рассудив, что сумеет найти в этом богом забытом захолустье что-нибудь достаточно интересное для изучения.

Джон присоединился к ним только через четверть часа. Расстегнув молнию на куртке, он сам налил себе стакан холодного чая и произнес:

\- Курятники выглядят неплохо. Сетка держится? 

\- Вполне, - Молли радостно ему улыбнулась. – С крышей тоже, кажется, все замечательно. Никаких протечек после вчерашнего снегопада.

\- Он не в счет: весь снег испарился на следующий день, - усевшись, возразил Джон. – Не хочешь на следующей неделе заглянуть поужинать? Я собирался рискнуть порыбачить.

\- М-м-м, свежая форель. Отлично, - Молли улыбнулась Шерлоку. – А вы не рыбачите?

Шерлок подавил инстинктивное желание передернуться от отвращения. Эти люди были просто одержимы рыбалкой.

\- Нет, если не считать помощь полицейским водолазам в поиске трупов в Темзе.

Глаза Молли расширились.

\- Вы… Что?

\- Я консультирую полицию время от времени, - пояснил Шерлок, опустив прошедшее время. Честно говоря, уверенности в том, что вернувшись в цивилизованный мир, он вновь получит доступ к интересным делам, не было никакой. В крайнем случае можно было попытаться поискать подходы к канадской полиции. Здесь люди тоже должны убивать друг друга. Все равно больше тут заняться решительно нечем.

\- Я думала, вы химик, - Молли выдавила неуверенную улыбку. – В смысле, вот мы все здесь. Трое докторов и все такое.

Шерлок взглянул на Джона. Тот, стиснув зубы, решительно уткнулся взглядом в холодный стакан слабого чая. В таком случае, доктором в какой сфере он являлся? Не инженер, иначе он сам справился бы с разработкой проектов дома. Не врач, который живет посреди жуткой глуши – здесь определенно маловато пациентов и так далее. Значит, скорее нечто более сложное? Что-то, что позволяет работать ему дистанционно, с помощью пишущей машинки? Возможно, политические науки, хотя Шерлок ненавидел использовать эти два слова в одном предложении. В «политике» было столько же научного, сколько во френологии или гаданиях. Слишком много беспросветных идиотов правят миром.

Прикосновение к руке заставило Шерлока вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

\- Как чай? – спросила Молли.

\- Замечательно. Чудесно.

Шерлок вежливо улыбнулся, отставляя пока что свое любопытство в сторону.

\- Ну раз с крышей все в порядке, может я могу еще чем-то помочь, пока я здесь? – предложил Джон, поставив практически опустевший стакан.

\- Ох. Нет, спасибо. Поужинаем тогда в следующее воскресенье? – спросила Молли, одновременно с Джоном поднимаясь на ноги. Чувствуя облегчение от того, что можно будет убраться, Шерлок последовал их примеру.

\- Какой сегодня день?

\- Понедельник, - одновременно ответили Молли и Шерлок.

Едва заметно покраснев, Джон кивнул.

\- Точно. Тогда до воскресенья.

Молли подошла к висевшему за дверью пальто.

\- Давайте я соберу вам немного яиц, - предложила она и, пока Джон собирал чашки и ставил их в раковину, вышла из кухни.

Шерлок немедленно воспользовался представившейся возможностью осмотреть помещение. Он отметил, что Молли, в отличие от Джона, была готова к приходу гостей – у стола стояло четыре стула, на столешнице имелось такое же количество аляповатых салфеток под тарелки с подсолнухами, вполне приличный кофейник и подставка-вешалка с набором из шести чашек. Значит, либо она была хорошей хозяйкой, либо к ней действительно ходили гости. Последнее было более вероятно; Молли выглядела слишком непостоянной и имела слишком много незаконченных активных экспериментов, чтобы тратить время на вытирание пыли с посуды, которой никто не пользуется.

\- Как далеко отсюда до шоссе?

Джон удивленно ответил:

\- Всего пара километров, как раз граничит с участком Молли.

\- Значит, к ее дому подведено электричество, - задумчиво протянул Шерлок. – Почему у тебя нет?

Джон домыл чашки, убрал их в сушилку и пожал плечами.

\- Не вижу смысла тянуть линию. Меня все и так вполне устраивает.

Кивнув, Шерлок прошел в переднюю часть дома и выглянул из окна. Как он и предполагал, в десяти ярдах в сторону виднелся электрический столб с тянущимися от него к крыше проводами. Шерлок задумался, не вызвано ли отчасти нежелание Джона проводить электричество тем, что тогда любой с легкостью найдет дорогу к его дому, просто следуя линии электропередач. А насколько близко к реке жил Джон? Шерлок припомнил, что видел между деревьями проблески голубой ленты, пока они летели вчера, но не мог просчитать все ее повороты и изгибы. Впрочем, он предположил, что домик Джона расположен именно так, чтобы его невозможно было так просто заметить с воды.

На заднем дворе Молли закрепляла в прицепе картонную коробку внушительных размеров. Раздавшийся глухой удар заставил Шерлока посмотреть в сторону амбара, где Джон вытягивал засевший в колоде топор. Какое-то мгновение Шерлок не мог понять, что же Джон делает, а потом увидел кровь и бросился бежать, чувствуя, как колотится от тревоги и неожиданности сердце.

\- Джон!

Джон обернулся к нему. Озадаченно нахмуренные брови едва виднелись над темными очками.

\- Что-нибудь не так?

И тут Шерлок увидел белые перья, некоторые из которых были забрызганы кровью, и замер на месте. Выдохнув, он покачал головой. Подходящий ответ никак не желал приходить в голову.

\- Нет.

\- Я подойду через пару минут. Вряд ли тебе захочется на это смотреть, - продев ногу мертвого цыпленка в петлю закрепленной на одной стороне колоды веревки, произнес Джон и пошел обратно в амбар. Из перерубленной шеи птицы капала кровь, ручейками струясь в грязи под ногами.

\- Ненавижу это делать, - остановившись рядом с Шерлоком, призналась Молли. – С рыбой еще ничего, но цыплята слишком… - она беспомощно замолчала и пожала плечами. – Впрочем, они вкусные. Гораздо вкуснее, чем все, что я когда-либо покупала в супермаркете.

На это Шерлок тоже не нашел, что ответить. Ему лишь раз довелось увидеть будущую еду живой – это было, когда он ел омара.

С тем, чтобы обезглавить и подвесить на веревке еще трех цыплят, Джон справился очень быстро. Двух самых первых, из которых теперь уже вытекла вся кровь, он убрал в пластиковый пакет, а остальных оставил висеть на окровавленной колоде.

\- Возможно, в среду я опять съезжу в город. Радируй, если что-нибудь понадобится, - произнес он, обнял Молли одной рукой и поцеловал ее в щеку. Во второй у него был пакет с цыплятами. Разжав объятие, он уложил их позади картонной коробки, подоткнув для надежности под один из ремней.

\- Спасибо, - Молли улыбнулась Шерлоку, а затем обвила рукой его шею, пытаясь заставить наклониться для поцелуя в щеку. Когда ей это не удалось, она просто обняла его и добавила, - рада была познакомиться. Увидимся на следующей неделе.

\- Взаимно. Да, - кивнул Шерлок, ощущая себя слегка выпавшим из реальности. Реабилитация была ужасна, но вот это – двое докторов, забивающие кур посреди жуткой глуши – казалось таким сюром, что он задумался, не сошел ли с ума. Все еще не придя в себя от изумления, он уселся на квадроцикл позади Джона, который как раз, застегнув молнию на куртке и натянув перчатки, завел мотор.

\- Береги себя, - пожелал Джон Молли и принялся осторожно разворачивать машину. Обернувшись, он произнес, обращаясь к Шерлоку. – Не спускай с багажа глаз, хорошо? Эти цыплята – наш сегодняшний ужин. Будет глупо, если они вылетят из прицепа и пойдут на корм волкам.

 

~~~

 

Вернувшись, Джон с головой погрузился в работу, которую обычно выполнял, чтобы сохранять дом в исправности. Он осторожно распаковал коробку с яйцами, переложенными упаковочными гранулами и мятой бумагой. Пришлось поэкспериментировать, чтобы определить лучший способ перевозки яиц на квадроцикле или снегоходе, но гранулы, похоже, стали идеальным решением. Их Джон бережно хранил в отдельной коробке, чтобы потом вернуть Молли. Лучше не рассчитывать, что удастся вечно пополнять запасы в почтовом отделении Фэйрлейка.

С приближением зимы ему приходилось по паре часов в день тратить на сбор и рубку валежника. Завтра Джон поедет за ним на квадроцикле. А сейчас, чтобы заново растопить камин, он взял немного дров из поленницы, после чего, наполнив водой самый большой чайник и повесив его над огнем на треноге, вновь вернулся к раскладыванию топлива. Прошлой зимой он впервые все сделал правильно и не оказался вынужден колоть дрова по пояс в снегу.

Когда вода закипела, Джон ошпарил цыплят, так что теперь мог без труда общипать их. Перья вместе с лапами он выбросил за пару сотен ярдов от дома. Всему же остальному применение найдется. За последние несколько лет он стал довольно изобретательным поваром. 

Шерлок терпеливо дожидался, пока Джон вернется.

\- Мне нужно проверить почту.

Джон со вздохом кивнул. В конце концов, он пообещал. 

\- Хорошо. Давай включу тебе передатчик, - согласился он.

Оставив цыплят на кухне, Джон тщательно вымыл руки и щелкнул переключателем, запускавшим спутниковое соединение и роутер. Вспомнив, что в Англии ток подавался с напряжением в 220 Вольт, он спросил:

\- У тебя есть адаптер? Сеть в доме рассчитана на 120 Вольт.

\- Да. По крайней мере, об этом Майкрофт меня предупредил, - бесцветным голосом произнес Шерлок – Он только не упомянул, - он обвел рукой комнату. Джон как раз передвигал пишущую машинку, чтобы освободить на столе место для ноутбука, - условия. Мне понадобится более подходящая одежда.

Джон оглядел Шерлока, настоятельно напоминая себя, что не следует увлекаться увиденным. В отличие от одежды Джона, которая оказалась порвана в силу сложившихся обстоятельств или случайно, прорехи на голубых джинсах Шерлока были сделаны с тщательным расчетом на то, чтобы привлечь внимание дразняще мелькающей в них бледной кожей или крепкими мышцами.

\- Ладно, - произнес Джон. Заставив себя отвернуться к столу, он принялся рыться в ящиках, пытаясь вспомнить, куда же засунул записку с логином. – Возможно, что-нибудь подходящее отыщется в универмаге в Фэйрлейке, но если нет, тебе либо придется заказать необходимое и подождать, пока все доставят, либо мы слетаем в какой-нибудь более населенный город.

\- Я закажу, - холодно отозвался Шерлок. – Майкрофт может себе позволить что угодно, сколько бы ни стоила доставка. В конце концов, он сам виноват, что не посоветовал мне, какую одежду взять с собой.

Признаться, костюмы Шерлока произвели на Джона неизгладимое впечатление. Передав Шерлоку логин, он приписал внизу адрес своей почтовой ячейки в Фэйрлейке.

\- Можешь заказывать все, что захочешь, на этот адрес, - произнес он и подтолкнул стикер к Шерлоку. – Полагаю, до конца недели протянуть сможешь?

\- Если только никто больше не спросит у меня, нравится ли мне рыбалка, - ответил Шерлок. Он начал печатать, и на его лице промелькнула улыбка. – Еще одно предложение порыбачить, и я за себя не отвечаю.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Вот и накрылись наши планы на завтра, - произнес он и вернулся к приготовлению ужина.

 

~~~

 

Спутниковое соединение работало кошмарно медленно, но это был единственный способ связи с внешним миром, так что Шерлок с удовлетворением потратил пятнадцать минут на проверку почты. Блокировка HTML-разметки и вложений помогла сладить со скоростью связи и чувством собственной оторванности. Какой смысл загружать фотографии ночных клубов, которые не можешь посетить, и людей, с которыми не увидишься несколько ближайших месяцев.

Заказ Шерлок разместил быстро, попутно удивившись, что у «Амазона» есть собственный канадский сайт. С помощью странички, на которой английские размеры переводились в канадские, он выбрал себе новую одежду: джинсы, теплые рубашки, свитера и шерстяные носки, которые рекомендовалось носить в холод. Еще он заказал ботинки, зимние перчатки и новый шарф, после чего в качестве мести Майкрофту за то, что тот отправил его сюда, добавил даже еще более дорогу, чем его любимое пальто, парку.

Минуту спустя Шерлок уже перебирал, что ему к данному моменту известно о Джоне. Он размышлял над его заинтересованными взглядами, над тем, каким напряженным и тихим был Джон рядом с Молли, словно ревновал к тому, сколько внимания она уделила Шерлоку, а потом подумал об унылых месяцах впереди. Впрочем, не таких уж и унылых, если он должным образом возьмется за дело, так что Шерлок смело добавил к заказу еще два пункта, в пределах разумного, естественно. Рисковать, по его мнению, не стоило. В том, что в городе есть приличный магазин, Шерлок сильно сомневался, и его решительно не устроил бы исход, при котором проблемы с доставкой необходимого в эту глушь зимой сорвут получение того единственного удовольствия, что останется доступным, когда все вокруг заметет снегом.

Джон держался с тщательно продуманной ненавязчивостью, возможно, посчитав, что если будет уважать личное пространство Шерлока, тот ответит ему взаимностью. Учитывая, что свой пароль от сети тот хранил записанным на стикере, Шерлок сильно сомневался, что знаний Джона хватит на то, чтобы отследить, какие сайты он посещал. Так что он открыл новую вкладку и запустил поиск по словам «Джон Ватсон, доктор, Вооруженные силы Канады».

То, что ничего стоящего не обнаружилось, Шерлока ничуть не удивило. Имя было достаточно распространенным, так что, пролистав три страницы наиболее популярных ссылок, он открыл другую поисковую систему, не доступную обычным пользователям. Шерлок воспользовался учетными данными Майкрофта и мрачно улыбнулся, когда право на доступ подтвердилось. Майкрофт же умная скотина, и, вполне возможно, он _ожидал_ , что Шерлок воспользуется этим поиском, и потому не поменял пароль на доступ к серверу.

Исходящее от информации притяжение было достаточно велико, чтобы Шерлок уступил в этой схватке. Пусть Майкрофт отпразднует свою маленькую победу. Остается надеяться, что полученные знания будут того стоить.

К его удивлению, на Джона имелся засекреченная папка в МИ-6. По удаленному доступу большинство хранящихся там файлов было не загрузить, но Шерлоку удалось открыть три из них: тщательно отредактированный доклад САС[1] об Операции [Обработанная версия], отчет о произошедших событиях, который был абсолютно пустым, за исключением имени офицера (капитан Д.Х. Ватсон), и видеозапись. Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок запустил загрузку ролика – мысль о том, чтобы просмотреть его в потоковом режиме при таком жутком соединении заставила его передернуться – и, дожидаясь, пока файл закачается полностью, переключил внимание на бумаги на столе.

Сначала Шерлок проанализировал уровень мастерства Джона в машинописи и его владение языком, не вникая в то, что читает. После этого до сознания начал понемногу доходить смысл слов, заставляя ощутить замешательство, пока Шерлок, пролистнув всю стопку, не понял, что это беллетристика. Очевидно, Джон писал роман. Роман _для детей_ , если судить по коротким предложениям и частым упоминаниям драконов, эльфов и волшебных мечей.

Но на листах в самом низу стопки тон повествования резко менялся, без предупреждения переходя от вымысла к мрачным реалиям войны. Также изменялись и условные обозначения в нижнем углу страницы. Те листы, что относились к роману-фэнтези, были помечены буквами «РБ», а внизу других стояли инициалы «ДМ». Итак, Джон работал над двумя книгами сразу – двумя чрезвычайно разными книгами.

\- Рис или картошку?

Вздрогнув, Шерлок обернулся и увидел замершего в ведущей на кухню арке Джона. Его взгляд немедленно метнулся ко все еще закрепленному на левом боку Джона пистолету.

\- Все равно.

Джон изумленно фыркнул.

\- Ты точно не такая заноза в заднице, как намекал твой брат. Он тебя вообще знает?

\- Нет, - категорично и неприязненно прозвучало в ответ.

\- Ему же хуже, - легко согласился Джон и вернулся на кухню.

Шерлок уставился ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что же, черт побери, _это_ значит. Джон старался быть милым после целого дня видимого напряжения и холодности? Флиртовал? Он определенно и раньше заглядывался на него (что не удивительно – костюм Шерлока скромностью не отличался). И все же Джон тщательно избегал того, чтобы Шерлок разглядывал его тело…

Нет, его _шрамы_.

Джону были приятны физические контакты, он без колебаний отвечал на рукопожатия, дружески обнимал и целовал Молли, не пытался уклониться от прикосновений к Шерлоку, когда проходил мимо. И он откровенно несколько раз за прошедший день восхищался Шерлоком, что означало, что, скорее всего, натуралом Джон не был.

Если бы Шерлоку удалось помочь Джону преодолеть смущение по поводу шрамов, следующие несколько месяцев, вероятно, вышли бы куда менее скучными. Сами по себе шрамы определенно не вызывали у Шерлока отвращения. Скорее, наоборот. В мире искусственно созданного совершенства, пластической хирургии и преобразования внешности, шрамы делали Джона не менее, а более интересным и привлекательным.

Писк ноутбука сообщил Шерлоку, что загрузка завершена. Отключив звук, чтобы не услышал Джон, он запустил видео.

После нескольких секунд черноты на экране появилась тусклая зернистая картинка, демонстрирующая незнакомый бело-зеленый флаг. Витиеватая вязь однозначно была арабской, и Шерлок подался вперед, пристально следя за тем, как меняется изображение. Флаг исчез, на его месте появилось несколько вооруженных боевиков в масках. Они окружали привязанного к стулу мужчину с надетым на голову мешком. На этом человеке были коричневые камуфляжные штаны, футболка отсутствовала. Обнаженную грудь покрывали потеки крови, синяки и ярко-алые ожоги, на левом плече и ключице виднелась грязная марлевая повязка. По низу холщового мешка, там, где ткань соприкасалась с ранами, проступали ржаво-красные пятна. 

Шерлок похолодел, чувствуя, как скрутило живот, пока он пытался опровергнуть то, что видел собственными глазами.

Примерно мгновение вооруженные мужчины с криками размахивали пистолетами, а потом на месте действия показался еще один боевик. Указав назад на связанного человека, он обратился к камере. Под скрывающей почти все лицо, за исключением глаз, черно-белой клетчатой повязкой открывался и закрывался рот. Шерлоку не было никакой необходимости знать язык, чтобы понять, что тот выдвинул ультиматум: соглашайтесь или пленник умрет.

А потом боевик обернулся и сдернул мешок, открывая окровавленное, покрытое синяками лицо Джона Ватсона.  
____________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.**  
[1]Специальная авиационная служба_


	4. Chapter 4

**Четверг, 25 октября**

Следующие три дня Шерлок упорно пытался выкинуть видео из головы, удалить, опровергнуть даже само его существование, но оно было слишком тесно связано с тайной той жизни, что теперь вел Джон Ватсон. Запись играла огромную роль, разрушенным мостом соединяя того человека, каким Джон стал сейчас, с тем, кем, вероятно, являлся прежде.

Одетый в те же черные джинсы, что и вчера, Шерлок, кутаясь в пальто, стоял на улице, смотрел в далекое ночное небо и думал о Джоне. Вежливый, с мягким характером, замкнутый. В совершенстве обладающий умением выживать и даже прекрасно себя чувствовать посреди такого одиночества, которое любого другого свело бы с ума – включая самого Шерлока, если бы тот не горел так желанием распутать тайну и узнать, кто же такой Джон Ватсон. И, что куда более важно, как он сумел выжить.

В тот, первый, вечер Шерлок разрядил аккумулятор, просматривая видеозапись. Она длилась всего минуту двадцать восемь секунд, а лицо Джона было видно лишь на протяжении пятидесяти четырех секунд из общего времени, но Шерлок подметил практически все, что проделали с ним. Сравнивая позу и поведение Джона на записи с врезавшимися в его слишком уж безупречную память шрамами на груди, Шерлок предположил, что пытки продолжались и после того, как съемка завершилась.

Незнание арабского показалось ему страшным упущением. Шерлок не мог определить родину, политическую или религиозную принадлежность боевиков по особенностям их речи. Даже флаг завел в тупик. Он принадлежал не какому-то государству, а одной из тысячи разрозненных группировок, ни одна из которых никогда не обладала достаточной значимостью, чтобы удостоиться отдельной статьи в Википедии. Или, возможно, это была их первая акция, и группа стала одной из тех, что так успешно, еще в зародыше давил Майкрофт.

Шерлок не сомневался, что брат _именно так_ узнал об офицере канадской армии Джоне Ватсоне. Именно этот видеоролик послужил причиной тому, что имя Джона легло на его письменный стол. А еще Джон сказал, что присутствие здесь Шерлока является оплатой за оказанную Майкрофтом услугу. 

Так чем же может быть обязан ему человек вроде Джона, высоко ценящий уединение и личное пространство, - обязан настолько, что впустит гостя, и не на пару дней, а на несколько _месяцев_? Только спасением жизни, не меньше.

Итак, доклад САС об Операции [Обработанная версия]. Должно быть, таков был стандартный порядок. Майкрофт заполучил видео, отправил представителей САС освободить заложника, а затем допросил того, чтобы вытянуть всю полезную информацию о тех людях, что его удерживали и пытали. Это объясняло отсутствие данных об организации. Действуя в соответствии со сведениями, переданными Джоном, Майкрофт, возможно, повторно отправил сотрудников САС. Теперь, чтобы уничтожить террористов бесследно.

Но почему Джон не сломался? Почему его не раздирало изнутри после всего, что он пережил? Конечно, Шерлок никогда по-настоящему не сталкивался с солдатами и террористами, но все же на жертв преступлений насмотрелся вдоволь. Джон не должен был продержаться и года, особенно в доме, битком набитом огнестрельным оружием – наиболее популярным среди мужчин средством сведения счетов с жизнью. В самом крайнем случае, Джон должен был спиться и подсесть на транквилизаторы, но пока что Шерлок обнаружил лишь единственную бутылку виски, почти нетронутую, и никаких медикаментов сильнее аспирина.

Глядя в небо, Шерлок расхаживал взад-вперед по двору, но звезды не давали ответа. Их были десятки тысяч - куда больше, чем он себе когда-либо представлял, даже когда жил в детстве за городом. Там, где излучаемый ими свет сплетался в сверкающие полосы, по небу разливалось бледно-голубое и серебристое сияние. Шерлока не волновали детали – ему не было дела до названия созвездий, основополагающих понятий астрофизики и даже целей и задач по исследованию космоса – но это не мешало воздавать должное красоте. Шерлок уже успел заметить, что каждый вечер, после ужина и кофе, его тянуло сюда, к ней навстречу.

Он слышал, как затихла заглушаемая толстыми стеклами ритмичная дробь от ударов пальцев Джона по клавишам машинки.

\- Все в порядке? – вопрос прозвучал, как и ожидалось, точно по расписанию. Двадцать минут на холоде, и Джон уже начинал волноваться за Шерлока, но, тем не менее, ни разу так и не покинул надежной защиты крыльца. 

Единственное исключение составлял ежевечерний осмотр участка, который Джон совершал перед сном. Тогда он все же спускался по ступенькам и обходил дом по кругу. Шерлок внимательно наблюдал, как Джон шел сквозь тьму. Каждый шаг, когда Джон внимательно оглядывал периметр, внутри которого находились дом, ангар с самолетом и расположенные на некотором отдалении топливные резервуары, был тщательно выверен и абсолютно беззвучен. Впрочем, за все время этих проверок он ни разу так и не поднял глаза к звездам. Может быть, жизнь здесь сделала его равнодушным? Или Джона просто ни капли не задевает до того удивительный и захватывающий вид, что даже Шерлок оказался им очарован?

В прошлые два раза стоило Джону задать этот вопрос, как Шерлок неизменно возвращался в дом. Теперь он не сдвинулся с места, продолжая смотреть в небо.

\- Здесь так красиво.

Приманка не сработала – Джон остался стоять у двери.

\- Очень, - согласно кивнул он.

Шерлок оглянулся. По тому, с каким напряжением Джон развел плечи, выставил подбородок, он видел, что тому инстинктивно хочется настороженно вытянуться. Руки Джона по-прежнему свободно свешивались вдоль тела, но левую он согнул в локте, самыми кончиками пальцев касаясь кобуры с пистолетом, которую всегда носил на себе или держал под рукой.

\- Ты знаешь, где какие созвездия? – будто бы заинтересовавшись, спросил Шерлок. Он не испытывал никакого любопытства, но знал, что логичной реакцией со стороны Джона было бы встать рядом, чтобы иметь возможность точно указать на различные группы звезд.

\- У меня где-то была книга. Я ее поищу, - ответил Джон и скрылся в доме. Выманил наружу, называется.

\- Черт, - едва слышно пробормотал Шерлок и, развернувшись, отправился следом.

 

~~~

 

Сколько Джон себя помнил, у него всегда было живое и богатое воображение. Он вырос на книгах Толкина, начиная знаменитым «Властелином колец» и заканчивая эзотерическим «Сильмариллионом» и почти неизвестным «Кузнецом из Большого Вуттона». Прочел всю «Тетралогию времен» Мадлен Л’Энгл, а не одну только «Складку времени», и все произведения Энн Маккефри и Урсулы ле Гуин. Самым запомнившимся подарком на день рождения для него стало полное издание «Властелина колец». Все романы саги были собраны в одном украшенном позолотой томе с кожаным переплетом и вложенными картами, не один год провисевшими на стенах его спальни, но теперь уже давным-давно потерянными. Джон помнил, как болели от тяжести книги худые детские руки, но он упорно продолжал держать ее, пока не добирался до конца главы, которую читал.

Впрочем, сейчас, перед глазами стояли совсем другие картины – безжизненные и мрачные, а певучий эльфийский язык вытесняли резкие, с убийственной отчетливостью пропечатавшиеся в памяти звуки арабской речи. Прижав ладони к глазам, Джон облокотился о стол по обе стороны от пишущей машинки и попытался сквозь песчаную бурю разглядеть высокий зеленый с голубым лес и затерявшиеся среди ветвей домики из золотистой древесины, заполнявшие созданный им мир. Джон давно уже выбился из графика. Сейчас ему следовало дописывать первую редакцию черновика. Скоро придут письма от редактора, примется настойчиво напоминать о себе издатель – поначалу вежливые уточнения, вслед которым появятся напоминания с резкими формулировками о том, что, пусть контракт и не заключен, Джон все же сильно рискует своими рабочими отношениями.

В конце концов, Джон вырвал лист из каретки и приблизил его к керосиновой лампе. Он прочел всего несколько строчек, а затем разочарованно фыркнул и бросил листок в корзину под столом. Все в соответствии с замыслом, как же.

Конечно, был _и другой_ рассказ, тот, о котором не знали ни редактор, ни издатель, и который Джон начал не с намерением поделиться, а с целью слово за словом изгнать собственных бесов. Он давался слишком уж легко, как будто чем меньше оставалось у него от ускользающего мира детских фантазий, тем проще было занять освободившееся место кошмарам. Но Джон не был готов. Пока еще нет. Страница в месяц, может быть, две – самое большее, что он мог выдержать. Джон подумал о прекрасных, сияющих голубым светом глазах Шерлока и том, как тот отреагировал на его шрамы.

Он даже сообразить ничего не успел, как ринулся вперед, вскочил из кресла и бросился в спальню. Шерлок вскинул на него взгляд, но следом не пошел. На коленях у него лежала книга – одна из тех, что он взял с вытянувшихся вдоль стен домика, везде, где это только было возможно, полок.

Джон набрал шестизначный код и распахнул дверцу сейфа с оружием. Зажглась вмонтированная в крышку сейфа крошечная галогеновая лампочка, озарив резким белым светом масляно лоснящийся металл, матовую черноту сплавов и гладкие деревянные приклады. Джон взял старый заботливо ухоженный Ремингтон двадцать второго калибра и вскинул его на плечо. Патроны к нему стоили дешево и в избытке продавались в Фэйрлейке, а потому Ремингтон идеально подходил для стрельбы по мишеням.

Возвращаться в гостиную Джон не стал, вместо этого прошел через ванную. Он не чувствовал в себе готовности отвечать на вопросы, которые, вероятно, задаст ему Шерлок. В кухне имелась старая залатанная куртка. Джон надел ее, наплевав на перчатки, хотя прекрасно знал, что очень скоро пальцы сделаются непослушными, потом их начнет жечь от холода, пока, наконец, если он пробудет снаружи достаточно долго, они окончательно не онемеют. 

До полуночи оставалось еще несколько часов, а на небе все так же не было ни облачка. Джон вновь вышел на улицу и, стараясь не смотреть на звезды, пошел к посадочной полосе. Изначально в ней насчитывалось всего тысяча двести футов, но, когда Джон вступил в право собственности, он увеличил ее еще на две с половиной сотни. Потребовалось вложить целое состояние, чтобы засыпать землю гравием, а еще каждый сезон приходилось по паре часов поливать ее гербицидами.

В результате получившегося расстояния стало достаточно для стрельбы из любого оружия, кроме снайперской винтовки. Тогда же Джон для тренировок повесил на дерево в самом дальнем конце несколько ненужных металлических тарелок. Приблизившись к полосе, Джон положил коробку с патронами на край гравийной насыпи и опустился на корточки. Не глядя на небо, вынул магазин. Он был рассчитан всего на десять патронов, а это значило, что Джону то и дело приходилось прерываться на перезарядку.

Первый патрон он вставлял в магазин трясущимися руками. 

Не дававшее ему покоя внутреннее противоречие, наверняка было вызвано присутствием в доме Шерлока, живого, дышащего, заполнившего собой то место, где прежде была лишь одна тишина. И то, что Шерлок был чертовски великолепен с этими своими глазами, голосом и странным ощущением спокойной силы, ничуть не помогало. Шерлок не сотрясал воздух бессмысленными разговорами; его вполне устраивало молча сидеть и следить за каждым действием Джона, что бы тот ни делал, и каждым его движением, куда бы он ни пошел.

Даже сейчас Джон ожидал скрипа задней двери. Любопытно, сколько пройдет времени между первым выстрелом и тем, как он его услышит. Возможно, всего пара секунд.

Он вставил магазин обратно и поднялся, удобно прижав ружье к правому плечу. Джон предпочел бы стрелять с левой руки, но выпускное отверстие располагалось справа, а он совершенно не планировал перекусить раскаленной гильзой.

Прицел был не очень мощным, но это не имело значения. Джон едва различал общую зону стрельбы, не говоря уж о самой цели, так что просто мельком взглянул в нужную сторону и, подняв ружье на уровень глаз, помедлил пару секунд, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть. Бессмысленно – без луны даже бесконечных звезд над головой было недостаточно, чтобы осветить его цель – так что Джон просто нажал на спусковой крючок, понемногу увеличивая давление, пока не услышал внезапный резкий щелчок ударника. У Ремингтона он скорее напоминал звук от падения на кафельный пол какого-то столового прибора, чем _грохот_ , раздающийся после выстрела из оружия большего калибра. А отдача и вовсе вышла слишком слабой, чтобы ощутить ее, даже если бы он прижал оружие к больному плечу.

Джон спустил курок еще дважды, прежде чем услышал, как распахнулась задняя дверь. Послышался звук удара дерева о дерево, куда более громкий, чем эхо от четвертого выстрела. Судя по донесшемуся с дальнего конца взлетной полосы едва различимому отдаленному звону, теперь он попал.

\- Джон? – выкрикнул Шерлок.

\- Все чисто, - отозвался Джон, поднимая ствол вверх. Тут до него дошло, что, возможно, Шерлок его не понимает, и добавил. – Я на взлетной полосе, слева от тебя.

Слыша, как под ногами Шерлока похрустывает прихваченная морозом трава, Джон присел на корточки и, балансируя на пятках, вынул магазин. Нащупал коробку с патронами, достал оттуда четыре штуки, чтобы заменить только что отстрелянные. Сражавшиеся с пружиной пальцы слушались плохо, но голова была ясной. Когда Джон не стрелял по живым мишеням – и те не огрызались ответным огнем – стрельба всегда приносила успокоение.

\- Ты в порядке? Что-нибудь случилось? – едва оказавшись рядом с Джоном, спросил Шерлок. В свете звезд был виден лишь его высокий, драматично закутанный в пальто силуэт. Джон различал бледное пятно лица над темной шерстью одежды, но в подробностях рассмотреть его изящные черты или прекрасные глаза было просто невозможно.

Тем лучше. Незачем мучить себя видом того, чем он никогда не сможет обладать.

\- Я в порядке. В дальнем конце есть несколько мишеней, - ответил Джон, жестом указывая на противоположную сторону взлетной полосы.

Шерлок повернулся.

\- Ты их вообще _видишь_? – скептически уточнил он.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

\- Ни капли, - он поднял взгляд на Шерлока и, поддавшись порыву, предложил. – Хочешь попробовать?

Смех Шерлока оказался неожиданно беспечным и куда эффективнее стрельбы по мишеням справился с тем, чтобы помочь Джону собраться с духом.

\- Ты предлагаешь оружие _мне_? Ты разве не слушал, что тебе рассказывал мой брат?

\- Как я уже сказал тебе в первый день, ты взрослый человек, - Джон обернулся, протягивая ружье и одновременно пытаясь вспомнить то немногое, что знал об особенностях британских законов, контролирующих обращение с оружием. – Стрелял уже из чего-нибудь похожего?

\- Раз или два, - натянуто небрежным тоном ответил Шерлок. 

\- Ага. Чтобы снять с предохранителя, нужно нажать на кнопку позади спускового крючка, - вложив ружье в руки Шерлока, Джон накрыл его ладони своими, примерно показывая, как следует его держать. – В магазине десять патронов. Затвор передергивается автоматически. После последнего выстрела он останется открытым, - Джон осторожно надавил на ружье, приподнимая его, и шагнул Шерлоку за спину, остановившись за его правым плечом. Под пальцами чувствовалась мягкая шерстяная ткань пальто. – Прижми его к ложбинке у плеча, и не думай об отдаче. Ты ее даже не почувствуешь.

\- Двадцать второй калибр, верно? – пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Да. Ох, мне поискать защитные очки или наушники? – предложил Джон. В сейфе валялось несколько на тот случай, когда он ходил на охоту.

\- Безопасность синоним скуки.

Джон поднял на него удивленный взгляд, но промолчал.

\- Стрелять можно, пока целишься во что-то в пределах взлетной полосы. Эта земля принадлежит мне, и если здесь кто-нибудь появится, он нарушит право собственности. 

\- Если что, я помогу спрятать тело, - беспечно предложил Шерлок и поменял позу. Теперь все в ней предупреждало, что Джону необходимо отступить на шаг, а мгновение спустя он услышал первый выстрел. Едва стихло эхо, Шерлок вскинул голову, после чего вновь опустил ее и приник к прикладу. – Целиться ведь даже смысла нет?

\- Хочешь, пороюсь в поисках прибора ночного видения? – предложил Джон.

Смех Шерлока теплом проскользнул сквозь Джона и свернулся в груди, даря отчетливое чувство удовлетворения.

\- В другой раз.

 

~~~

 

Внезапный уход Джона Шерлока ничуть не удивил. По мере того, как шло время, перестук клавиш становился все более неровным, пока паузы между словами не начали затягиваться на целую минуту. В первый раз Шерлок ощутил удивление, когда услышал, как Джон отрыл оружейный сейф. Он даже всерьез задумался, не придется ли ему предотвращать самоубийство, пока не отбросил эту мысль как дурацкую. Джон не чувствовал угнетенности - он был _утомлен_ , к тому же зол, но никак не угнетен.

Стоило Джону выйти, как Шерлок немедленно просмотрел выброшенный им лист. По большому счету это была все та же фэнтезийная писанина, но ей не хватало образной яркости, присутствовавшей в остальном тексте. Вернувшись к своей книге, Шерлок списал поведение Джона на дурно проведенную ночь, и в этот момент прозвучал первый выстрел.

В крови вскипел адреналин. Шерлок бросился к Джону, даже не раздумывая, настигнутый внезапным страхом, что неверно оценил ситуацию. Перед глазами стоял ужасный образ: Джон лежит во дворе мертвым, и его кровь в звездном свете кажется жутковатой черной жижей. Никогда еще Шерлок не был настолько рад своей ошибке.

В спонтанно преподанном Джоном уроке стрельбы не было никакой необходимости, но, казалось, это его забавляло, так что Шерлок и не подумал исправлять предположение, что является в этом деле новичком. Вместо этого, он наслаждался близостью Джона, его холодными руками, помогавшими правильно взять оружие. Когда Шерлок стрелял, Джон по-прежнему оставался поблизости, хотя и осмотрительно отошел в сторону от вылетающих гильз. Стоило же израсходовать все десять патронов, как Джон показал Шерлоку кнопку выброса магазина и подхватил его, едва тот вылетел наружу.

Присев рядом с Шерлоком на корточки, Джон занялся перезарядкой.

\- Если хочешь видеть, куда палишь, мы можем продолжить днем, - предложил он.

Шерлок держал ружье в левой руке, и внезапно обнаружил, что ему будет очень легко и естественно опустить правую и коснуться ею волос Джона.

\- Это не рыбалка, так что я согласен.

\- Ты еще можешь захотеть передумать: попозже я покажу тебе, как разделать то, что ты подстрелил, - со смехом пригрозил Джон.

Шерлок напрягся, но тут же мысленно выругал свои заржавевшие от простоя мозги, за то, что не смог предугадать эту сторону жизни Джона Ватсона сразу. Естественно, тот охотился. Он же жил под другую сторону континента от ближайшей бакалейной лавки. Всего пару дней назад Шерлок видел, как Джон забивал цыплят.

Поднявшись, Джон коснулся предплечья Шерлока.

\- Или нет, - неуверенно произнес он. – Все в порядке. Ничего… то есть, ты не…

\- Нет, - так же неуверенно перебил Шерлок, гадая, как он умудрился столь неожиданно угодить на эту неизведанную для него территорию. Да, несколько раз он работал с полицейскими, и достаточное число этих расследований было связано с убийствами. Трупы не были для него в новинку, если, конечно, не считать, что он привык к _человеческим_ телам, а не тушам животных.

А еще он никогда не убивал. Даже животных, если не считать тараканов и того случая с крысой, которая пару лет назад угодила в шкафчик с химическими реактивами.

Шерлоку до странности не хотелось даже думать об этом.

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Джон, кажется, пришел к какому-то выводу.

\- Ну что ж, решай, как знаешь, - мимолетно сжав руку Шерлока, он скользнул вниз к пальцам, вложил в ладонь заряженный магазин и неуверенно спросил. – Хочешь еще пострелять? Становится морознее.

На самом деле, Шерлоку хотелось – но сам он был одет в теплое пальто, а вот на Джоне была только куртка, которую тот накидывал, когда требовалось выскочить принести еще дров – потрепанная ветровка, мало что способная противопоставить холоду. Шерлок чувствовал, что касающиеся его ладони пальцы просто ледяные.

Ничего необычного в том факте, что он это заметил, естественно, не было. В большинстве случаев он мог предугадать ответные физиологические реакции на погоду, основываясь на одежде человека, оценке его скорости обмена веществ и объеме жировой ткани. Шерлоку действительно хотелось остаться, еще поиграть с ружьем: ему всегда нравилось стрелять по мишеням (даже когда эта мишень была не видна), но он не хотел чтобы Джон замерз. Замерз еще сильнее.

\- Пойдем в дом, - произнес он. Ему пришла в голову кое-какая идея.

Пальцы Джона вздрогнули в его ладони, прежде чем забрать из нее магазин.

\- Хорошо. Подожди минуту, - попросил он, забирая оружие у Шерлока.

Сделав шаг вперед, Джон вскинул ружье и за один выдох быстрой аккуратной очередью выпустил все десять пуль. В воздухе повис резкий пороховой запах. Вскинув ружье на плечо, Джон наклонился, подобрал коробку с патронами, и произнес:

\- Если хочешь, я сварю кофе. Или пойдешь спать?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- У меня есть идея получше.

 

~~~

 

Джону была известна большая часть привезенного с собой Шерлоком багажа, начиная с двух внешних дисков в наружном кармане сумки для ноутбука и заканчивая лежащим в футляре скрипки чем-то, что Джон счел неровным куском янтаря. Он совершенно точно не подсматривал, но когда перевозишь кого-то на крошечном самолете в не менее крошечный домик, в итоге вы все равно что живете в одной комнате – даже при условии, что Джон продолжал спать (плохо) на диване.

Так что, когда Шерлок достал янтарь из футляра, Джон не удивился, а только почувствовал любопытство – до тех пор, пока Шерлок не взял смычок. Он подкрутил маленький серебристый бочонок на одном его конце, после чего приложил янтарь плоской стороной к тускло-сливочным струнам и провел по ним сверху вниз.

\- Это гарпиус, - пояснил Шерлок, не сводя глаз со своих рук. Джон задумался, называют ли так британцы канифоль, но был слишком смущен, чтобы уточнить. Хватит того, что Шерлок каким-то образом сумел раздразнить его любопытство, даже не взглянув на него.

Джон слышал зов пишущей машинки, но его мысли были сейчас слишком мрачными. Они толкали заняться не эпическим романом-фэнтези, а совсем другой книгой, той, которую он писать не хотел. Намеренно не разуваясь, Джон задрал ноги, скрестив, устроил их на подлокотнике дивана и лег на спину, наблюдая за тем, как на поддерживающих чердак балках пляшут отблески пламени. Он знал, что ему следует пойти почистить Ремингтон, но оправдывал свою лень мыслью, что, если сложится с погодой, он после завтрака возьмет Шерлока с собой, чтобы тот сделал пару настоящих выстрелов по мишени.

Поначалу звуки были не более чем результатом случайных подергиваний металлических струн, отдельные переплетения нот, рождавшиеся, пока Шерлок настраивал скрипку. Джон не видел в этом ничего впечатляющего. Впрочем, он никогда и не был особенно музыкален, так что у него не имелось никаких критериев, по которым можно было бы судить. Но поскольку это было лучше, чем прислушиваться к роящимся в голове мыслям, он закрыл глаза и прекратил попытки думать о своей книге.

Музыка застала Джона врасплох. Он никогда не являлся поклонником классики, но это было… хорошо. Действительно, хорошо. Знакомая мелодия, очень знакомая, понял он. Приподнявшись на локтях, Джон уставился на Шерлока и спросил:

\- Это Сантана[1]?

Улыбка Шерлока была практически незаметна: едва видимые морщинки вокруг глаз и слабо изогнувшиеся губы.

\- Классическое образование не ограничивает мастерства. Все самые лучшие музыканты в свое время получили классические образование, вне зависимости от того, к какому жанру они пришли в итоге.

Джон со смехом снова лег и закрыл глаза.

\- Очень красиво, - искренне произнес он. – И спасибо за то, что ты выбрал по-настоящему знакомую мне мелодию. Фэйрлейк точно не значится ни в чьем гастрольном туре.

Прозвучавший в ответ смех был слишком невесомым, чтобы расслышать его за музыкой.  
______________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] Карлос Сантана - американский гитарист мексиканского происхождения, лауреат многочисленных премий «Грэмми», который приобрёл известность на рубеже 1960-х и 1970-х с такими классическими номерами, как «Black Magic Woman». В 1999 году порядком он вернулся на вершину поп-чартов с альбомом «Supernatural» («Грэмми» за лучший альбом года), который содержал суперхиты «Smooth» и «Maria Maria»._


	5. Chapter 5

**Пятница, 26 октября**

\- Снег идет, - заметил Джон, перекрывая голосом шкворчание бекона на сковороде. – Как думаешь, твой заказ уже доставили?

\- Надеюсь, да.

Шерлок вновь посмотрел на Джона, отмечая, как легко тот стоит или движется. За пять проведенных в этом домике дней, он ни разу до прошлой ночи не видел, чтобы Джон проспал дольше трех часов. Боль в пальцах должна была раздражать, но Шерлока не покидало странное чувство удовольствия, как если бы он совершил нечто важное. При этом убедить себя, что это чисто научное удовлетворение от анализа и появления перемен в поведении Джона, не получалось. 

\- Слетаем туда сегодня, - решил Джон. – Если погода совсем не испортится, Марк будет держать взлетную полосу чистой. Но если снег станет валить весь день и продолжится завтра, нам придется взять снегоход и заночевать в городе.

Шерлок мысленно оценил гравийную взлетную полосу и то, какие титанические усилия нужны, чтобы она оставалась свободной от снега. Он уже приготовился кивнуть, как осознал, что _взлететь_ \- это еще полдела.

\- А что насчет приземления? – резко спросил он. Джон как раз стряхнул бекон на тарелку.

Джон пожал плечами и разбил над сковородой, полной оставшегося после бекона растопленного сала, яйцо.

\- С нами все будет в порядке. В Фэйрлейке снегопады куда хуже, потому что им ничто не мешает. Если все окончательно заметет, я просто оставлю самолет в городе, пока не развиднеется, а мы вернемся сюда кружным путем. 

\- Почему? – не сдержавшись, выпалил Шерлок. – Почему ты так живешь?

Джон не отвернулся от печки, но в положении его плеч, в том, как он вскинул голову, появились едва заметные признаки напряжения.

\- Я люблю тишину, - абсолютно ровным тоном произнес он. Сейчас, когда Джон стоял к нему спиной, Шерлок не мог рассмотреть типичных признаков неправды, но все же почувствовал, что Джон солгал.

Было очевидно, что Джону нравится физический труд, совершенно неизбежный, когда ведешь такой примитивный образ жизни. Один только вид того, как тот колол дрова, заставил Шерлока, который в это время всего лишь сидел на кухне и, прихлебывая кофе, смотрел в окно, почувствовать себя напрочь вымотанным. Джон был постоянно занят делами по дому, подготовкой к зиме и написанием романа – и это Шерлок мог оценить по достоинству.

И все же, несмотря на то, что Джон прекрасно разбирался в одних аспектах настолько уединенной жизни, он был ужасающе к ней неподготовлен. На второй день после приезда Шерлок бродил по окрестностям и наткнулся на заросший сорняками заброшенный огород. Немного смутившись, Джон объяснил, что три года пытался самостоятельно выращивать овощи, пока не пришел к выводу, что садовод из него никакой. Вместо этого он стал запасаться консервированными овощами, а какие-то выменивал у Молли, чей небольшой огород приносил на диво успешные плоды.

Но реальность заключалась в том, что Джон был человеком общительным. Он сам это доказал не позднее чем через два часа в той «деревне», Фэйрлейке. Всего поселка там было – каких-то пятнадцать домов, самым большим из которых являлся двухэтажный универмаг. Почта оказалась единственным административным зданием, в котором никто не жил и к которому не прилагался загон с козами, свиньями, овцами или коровами.

Ощутив себя внезапно изголодавшимся по сведениям, над которыми можно поразмышлять, Шерлок сразу же рьяно бросился в исследования и дошел до того, что принялся заводить разговоры с каждым встречным. Он даже удерживал все свои наблюдения при себе, хотя негласно идентифицировал четверых алкоголиков, одного многоженца и, что было статистически невероятно для такого крошечного городка, троих никак не связанных друг с другом мужчин, которые у себя дома переодевались в женское платье.

Также Шерлок выяснил, что без проблем мог бы обчистить целый город. Замки, с которыми пришлось бы повозиться больше тридцати секунд, имелись лишь в почтовом отделении, а горожане оказались беспредельно дружелюбны (возможно, «отчаянно» лучше отразило бы ситуацию). В итоге, Шерлок посетил чуть ли не каждый дом, чтобы выпить с хозяевами чаю, воды или просто торопливо поздороваться. Там он отмечал стандартно расположенные тайники для ценностей, анализировал, как меняется отношение людей к имуществу. Оружие, к примеру, было практически повсюду выставлено на показ, хранилось либо в сейфах, либо в застекленных витринах или же висело на стенах. Все оно было заряжено и находилось под рукой. Когда Шерлок мимоходом отпустил замечание об одном ружье, которое выглядело словно рухлядь времен Первой Мировой, ему ответили:

\- Против медведя вполне годится. А остальное не важно.

И, наконец, Шерлок выяснил, что все – абсолютно _все_ в городе - любили Джона, а тот в свою очередь относился к ним с искренним дружелюбием. Шерлоку случалось прежде иметь дело с отшельниками. Он наблюдал за их попытками естественно вести себя, когда они вынужденно оказывались среди людей. Удавалось им это с разной степенью успеха, но в Джоне и следа ничего подобного не было. По сути, единственной странностью в его поведении являлась явная настороженность. Пока они шли по городу, Шерлок видел, как Джон отмечает местоположение каждого человека, транспортного средства или животного на улице, помечает окна и двери, бросает внимательный взгляд в сторону, когда они минуют угол здания.

Впервые Шерлок пожалел, что бросил реабилитационный центр. Там были военные. Не много, но достаточно, чтобы он мог опросить их, покопаться у них в головах, изучить, каково это – увидеть войну и уже не суметь вернуться к людям. В том, что случилось с Джоном на Ближнем Востоке, должна была заключаться причина такого контраста между уединенностью его жизни и искренним расположением к окружающим. Шерлок знал, что в итоге разберется с этим – в конце концов, он всегда во всем разбирался – но понимание, что он сумел выяснить далеко не все, вызывало бесконечное раздражение.

 

~~~

 

Учитывая вес Шерлока и приобретенной им одежды, остававшегося пространства Джону хватило бы лишь на пару килограммов продуктов. Так что еще до выхода из дома он решил, что нет никакого смысла пополнять запасы. Он просто не уложится в рамки грузоподъемности «Китфокса», туда даже один приличный мешок риса не влезет. Так что, пока Шерлок в туалете универмага примерял обновки, Джон бродил по рядам и разглядывал выставленные товары, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз позволял себе приобрести что-нибудь просто для удовольствия. В голове ничего не всплывало. Уже много лет подряд все его силы уходили на выживание и организацию своей жизни таким образом, чтобы пользоваться минимумом необходимого, без излишеств.

Мысли Джона переключились на Шерлока, приехавшего сюда из Лондона, на предстоящий воскресным вечером ужин с Молли. Джон подумал было купить бутылку вина, но, как отличить хорошее вино от плохого, он не знал. Несмотря на то, что в Фэйрлейке в изобилии продавался дешевый алкоголь, ему удалось целиком и полностью проигнорировать этот соблазн, хотя он и хранил дома единственную бутылку виски. Спиртные напитки были слишком полезны в случае экстренной ситуации, чтобы позволить себе не иметь их под рукой.

Вместо этого Джон прошел в хлебный отдел. В памяти всплывали многочисленные провальные попытки приготовить сладкий пирог или запеканку. В конце концов, он решил, что на самом деле испечь что-нибудь в печи с нестабильным нагревом и произвольно возникающими холодными областями, невозможно. Зато можно было импровизировать, подумал Джон, уставившись на гору крекеров. Грэм с двумя последними пакетами маршмэллоу вполне сойдут для начала, а на кассе обнаружилось более чем достаточно шоколада. Еще Джон прихватил пакет молока, припомнив отношение Шерлока к сухим сливкам. Оплатив покупки, Джон убрал все в небольшой рюкзак, который взял с собой, и вышел на улицу проверить погоду.

Через несколько минут появился Шерлок. Он по-прежнему был одет в длинное развевающееся пальто, вот только вместо брюк на нем были голубые джинсы, а туфли заменили походные ботинки на грубой подметке. Через руку Шерлок перекинул парку с меховым капюшоном, на плече висел синий с черным рюкзак.

\- Собираешься рассказать брату, что слился с местным населением? – спросил Джон, направившись впереди Шерлока в сторону летного поля.

Бросив на него странный взгляд, Шерлок достал из кармана пальто телефон. Он держал его выключенным, чтобы сэкономить заряд аккумулятора.

\- Что, здесь даже сеть ловит?

\- Нет, - Джон жестом показал убрать мобильник. – Он хотел, чтобы я позвонил ему, когда буду в следующий раз в городе. Подумал, что, возможно, тебе захочется поговорить с ним.

На лице Шерлока появилось замкнутое выражение.

\- Он хочет, чтобы ты докладывал ему обо мне.

\- В таком случае ему предстоит большое разочарование, - когда Шерлок удивленно взглянул на него, Джон напомнил. - Взрослый, помнишь? Я не собираюсь шпионить за тобой.

\- Он ждет, что так и будет. Он принял меры… - оборвав сам себя, Шерлок резко покачал головой. – Не важно. От тебя он точно в восторг не придет.

\- Умру от горя, - бесцветным тоном отозвался Джон. Удержаться и не подпустить в голос нотку враждебности, не получилось. С тех пор, как Холмс решил потребовать вернуть долг, Джона не оставляло неуютное ощущение, что он попал в ловушку, угодив между двумя враждующими братьями.

Джон думал, что знал, чего ждать, когда выяснилось, что он впускает к себе кокаинового наркомана и будет приглядывать за ним на протяжении первой половины зимы, если не дольше. Впрочем, на самом деле в Шерлоке не было ничего из того, о чем говорили Джону. Ни ожесточенности, ни паранойи, ни перепадов настроения, враждебности или каких-либо иных неприятных проявлений вообще, если не считать неискоренимой лени. Шерлок ни разу даже тарелку из вежливости помыть не предложил, хотя и бардака в доме не разводил. Он развесил свои полотенца, содержал ванную в безукоризненном порядке и был на удивление приятным соседом или, по крайней мере, не такой огромной занозой в заднице, какой мог оказаться.

\- Если он ждет, что ты ему позвонишь…

\- Я позвоню ему, - перебил Джон, - и скажу, что ты благополучно прибыл и находишься в прекрасном состоянии для человека с недосыпом, которому не помешало бы набрать с десяток фунтов. А потом ты сможешь сказать ему все, что тебе заблагорассудится, включая «катись к черту», если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь.

Шерлок недоверчиво уставился на него, а потом его губы медленно изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Ты это серьезно.

\- Конечно, серьезно. Только слишком не увлекайся, а то нам придется приземляться не только по снегу, но _еще и в_ темноте.

 

~~~

 

Дома Шерлок вошел вслед за Джоном в кладовку и произнес:

\- Он назойливый ублюдок, но время от времени бывает действительно полезен.

Джон опустил на пол заполненный в городе рюкзак и наклонился открыть его. Шерлок не спускал с Джона глаз; логически вычислить, что тот купил, у него не получилось, и теперь любопытство не давало ему покоя. 

\- Он твой брат. Возможно, он просто беспокоится, - предположил Джон и достал два полиэтиленовых пакета…

\- Маршмэллоу? – озадаченно протянул Шерлок. В университете в сочетании с микроволновкой или определенными химическими реактивами они не раз служили хорошую службу, но у Джона ведь даже микроволновки не было. 

Брови Джона взлетели вверх. Вытащив громыхающую коробку печенья с подписью «Грэм», он продемонстрировал ее, точно она несла какой-то особый смысл.

\- Ты ведь _ел_ смор?

\- Что, есть такое слово?

\- Господи, ты с луны свалился? – воскликнул Джон, но это не было грубостью. Он рассмеялся теплым, дружеским, приглашающим присоединиться к нему смехом, словно был счастлив познакомить Шерлока с чем-то новым. – Мы отложим немного на воскресенье, но попробовать его ты обязан сегодня. Не растопишь камин в гостиной?

Ведомый любопытством, Шерлок кивнул, взял одну из стоявших на кухне керосиновых ламп и вышел с нею в гостиную. Чтобы продолжить разговор, пришлось заговорить громче: Шерлок сильно сомневался, что Джону есть дело до правил хорошего тона и криков в доме – впрочем, размеры этого дома едва ли требовали повышать голос.

\- Майкрофт не «беспокоится» ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме себя самого и своей карьеры. Он так часто лезет в мою жизнь просто потому, что кому-нибудь может прийти в голову мысль воспользоваться мной в качестве средства давления на него. Возможно, он бы допустил, чтобы меня убили, не будь я полезен.

\- Шерлок! – секунду спустя Джон замер в арке и потрясенно уставился на него. – Как можно так говорить о своем собственном брате?

\- Это чистая правда, - Шерлок от лампы поджег тонкую ветку, а уже ею растопил лежащие в очаге щепки. – Я иногда выполняю для Майкрофта кое-какую незначительную работу – обычно когда его ручные шпионы и аналитики оказываются некомпетентны, или когда он хочет скрыть что-то даже от своих собственных специалистов по секретным операциям.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, в очередной раз задавшись вопросом, как Майкрофт мог изо дня в день работать с одними и теми же людьми. Даже его прошедшие тщательный отбор сотрудники часто бывали обескураживающее глупы. Шерлок, пожалуй, не возражал бы посадить их всех в одну лодку и пустить ко дну.

Когда пламя окрепло, он осторожно, чтобы не потушить огонь, принялся укладывать на решетку дрова. Внезапно он осознал, что Джон молчит. Шерлок оглянулся, ожидая, что тот вернулся на кухню и занялся ужином или по привычке принялся варить кофе. 

Но Джон продолжал стоять в проходе. Впившись в Шерлока взглядом, он в знакомой, но на этот раз отнюдь не небрежной манере опустил левую руку на пистолет. Джон казался практически полностью расслабленным, его вес был распределен равномерно, плечи свободно опущены, но воздух буквально потрескивал от исходящей от него опасности.

Шерлок инстинктивно поднялся, сделал тщательно отмеренный шаг назад. Внезапно пришло осознание, что он безоружен и до ужаса мало тренировался. Больше года назад Шерлок понял, что деньги, которые он тратил на занятия дзюдо, лучше было бы потратить на то, чтобы забыться от реальности. Но даже будь он на пике формы, Шерлок сомневался, что сумел бы справиться с _такой_ ситуацией, потому что совершенно не представлял, с чем сейчас столкнулся. Он знал только, что Джон – дружелюбный, замкнутый, всегда готовый помочь Джон – внезапно сделался очень и очень опасен.

\- Что теперь? – раздался едва слышный вопрос.

В голове Шерлока пронеслась сотня возможных ответов: то, что он сказал бы преступникам, в зависимости от их специализации: взломщики, убийцы, похитители или те, чья деятельность не классифицировалась. Что он сказал бы полицейским, представителям власти и головорезам Майкрофта. Что он сказал бы незнакомцам, знакомым, своим дилерам или наркоману с галлюцинациями или приступом паранойи. Но, не имея возможности, однозначно отнести Джона к одной из этих категорий, он не представлял, как ему ответить, за исключением:

\- Маршмэллоу и печенье?

Чего бы ни ожидал Джон, он готовился явно не к этому.

\- Маршмэллоу и _что_?

\- Печенье. Крекеры,- ответил Шерлок, застигнутый врасплох не меньше Джона.

Джон ошарашено уставился на него. Чувствовалось, что какая-то часть угрозы исчезла, и Шерлок вздохнул свободнее.

\- Ты… ты о десерте. Ты хочешь… - всего лишь на секунду закрыв глаза, Джон потряс головой. – Я имею в виду, что ты на самом деле собираешься сделать?

\- Понятия не имею, - признался Шерлок, и тут, когда адреналин в крови доделал свою работу, огнем прорвавшись сквозь еще один слой оставшегося после реабилитации тумана, до него дошло, что, собственно, происходит. - Секретные операции. Ты думаешь, я _работаю_ на него. Господи, нет. Да я скорее застрелюсь.

Глаза Джона сузились, но напряжение еще немного спало. Хотя он так и не выпустил рукоять, пальцы явно расслабились.

\- Ты _работаешь_ на него. Ты так и сказал: «выполняю незначительную работу».

\- К тебе это никакого отношения не имеет, - произнес Шерлок, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь хотя бы отдаленно интересное из того, что он делал для Майкрофта. - Поиск источников утечек информации, возвращение похищенных документов, все в таком духе. И только в том случае, если у меня не остается иного выбора или если я могу этим вынудить его раскошелиться на гигантскую сумму. Люблю подрывать Майкрофту финансы, - с неприятной улыбкой добавил он. – В начале прошлого года я за один месяц истратил все его дискреционные средства, которых хватило бы на два года, чтобы вернуть формулу биоинженерного штамма сибирской язвы, прежде чем ее выставят на торги в Гонконге. 

\- Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня?

 _Этого_ , мог бы ответить Шерлок. Одарив Джона своей самой очаровательной улыбкой и позволив голосу звучать низко, он спросил:

\- Предпочитаешь, чтобы я составил список?

Рука Джона соскользнула с пистолета.

\- Ты… 

Замолчав, он потряс головой и, наконец, поднял руку и провел ею по волосам. 

\- Извини. Не бери в голову, - сухо произнес он и вернулся на кухню – Я просто… займусь ужином.

Выдохнув, Шерлок оперся о каменную облицовку камина, гадая, мог ли он неправильно истолковать предпочтения Джона. Никаких отношений с Молли, ни одной серьезной попытки скрыть то, как он смотрит на Шерлока… вероятно, не гей, но и определенно не натурал, а еще явно увлечен Шерлоком. Так ли это? Конечно, увлечен.

Шерлок не мог припомнить, когда он в последний раз пытался соблазнить кого-нибудь за пределами клуба, не на улице или не на вечеринке. В памяти всплыли первые годы обучения в университете, и Шерлок задумался, пытался ли он _вообще_ когда-нибудь сделать это. В пансионе у него подобного и в мыслях не имелось – даже слабенького душка гомосексуализма было бы достаточно, чтобы превратить его жизнь в еще больший ад, чем она уже являлась, а он не видел смысла давать своим врагам дополнительное оружие, которое они могли бы использовать против него. Особенно не в том случае, если он сам в результате лишиться своего лучшего материала для шантажа.

Мельком бросив взгляд на камин, чтобы убедиться, что огонь не потухнет, Шерлок пошел в спальню. Там можно было разуться и выиграть тем самым время на обдумывание следующего шага.

 

~~~

 

Джон машинально побросал куриные бедрышки в глубокую сковороду, добавил соль, перец и вышел на улицу. Его сразу окутал холодный воздух, сдавил легкие с почти удушающей силой. Высвободив руки из длинных рукавов, Джон потер ладони и уставился на снег. Тот как будто светился, хотя на самом деле рассмотреть вокруг что-либо было невозможно.

Чуть не сорвался. Едва не сорвался. Идиотская, глупая, дурацкая паранойя. Конечно же, Шерлока не отправляли сюда, чтобы убить его. Это он с успехом мог устроить совсем недавно, вчерашней ночью, когда Джон уснул прямо в одной комнате с ним. Джон хоть и пришел в себя, едва Шерлок прекратил играть, но состояние полной боевой готовности его так и не охватило. Скорее, это было нечто вроде вялой полудремы – ощущение, которого он теперь никогда не испытывал – как будто было достаточно просто вынырнуть на поверхность, чтобы убедиться, что рядом нет ни малейшей угрозы. Он даже вновь погрузился в сон еще до того, как Шерлок уложил скрипку в футляр.

Джон знал, что ему следует вернуться в дом и извиниться, но совершенно не представлял, как это сделать, чтобы при этом не показаться полным идиотом. Заявить «извини за то, что чуть не пристрелил, но я подумал, будто тебя прислали меня убить» и при этом не выглядеть конченым психом, было совершенно невозможно.

Но одну вещь случившееся все же доказывало: присутствие здесь Шерлока было ужасной идеей. Лучшим выходом было бы посадить Шерлока завтра на самолет и отвезти в Фэйрлейк, а там заплатить Марку, чтобы тот доставил его в Литтл Прейри или какой-нибудь другой аэропорт, где Шерлок мог бы пересесть на рейс, оправляющийся куда-нибудь еще, в место, расположенное настолько далеко от Фэйрлейка и Джона, насколько это только возможно. Проклятье, если бы он только был уверен, что Шерлок может управлять квадроциклом и не заблудится, он бы отправил его к Молли сейчас же. Или _он сам_ мог бы поехать к Молли и оставить Шерлока в доме одного в полной безопасности. Возможно, это был лучший вариант. Он уже ночевал у Молли пару раз, чаще всего из-за плохой погоды. Она не окажется рядом с ним в опасности. Молли не могла быть врагом.

Джон шагнул в снег, проверяя его глубину. Не набралось даже полдюйма, да и шел он не слишком сильно – ровно настолько, чтобы сократить видимость, но недостаточно, чтобы дать возможность воспользоваться снегоходом.

Или он может остаться. Только на эту ночь. А завтра отвезет Шерлока к Молли. В конце концов, они пробыли вместе целых пять дней, и за все время это было первое происшествие такого рода. Черт возьми, его практически можно было понять, учитывая оброненную Шерлоком фразу и его собственные знания о роли старшего брата Шерлока в военных действиях. Нужно просто внимательнее следить за собой, решил Джон.

С некоторой неохотой он вытащил пистолет и, направившись к дому, неуклюже надавил на защелку и достал магазин. Подставив ладонь под выпускное отверстие, Джон отвел затвор назад, поймал остававшуюся в патроннике пулю. Сунул ее и магазин в карман, пистолет убрал обратно в кобуру. Полностью разоружаться он не станет, но, по крайней мере, может лишить себя возможности начать палить немедленно.

Пытаясь поудобнее устроить в кармане магазин, Джон толкнул ведущую в кухню дверь и едва не налетел на Шерлока, протянувшего к ней руку с обратной стороны.

\- Что…

\- Где ты… - Шерлок посмотрел вниз, прямо на карман Джон, затем перевел взгляд на пистолет. – Что ты делаешь?

До чего ж он наблюдателен, черт бы его побрал.

\- Ничего.

Джон протиснулся мимо Шерлока и пошел проверить цыпленка. Он не помнил, чтобы наливал масла, и в результате, когда поддел бедрышки щипцами, выяснилось, что они самым отвратительным образом пригорели. Закаленный чугун, конечно, не мог заменить тефлон, но служил куда дольше, особенно если приходилось готовить, не имея возможности выставить определенную температуру. Джон плеснул масла и, пытаясь отвлечься, щипцами принялся отскребать пригоревшие куски мяса. Если у него будет очень занятой вид, возможно, удастся избавиться от расспросов о произошедшем.

\- Ты сам сказал, что тебе все равно, зачем мой брат отправил меня сюда, - нарушил молчание Шерлок после того как Джон отскоблил и перевернул последнее бедрышко. – Твои сведения были ограничены, так что вполне логично, что ты предположил, будто я здесь затем, чтобы… что я - враг.

Щипцы с громким стуком упали на стол. 

\- Можно без этого, пожалуйста? – резко спросил Джон. Он обернул руку полотенцем, взял чайник и встряхнул его. Определив, сколько осталось воды, Джон поставил чайник обратно на горелку.

Когда Шерлок ответил, слова раздались гораздо ближе.

\- Я буду счастлив никогда больше не упоминать его, если ты можешь придумать более занимательную тему для дискуссии, - предложил он. Голос Шерлока был полон тех глубоких, многозначительных ноток, которые, появись они у кого-нибудь другого, в каких-то иных обстоятельствах, Джон принял бы за намек, даже приглашение. Теперь же он просто вздрогнул и обернулся, гадая, каким, черт возьми, образом Шерлок сумел подкрасться так близко, а он этого даже не заметил.

\- Прекрасно, - напряженно отозвался Джон.

Он попытался выдавить улыбку и торопливо отвернулся, зная, что ничего не вышло. 

\- Тем лучше для меня. Кофе не поставишь? – предложил он.

\- Позже.

Теперь Шерлок был еще ближе, прямо за спиной Джона, хотя и не дотрагивался до него.

\- Мне вообще не следовало упоминать о нем. Как я могу загладить перед тобой вину? – наклонившись, промурлыкал он ему прямо на ухо.

На несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Джон напрочь позабыл о сопротивлении, захваченный внезапно нахлынувшим удовольствием от игры, в которую не играл уже очень давно. Шерлок был великолепен, талантлив, умен и, вопреки всему, явно _заинтересован_.

Но когда вокруг его правого бока обвилась рука, а пальцы невесомо коснулись лежащего в кармане магазина с патронами, Джон так яростно шарахнулся в сторону, что врезался в печку и почти своротил с нее сковороду – не потому, что не хотел этого прикосновения, а потому, что желал его.

Последним человеком, пытавшимся заигрывать с ним, была Молли. Тогда ее удалось убедить, что его вообще никто не интересует. С примесью вины Джон внезапно понял, что даже не пробовал проделать то же с Шерлоком. Черт возьми, в какой-то мере он вел себя как раз наоборот, всячески поощряя того к близости под видом завязывания дружбы.

В любом случае, это должно было послужить Шерлоку сигналом отступить, но он так не сделал. Шагнув ближе, он посмотрел на Джона с почти хищным интересом.

\- Ты не считаешь, что я могу причинить тебе боль, - задумчиво произнес он, и, хотя сама фраза была явно зловещей, она не прозвучала как угроза. – Ты не натурал, - продолжал Шерлок. Он внимательно изучал лицо Джона, не переставая говорить мягким, выражающим любопытство тоном. - У тебя сейчас никого нет.

\- Я никого и не ищу, - возразил Джон, заставив свой голос звучать уверенно. Печка за его спиной была обжигающе-горячей, так что он шагнул в сторону. Стоило оказаться на открытом пространстве, как дышать стало легче.

\- Как и я, - рационально заметил Шерлок.

Но прежде, чем слова успели сорваться с его губ – а предложение могло оказаться чересчур соблазнительным, чтобы отказаться – Джон торопливо его перебил.

\- Хорошо. Значит, договорились. Я займусь кофе. Ужин не будет готов еще минут двадцать-тридцать, так что, если хочешь, можешь пока проверить свою почту.

В выражении лица Шерлока промелькнула неуверенность. Он не сделал к Джону ни шага - только окинул быстрым пронзительным взглядом, на мгновение задержавшись на кобуре с разряженным пистолетом.

\- Тебе лучше его зарядить, - произнес он. Его все такой же прекрасный бархатистый баритон прозвучал абсолютно ровно. Без низких грубоватых урчащих ноток он казался холодным и пустым, и Джон не сумел скрыть дрожь.

\- Он не…

\- У каждого человека в городе был пистолет, а медведи куда скорее покажутся здесь, посреди лесной глуши, - заявил Шерлок. Стремительно развернувшись, он направился к письменному столу, где теперь было расчищено место под ноутбук. – Кроме того, тебе гораздо спокойнее, когда ты вооружен.

Джон бездумно таращился в сторону гостиной, любуясь тем, как на лице и одежде Шерлока заиграли отблески пылающего в камине пламени, стоило тому наклониться, чтобы щелкнуть выключателем, запуская роутер и спутниковую антенну. Потом Шерлок сел и, открыв ноутбук, принялся дожидаться, когда тот выйдет из спящего режима.

Резко выдохнув, Джон отвернулся, подошел к раковине и налил стакан воды. У него тряслись руки, а джинсы сделались тесными до неудобства, напоминая, почему он от этого отказался. Джон отхлебнул из стакана, когда в голову пришла мысль о виски в шкафу, но решил, что не стоит искушать судьбу. Возможно, если дать всему этому самому постепенно сойти на нет, они смогут вернуться к такой удобной, слегка отчужденной и _безопасной_ дружбе, что уже успела зародиться между ними. Он не хотел подвергать Шерлока риску, но и окончательно терять его тоже не был намерен.

Джон допил воду. Когда дрожь в руках окончательно унялась, он выложил на стол пистолет, магазин и пулю. После мгновенного раздумья вставил магазин на место и передернул затвором, досылая пулю в патронник. Дальше Джон снова вынул магазин, вставил в него оставшуюся пулю и вернул магазин на место, после чего убрал пистолет в кобуру, убедившись, что фиксирующий ремень закреплен.

Шерлок был прав. Так он чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее.


	6. Chapter 6

**Суббота, 27 октября**

Шерлок шел по лесу вслед за Джоном, не в силах отвести взгляд от висевшего у того на плече дробовика. Он не особо в них разбирался – в Лондоне куда больше были распространены пистолеты – но дробовик не казался Шерлоку особо подходящим оружием для стрельбы по мишеням. Правда, он также не представлял, зачем идти в лес, если можно воспользоваться импровизированным полигоном на взлетной полосе. Так что вероятно, Джон так тяжело вооружился на случай нападения медведя.

От этой мысли по коже Шерлока побежали мурашки. Он скорее предпочел бы столкнуться лицом к лицу с сотней худших лондонских бандитов, чем повстречаться в глубокой чаще с одним-единственным медведем.

\- Куда мы идем? – тихо спросил он. Казалось, пасмурный лес сам располагал к тому, чтобы вести разговоры шепотом.

\- Подумал, мне следует кое-что тебе показать.

Промелькнувшая на лице Джона улыбка, казалось, была искренней, хотя даже Шерлоку сложно было уловить нюансы из-за темных очков.

\- Обещаю, никакой рыбалки, - рассмеявшись, добавил Джон.

Прошлым вечером Шерлок и то ощутил, как сгустились напряжение и неловкость. Джон тогда приготовил ужин, сварил кофе и уселся за пишущую машинку, никак не прокомментировав ни проявленный Шерлоком интерес, ни собственную оплошность. В итоге, Шерлок ушел в спальню, улегся в кровать – в разочаровывающем одиночестве – и уставился в темноту, прислушиваясь к доносящемуся из гостиной стуку клавиш. В конце концов, ритм, с которым печатал Джон, сделался быстрым и ровным. Под него Шерлок и задремал.

В какой-то момент Джон, должно быть, тоже уснул, хотя к тому времени, как, разбудив Шерлока, в окна пролился тусклый свет пасмурного утра, он уже был на ногах и готовил завтрак. Видимо, Джон привык мало спать и много двигаться, потому что сейчас он шел вперед легкими, полными небрежной уверенности шагами, в которых не было и следа той настороженности, что он демонстрировал в Фэйрлейке. Для него неведомые лесные хищники (которых воображение Шерлока рисовало за каждым деревом, в каждой тени) не представляли никакой угрозы. Скорее, в качестве угрозы Джон воспринимал _людей_. Не Молли (впрочем, та была не опаснее своего нелепого пса) и, до прошлого вечера, не Шерлока. Хотя, очевидно, утром Шерлок вновь был отнесен к категории «не представляет угрозы»; иначе Джон не дал бы ему оружия.

Шерлок передернул плечами, поправляя надетый поверх новой парки рюкзак. Джон настоял, чтобы оба взяли с собой предметы первой необходимости, даже несмотря на то, что заходить далеко они не собирались. Для Шерлока он упаковал – всякий раз показывая, что куда кладет, чтобы в случае чего все можно было быстро достать – майларовое одеяло, маленькую аптечку с набором средств для оказания первой помощи, фонарик (предварительно проверив, работают ли батарейки), складной нож, зажигалку (и в дополнение к ней охотничьи спички – явно лишнее), несколько батончиков мюсли и воду. Джон даже извинился, что у него нет двухсторонних раций, и предупредил Шерлока не отходить от него слишком далеко.

Не то чтобы Шерлок собирался позволить Джону так легко отделаться от себя. После вчерашнего вечера тот стал притягателен не меньше, а даже _больше_ , но вот сам Джон, кажется, был настроен иначе. Он по-прежнему был дружелюбен, учтив и внимателен, но опять стал держаться с той вежливой мягкой отстраненностью, что была между ними в первый день знакомства. Скорее всего, он чувствовал смущение из-за своей неадекватной реакции.

Пока они шли, Шерлок обдумывал и отметал в сторону разнообразные планы, с помощью которых можно было бы вынудить Джона сократить так старательно поддерживаемую дистанцию. Травма казалась наиболее очевидным способом вызвать у него глубокое беспокойство и заставить приблизиться. Несчастный случай с огнестрельным оружием на первый взгляд выглядел идеально, но Шерлок сразу же отбросил эту идею, сообразив, что так добьется лишь того, что Джона вновь охватят травмирующие воспоминания. Лучше всего обойтись вообще без какого-либо членовредительства.

Лесть всегда неплохо срабатывала. Джон, очевидно, немало знал об этих необитаемых дебрях. Несколько тщательно составленных вопросов сыграют на его самомнении и позволят Шерлоку, ничем не рискуя, выразить свое восхищение. Но при этом есть очень большая вероятность, что Джон на самом деле станет ждать, что Шерлок заинтересуется, даже _запомнит_ то, о чем они говорили, а тот не испытывал совершенно никакого желания усваивать информацию, которая окажется бесполезной, когда он вернется в цивилизованный мир.

Внезапное осознание, что ему предстоит возвращаться _одному_ , заставило Шерлока, замереть на месте, уткнувшись взглядом в спину Джона.

Он не хотел этого. Нет, он отчаянно желал попасть обратно в Лондон. Слишком долго он пробыл вдали от него. _Жажда_ вновь оказаться в этом городе была гораздо сильнее желания получить химическое освобождение от реальности, как если бы в его венах и нервах неизгладимо запечатлелись переплетения лондонских улиц, а из домов сложили кости.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, погружаясь в отпечатавшиеся в памяти ощущения: запахи, звуки, зрелище тысячи окон, глядящихся в лондонскую ночь, за каждым из которых, возможно, скрывается тайна и загадка, опасность и удовольствие, и в это мгновение остро осознал, что не просто хочет вернуться. Он хотел, чтобы Джон вернулся с ним вместе. Хотел увидеть, как Джон после долгих лет добровольного изгнания воспримет город Шерлока.

Никаких туристических маршрутов, достопримечательностей культуры и искусства. Шерлок отведет Джона в город, скрытый за тем фасадом, что виден каждому. Он покажет Джону его задворки, заброшенные улицы, неизвестные рестораны. Возьмет Джона в свой мир ночных клубов и закрытых вечеринок – от возникшего перед глазами образа у Шерлока чуть не случилась перегрузка. Джон в узких джинсах, облегающей широкую грудь и плечи, обрисовывающей предплечья рубашке. На первый взгляд казалось, что Джон совершенно безобиден и ничем не примечателен. Но вот присущее ему обаяние неслышно и незримо принималось опутывать свою жертву до тех пор, пока производимое внешностью, силой воли и знаниями Джона глубокое впечатление не покоряло наблюдателя целиком и полностью. С Шерлоком, поначалу слишком поспешившим не придавать ему никакого значения, вышло так же.

Вздох Джона мгновенно развеял прекрасные, но такие отвлекающие образы. Шерлок открыл глаза, неожиданно обрадовавшись, что купил парку, которая прикрывает большую часть бедер, и увидел, как Джон остановился, держась от него на тщательно поддерживаемом расстоянии в восемь футов. Затянутые в перчатки руки лежали в карманах, точно Джон поставил себе целью избежать даже попытки прикоснуться к висящему на плече карабину или скрытому под курткой пистолету.

\- Послушай, я знаю, тебе, должно быть, от всего этого… неуютно, - извиняющимся тоном произнес Джон. Он стоял, повернувшись к Шерлоку лицом, но у того сложилось стойкое впечатление, что скрытый стеклами солнцезащитных очков взгляд Джона направлен в сторону. – Почему бы нам просто не вернуться обратно? Я могу отвезти тебя на квадроцикле к Молли. Это довольно безопасно.

Все, хватит, никаких надуманных предлогов, чтобы преодолеть возникшую между ними отчужденность. Шерлок сократил разделявшее их расстояние в буквальном смысле этого слова. Он видел, как напрягся Джон, готовясь не нападать или защищаться, а отступить. Впрочем, с места Джон не сдвинулся, что обнадеживало, так что Шерлок не стал останавливаться до тех пор, пока не оказался всего в футе от него – достаточно близко, чтобы вырывавшиеся у них изо рта облачка пара перемешались.

\- Пусть я ужасно хочу вернуться в Лондон, но я не собираюсь делать этого прямо сейчас и не имею ни малейшего желания тратить драгоценное время на твою соседку, - завораживающе низким голосом возразил Шерлок.

Джон качнулся, перенося вес на другую ногу, чтобы отступить, и Шерлок схватил его за рукав, проклиная разделявшие их громоздкие куртки и перчатки. Прикосновение заставило Джона замереть на месте.

\- Шерлок… - начал он.

\- Джон, - еле слышно перебил Шерлок. Ему хотелось сорвать очки, но он чувствовал, что Джону необходима эта крошечная иллюзия преграды между ними. Если он надавит чересчур сильно, Джон замкнется окончательно, и у Шерлока, возможно, никогда больше не появится другого шанса достучаться до него. Впрочем, пусть, возможно, это и будет чересчур, но он все равно обязан попытаться.

Продолжая легко удерживать Джона за рукав, Шерлок поднял свободную руку, зубами стянул с нее перчатку и отбросил в сторону. Джон резко обернулся, провожая ее взглядом. Пальцы немедленно обожгло холодом, но это было неважно. Шерлок коснулся самыми их кончиками лица Джона, на мгновение ощутив под ними золотисто-коричневую щетину и холодную, как лед, кожу на подбородке, прежде чем Джон отпрянул.

\- Джон, - тихим, успокаивающим голосом повторил Шерлок и прикоснулся снова. В этот раз Джон не отшатнулся. Разомкнув губы, он торопливо вдохнул. Шерлок перевел взгляд ниже и не обнаружил ни одной причины не последовать за этим вздохом.

Плотно сжатые от напряжения губы Джона хранили на себе вкус холода и снега. Он и Шерлок стояли, не соприкасаясь друг с другом нигде, кроме нескольких обжигающих точек: кончики пальцев Шерлока на лице Джона, большой палец на его скуле, губы, невесомо приникающие к губам. Их прикосновение было едва ли тяжелее воздуха, который они вместе вдохнули раз, другой, пока, наконец, Джон с дрожью не выдохнул его прямо в приоткрытый рот Шерлока. 

Почувствовав себя увереннее, Шерлок провел языком по холодным, потрескавшимся губам, слегка сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как колется под ними отросшая щетина. Рот Джона приоткрылся, и язык Шерлока скользнул внутрь. Резко втянув воздух, Джон приложил ладонь к боку Шерлока, не притягивая и не отталкивая – просто прикасаясь. Шерлок приоткрыл рот шире, и язык Джона – всего лишь самый его кончик – на мгновение коснулся его собственного, отчего по телу пронеслась электрическая вспышка.

А потом Джон подался вперед, на полшага сокращая расстояние между ними, потянулся навстречу, и его язык заскользил по языку Шерлока и, наконец, нырнул ему в рот, принося с собой жар, звенящее напряжение и жгучее желание. Они слегка столкнулись носами, ноздри яростно раздулись от попыток дышать так, чтобы не утратить возникшей между ними связи. Пальцы Джона заскользили сверху вниз по спине Шерлока, и тот крепко сжал руку на его рукаве. Невозможность почувствовать Джона сквозь все эти нелепые прослойки гортекса, шерсти и слишком уж многочисленной одежды, _сводила с ума_.

Поцелуй прервал Джон. Его рука соскользнула. Тяжело дыша, точно чтобы обрести равновесие, он отступил, облизал губы, и Шерлок немедленно повторил его движение, подчиняясь желанию успеть распробовать сохранившийся на них вкус, пока холод не уничтожил его. Отсутствие Джона было похоже на засевшую глубоко в костях ломоту, и Шерлок задрожал, борясь с желанием немедленно вернуть его близость. Однако в позе Джона вновь проступило напряжение - не так отчетливо, как вчера вечером, но достаточно, чтобы Шерлок понял: дальше следует действовать осторожно, иначе он рискует его оттолкнуть.

Пару мгновений они просто стояли посреди притихшего, заснеженного леса, вдыхая воздух неровными, но глубокими глотками. Шерлоку до дрожи хотелось знать, обжигает ли холод легкие Джона так же, как его. Он гадал, чувствует ли Джон болезненное напряжение, вызванное тем, что они перестали касаться друг друга, и может ли по-прежнему ощутить на своих губах его губы.

Нарушил молчание тоже Джон. Шагнув в сторону, так что под ботинком заскрипел тонкий слой снега, укрывавший опавшие листья, он наклонился, поднимая отброшенную Шерлоком перчатку. Другая рука Джона автоматически подхватила висевший на плече дробовик, чтобы не дать тому упасть.

\- Идиот, - протягивая перчатку, со странной нежностью произнес он. Глаз его Шерлок не видел, но легко мог представить, как они прищурились от улыбки. - Обморожение захотел? Надевай.

Рассмеявшись, Шерлок взял перчатку и послушно натянул ее, после чего встал рядом с Джоном, и они продолжили путь. Ни один из них не упоминал о поцелуе, не было попыток взяться за руки или прикоснуться друг к другу, но та отстраненность, возникшая между ними, исчезла, и пока что уже и это было достаточно неплохо.

 

~~~

 

Целовать Шерлока Холмса – целовать вообще _кого бы то ни было_ \- было на редкость плохой идеей. Джон с ходу мог назвать от пятнадцати до двадцати причин никогда такого больше _не_ повторять.

Но это был всего лишь поцелуй. Ничего особенного. По крайней мере, когда-то так и было. Еще в школе Джон приобрел репутацию заядлого сердцееда, как среди девушек, так и среди парней. Молли поцеловала его, когда их дружба только возникла. Она ему понравилась; Молли была милой, хорошенькой, а Джона уже тошнило от одиночества, но он недвусмысленно дал ей понять, что не заинтересован в отношениях, прекрасно понимая, что так будет лучше для них обоих. Они остались просто друзьями. Так что не было ни малейшей причины думать, будто он не мог проделать то же с Шерлоком.

Но он хотел этого. Отчаянно. После всех этих лет Джон думал, что вытравил из себя жажду близости, отношений, какой бы оборот они не приняли: яростный напор секса или ленивые объятия с возлюбленным. Убедить себя не думать о Молли таким образом получилось слишком легко, вот он и возомнил о себе. Это было единственное объяснение. Ложная уверенность сделала его уязвимым, и теперь Шерлок проскользнул за защиту прямо под кожу, и у Джона не осталось ни единого чертова шанса ему отказать.

Как оказалось, Шерлок уже умел стрелять (хотя и не так хорошо, как целоваться, вставил затаившийся на задворках сознания предательский голосок), так что Джон просто дал ему несколько советов о том, как лучше целиться и, прислонившись к дереву, принялся наблюдать, пытаясь не слишком задумывать над произошедшим.

Едва начало казаться, что стрельба по мишеням Шерлоку наскучила, Джон предложил тому самостоятельно привести их домой. Он решил, что лучше всего, чтобы Шерлок как можно быстрее начал учиться находить дорогу в лесу на тот случай, если заблудится. К удивлению Джона, Шерлок не попытался вернуться по собственным следам. Вместо этого он с минуту задумчиво смотрел куда-то в сторону, а затем зашагал вперед. Джон, стараясь не подсказывать, двинулся за ним, лениво следя за окружающей обстановкой. В это время года медведи обычно уже не составляли проблему, но вероятность повстречать волков или койотов напрягала. Впрочем, дичь его интересовала гораздо сильнее, так что Джон внимательно оглядывал низкие кусты у небольших полянок.

Когда впереди показался дом, Джон спросил:

\- Ладно, и как ты это сделал?

Шерлок оглянулся на него, после чего посмотрел на небо.

\- Положение солнца, небольшие изменения в рельефе, шум воды. Я никогда не заблужусь, особенно не на открытом пространстве, где почти ничто не загораживает обзор – в отличие от Лондона с его извилистыми улицами и постоянной близостью реки.

Джон рассмеялся, и Шерлок с моментально замкнувшимся выражением лица бросил на него взгляд, в котором явно читалась готовность обороняться.

\- Впечатляет, - торопливо пояснил Джон, сообразив, что Шерлок подумал, будто он насмехается. – Ты же сам говорил, что прогулки на свежем воздухе не для тебя. 

\- Как и не для тебя.

Это замечание оказалось слишком близко к истине. Теперь уже ощетинился Джон, хотя и попытался замаскировать свою реакцию смехом.

\- Ты ведь _заметил_ , где я живу, верно? Я здесь уже… шесть лет? Почти семь, - произнес он и безрадостно удивился. Семь лет исполнится 31 декабря.

Семь лет, а он не ждал, что выдержит и год. Проклятье, иногда ему начинало казаться, что он решил поселиться в лесу, только чтобы избавить кого-нибудь от труда приводить в божеский вид его труп, когда кошмары окончательно его доконают и он пустит пулю себе в лоб. Семь лет выживания – а вовсе не настоящей жизни –тяготели над той частью его прошлого, что складывалась из маленьких, полных счастья деталей, от детства через учебу в медвузе приведших затем к ужасному опьянению войной. Джон изо всех сил попытался справиться со сдавившей грудь тяжестью, стиснувшей горло обжигающей судорогой, давлением на глазах, пока, наконец, разум не сдался перед телом, и он смог вдохнуть.

Когда Джон неуверенно выдохнул, до него внезапно дошло, что Шерлок остановился и развернулся к нему лицом.

\- Извини, задумался, что приготовить на завтрашний ужин, - неуклюже солгал Джон. Врать у него никогда особо не получалось – только не при условии, что честность не раз спасала его за все эти годы. Естественно, Шерлок не упустил _ничего_.

Теперь серо-голубые глаза смотрели цепко, сосредоточенно изучая лицо Джона, как будто Шерлок знал каждую мысль, мелькавшую в его искалеченном разуме. От нахлынувшей паники вновь перехватило дыхание, но в этот раз Джону удалось ей не поддаться. Он мог бы что-нибудь сказать — _Пойдем в дом_ , например, или что-нибудь насчет холода – но понятия не имел, что именно. Протиснувшись мимо Шерлока, Джон бодрым шагом направился к входной двери, принуждая себя задумываться не дальше, чем на несколько часов вперед: растопить камины, приготовить ужин, почистить оружие. Всему остальному придется подождать.

 

~~~

 

На ужин были сосиски производства Коулов, семейства мясников и таксидермистов из Фэйрлейка. Прошлой зимой Джону посчастливилось не слишком далеко от города подстрелить медведя. Он сумел погрузить его на квадроцикл и отвезти в Фэйрлейк прежде, чем мясо испортилось. Коулы разделали его, а шкуру и половину туши обменяли на такое количество сосисок, бифштексов, стейков и мяса для жаркого, что Джон забил ими морозильник до отказа. Сосиски он подал с фасолью – замоченной еще вчера - и поджаренным на оставшемся после утреннего бекона жире кукурузным хлебом.

Вымыв посуду, Джон принялся вытирать сковороду, одновременно прислушиваясь к тому, как Шерлок наконец-то отодвинул свой стул от стола. Обычно он уходил в гостиную проверить почту, едва его тарелка пустела. Джон успел уже привыкнуть относить сидящему за письменным столом Шерлоку кофе и только после этого идти прибираться после ужина. Впрочем, в этот раз Шерлок остался пить кофе на кухне, и в итоге воображение Джона совсем разгулялось, наполняя царившее между ними молчание скрытым ожиданием и нетерпеливым любопытством, отчего оно из уютного превратилось в неловкое.

Поставив вытертую сковороду на кухонный стол, Джон, продолжая краем глаза следить за Шерлоком, скрылся в кладовой. Вместо того, чтобы направиться в гостиную, тот подошел к кладовке и предложил:

\- Десерт?

У Джона перехватило дыхание. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы слово «десерт» произносили до такой степени двусмысленно – либо, возможно, во всем было виновато его воображение. Джон не просто сто лет не флиртовал; он едва ли с уверенностью мог сказать, когда вообще последний раз этим занимался.

\- Кофе, - с трудом удалось ему выдавить из себя.

\- Я не хочу больше кофе, Джон.

Шерлок открыл дверь и приблизился к Джону, пытавшемуся вспомнить, в каком из пластиковых контейнеров у него хранится необжаренный кофе. После прогулки Шерлок принял душ и переоделся. От него пахло мылом, а волосы, высохнув, из-за холодного влажного воздуха превратились в беспорядочный ворох завитков, часть из которых свешивалась на правый глаз. Все то время, пока они ужинали, Джон стискивал кулаки от нестерпимого желания отвести эти кудри в сторону.

\- Если я сейчас не пожарю кофе, через три дня он у нас закончится. Может быть, через два, учитывая, сколько ты его выпиваешь, - возразил он, решительно не глядя на Шерлока. В конце концов, он вытащил один из контейнеров, открыл и уставился на насыпанный в него рис. Крышка закрылась с громким щелчком.

\- Это может подождать.

Поняв, что назревает _тот самый разговор_ , Джон глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и выпрямился. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что Шерлок находится гораздо ближе, чем он ожидал. Расстояние между ними было не больше пары дюймов.

\- Послушай, я…

\- Это обязательно? – резко перебил Шерлок. Подняв руки, он пробежался длинными пальцами по лицу Джона, провел по подбородку, невесомым, успокаивающим движением коснулся волос. – Предпочитаю не тратить время на ненужные разговоры. Как и ты.

Шерлок был прав, и в другой раз Джон, возможно, согласился бы с ним. Он хотел хоть _как-нибудь_ ответить, но знал, что, если заговорит, то начнет мямлить, как полный идиот.

В общем, Шерлок решил, что молчание Джона означает согласие. Должно быть, так оно и было, потому что когда он наклонился, касаясь его губ в поцелуе, Джон не нашел в себе сил возразить. Подавшись навстречу, он скользнул руками вверх, сжал талию Шерлока, почти неощутимо удерживая его, но и не давая отстраниться. Поцелуй был сладким, с привкусом кофе и полным самонадеянного вызова, точно это делалось специально, чтобы дать Джону сил нарушить им же самим установленные запреты. 

Семь лет самоотречения потребовали слишком большого напряжения. Последние сомнения Джона развеялись, как дым, и он рывком притянул Шерлока ближе, перехватывая инициативу, наслаждаясь ощущением тела, прижатого к его телу, крепкого, теплого и такого реального. Зарывшиеся в волосы Джона пальцы Шерлока согнулись, он приоткрыл губы сильнее, позволяя Джону исследовать его рот, покусывать губы.

Где-то по другую сторону поцелуя Джон не переставал быть уверенным в том, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Первый раз всегда выходит неловким, особенно учитывая тот факт, что никакого первого раза попросту не будет - ведь он не покупал презервативов с тех самых пор, как поселился здесь. Впрочем, сейчас, поцелуя было достаточно – пожалуй, даже слишком. Джон слишком истосковался по близости, по осознанию того, что он кого-то сжимает в объятиях и что этот человек хочет его не меньше.

Прервав поцелуй, он прижался губами к коже Шерлока, пробуя ее на вкус, ощущая исходящий от нее жар. Наконец, его язык заскользил прямо там, где на шее Шерлока бился пульс. Раздавшийся дрожащий выдох недвусмысленно намекал на желание большего. В качестве эксперимента Джон сомкнул зубы, изо всех сил стараясь быть осторожным: слишком давно у него никого не было, а он не хотел причинять боль. Шерлок задрожал и, протолкнув свою ногу между ног Джона, прижался к его члену, вынуждая развести бедра в стороны.

Заклубившийся между ними жар дотла спалил те страхи и сомнения, которые все еще испытывал Джон. Он прекратил подсчитывать причины не делать этого, взамен пытаясь решить, перемеситься на диван или кровать: первый был ближе к кухне, вторая – куда шире. Скользнув руками вниз, Джон ощутил под ладонями задние карманы джинсов Шерлока, крепкие мышцы и крутые изгибы тела. Прижавшись, он с силой притянул его бедра к себе.

С губ Шерлока сорвалось невнятное проклятие. Толкнув Джона, отчего тот невольно сделал шаг назад, он наклонился и вновь вовлек его в совершенно умопомрачительный поцелуй. Замерев, Джон прижался спиной к стене рядом с кладовкой. Шерлок потянул за волосы, запрокидывая голову Джона, и заскользил языком по его горлу, приникая всем телом от груди до коленей.

Свободной рукой Шерлок оперся о стену рядом с плечом Джона, и тут у того перехватило дыхание, воздух запнулся где-то на полдороге, точно сбились с хода шестеренки, и внезапно оказалось, что вдохнуть не получается. Задыхаясь, чувствуя себя угодившим в ловушку, Джон ощутил, как за один удар сердца в нем мощной волной поднялась паника. Он попытался оттолкнуть преграду. Сперва движение вышло неловким, руки скользнули по мягкому кашемиру свитера, но потом инстинкты взяли верх. Во второй раз мощный толчок пришелся в грудь, а разворот добавил силы в освободивший его удар. Джон рывком отскочил от стены, вырвавшись на открытое пространство и взахлеб глотая воздух, будто едва не утонул.

 _Шерлок_ , пронеслось в голове, и до Джона дошло, что он только что натворил. Слава Богу, он не причинил Шерлоку никаких повреждений. Тот, не сводя с него глаз, настороженно отступил и замер, весь собравшись, как будто ожидая нападения. Впрочем, он остался на месте. Не вылетел из дома, не попытался запереться в спальне и не ударил в ответ. 

Джон выдохнул, чувствуя, как его затапливает замешательство, словно под давлением напряжения заполнявшие его полные страха мысли наконец-то прорвало. Он осознал, что его левая рука лежит на пистолете — слава богу, он все-таки его не выхватил, но убрать с рукояти пальцы не смог. На губах все еще ощущался вкус поцелуя Шерлока, а единственным местом на горле, где, когда его коснулся ледяной воздух, чувствовался холод, была вылизанная Шерлоком дорожка.

Стремительно развернувшись, Джон бросился прочь из дома, испытывая острую потребность в бегстве.


	7. Chapter 7

**Суббота, 27 октября**

Проводив взглядом вылетевшего из дома Джона, Шерлок осторожно потер грудь там, куда пришелся удар. Толчок не был по-настоящему серьезным, но все же оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы лишить равновесия и выбить из легких воздух. Поведение Джона совершенно не походило на нападение, поэтому Шерлок списал это на способ обострить искрящееся между ними напряжение, и не стал обороняться – и тогда Джон ушел. Очевидно, Шерлок ошибся.

Он закрыл глаза, в мельчайших деталях вспоминая произошедшее. Сперва, как Шерлок и предвидел, основываясь на восторженных взглядах, что Джон бросал на него во время ужина, Джон с готовностью ответил на его действия. Он не пытался остановить Шерлока, сказать «нет» или показать, что предпочел бы, чтобы события разворачивались медленнее. Как психически, так и физически он определенно был заинтересован в происходящем, пока внезапно его интерес не _исчез_.

Несмотря на то, что оба раза, когда они целовались, Джон ждал, чтобы Шерлок первым проявил инициативу, он не был пассивен. Джон не повторял прикосновения Шерлока, а следовал своим собственным желаниям. После того, как прошли первые несколько секунд, в его поведении не осталось и следа застенчивости или неуверенности.

Они целовались. Джон целовал Шерлока, осторожно, но достаточно сильно, чтобы намекнуть на пересечение тонкой грани между удовольствием и болью, прикусывал кожу на шее. Сам Шерлок не кусал; он лизал, но это не вызвало бы такую реакцию. Затем Джон рывком притянул его ближе и, прижавшись к нему, потерся о член. Шерлок до сих пор чувствовал крепкую хватку пальцев на своих ягодицах.

А потом все изменилось. Когда же? Когда Шерлок толкнул Джона к кладовке и прижал к стене. На мгновение тот отозвался, обмякнув и расслабившись под его руками, после чего все пошло не так. Шерлок зажмурился, вспоминая, как застыл Джон за мгновение до того, как оттолкнуть его прочь. Нет, не просто застыл. Сперва его глаза были широко распахнуты, он задыхался и однозначно желал, прижавшись к бедру Шерлока, а затем вдруг настороженно напрягся, и в этом не было и намека на пылавшее в них обоих возбуждение.

Скорость, с которой происходили перемены на физиологическом уровне, говорила, что это не было какой-то прихотью Джона. Решение напасть, словно бы находящееся под контролем, на самом деле оказалось принято не сознательно, а рефлекторно.

Воспоминания о сильных руках Джона, об испытываемом им желании грозили полностью лишить достигнутой сосредоточенности, так что Шерлок пошел в гостиную. Там лежала его сумка от ноутбука, а в ней – драгоценный, но неумолимо истощающийся запас сигарет. Шерлок достал одну. Пока он надевал пальто, в памяти всплыло, что Джон вылетел на улицу без куртки. Вместо того чтобы сразу выйти наружу и закурить, Шерлок зажал сигарету между губами и подошел к двери на кухне, где на кованом железном крюке висела рабочая куртка Джона. Шерлок снял ее. Пальцы коснулись мягкой ткани, пахнущей впитавшимся в волокна дымом.

Шерлок протянул руку к дверной ручке, и тут у него в голове все наконец-то встало по своим местам. Когда он приблизился к Джону в кладовке, тот мгновенно насторожился, приготовившись к обороне, и расслабился только после того, как Шерлок прекратил надвигаться. Именно Джон с каждым вздохом страсти и физического возбуждения притягивал Шерлока ближе, и благодаря этой его отзывчивости Шерлок решился прижать Джона к стене.

И загнал его в ловушку.

В ярости на самого себя, Шерлок распахнул заднюю дверь. Джон обнаружился на крыльце, а не во дворе. Он стоял, вцепившись руками в перила и опустив голову, и вся его поза буквально кричала об испытываемых им смущении, раскаянии и угрызениях совести.

\- Не будь дураком, Джон, - осуждающе произнес Шерлок. - Здесь хватит места только на одного идиота, и сегодня явно моя очередь.

Вздрогнув, Джон поднял голову и обернулся. Шерлок накинул ему на плечи куртку и неожиданно ощутил совершенно не свойственный для себя приступ сожаления. Оглядываясь назад, он видел, что все те небольшие странности в поведении и привычках Джона оставляли место лишь одному совершенно очевидному выводу.

Отступив, чтобы между ним и Джоном было два фута свободного пространства, Шерлок закурил. Глубоко затянувшись, он уставился на слабый свет, падавший из окна кухни на разоренный огород и узкую гравийную насыпь, окружавшую гриль и коптильню, сделанную из старой металлической бочки из-под масла.

Джон медленно выпрямился и надел куртку. Он до конца застегнул молнию, однако поднимать нижний замок вверх так, чтобы без труда добраться до пистолета, не стал. Вид у него был замерзший, но угрозы он, вроде бы, не чувствовал. Хороший знак.

\- Спасибо, - голос прозвучал резко и грубо.

Сделав еще одну затяжку, Шерлок протянул сигарету Джону. Краем глаза он видел, как тот окинул его неверящим взглядом и на мгновение заколебался, после чего неловко взял ее и поднес к губам. Затяжка вышла чересчур поспешной. Задыхаясь, Джон неровными толчками выпустил перемешанный с дымом воздух.

\- Господи, как ты только выносишь эту гадость? - воскликнул, он, возвращая сигарету Шерлоку.

\- Практика.

Внимательно следя за тем, чтобы их пальцы не соприкоснулись, Шерлок забрал ее. В голове проскользнула мысль, не отступить ли назад и прислониться к дому, но тогда Шерлок оказался бы позади Джона. Лучше оставаться в поле его зрения.

Сигарета успела дотлеть до середины, прежде чем молчание было нарушено.

\- Я не сделал тебе больно? - торопливо спросил Джон, словно, только если он будет говорить быстро, он сумеет произнести вопрос от начала до конца.

Хотя Джон и не смотрел прямо на него, Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Нет. И это, если задуматься, говорит о многом. Ты очень старался _не_ нанести травм. 

Выдох Джона прозвучал слишком резко, чтобы принять его за что-то иное, кроме облегчения, причем причиной этому явно были не слова Шерлока, а то, как Джону удалось себя повести.

\- Хорошо. Что ж, сейчас слишком поздно... я предпочитаю не летать в темноте... но...

\- Нет, - перебил Шерлок. Не нужно было обладать его гениальностью, чтобы видеть, к чему все идет. - Я не расстроен, не злюсь и определенно не намерен возвращаться в Фэйрлейк или зимовать с доктором Хупер.

Размашистыми небрежными шагами он пересек крыльцо позади Джона, стараясь до минимума сокаратить то время, что пробудет вне поля его зрения. Перила заскрипели, когда он вновь прислонился к ним.

\- Ты не можешь остаться, - развернувшись лицом к Шерлоку, возразил Джон. Он по-прежнему держал руки в карманах, плотно прижав их к телу, словно чтобы сохранить тепло, но в целом выглядел уравновешенно и расслабленно.

 _Пути отступления_ , подумал Шерлок, пряча вызванную своими успешными выводами о том, в чем нуждается Джон, улыбку. Сделав шаг назад, Джон оказался бы на одной прямой с кухонной дверью и двумя ведущими во двор скрипучими ступенями. Пространство означало безопасность, хотя Джон и не страдал клаустрофобией - только не с таким самолетом, напоминавшим настоящий гроб с крылышками. Шерлок с жадностью вцепился в факты, пытаясь свести их воедино, и на мгновение ему захотелось вернуться в Англию и придушить тех врачей и консультантов, из-за которых его разум так притупился.

\- Я не уеду.

Он щелчком выбросил сигарету в окружавшую их темноту и все те три секунды, что понадобились ей, чтобы, описав дугу, упасть и погаснуть, не сводил глаз с внимательно следившего за ней Джона.

\- Почему? - обернувшись лицом к Шерлоку, резко и требовательно спросил Джон. - После того, что случилось...

\- То, что случилось, - вновь перебил Шерлок, - было совершенно закономерно. Мне следовало понять все сразу, но я пока не в состоянии _думать_ нормально.

Джон нахмурился и шагнул к Шерлоку, по-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов, чтобы дотронуться до него.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что не в состоянии думать?

Перед мысленным взором Шерлока ярко засверкали новые связи, маня выводами, которые были прямо там, на поверхности, если бы он только смог найти ключ. Шерлок вгляделся в то, как Джон стоял, как он по-прежнему держался на расстоянии фута, готовый чуть что отшатнуться, чтобы развернуться и сбежать.

В голове у Шерлока будто зажглась лампочка: все встало по своим местам. Причина не в клаустрофобии, а в страхе куда более глубинном: Джон боялся того, что от путей спасения его отрежет _человек_. Шерлок прижал его к стене – и _именно это_ послужило спусковым механизмом. Скорее всего, то же самое произошло бы и при попытке обняться, и если бы Шерлок опрокинул Джона на диван.

А раз так, то он знал, как не допустить повторения подобной ситуации. Как минимум конкретно этой.

\- Не важно, - спокойно возразил Шерлок. Отпустив перила, он умышленно приглашающим жестом протянул ладони Джону. Самым простым способом гарантировать, что тому будет комфортно, было сделать так, чтобы решение зависело именно от него. – Доверься мне, Джон.

Джон опустил взгляд на протянутые ему ладони и облизал губы. В этот раз Шерлок был уверен, что пронзившая Джона дрожь не имела ничего общего с морозной ночью.

\- Кажется, это должны быть мои слова, но я тебя о таком не попрошу.

\- Ты не… - Шерлок запнулся, слишком поздно осознав, что слова вроде «запаникуешь» или «набросишься на меня» лишь усилят отстраненность Джона. – Ты _не можешь_ утверждать, будто поцелуй тебе не понравился.

Падавший из окна свет был слишком слабым, а каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи окрашивался морозным румянцем, так что нельзя было сказать, покраснел Джон или нет, но Шерлок все же решил, что покраснел. С вызовом выставив подбородок, Джон произнес:

\- Понравился.

\- В таком случае твои попытки утверждать, что ты не гей, не имеют смысла, - продолжил Шерлок.

\- Я не гей.

Промелькнувшая на лице Джона улыбка мгновенно погасла, но сквозившее в ней веселье вселило в Шерлока надежду, что он наконец сумел исправить ситуацию.

\- Значит, бисексуал, пансексуал или любое другое слово, которым тебе захочется воспользоваться, чтобы дать _нам_ шанс, - предположил Шерлок, подпустив в голос шутливого раздражения. – Ты хочешь меня. И совершенно очевидно, что я хочу тебя.

\- Это по-прежнему не самая лучшая идея.

\- Я не дам тебе причинить мне боль.

Улыбка Джона погасла. Он глубже засунул руки в карманы, сильнее натягивая куртку на напряженно застывших плечах.

\- Ты не можешь этого знать, Шерлок.

Сопротивляясь желанию еще раз покурить, Шерлок презрительно взмахнул рукой.

\- Возможно, лучше сказать: я не создам такую ситуацию, инстинктивным ответом на которую для тебя станет попытка защититься.

Вздрогнув скорее от удивления, чем от внезапного укола боли, Джон переспросил:

\- Что?

\- Джон, - вот теперь раздражение было вовсе не притворным. - Или ты поверишь, что я знаю, что делаю, или мы замерзнем насмерть, обсуждая все это. Мне больше по вкусу тот вариант, от которого _не становится_ до смерти скучно.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Ты действительно только что назвал смерть от холода скучной?

\- Да. _Иди сюда_ , - настойчиво позвал Шерлок и пошевелил пальцами, давая Джону знак подойти ближе и одновременно проверяя, не отморозил ли их.

К счастью, Джон вынул руки из карманов и, принимая приглашение, сделал последний шаг навстречу. Их пальцы неловко переплелись. Прикосновение не принесло тепла, но Шерлок был слишком занят оцениванием исходящих от Джона сигналов, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

\- Нам лучше зайти внутрь, - подняв взгляд на Шерлока, тихо произнес Джон. Их куртки с едва различимым шелестом соприкоснулись друг с другом.

\- Обязательно, но через минуту.

Шерлок отклонился еще немного назад, приседая на те несколько дюймов, на которые был выше Джона. Одну ногу он выставил вперед, а средними пальцами провел по запястьям, отыскивая пульс. Он бы развел ноги шире, позволяя Джону прижаться к нему: так было бы гораздо удобнее, но Шерлоку не хотелось создавать у Джона даже малейшее впечатление, будто он загнан в ловушку или окружен. 

\- Сначала я желаю получить еще один поцелуй.

Взгляд Джона метнулся к губам Шерлока. Резко подскочивший пульс тяжело отдавался в пальцы, показывая, что он на верном пути, не меньше, чем мягкое касание губ, последовавшее мгновением позже. Они оба замерзли, оба начали шмыгать носом, но теплое дыхание Джона, когда его губы раскрылись, было более чем достаточной причиной, чтобы Шерлок забыл о зиме и вместо этого сосредоточился на ощущении зубов под собственным языком. Он подтолкнул Джона приоткрыть рот шире и вздрогнул от удовольствия, когда тот подчинился. Возможно, испытываемое Джоном возбуждение и не было таким сильным, как раньше, но для настоящего момента его оказалось вполне достаточно. 

Поцелуй становился все более жарким и напористым, и Шерлоку пришлось напомнить себе не сжимать пальцы. Он продолжал невесомо касаться Джона, чувствуя уверенное торопливое биение такого сильного сердца, и дал ему самому прервать поцелуй. Несколько секунд Джон стоял, прижавшись щекой к щеке Шерлока, пока их холодная кожа не начала согреваться.

\- Внутрь? – позвал Джон. В его голосе не чувствовалось ни малейшего признака нерешительности или тревоги.

Шерлок рассмеялся, с наслаждением ощутив, как вздрогнул Джон, едва его уха коснулось теплое дыхание.

\- Тебе необходимо выражаться конкретнее, Джон. Внутрь чего? Или кого?

Тот с удивленным шипением втянул воздух, но Шерлок пропустил это мимо ушей, занятый тем, чтобы не рассмеяться от того, как подскочил пульс Джона. Подвинувшись, он прижался бедрами прямо к вновь однозначно напрягшемуся члену.

\- Иди на хрен, - едва слышно пробормотал Джон.

\- Ну не здесь же.

Шерлок с усилием выпрямился, и Джон отступил в сторону, давая ему отойти от перил.

\- Хорошо. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты смертельно заскучал, - со смехом отозвался он. Опустив одну руку и продолжая второй удерживать Шерлока, Джон повел его в тепло дома.

 

~~~

 

Шерлоку понадобилось пять бесконечных, полных осторожных прикосновений и жарких поцелуев минут, чтобы ненавязчиво провести Джона через кухню и мимо дивана куда того будто тянуло инстинктом. Конечно, удобный диван напротив камина был неплохим вариантом, достаточно романтичным, чтобы понравиться практически каждому, но у него имелись спинка и ручки, а Шерлок ни на секунду не собирался создавать у Джона впечатление западни. В идеале, он бы начал с абсолютно пустой комнаты с многочисленными выходами, но, учитывая ограниченность возможностей, единственным по-настоящему подходящим вариантов становилась улица. А поскольку, замерзнув до смерти, можно было добиться только того, чтобы пойти на закуску местным хищникам, спальня оказывалась вторым логически следующим выходом.

Едва перешагнув ее порог, Шерлок освободился от удерживавшей его руки Джона и стащил с себя свитер. Отбросив его в сторону, он дал притянуть себя ближе для еще одного поцелуя и позволил себе на несколько минут погрузиться в ощущение губ Джона на своих губах, пока поцелуй не превратился в серию более энергичных покусываний подбородка и шеи. Без всяких колебаний руки Джона скользнули к рубашке Шерлока. Расстегнув первые три пуговицы, Джон наклонился, пробуя на вкус обнажившуюся кожу.

Теперь, когда последние причины для тревоги о Джоне развеялись, испытываемое Шерлоком растущее возбуждение рвануло вверх, благодаря успешным выводам достигнув своей высшей точки.

Как правило, спустя несколько минут после первого поцелуя Шерлок уже мог предсказать каждую деталь свидания, вне зависимости от того, кем являлся партнер, и в большинстве случаев его выводы попадали точно в цель. Рядом с Джоном он не смел и пытаться проделать подобное, и новизна того, чтобы быть едва ли на полшага впереди развертывающихся событий, пьянила, добавляя нотку таинственности в то, что в противном случае было бы волнующим, но ничуть не из ряда вон выходящим явлением.

На четвертой пуговице пальцы Джона замерли, он наклонился, уткнувшись лбом в грудь Шерлока, а потом выпрямился.

\- Черт. Шерлок, я… я совершенно точно не собирался заниматься этим, - с внезапной неловкостью пробормотал Джон, избегая встретиться с ним взглядом.

Шерлок ждал, что это произойдет, с тех самых пор, как впервые решил, что Джон может оказаться интересным развлечением, но не мог устоять перед возможностью поддразнить. Джон был слишком вежлив, чтобы сунуть нос в его чемодан и посмотреть, что еще он заказал наряду с теплой и прочной одеждой. Кроме того, он знал, что прав.

\- Ты здоров.

\- Откуда ты…

\- Никаких медицинских препаратов. Даже витаминов. 

Джон пораженно уставился на него, а затем чуть изогнул губы. Рассмеявшись, он спросил.

\- Ты это заметил? Что, порылся в аптечке?

\- У тебя нет аптечки. Но ты прав.

\- Знаешь ли, мне бы следовало обидеться на вторжение в частную жизнь. И откуда тебе знать, если я не сдавал анализы?

 _Потому что ты врач_ , почти ответил Шерлок, но вспомнил, как расстроился и растерялся Джон, когда Молли упомянула об этом. Вместо этого он сказал:

\- Ты следишь за собой. По правде говоря, ты до отвращения здоров для человека, который лично убивает и разделывает половину того, что ест, и живет за тысячу миль от чего-то, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего цивилизацию.

\- Хорошо, - вновь рассмеявшись, уступил Джон. – Но это не отменяет того факта, что я не занимаюсь незащищенным сексом.

\- Меня проверяли… несчетное количество раз, - добавил Шерлок, чувствуя, как накатывает раздражение от воспоминаний о предположениях врачей, будто из-за пристрастия к кокаину его коэффициент интеллекта скатился до неприемлемого уровня. – И я имел несчастье воздерживаться больше восьми месяцев.

\- Нет, - предсказуемо попытался настаивать Джон. – Есть другие вещи, которыми мы можем… Почему ты смеешься?

\- Неужели ты _действительно_ думаешь, что я не предполагал подобного ответа? - спросил Шерлок. С неохотой отступив от Джона, он подошел к шкафу, куда убрал свой ручной чемодан. – Уезжая из Лондона, я ожидал, что отправлюсь куда-нибудь, где есть цивилизация, и собирался соответственно. Но увидев… все это, - одной рукой расстегивая молнию на чемодане, другой Шерлок обвел комнату, указывая на примитивную обстановку дома, - решил не ограничивать свои покупки в Интернете одной только зимней одеждой.

\- Подожди… предполагал что? – спросил Джон. Приблизившись к Шерлоку, он остановился позади него, опустил взгляд на коробки с презервативами и смазку и воскликнул. – Святый боже, ты на случай краха цивилизации так запасся? 

Шерлок поднял глаза от коробок.

\- Здесь зимой есть какое-то _другое_ занятие?

\- Если мы на самом деле используем все это, то вполне можем скончаться от усталости.

\- По крайней мере, скучно не будет.

Джон рассмеялся и, отойдя от шкафа, опустился на край кровати.

\- Куда ты _собирался_ поехать, прежде чем брат отправил тебя сюда?

Шерлок вернулся к открытым коробкам.

\- В Швейцарию. На небольшой дорогой спа-курорт с лыжной базой для богатых, глупых красавчиков. Я _надеялся_ , что попаду на Ибицу, но не сомневаюсь, что, по мнению Майкрофта, там слишком много соблазнов, чтобы даже принимать ее во внимание.

\- Ибица? Она что-то вроде… Даже не знаю, как это описать.

\- Все это и даже больше, - с натянутой улыбкой закончил Шерлок. Как-то раз, оказавшись там, ему удалось оторваться от соглядатаев Майкрофта на целых три недели, из которых в памяти сохранилась лишь одна, и даже она проглядывала словно сквозь туман, полная попоек на виллах днем и ночных клубов и вечеринок на борту какой-нибудь яхты или катера после захода солнца. Там Шерлок экспериментировал с героином и гашишем, а также и более новыми химическими препаратами, которые вызывали одно только раздражение. Он хотел, чтобы его разум оставался острым, а не терялся и тонул в тумане.

Через мгновение Шерлок бросил на кровать ленту презервативов и бутылочку лубриканта. Они приземлились рядом с Джоном, который, приподняв бровь, сухо спросил:

\- Уверен, что этого хватит на ночь?

Расстегнув рубашку, Шерлок дал ей соскользнуть на пол, а сам направился к кровати.

\- Нас двое, - логично заметил он. 

Вместо того, чтобы остановиться, нависнув над Джоном, он сел рядом, жалея, что не разулся раньше. Его ботинки были теплыми, не скользили по снегу, но не имели никакого основания находиться так близко к постели.

\- Следует ли мне чувствовать себя оскорбленным от того, что ты решил, будто мы собираемся… - мягко рассмеявшись, Джон провел сверху вниз по руке Шерлока. Прикосновение вышло достаточно невесомым, чтобы тот задрожал. – Почему-то словосочетание «заняться сексом» кажется до невозможности слабым, чтобы описать все это, - признался он, указывая на чемодан.

\- Почему ты должен чувствовать себя оскорбленным? Ты не можешь не знать, что привлекателен, а судя по твоей самоуверенности – когда ты чувствуешь себя достаточно раскованно, чтобы ее демонстрировать – ты, очевидно, очень хорош в постели. Нет ни одной причины, по которой мне _не стоило_ захотеть попробовать тебя.

\- Я не машина, которую ты можешь взять на тест-драйв, - вяло запротестовал Джон.

Освободившись, наконец, от ботинок, Шерлок отпихнул их в сторону и подтянул штанины, чтобы снять теплые шерстяные носки. После этого он устроился поперек кровати, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и прикоснулся к лицу Джона, притягивая его к себе. Несмотря на то, что на Джоне по-прежнему были надетые в два слоя рубашки, он, как и Шерлок, уже разулся.

\- Ты _заинтересовал_ меня с первого же мгновения, как я тебя увидел, - тихо произнес Шерлок, наполняя голос низкими глубокими нотками, которые, как он знал, безумно нравились большинству окружающих. Пронзившая Джона дрожь едва ощущалась, но была более чем настоящей. – Конечно, я рисковал, что ты можешь оказаться натуралом, асексуалом или я не придусь тебе по вкусу.

\- Не дождешься, - пробормотал Джон и, сократив последний разделявший их дюйм, прикоснулся к губам Шерлока.

Рассмеявшись сквозь поцелуй, Шерлок отстранился и, опираясь на локоть, лег.

\- Я поставил себе цель. Все те восемь месяцев мои мозги тухли от скуки, пока не появился ты.

Джон тоже лег, опустившись на кровать на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы без труда скользить взглядом по обнаженной груди Шерлока.

\- Ты чересчур худой, - тихо заметил он и, прижав к боку Шерлока палец, провел им по одному из ребер. – И я не интересен, Шерлок.

\- Естественно, _себе самому_ ты и не можешь быть интересен, - логично возразил он, изо всех сил стараясь не дать голосу дрогнуть, когда прикосновение Джона забалансировало на грани между возбуждающим и щекотным.

Джон покачал головой и прижал ладонь к изогнутой линии ребер Шерлока.

\- Значит, ты… что? Задался целью соблазнить меня? От этого немного веет холодным расчетом, разве нет?

Раздражение насквозь пронзило Шерлока, прибавив резкости его голосу, когда он спросил:

\- Мы собираемся потратить всю ночь на _болтовню_? 

\- Думаю, нам следует… - выпалил Джон и тут же сам себя оборвал, с внезапной решимостью нахмурив брови. – К черту. Я даже не помню, как этому полагается происходить.

\- «Этому»?

\- Эм… Тому, что есть между нами, чем бы «оно» ни было, - придвинувшись ближе, он скользнул рукой ниже к бедрам Шерлока, просунул пальцы под ремень на джинсах и собственническим жестом обхватил его. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Как насчет «заткнись и трахни меня наконец-то»? – четкая дикция Шерлока и произношение, свойственное человеку из высших слоев общества, заставили этот вопрос прозвучать даже еще более непристойно.

Выдох Джона был резким и неровным.

\- Превосходно.

 

~~~

 

После возвращения в Канаду Джон дважды позволял себе сблизиться с другим человеком – одни раз с мужчиной и один раз с женщиной. Оба они были привлекательны внешне, искренне заинтересованы и готовы к тому, чтобы отношения развивались постепенно, но спокойные ужины, совместный просмотр кино и нежные поцелуи ничего ему не давали. У Джона не было причин не увлечься, за исключением того, что он не увлекся. Все это было тем, что ему следовало хотеть, но не тем, чего он на самом деле желал, а то, что он желал, он получить не мог. Любое напряжение подводило слишком близко к тому, чтобы сорваться, и тогда он рисковал наброситься на партнера, неблагодарностью отплатив за оказанное сексуальное удовлетворение.

Но не теперь, по крайней мере, отчасти, потому что Шерлок был несносен, беспечен, бесцеремонен и избалован, но еще в нем чувствовалось понимание. У всех остальных оно шло рука об руку с сочувствием, которое неизменно превращалось в жалость. Джон не мог представить, чтобы Шерлок сочувствовал _хоть кому-то_ , и, вероятно, он испытывал жалось ко всем, кто не был им. Несомненно, Шерлок довольно часто отзывался о населении всего земного шара как о тупицах.

И все же он был здесь. Растянувшись на постели и приподняв бедра, Шерлок стянул джинсы и нижнее белье, и его бледная кожа, длинные ноги и _весь он целиком_ открылся взглядам и прикосновениям Джона. Шерлок смотрел на него так, словно Джон был самой восхитительной вещью из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Прикрытые веками глаза в слабом свете горящего камина потемнели, зрачки расширились. На фоне кожи, которая вновь побледнела, когда зимний холод перестал кусать щеки, окрашивая их румянцем, до невозможности густой чернотой выделялись ресницы.

Без лишних указаний Шерлок подвинулся, разворачиваясь так, чтобы теперь уже лежать не поперек кровати. Он фыркнул словно от досады, когда Джон потянулся к одеялу, но подчинился, перебираясь на простыни. Не раздеваясь, Джон вслед за ним нырнул под теплую ткань, не забыв прихватить презервативы и лубрикант и положить их поближе.

Забравшись дальше под одеяло, Джон толкнул Шерлока, заставляя того развести ноги в стороны, чтобы он мог устроиться между ними. Весь свой вес Джон перенес на здоровую правую руку, а свободной левой провел по внутренней стороне бедра Шерлока, улыбнувшись в темноте, когда у того перехватило дыхание. В волосы зарылись его пальцы, но они не пытались вцепиться или потянуть пряди – только нежное, почти что робкое прикосновение, которого явно было недостаточно, но и не было чересчур много.

Ориентируясь на собственную руку, Джон в мимолетном поцелуе приник губами к ноге Шерлока. Одной только небольшой перемены позы в качестве ответной реакции ему было мало. Отстранившись, Джон прижался к коже языком и, с силой надавливая на нее, медленно заскользил вверх, давая себе время почувствовать и распробовать. Мгновенным неосознанным движением Шерлок стиснул пальцы, но почти сразу справился с собой, оставив одно только воспоминание о внезапной боли, пронзившей кожу головы.

Джон подвинулся на кровати вверх. Ему пришлось подавить стон, когда из-за движения джинсы внезапно сделались чересчур тесными. Быть вот так вот одетым казалось восхитительным до непристойности, заставляло сосредоточиваться не только на своих желаниях, но и на потребностях Шерлока. Языком Джон очертил паховую складку Шерлока, и тот в ответ подтянул к себе ноги и дернул бедрами.

\- Джон, - недовольно выдохнул он. Из-за тяжелого одеяла его голос прозвучал немного приглушенно.

Джон рассмеялся и специально повернул голову, зная, что обдаст член Шерлока теплым выдохом.

\- Что-нибудь не так?

Раздавшееся в ответ рычание заставило Джона улыбнуться еще шире.

\- Только то, что у нас вся зима _впереди_ , еще не значит, что ты можешь тянуть… - оборвав себя на полуслове, Шерлок застонал, стоило Джону обхватить член пальцами и, потирая основание, мягко двинуться вниз.

Несмотря на все лекции о безопасном сексе, которые ему читали на занятиях по гигиене, и курсы по инфекциям, передающимся половым путем, Джон никак не мог придраться к логике рассуждений Шерлока о том, что они оба, скорее всего, здоровы. Так что он рискнул лизнуть головку, крепко вцепившись в Шерлока, едва тот вновь дернул бедрами. Пальцы в волосах сжались, но в этот раз хватка не ослабла, раздувая тлеющие угли возбуждения и заставляя их вспыхнуть. Не удержавшись, он взял член Шерлока в рот.

Примерно на мгновение Джон просто замер, удерживая его, надавливая языком и ощущая под нёбом возбужденную плоть, а потом осторожно двинулся вниз. Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как он проделывал подобное в последний раз, но когда-то он был очень хорош в этом деле. Обильно, от души облизав член, Джон отстранился, проводя языком по губам, а потом вновь заскользил вниз, всякий раз беря его все глубже и глубже. Дыхание Шерлока сделалось рваным, и сквозь Джона пронеслась обжигающая волна возбуждения и удовлетворения, подстегивая сопротивляться рвотному рефлексу до тех пор, пока вскоре не перестало хватать воздуха, а потом терпеть, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это – глотать, не задыхаясь.

Внезапно рука Шерлока сжалась в кулак, он потянул Джона вверх, вырвав несколько волосков.

\- Слишком близко, - выдохнул он, резким движением рук и ног сбрасывая одеяло.

Стиснув пальцами собственный член, Джон выпрямился, укладываясь на Шерлока. Он мог поклясться, что чертова молния пропечаталась на коже даже сквозь боксеры, до того он был возбужден. Как будто семь лет воздержания превратили его в подростка.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Джон, пытаясь не всхлипнуть от того, что ему пришлось убрать ладонь с члена и опереться ею о постель для равновесия. Ее место тут же заняли руки Шерлока, и Джон застонал (или, возможно, всхлипнул). – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Большинство других партнеров, как смутно помнилось Джону, попытались бы выразить свои пожелания в виде некой вежливой просьбы, но слова «Шерлок» и «вежливый» не становились рядом даже мысленно. Вместо этого тот выпалил:

\- Я уже сказал, - тоном, в котором резкие и приказные нотки опьяняюще переплетались с выражением отчаяния и неодолимого желания.

\- Ладно, - пробормотал Джон, усаживаясь так, чтобы нащупать, где он оставил лубрикант.

Отыскав смазку первым, Шерлок скомандовал:

\- Джинсы. Трусы.

Скрутившееся глубоко в груди Джона в узел напряжение отпустило, от того, что Шерлок ни словом не упомянул о рубашках. Учитывая, что он уже видел его шрамы, стесняться было нелепо, но в этой части прошлого Джона или ее влиянии на его психику теперь отсутствовала вообще какая бы то ни было логика. С готовностью подчинившись, Джон стянул джинсы и боксеры. Он даже снял рубашку на пуговицах, которую надевал под толстовку, оставшись в одной футболке.

Приподнявшись на локте, Шерлок развел ноги в стороны, уперся ступнями в постель и бросил на матрас между ними бутылочку с лубрикантом. Подобрав ее, Джон заметив:

\- Если ты ляжешь, будет проще.

\- Я хочу видеть.

Три простых слова _не должны_ были лишить Джона самообладания, но это случилось. У него слегка тряслись руки, когда он отщелкнул крышку, только чтобы обнаружить, что еще придется отвинчивать верхнюю часть, чтобы избавиться от предохранительной фольги. Проклиная тех, кто придумал эти чертовы штуковины, он распечатал горлышко, выплеснул на ладонь скользкой смазки, после чего не без проблем завинтил крышку обратно, пролив часть на постель. Стараясь не думать о проблемах со стиркой, Джон удобно устроился между ног Шерлока и скользнул одним пальцем в анальное отверстие.

Шерлок зашипел, стискивая зубы. Он еще выше приподнял бедра, приглашая действовать активнее, и Джон осторожно усилил давление ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать напрягшиеся мышцы, после чего подался назад, принявшись двигаться по кругу. Помнится, Шерлок говорил что-то насчет того, что у него не было близости несколько месяцев, так что Джон не гнал события вперед, растягивая Шерлока пока только одним пальцем, хотя мотивы его были куда более эгоистичными. У него самого воздержание длилось _не один год_ , и Джону хотелось сполна насладиться тесным жаром и интимностью момента.

Осторожными, мягкими движениями он побуждал тело Шерлока расслабиться до тех пор, пока его палец не оказался настолько глубоко, насколько он только мог достать. Джон медленно его согнул и совсем немного подался назад, а затем снова вперед, мягко надавливая, ослабляя напор и скользя по коже там, где были чувствительные нервные окончания, заставлявшие Шерлока извиваться.

\- Ты можешь от этого кончить? – низким хриплым голосом спросил Джон.

Шерлок открыл глаза и бросил на Джона взгляд. Возможно, он задумывался как яростный, но вместо этого в нем читалось отчаяние.

\- Иногда. Джон, давай.

\- Подожди еще немного…

_\- Давай._

Он не мог отказать. Не обращая внимания на слабый протест от той части сознания, которой еще управлял врач, Джон извлек палец, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы в последний раз задеть простату. Раздавшийся стон Шерлока заставил его замедлить попытки вскрыть один из пакетиков с презервативом, и, не сдержавшись, он спросил:

\- В следующий раз, пока буду всем этим заниматься, могу я тебе отсосать?

Подняв голову над подушкой, Шерлок уставился на Джона широко распахнутыми, темными от затопивших радужку зрачков глазами.

\- В меня. Немедленно, - резко потребовал он.

Каким-то образом Джону удалось вытащить презерватив, не разорвав его и не кончив прямо на месте. Схватив стоявшую рядом бутылочку, он отщелкнул колпачок и щедро выдавил на свой член смазку так быстро, как только мог. А затем в последнем усилии не причинить Шерлоку боли толкнулся в него. Шерлок нетерпеливо прошипел проклятие и рывком притянул Джона к себе, вцепившись одной рукой в футболку, а другой обхватив его за затылок.

Едва подготовленный, Шерлок был очень тесным, таким тесным, что Джон не сомневался, что обязательно его поранит. Стиснув зубы, он попытался погружаться так медленно, как это только было возможно. Опершись одной рукой о матрас, другой он потянулся к члену Шерлока, думая отвлечь его от неизбежной боли, но Шерлок на мгновение крепко стиснул его запястье, а затем разжал хватку и оттолкнул руку прочь.

\- Ты первый, - настойчиво потребовал он, сгибая колени сильнее. Джон проскользнул еще на полдюйма внутрь, и у них обоих мгновенно перехватило дыхание. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил первым.

Эти слова переплелись глубоко внутри Джона, подняв возбуждение до опасных высот. Так он не продержится и пары минут, но теперь ему было все равно. Джон осмелился толкнуться немного сильнее, и ощущение сжимавшей его тесноты заставило прошептать:

\- Ох, твою мать, Шерлок.

\- Да, - сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Шерлок. – Действуй уже.

Рыкнув, Джон собрался с силами и толчком преодолел последние несколько дюймов, отчего в члене разлилась тяжесть, а обжигающий жар через живот и грудь рванул прямо в горло. Стиснув зубы и зажмурившись, он двинулся обратно, но давление на его член, было слишком сильным, чтобы удержаться. Он сумел протерпеть целых показавшихся ему бесконечными десять секунд, прежде чем поселившееся внутри обжигающее напряжение достигло предела. Еще один последний толчок, и мир растворился, сжавшись до точки удовольствия, и канул в пламени, отдававшемся пульсацией с каждым судорожным сокращением бедренных мышц.

Когда Джон вновь обрел способность думать и шевелиться, он медленно вышел из Шерлока, балансируя на грани боли, вызванной чрезмерно обострившейся чувствительностью, и перекатился на бок. Более-менее ему удалось заползти по кровати вверх, хотя мимо подушки он все же промахнулся. Джон подумал о том, чтобы снять презерватив, но в данный момент это требовало слишком много усилий.

Длинные пальцы вновь зарылись в его волосы, вынуждая открыть глаза и встретиться с пылающим взглядом Шерлока.

\- Когда я в следующий раз скажу «давай», не спорь. Доверься мне, - произнес тот невыносимо самодовольным тоном.

Джон почувствовал, как у него вспыхнули щеки.

\- В следующий раз я постараюсь продержаться дольше, чем долбанные тридцать секунд, - пробормотал он, уткнувшись в простыни. – При условии, что ты вообще _захочешь_ следующего раза.

\- Прекрати. Если бы я не захотел тебя снова, ты бы об этом узнал.

Шерлок потянул Джона за волосы, и тот, открыв глаза, посмотрел на него. 

– Моя очередь, - с низким рычанием произнес Шерлок, и угасшее было внутри пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой.

\- Что… - Джон запнулся, при мысли о том, каково это – оказаться под Шерлоком, в ловушке, обхваченным длинными руками, и вдох сам собой застыл в горле.

Но Шерлок не предпринял никаких усилий, чтобы покинуть то место, где он лежал. Вместо этого он еще раз потянул Джона за волосы, намеренно толкая его вниз, на уровень бедер.

\- Посчитаем этот раз следующим?

После минутной растерянности Джон сообразил, чего хочет Шерлок. Задышав уже гораздо свободнее, он дал Шерлоку снова столкнуть себя вниз, благодарный даже за временную отсрочку.

\- Черт, да, - прошептал он и протянул руку к презервативам, пока Шерлок стаскивал с него использованный, причем оба они все только усложняли, вновь принявшись целоваться.

В конце концов, Джон раскатал резинку по его члену, и Шерлок рухнул на подушки с таким откровенно приглашающим видом, что Джон просто не смог ему отказать. Отбросив прочь перепутавшиеся одеяла, он устроился между его ног и заскользил языком по презервативу, радуясь, что Шерлок купил те, на которых не было смазки.

Выдох Шерлока невероятно походил на довольное кошачье урчание.

\- Черт, это здорово, Джон. Начни с двух пальцев. Напомни мне, как здорово, когда ты внутри.

Джону не пришло в голову колебаться или задавать вопросы. Не прекращая медленно скользить языком по всей длине члена и ощущая под неестественной гладкостью презерватива горячую кожу,, он принялся одной рукой шарить по постели, пока не нащупал смазку. Подцепив крышку ногтем, Джон открыл бутылочку и выдавил немного содержимого на пальцы левой руки, после чего закрыл ее и отбросил в сторону. Правой рукой он крепко обхватил член Шерлока, сомкнул губы на его головке и заскользил вниз. Было не очень удобно, ныли напряженные спина, бедра, и колени, но Джону было наплевать. Он просто неторопливым, уверенным и напористым движением ввел внутрь два пальца, ощутив восторг от того, как раскрылось навстречу тело Шерлока ровно настолько, чтобы ему не пришлось проталкиваться с силой или волноваться о том, что он причинит боль.

Пальцы Шерлока, не дергая пряди, но слегка натягивая их, зарылись в волосы Джона. 

\- Можешь глубже? – хрипло выдохнул он. Это прозвучало скорее как требование, чем просьба или мольба, но здесь не было ничего удивительного: Джон едва ли мог представить себе, как Шерлок о чем-то вежливо просит, не говоря уж о том, чтобы по-настоящему умолять.

 _Рукой или ртом?_ подумал спросить Джон, но он не хотел останавливаться, а потому только окинул взглядом распростертое перед ним длинное тело, покрытое слабо блестящими в свете потухающего камина капельками пота. Его взгляд встретился со взглядом Шерлока, и сквозь Джона пронесся электрический разряд, заставляя почувствовать, как, невзирая на возраст и то, как сильно он кончил всего минуту назад, дернулся и попытался вновь встать член.

Так что он попробовал и то, и другое. Джон протолкнул пальцы внутрь до тех пор, пока не почувствовал прямо под ними колечко мышц, и взял член Шерлока насколько мог глубоко, безуспешно сопротивляясь рефлексивному желанию горла напрячься и сжаться. Закашлявшись через нос, он отстранился, судорожно глотая воздух, и попытался еще раз, неловко нащупывая пальцами сгусток нервных окончаний, от прикосновения к которому Шерлок под ним вновь будет вздрагивать.

Шерлок что-то говорил, его похожий на низкое урчание голос ласково струился по телу, дрожью спускался по позвоночнику, хотя ни одно слово до сознания Джона не доходило. А еще Шерлок разговаривал с ним с помощью стиснувших волосы пальцев, отдающегося в теле пульса, того, как с каждым резким торопливым выдохом приподнимались его бедра.

Джон узнал то мгновение, когда самообладание Шерлока начало рушиться. Он уперся ступнями в матрас, с силой толкаясь в рот Джона и одновременно насаживаясь на его пальцы. Шерлок подался им навстречу раз, другой, затем третий, и тут он уже едва держался. Чувствуя острую потребность толкнуть Шерлока через край, Джон согнул пальцы и вынул их, а затем снова с силой протолкнул внутрь, теперь уже три. 

Единственным предупреждением, прежде чем Шерлок до боли вцепился в волосы, стало выплюнутое им проклятье, а последовавший вслед за тем толчок почти что заставил сработать казалось бы подавленный рвотный рефлекс. Джон не стал - _не смог_ \- сопротивляться и просто расслабился, сосредоточиваясь на нажатиях языка и том, как сгибать пальцы. Сквозь тело пронеслась волна жара, и Джон осознал, что трется о постель, но не стал убирать руку к собственному члену.

А потом яички Шерлока напряглись, хватка ослабла, почти до конца подтянув Джона вверх, а затем отпустив. Вокруг пальцев сжались мышцы, член Шерлока запульсировал яростней биения его сердца, презерватив наполнился спермой, и Джон закашлялся, судорожно глотая воздух. Тело настойчиво требовало разрядки, но Джон не пошевелил даже пальцем до тех пор, пока последние судороги, сделавшись слабее, окончательно не исчезли.

Джон отстранился и мягко высвободил из Шерлока пальцы, постоянно помня о том, до чего обостренными должны быть у того все чувства. Моргнув, чтобы прочистить зрение, он перекатился на спину, скользнул правой рукой вниз и сжал собственный член.

Сбоку прогнулся матрас.

\- Позволь мне, - предложил Шерлок, и поверх руки Джона легли длинные холодные пальцы.

Джон не чувствовал в себе сил отказать ему хоть в чем-то. Он убрал руку и ощутил мягкое касание ладони Шерлока к головке.

\- Черт, - прошептал он. Желание обжигало, но Джон не был настолько близок к финалу, чтобы кончить от одного прикосновения. Он прижал руки к глазам, лишая себя возможности видеть, чтобы взамен лучше сосредоточиться на ощущениях.

Шерлок снова пошевелился. Раздалось тихое _щелк_ пластмассовой крышки, а затем Шерлок вновь обхватил его член ладонью, скользкой и на мгновение показавшейся просто ледяной. 

\- Расслабься, - произнес он, едва Джон дернулся, недовольный холодным прикосновением. Впрочем, лубрикант помог, и трех быстрых легких движений оказалось достаточно, чтобы он застонал. Не спеша и подразнивая, Шерлок выяснял, как именно вновь довести Джона до предела.

Нахлынувший оргазм оказал почти гипнотический эффект. Тело охватили обжигающие судороги, вслед которым пришла дрожь эйфории. Прикосновения Шерлока сделались совсем невесомыми, но достаточными, чтобы осторожно вести Джона дальше, продлевая наслаждение до тех пор, пока не закружилась голова и не пришло изнеможение. Избавленный от постоянно давивших на него стресса и напряжения, Джон почувствовал себя точно опьяневшим. 

А затем бедер мягко коснулась шершавая ткань. Отняв от лица руки, Джон опустил взгляд и увидел полотенце. Следом появились футболка и свежие боксеры, прилетевшие со стороны комода, рядом с которым стоял Шерлок. Тени и отбрасываемые горящим в камине огнем темно-красные всполохи переплелись на его бледной коже, ясно очерчивая стройную фигуру.

\- Я собираюсь пойти помыться, - Шерлок закрыл комод, подошел к кровати и, грациозно опустившись на одно колено, поцеловал Джона в губы. – Ты останешься?

От этого приглашения у Джона перехватило горло. Он хотел согласиться – почти согласился – но закрыл глаза и нашел в себе силы сказать «нет», после чего, чувствуя себя виноватым, добавил:

\- Ты будешь лучше спать без…

Шерлок заставил его умолкнуть, прижавшись к губам в еще одном поцелуе.

\- Все в порядке.

Отойдя от кровати, он пересек спальню и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Мгновение спустя Джон услышал, как в раковину побежала вода.

Джон вытерся сам, страстно желая доверять себе достаточно, чтобы остаться, и вовсе не потому, что кровать была несравненно удобнее дивана. Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз засыпал рядом с другим человеком, а после того, что только что было между ним и Шерлоком, он знал, что _ему следует_ остаться.

Тем более нельзя так рисковать. Джон быстро переоделся, понимая, что Шерлок может вернуться в любой момент, и осмотрел кровать, выясняя, нужно ли поменять простыни сейчас или они могут потерпеть до утра. Дрожа от царившего в комнате холода, он бросил свою одежду вместе с шерлоковой в корзину для белья, подложил в огонь еще пару поленьев и вышел, закрыв ведущую в гостиную дверь, чтобы дать Шерлоку личное пространство.

Разведя в гостиной огонь, Джон подошел к дивану и машинально протянул руку к приставному столику, куда обычно клал пистолет. И тут до него дошло, что он забыл его в спальне. Вода больше не шумела, а это значило, что Шерлок, вероятно, уже лег, возможно, даже заснул. Но Джон знал, что никогда не сможет почувствовать себя спокойно без оружия.

Неслышно ступая, он приблизился к двери в спальню, но стоило протянуть к ней руку, как она сама распахнулась, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

На Шерлоке была нелепая и непрактичная шелковая пижама. Изогнув губы в полуулыбке, он протянул Джону кобуру с пистолетом.

\- Откуда ты… - Джон замолчал на полуслове и взял оружие. – Спасибо.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Если передумаешь, присоединяйся, - пригласил он и пошел к кровати, оставив дверь открытой. Было слишком темно, чтобы, когда заскрипел матрас, Джону удалось разглядеть что-то большее, чем просто недолгий промельк одеяла.

Джон заколебался, но все же отступил к дивану. Положив пистолет на столик, он завернулся в одеяло и уставился в огонь. Казалось, он провел так не один час, постоянно помня, что дверь в спальню все еще зазывно открыта, пока, наконец, усталость не взяла свое.


	8. Chapter 8

**Воскресенье, 28 октября**

Что никакого неловкого отрезвления с утра ожидать не стоит, Джон мог бы понять и сразу. Несмотря на жесткий диван, он крепко спал и хорошо выспался, встревожившись только когда услышал, как скрипнула дверь в ванную. Но даже тогда, хотя Джон проснулся моментально, мощной волны адреналина, обычно заставлявшей не открыв толком глаза тянуться к оружию, не было.

Мгновение спустя в ведущей на кухню арке показался Шерлок.

\- Кофе, - произнес он, направляясь прямо к ноутбуку. Прозвучало это скорее как требование, а не предложение.

Джон ничего не смог поделать с чувством вины (и немного самодовольства), возникших, когда он попытался рассмотреть в походке Шерлока хоть какие-то признаки бурной ночи. Но тот выглядел замечательно. Шерлок был одет так же, как и во время их поездки в город за его вещами: джинсы, рубашка и свитер насыщенного темно-бордового цвета, тонкой вязки и, похоже, из шелка. Сегодня Джон точно знал, что скрывается под этой одеждой, и просто не мог не таращиться.

Дрожа, он поднялся, чтобы разжечь огонь. Слабо серевший за окном рассвет заставил слегка удивиться. Должно быть, он проспал шесть часов подряд, а такого не случалось с ним с тех пор, как еще в Торонто он принял последнюю таблетку снотворного. Стащив с дивана одеяло, Джон завернулся в него, чтобы оно нагрелось от огня, пока он находится перед камином.

Шерлок уселся за письменный стол, щелкнул выключателем, запуская роутер и спутниковое соединение.

\- И завтрак, - добавил он, раскрывая ноутбук.

\- Мог бы и поучаствовать в его приготовлении, - заметил Джон. Нахмурившись, он уточнил. – Ты ведь _умеешь_ готовить?

\- Я химик. Естественно, умею.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- И ты можешь приготовить что-нибудь, что не будет ядовитым?

Шерлок бросил через плечо хитрый взгляд.

\- А галлюциногены считаются? Некоторые из них действительно полезны для здоровья.

\- Ладно. Держись от моей кухни подальше, - проворчал Джон. В груди разливалось мягкое тепло, а, оказавшись в спальне и разыскивая то немногое, что осталось от чистой одежды, он уже широко улыбался мысли, что Шерлок хотел повторить вчерашнее. По крайней мере, он так сказал прошлой ночью. Или намекал на это. Отчетливые воспоминания, стоило Джону дойти до этого пункта, начинали слегка расплываться.

Умываясь, он продолжал улыбаться. Вспомнив, что сегодня заглянет Молли, Джон наполнил раковину горячей водой и положил туда размокать твердое мыло для бритья и помазок из барсучьей шерсти, после чего поднес к подбородку влажное полотенце и уставился в зеркало, размышляя, не следует ли ему постричься. Обычно у него всегда была под рукой машинка для стрижки волос, он стригся сам, просто обрезая волосы покороче и не пользуясь насадками-гребнями разных размеров. Так было практичнее, чем ездить в город в парикмахерскую (особенно если учесть, что парикмахер принадлежал к семейству Коулов – тех самых, чьим основным занятием была таксидермия). Джон никогда не чувствовал потребности произвести на кого-нибудь впечатление. В основном он стригся затем, чтобы волосы выглядели аккуратно и не лезли в глаза.

Теперь, однако, он думал о прошедшей ночи, вспоминал, как вцепились в них пальцы Шерлока и болезненно покалывало кожу головы. Одной рукой взяв махровое полотенце, Джон провел мокрым пальцем по волосам, отмечая их длину и с неохотой признавая, что ему все-таки следует решиться на стрижку

Бросив полотенце обратно в горячую воду, Джон принялся рыться в шкафчике под раковиной в поисках триммера. После печального инцидента с упавшей свечой и почти что накрывшим его срывом, в ванной теперь всегда имелось электричество. Джон воткнул машинку в розетку и включил ее, задумавшись, когда он в последний раз смазывал лезвия. Выглядели они вполне прилично, так что он снял их и положил на полку над унитазом.

Джон едва успел вновь приложить к лицу полотенце, как ведущая из кухни дверь без всякого вежливого стука распахнулась. Шерлок уставился на него – вернее, на его волосы – и, только позже заметив машинку, глазами проследил ведущий от нее к стене провод.

\- Не… - начал он, а затем его взгляд упал на левую сторону раковины, где лежала закрытая опасная бритва.

Нахмурившись, Джон бросил полотенце на кран.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, наклонил чашку с мылом, выливая из нее воду, после чего взял помазок и потряс им, чтобы избавиться от избытка воды в щетине.

Не ответив, Шерлок протянул руку и взял бритву.

\- Углеродистая сталь, - он открыл лезвие, поднес его к свету, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть. – В прекрасном состоянии.

\- Предпочитаю не иметь дела с ржавчиной, когда бреюсь, - покладисто согласился Джон. Ему следовали бы быть раздосадованным от такого вторжения в личную жизнь, но вместо этого он обнаружил, что чувствует смутное удовольствие.

Шерлок еле слышно что-то согласно пробормотал и заглянул в чашку.

\- Обычное глицериновое мыло. Вот почему я не уловил запаха, - почти осуждающе заметил он. – Видимо, все хранится в черной сумке под раковиной?

\- Значит, ты _все-таки_ обшарил ванную.

\- Сумку я не открывал. Подумал, что это дорожный набор, - в голосе Шерлока зазвучало недовольство, вызванное такой оплошностью.

\- Ну вот ты и в курсе. Можно? – спросил Джон, указывая на бритву.

Пальцы Шерлока сжали рукоять.

\- Я хочу сделать это.

Только теперь Джон вспомнил, что оставил пистолет в спальне. Он уставился на бритву, оружие столь же смертоносное, как и нож, с которым ему однажды пришлось иметь дело, и приготовился к леденящему ощущению паники, но того не было и следа. Заинтересовавшись, Джон порылся в своих ощущениях; страх никуда не исчез, он таился в дорожках пересекающих грудь белесых шрамов, но не парализовывал. Джон знал, что Шерлок не причинит ему боли, но никогда прежде знание не останавливало ужас. 

И все же он понимал, что не должен рисковать. Если он запаникует, когда бритва будет прижата к коже, он с тем же успехом может в итоге пораниться сам, а Джону не хотелось выяснять, знает ли Шерлок, как зашивать раны.

\- Не… - он замолк, не договорив _самая лучшая идея_ , и вместо этого сказал, - нет нужды.

На лице Шерлока промелькнуло разочарование. Кивнув, он сложил лезвие, вложил его Джону в ладонь и вышел, не произнеся больше ни слова и тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Джон успел лишь вдохнуть, как дверь распахнулась снова.

\- Не обрезай волосы, - бросив взгляд в сторону машинки, произнес Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он, уступая, по крайней мере, в этом.

В этот раз, прежде чем выйти, Шерлок улыбнулся.

 

~~~

 

Шерлок рассеянно бродил по кухне, восстанавливая в памяти этапы, которым следовал Джон в ритуале приготовления кофе. Раньше, когда Шерлоку требовалось получить напиток, единственным осложнением становилась разве что необходимость минут пять постоять в очереди в кафе. Манипуляции же Джона были чересчур сложными. Однако, какая бы путаница не царила сейчас у него в голове, Шерлок все же не был полным идиотом. Конечно же, он запомнил, как Джон варил кофе; просто до сегодняшнего дня ни разу не утруждался приготовить его самостоятельно. Так что Шерлок развел в печке огонь, проверил чайник и уже собрался попытаться вспомнить, где Джон держал зерна, как дверь ванной открылась. Слишком скоро, чтобы можно было решить, что Джон закончил с бритьем.

Шерлок приготовился к спорам по поводу стрижки. В голове моментально сформировались несколько причин для того, чтобы Джон дал волосам отрасти хотя бы еще немного – достаточно длинно, чтобы в них можно было вцепиться даже крепче, чем прошлой ночью. Но судя по виду Джона, возражать он не собирался: он казался неуверенным и взволнованным.

\- То, что ты предложил… - он мельком глянул на Шерлока и сразу же заскользил взглядом по кухне. – Ты можешь, если все еще хочешь.

Раздражение Шерлока исчезло без следа, а улыбка, несмотря на отсутствие видимых для того причин, сделалась шире.

\- К печке, там теплее. Подвинь стул, - скомандовал Шерлок, проходя мимо Джона, чтобы забрать бритву, мыло и полотенца.

\- Ты ведь _пользовался_ прежде опасной бритвой? – раздался позади него вопрос. – Не для того, чтобы, не знаю, запугать кого-нибудь.

\- Не _только_ для этого, - смеясь, отозвался Шерлок. Взяв бритву, он опустил ее в карман, после чего перекинул через руку чистые полотенца и до кучи добавил свежую тканевую салфетку. – Надеюсь, она острая?

\- Очень.

Не удивительно. Взяв помазок и мыло, Шерлок вернулся на кухню. Джон немного напряженно сидел на придвинутом ближе к печи стуле. Собираясь в ванную, он надел джинсы, но остался в футболке, в которой спал, и Шерлок получил возможность внимательно рассмотреть в слабом свете раннего утра его руки. Шрамы на них были старые и едва различимые: скорее обычные отметины, которые мог заработать любой подвижный мальчишка. У Джона было хорошее чувство равновесия и он достаточно неплохо управлял своим телом, так что можно было предположить, что в детстве он занимался спортом, играл в регби, футбол или чем там еще развлекаются в Канаде. Ходят на лыжах, вероятно.

Шерлок сгрузил все на стол между раковиной и печкой. У Джона имелся целый набор чугунных кастрюль. Шерлок отыскал среднюю по величине, налил в нее из чайника воду и поставил на стол, чтобы слегка остудить. Окунув в воду свежую салфетку, он достал бритву и внимательно изучил лезвие.

\- Я имел в виду, ты уже брил кого-нибудь другого? – уточнил Джон.

Шерлок подавил желание огрызнуться. Как это ни выводило из себя, Джону необходимо было подтверждение. Впрочем, раздражение исчезло, стоило только вспомнить увиденные на записи ранения, да и шрамы указывали на то, что кто-то поработал ножом.

\- Когда я учился в университете, я пригласил домой на Рождество одного парня. У него была _электрическая_ бритва, - пожав плечами, произнес Шерлок. – Мои родственники съели бы его живьем, выйди он на ужин к столу в таком виде.

Джон поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Твои родственники практикуют каннибализм? – ухмыляясь, спросил он.

\- Я в этом почти уверен, - в свою очередь улыбнувшись, ответил Шерлок. – Половина из них _политики_.

\- Боже, прости. Можешь здесь прятаться, сколько хочешь, - искренне пригласил Джон, и в груди Шерлока вновь разлилось покалывающее тепло от того, с какой симпатией прозвучали эти слова.

\- Пригласи меня еще раз, если мы переживем зиму и нас не сожрут медведи, - Шерлок проверил воду, после чего достал полотенце и слегка его отжал. – Откинься на спинку.

Офисное кресло подошло бы больше – его можно было регулировать и наклонять – но Джон расслабился и запрокинул голову, закрывая глаза и без колебаний обнажая горло. Опустив на него взгляд, Шерлок внезапно осознал, что Джон даже не взял пистолет. Скорее всего, тот все так же лежал в спальне, где Джон оставил его, когда доставал из шкафа одежду.

Когда кто-нибудь в последний раз до такой степени доверялся ему? Особенно кто-то настолько… Шерлок засомневался, можно ли дать мысленное определение «параноидальный», потому что в поведении Джона прослеживались лишь некоторые признаки паранойи. Скорее, осторожный.

Никогда, насколько он мог определить, и однозначно ни разу так полно. Все началось с того, что Джон по просьбе Майкрофта впустил Шерлока в свой крайне уединенный дом. Но даже раньше прозвучавшего сегодня утром предложения он ясно дал понять, что Шерлок может здесь _остаться_. Джон уступил Шерлоку свою кровать и спал, пусть и не крепко, оставив дверь между ними открытой. Он дал Шерлоку ружье и позволил идти позади себя вооруженным. И пусть даже Джон не остался после, но прошлой ночью он последовал за Шерлоком в постель и _отдавал_ , едва ли задумываясь о собственном удовольствии.

В Лондоне Шерлок окружал себя людьми, личности которых содержали одну или две интересных черты, однако во всем остальном оставались скучными и предсказуемыми. Он пользовался тем, что они могли предложить – будь то развлечение, информация, доступ к тому, до чего ему хотелось добраться – и вносил в каталог, будто подбивая баланс: активы и пассивы. Очень редко Шерлок рисковал довериться по-настоящему, и чуть ли не всякий раз обжигался, пока, в конце концов, не научился зависеть только от себя самого.

Джон не был _полезен_ за исключением того, что давал единственный способ не свихнуться за зиму. Самым простым и логичным вариантом, конечно, было убраться из… этого места, где бы оно ни находилось. У Шерлока было достаточно денег Майкрофта, чтобы иметь возможность вернуться в цивилизованный мир, даже если он пока что не рискнет сунуться в Лондон.

Впрочем, обо всем этом он размышлял отвлеченно. Кончиками пальцев Шерлок провел по влажной и колючей щетине на подбородке Джона и осторожно накрыл ее горячей мокрой тканью, мягко приложив к ней обе ладони, согревая их и одновременно прижимая материю к горлу. Он внимательно следил за тем, чтобы его прикосновение было легким, а сам он находился сбоку от Джона, а не перед ним, оставив ясный путь к спасению, хотя Джон и не демонстрировал ни единого признака, что это может ему понадобиться.

Пальцы Шерлока пробежались по лицу Джона. Под горячей тканью чувствовались очертания костей. Прошлой ночью Шерлок целовал, лизал, пробовал на вкус, проводя языком по щетине. Теперь он хотел гладкой кожи.

Он взял салфетку, вновь намочил ее и положил обратно. В голове возникла мысль, что следует что-нибудь сказать, но он не знал, что. Джон не нуждался в заполнении молчания бессмысленными разговорами и светской болтовней, и Шерлок высоко ценил это. Так что он вернул полотенце на место и занялся мылом, принявшись взбивать помазком пену. Когда смесь была готова, Шерлок отбросил ткань в сторону и начал водить кистью по коже Джона. Наклонившись, он принялся накладывать на подбородок толстый слой пены, скрывая под пеленой ее светлых хлопьев побагровевшую от жара кожу. Джон слабо вздрогнул, но глаза не открыл. Его руки беспокойно дернулись на коленях, и Шерлок на мгновение замер, поглощенный образом того, как можно вот такой кистью, сухой и мягкой, скользить по всему его телу.

Наконец, Шерлок отложил кисть и, предупреждая, коснулся волос Джона. Открыв бритву, он произнес:

\- Не напрягайся, - поднес ее к краю мыльной пены на щеке и очень плавно повел вниз, отмечая, как лезвие подхватывает самые мельчайшие волоски. Дыхание Джона сделалось поверхностным, но оставалось все таким же размеренным, подталкивая продолжать. Сняв лишнюю пену полотенцем, Шерлок заскользил бритвой по коже во второй раз.

Убедившись, что Джон не дернется и швы в итоге накладывать не понадобится, Шерлок продолжил бритье, полностью растворяясь в той сосредоточенности, что была необходима, чтобы не вызвать даже малейшую ранку или раздражение. Джон был абсолютно расслаблен под его пальцами, позволяя Шерлоку наклонять ему голову или прижимать палец к губам, чтобы натянуть кожу. Единственный раз у Джона по-настоящему перехватило дыхание, только когда Шерлок прикоснулся к подбородку и заскользил бритвой вниз к шее, но даже тогда его руки остались расслабленно лежать на коленях.

Когда все завершилось, Джон подался вперед, чтобы сесть прямо, но мгновенно застыл, стоило Шерлоку дотронуться до его плеча.

\- Что-то не так? – спросил он, поднимая ладонь к лицу, словно бы собираясь проверить, нет ли царапин.

\- Я не закончил.

\- Но…

\- Доверься мне, - произнес Шерлок, намеренно используя ту же интонацию, что и прошлой ночью. Глаза Джона едва различимо расширились, подтверждая, что он заметил параллель. Он нервно облизал губы, но все же откинулся на спинку и напряженно замер. Шерлоку понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы понять, что Джон на самом деле совершенно не представляет, к чему ведут его действия. Положив полотенце обратно в кастрюлю с горячей водой, Шерлок коснулся лица Джона и шагнул в сторону стула, чтобы было легче заглянуть ему в глаза.

\- Приемлемо, но не идеально, - объяснил он, проводя большим пальцем вниз по линии подбородка Джона, а затем вновь поднимаясь вверх. По сравнению с бритьем безопасной или электрической бритвой, щетина была практически незаметна, но она все еще оставалась.

Джон улыбнулся, и сковывающее его напряжение растаяло.

\- Так тоже вполне неплохо. Будет всего лишь ужин с Молли.

Шерлок наклонился и приник губами к тому месту, где только что был его палец, вслушался в прерывающееся дыхание Джона.

\- Она не почувствует разницы. Но мне хочется сделать это, Джон.

\- И как, _черт тебя подери_ , я могу отказаться от такого? – выдохнул тот.

На лице Шерлока расцвела улыбка.

\- Ты все правильно понимаешь, - заверил он и отвернулся, чтобы взять полотенце и начать брить во второй раз.

 

~~~

 

Джона всегда устраивали обычные парикмахерские, больше ему и не надо было. Как-то раз мать попыталась вытащить его на семейный отдых в какой-то санаторий в Ки-Уэсте, но ему удалось отвертеться. В армии сослуживцы не раз захаживали в так называемые салоны, обычно подобное практиковалось на Дальнем Востоке, где их брили и стригли наряду с другого рода «услугами». Джон же никогда не платил за секс, даже под видом соблюдения установленной длины волос, и всякий раз отказывался, когда его звали с собой.

Бритье никогда не отнимало у Джона больше пятнадцати минут, возможно, за исключением самого первого времени, когда он трясущейся рукой брал опасную бритву и подносил ее к коже, не зная, что на самом деле собирается сделать: побриться или перерезать себе глотку, и произойдет ли это случайно или намеренно.

Брить Джона дважды – один раз по росту волос и один раз против – не было никакого смысла, но Шерлок вообще настоял на трех заходах, последний из которых сделал кожу настолько гладкой, что издаваемый лезвием шелест, когда оно касалось ее, был едва слышен.

После третьего раза Шерлок тщательно вытер лицо Джона влажным полотенцем и низко наклонился, придирчиво изучая кожу. Глаза у него чуть ли не светились от удовольствия, а уголки рта тронула слабая улыбка, стоившая всей той суеты, потраченных усилий и поселившейся в спине Джона боли.

\- Идеально, - отбросив полотенце, пробормотал он. Кончиками пальцев Шерлок дотронулся до лица Джона и, заставляя задрожать, стал круговыми движениями поглаживать каждый дюйм выбритой им кожи. Обладать такими ловкими пальцами было просто противозаконно. Внезапно Джон обнаружил, что не имеет ничего против того, чтобы просидеть на этом чертовски неудобном деревянном стуле хоть весь день, при условии, что Шерлок продолжит ласкать его.

Краем сознания он задумался, чем могло быть вызвано такое поведение. Шерлок не произвел на него впечатление человека, способного на нежности – на удовлетворение сексуальных желаний – да, но не на нежности. Однако, что бы ни стало причиной этого мгновения мягкости, Джон мог бы к нему привыкнуть.

Осознав, что пустые фантазии успели завести на опасную территорию, Джон пробормотал благодарность и поднялся со стула, позволяя жгучей боли в спине и шее отвлечь его. Он был не в том положении, чтобы думать о вещах вроде «отношений» или «долгосрочных» или вообще чем-нибудь, что продлится дольше конца зимы, когда Шерлок вернется в Лондон.

Лучше всего смотреть на это как на отпуск, решил Джон. Перерыв в его монотонных отшельнических буднях. Отпуска заканчиваются, оставляя после себя приятные воспоминания, за которые можно цепляться, когда повседневная жизнь становится слишком скучной или тяжелой.

Пройдя в ванную, Джон смыл остатки пены и тщательно смазал кожу увлажняющим кремом. Опасной бритвой он пользовался потому, что это было проще, чем покупать в городе ящиками одноразовые лезвия, а на подзарядку электрической только впустую уходило бы топливо. Но в этот раз бритье вышло таким тщательным, что сняло верхний слой омертвевших клеток кожи. 

Вновь не позаботившись о том, чтобы постучаться, вошел Шерлок. Джон как раз, склонившись над раковиной, всматривался в зеркало, любуясь результатом его обстоятельной работы.

\- Никогда не прилагал для этого столько усилий, - признался он, встретившись с Шерлоком в зеркале глазами.

\- А следовало бы.

Подойдя, Шерлок остановился сбоку, кончиком пальца коснулся подбородка Джона, слегка надавил, разворачивая лицом к себе.

Свет от камина подходит Шерлоку лучше электрического, решил Джон, уставившись на освещенное двумя висящими над зеркалом лампами лицо. Мысль, что, несмотря на все усилия, которые Шерлок затратил на то, чтобы побрить Джона, о себе он и не побеспокоился, вызвала улыбку. На подбородке у Шерлока виднелась россыпь волосков на оттенок светлее тех, что росли на голове.

\- Я бы предложил сделать то же самое, но на твоем месте не стал бы себе доверять, - произнес Джон, на мгновение повторяя прикосновение, а затем позволяя себе провести пальцем по его подбородку.

\- А я стал бы, - наклонившись, Шерлок коснулся кожи Джона губами и глубоко вдохнул через нос.- Ланолин и воск?

\- М-м-м, достаю в городе. Его делает Хетти – та, которая держит овец, - неподвижно замерев, рассеянно пояснил Джон. Невесомое прикосновение губ было слишком робким и слабым, а он не хотел лишиться даже такого незначительного контакта.

\- _Теперь_ твоя очередь, - пробормотал Шерлок и, высунув язык, легко провел им под ухом Джона, там, где выступал край нижней челюсти. Вниз по позвоночнику побежали электрические разряды, искрами проносясь сквозь тело и приводя в чувство даже лучше кофе.

\- Очередь сделать что? – спросил Джон, прижимая пальцы к затылку Шерлока, чтобы притянуть того ближе. У него отчаянно колотилось сердце, галопом несся вперед пульс. 

\- Побрить меня. Я тебе доверяю, - упрямо повторил Шерлок. – Ты хирург.

Два слова обрушились на Джона, точно ушат ледяной воды, заставляя отступить назад.

\- Что? – спросил он. Горло до того перехватило, что вместо голоса удавалось выдавить только какой-то шепот. – Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Твои руки. Ты врач, - спокойно принялся перечислять Шерлок, не сводя глаз с лица Джона. – Врач с маленькими руками и превосходной моторикой – должно быть, тебя отправили в хирургию в первый же день на медфаке. Медицину выбрал не ради денег, иначе стал бы пластическим хирургом в Калифорнии или Париже. Добровольно завербовался в армию, значит, хотел помогать людям. Спасать жизни. Итак, хирург – возможно, травматолог.

\- Как…

Шерлок безжалостно продолжал.

\- Очевидно, ты больше не практикуешь. Вероятно, здесь на расстоянии тысячи миль не найти ни одной стерильной операционной. Твоя лицензия, скорее всего, просрочена, но ты не собираешься ее возобновлять, иначе пошел бы на курсы повышения квалификации. Возможно, за деньги ты неформально оказываешь услуги в городе. Все знают, что ты врач – как минимум, Молли рассказала об этом, поскольку она в курсе.

\- Довольно, - перебил Джон, когда Шерлок наконец-то замолчал, чтобы вдохнуть. Одной рукой он вцепился в раковину, а сам изо всех сил сосредоточился на дыхании, борясь со скребущими душу воспоминаниями. – Господи. Да на тебя табличку с предупреждением надо повесить.

Проходили секунды, но не было слышно ничего, кроме постепенно успокаивающегося пульса Джона и его дыхания. В конце концов, Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу и спросил:

\- Я прав?

Не «ты в порядке?», не«извини» или «оставить тебя одного?». У Джона невольно вырвался смех. Сперва он прозвучал грубо, но потом Джон разглядел в сложившейся ситуации черный юмор. Он стоял в своей собственной ванной, рядом с человеком, исключительно сдержанным, если не считать захватывающего дух секса прошедшей ночью и странного приступа нежности утром, и слушал, как тот по косточкам разбирает все подробности его жизни и при этом заботится лишь о _правильности_ своих заявлений.

Джон еще раз вдохнул, и теперь смех зазвучал легче и ровнее. Отвернувшись, он взялся за раковину обеими рукам. Он чувствовал необходимость в опоре после выброса адреналина, оставившего после себя распространяющуюся по всему телу звенящую волну апатии. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это растянуться на кровати и проспать пару часов, словно его тело и разум нуждались в выключении и перезагрузке.

\- Да, - все так же смеясь, в конце концов, произнес Джон. – Все верно, по всем пунктам. Блестяще до чертиков, серьезно.

\- Тебе незачем так удивляться, - возразил Шерлок, точно собравшись обидеться.

\- Высокомерный засранец, - с нежностью укорил Джон, вновь переведя на него взгляд.

Шерлок нерешительно улыбнулся.

\- Тоже верно.

\- Иди налей чайник, - оттолкнувшись от раковины, произнес Джон. – Я решу, стану ли тебя брить, _после_ завтрака и кофе.


	9. Chapter 9

**Воскресенье, 28 октября**

Шерлок лежал на диване и, лениво водя пальцами по подбородку, смотрел на потолочные балки. Как он и думал, после завтрака Джон согласился, и все то время, что он брил Шерлока, его руки ничуть не дрожали. Каждое их движение было медленным, внимательным и очень осторожным, и, несмотря на все свои опасения, он не нанес ни единого пореза или царапины.

Джон _на самом деле_ страдал от перемежающегося тремора левой руки, но возникал тот только после того, как ему приходилось напрягать плечо, чтобы выполнить какую-нибудь физическую работу. Безусловно, причиной этому было пулевое ранение, но за прошедшее с того момента время исцелилась бы любая рана. Значит, старая травма, лишь усугубленная отсутствие своевременного лечения. Шерлок мысленно вернулся к видеозаписи, припоминая окровавленную повязку на плече Джона, и задумался, как долго тот провел без должной помощи. Он так все еще и не выяснил, сколько Джон пробыл в плену, пока не пришло спасение.

Джона дома не было: он ушел наловить рыбы к сегодняшнему ужину — занятие, к которому Шерлок не испытывал ни малейшего желания присоединяться. Чтобы отделаться от грозящей поглотить скуки, Шерлок скатился с дивана и направился к письменному столу. Он уже проверил почту, так что не стал включать интернет, вместо этого сосредоточившись на сложенных в углу машинописных страницах. Джон не делал ни малейших попыток прятать их — впрочем, тайников, которые Шерлок не смог бы обнаружить, просто не существовало— так что, не колеблясь, он взял стопку, перевернул ее и начал читать.

Фэнтезийный роман отличался изящным слогом, но совершенно прозрачным сюжетом, лишенным всяких сложностей, которые могли бы оттолкнуть юных читателей (Шерлок отчетливо помнил, какое разочарование испытывал в первые дни в школе от таких упрощенных сюжетов, если ему случалось все-таки обеспокоиться выполнением домашнего задания). Тогда он принялся пролистывать страницы с пометкой «ДМ», текст которых был тяжел, но обладал мрачной притягательностью.

То, что писал Джон, было не повестью о его приключениях на войне. Этот рассказ — скорее не рукопись, а очень детализированный синопсис с маркированными набросками и пометками — относился к периоду Холодной войны между США и СССР. Главным героем повествования являлся пилот американских ВВС, а не канадский хирург, но, тем не менее, определенное сходство присутствовало. Летчика сбили над японскими спорными территориями, он катапультировался, и его передали для допроса в КГБ. Несколько страниц в начале были помечены «ДМ2». На них в подробностях раскрывалась параллельная сюжетная линия о специализированной спасательной группе, мобилизованной для освобождения главного героя, и имелись пометки о возможном предателе из КГБ, который помог тому бежать, однако эти сюжетные ответвления так и не были доведены до конца.

Заново сложив листы в стопку, Шерлок отошел от стола, чтобы подумать. Он взял скрипку и принялся рассеянно ее настраивать, размышляя о том, хорошо это или плохо, что Джон пишет. Было совершенно ясно, что прошлое оставило у него в душе такие же глубокие шрамы, что и на теле, но привычка писать, казалось, приносила не больше пользы, чем групповая терапия. Если он на самом деле годами пытался перенести на бумагу эту историю, а написал лишь тридцать с небольшим страниц, становилось совершенно ясно, что это форма терапии ему не подходила.

Игра и мысли о Джоне полностью поглотили Шерлока, заставив совершенно забыть об окружающем мире, пока, сделав глубокий вдох, он не уловил отчетливый запах сырости и рыбы. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что в какой-то момент, пока он ни на что не обращал внимания, Джон вернулся, но оказался слишком вежлив, чтобы прерывать его.

\- Это было прекрасно.

Шерлок с улыбкой посмотрел на Джона, отмечая темные грязные пятна на джинсах и две свежих царапины на правой руке. 

\- Хороший улов.

\- Голод нам точно не грозит, - ухмыльнувшись, согласился Джон. Он встал, показавшись даже еще ниже в одних носках: очевидно, резиновые сапоги он оставил где-то в другом месте. - Я собираюсь сходить в душ. Не хотел, чтобы дребезжание водонагревателя помешало твоей игре.

\- Если хочешь, могу потереть спину, - предложил Шерлок, позволяя голосу звучать низко и притягательно. Он знал, что Джон откажется; все, что ему хотелось выяснить, - _как_ он это сделает.

Джон напрягся, но не так сильно, как мог бы, если бы предложение было ему по-настоящему неприятно.

\- Спасибо, но даже я не захотел бы оказаться там сейчас вместе с собой.

Наморщив нос, он направился в ванную.

Шерлок прислонился к каминной полке и принялся лениво поигрывать смычком. Идея пришлась Джону достаточно по душе, чтобы обдумать ее, несмотря на глубоко засевшую в нем необходимость скрывать свои шрамы. Медленными шагами, решил Шерлок, ставя перед собой цель полностью рассмотреть шрамы Джона к концу недели — с приглашения самого Джона.

 

~~~

 

Рев двигателя квадроцикла Молли прорезал тишину, заполнил собой дом и разбудил задремавшего Джона. Шерлока рядом не было – возможно, он закрылся в спальне с книгой – так что Джон решил выйти поздороваться с ней сам.

Радостно улыбаясь, Молли сняла шлем и слезла с квадроцикла.

\- Привет! Я ведь не слишком рано? – спросила она, отстегивая шнуры, прикреплявшие рюкзак к спинке пассажирского сиденья.

\- Вовсе нет, - Джон шагнул в холодный уличный воздух, и вежливо забрав рюкзак, быстро обнял Молли свободной рукой. - Как добралась?

\- Будь осторожен. Я вот что нашла, - она зубами стянула перчатку, сунула руку в карман джинсов и достала оттуда маленький клочок буро-коричневой шерсти, - в тех соснах у реки, там, где я как-то раз заметила бобров.

Джон кивнул, вспоминая изображение на фотографиях, которые Молли показывала ему.

\- Черный медведь или гризли? - встревожено спросил он. Несмотря на название «черный медведь», шерсть у них обоих могла быть коричневой.

\- Не скажу точно, - призналась Молли.

\- Хочешь, отвезу тебя вечером домой? - предложил Джон. Неважно, насколько заманчивым было общество Шерлока — при условии, что Шерлок был по-прежнему заинтересован — но Джону была не по вкусу идея рисковать безопасностью соседки.

Смущенно улыбнувшись и пожав плечами, Молли начала подниматься по ведущим к входной двери ступеням. Ей хотелось показать, что она не боится, и отказаться, но она была достаточно благоразумна, чтобы вместо этого сказать:

\- Возможно.

Они оба знали, что Джон стреляет не в пример лучше нее.

Шерлок обнаружился в доме. Он был одет в один из костюмов, что носил на прошлой неделе, и сиял очаровательной улыбкой.

\- Рад видеть тебя снова, Молли, - произнес он, протягивая руку.

\- О, привет, - воскликнула она, отвечая на рукопожатие. Залившись краской, она посмотрела вниз на свои джинсы и флисовую толстовку, затем вновь подняла глаза на Шерлока. - Ну ничего себе. Похоже, с выбором туалета я прогадала.

Обняв Молли за плечи, Джон театрально прошептал:

\- Я наврал ему, что у нас будет шикарный ужин в Эдмонте, потому он так и вырядился.

Молли рассмеялась, а улыбка Шерлока наконец-то стала искренней. Джон расценил это как две маленькие победы.

\- Ну ладно, мы можем притвориться, что это действительно так. Я приготовила салат из последних свежих овощей.

\- Займусь ужином.

Джон бросил взгляд на скрипку Шерлока, внезапно засомневавшись, не обидится ли тот, если попросить его сыграть для Молли. Сыграть для него Шерлок определенно никогда раньше не предлагал; он просто делал это. 

Но прежде, чем он успел произнести хотя бы слово, Шерлок развернулся и, отойдя в сторону, открыл футляр.

\- Ты любишь классическую музыку, Молли?

На лице Молли застыло недоверие.

\- Да. Ты играешь? Серьезно? - воскликнула она. Обойдя диван, она уселась и с обожанием уставилась на Шерлока. Джон не мог винить ее за это.

\- Играю.

Должно быть, Шерлок заранее все спланировал, потому что и не подумал настраивать скрипку или подтягивать смычок. Он прижал инструмент к плечу, посмотрел на Джона, и теперь в его взгляде было коварство. А потом Шерлок закрыл глаза, и дом наполнили первые звуки «Огней рампы» Раша[1].

Улыбаясь, Джон прислонился к косяку ведущей на кухню арки, все еще держа в руках рюкзак Молли, и наблюдал за ней до тех пор, пока ее глаза не расширились от узнавания.

\- Я это знаю! - объявила она Джону, а затем, торопливо замолчав, с безмолвным извинением взволнованно вернулась взглядом к Шерлоку. Тот не обратил на ее слова никакого внимания и продолжил молча играть, хотя Джон видел, как он весь напрягся, пытаясь не расхохотаться.

Испытав облегчение от того, что день начался так хорошо, Джон отнес рюкзак на кухню и занялся ужином, прислушиваясь к тому, как Шерлок проигрывает лучшие произведения Раша, The Smiths, The Cure и – к тому времени, как поспела жареная форель - заканчивает композицию Queen.

 

~~~

 

Одной из особенностей Шерлока, которая больше всего озадачивала Майкрофта, было то, что он _мог_ быть вежливым и милым с окружающими. Все же он являлся Холмсом и вырос не в волчьей стае, так что Майкрофта не должна была так удивлять способность Шерлока легко находить общий язык с другими людьми наравне с ним. Просто обычно Шерлок не считал это нужным. Как выяснилось, милое поведение поощряло идиотов заводить разговоры и дальше.

Но обаяние могло быть как оружием, так и приманкой, и Шерлок ни минуты не колебался, очаровывая Молли, чтобы произвести на Джона впечатление и уничтожить большую часть его обороны. Так что весь ужин он занимал Молли разговорами, ловко вовлекая в них Джона всякий раз, когда тот слишком притихал.

Неплохо помогала теснота. Стол на кухне был рассчитан только на двоих, и для себя Джон прикатил из гостиной офисное кресло. Из-за катастрофической нехватки места они постоянно сталкивались под столом коленями, что дало Шерлоку превосходный повод прижаться ногой к ноге Джона. Это прикосновение того не только успокоило, но и подарило Шерлоку еще один способ считывать его настроение. 

Также помогало то, что Молли оказалась не такой уж утомительно скучной. Конечно, читать ее было проще простого, в ее характере не имелось и намека на притворство, но еще она была умна, особенно если Шерлок спрашивал ее о том, что относилось к ее профессии. Он не имел ни малейшего представления об экосистемах протекавших в северных лесах рек с ледниковым питанием, но разбирался в науке и мог определить, какие вопросы следует задавать.

Когда с остатками форели (оказавшейся на удивление вкусной) было покончено, Джон спросил:

\- Кофе и десерт?

\- Десерт? – Молли удивленно улыбнулась ему. – Ты наконец-то разобрался, как испечь в твоей печи пирог? Или ты? – добавила она, посмотрев на Шерлока.

Взмахом руки указав на Джона, Шерлок припомнил то происшествие, что нарушило планы опробовать десерт двумя вечерами раньше.

\- Обычно я не готовлю, если только мне не оказывается нужна взрывчатка или какие-нибудь другие любопытные химические вещества. Это все идея Джона.

\- Дивный способ отказаться, спасибо, - откатившись на стуле от стола, протянул тот и мимолетом улыбнулся Шерлоку. – За это придется тебе убирать со стола, пока я займусь десертом в гостиной.

\- Я помогу, - несмотря на то, что она была гостем, сразу же предложила Молли. Хотя с другой стороны, Джон же вымыл у нее дома посуду, так что, возможно, у них просто было так принято.

Шерлок сгрудил тарелки в раковину.

\- Наверно, он уже закончил, - предположил он, стоило Молли взяться за них.

Шерлок не мог представить, чтобы печенье, шоколад и маршмэллоу могли требовать долгого приготовления вне зависимости от того, каков ожидаемый конечный результат.

\- Хорошо. Ты иди; я сварю кофе, - согласилась Молли и направилась в кладовку.

Избавившись от необходимости на самом деле мыть посуду, Шерлок пошел в гостиную. Джон сидел на полу у камина, окруженный пакетами, коробками и частично развернутыми шоколадными батончиками. Кивком предложив Шерлоку присоединиться к нему, Джон надорвал первую пластиковую упаковку.

\- Ты уже поджаривал маршмэллоу, ведь так? 

\- Специально или потому, что подпалил кое-что еще? – слегка туманно уточнил Шерлок и уселся рядом с Джоном, тщательно проследив за тем, чтобы не вызывать у того ощущения ловушки. 

Джон бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

\- Так, значит, там целая история.

\- Спальня была _не моей_ , - запротестовал Шерлок под звук ссыпаемых в мельницу кофейных зерен.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Теперь я просто обязан это услышать. Но сперва вот это, - произнес он, взял маршмэллоу и насадил его на длинный металлический шампур. – Держи его над огнем. Слишком близко не подноси – нужно, чтобы он расплавился и слегка хрустел, а не обуглился, если только тебе не нравится именно такой вариант.

\- Больше похоже на науку, чем на кулинарию, - заметил Шерлок, перекладывая шампур в другую руку, чтобы было удобнее поднести его к огню. На кухне Молли громко затрещала мельницей.

Мгновение спустя Джон без всякой необходимости придвинулся ближе и протянул руку за одним из батончиков.

\- Не стесняйся экспериментировать, - тихо произнес он, но теперь речь шла уже не о десерте.

Шерлок поймал взгляд Джона и подавил ликующую улыбку, когда не увидел в нем ни настороженности, ни замкнутости – ничего, кроме интереса. Поднеся руку к его лицу, он провел большим пальцем там, где раньше касался губами, и Джон закрыл глаза, явно тоже вспомнив то мгновение. Тогда Шерлок прижал палец к бьющемуся на горле пульсу, удовлетворенно отметив, как он резко подскочил.

\- Если у тебя есть какие-нибудь пожелания, с чего мне начать… - тихо произнес Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе и вместо пальца приникая к жилке губами.

Скользнув ладонью по ноге Шерлока, Джон сжал пальцы.

\- Шерлок, - твердо возразил он. – Молли сейчас…

\- Варит кофе, - перебил Шерлок, хотя Джон замолчал лишь тогда, когда он слегка прикусил кожу, заставляя втянуть воздух. – Впрочем, спешить некуда, - солгал он, наклоняясь ближе так, чтобы задеть губами ухо Джона. – У нас достаточно времени на любые эксперименты, которые тебе захочется провести.

Джон чертыхнулся, но резко замолчал, когда с кухни донеслось слабое покашливание и едва слышный голос Молли:

\- Эм, огонь…

Смущенно покраснев, он отшатнулся от Шерлока и неровно рассмеялся, указывая на камин, где маршмэллоу достигли критической температуры и теперь ярко полыхали. Мельком глянув на них, Шерлок заставил себя не бросать шампур, срывая на нем накатившую досаду.

\- Вот поэтому я и не готовлю, - твердо сказал он Джону, когда маршмэллоу, расплавившись, утратили всякую форму и шлепнулись в огонь.

 

~~~

 

С практической точки зрения сморы для десерта подходили прекрасно – идеальное решение при тех ограничениях, что накладывало на Джона полное отсутствие возможности добиться от дровяной печи чего-то иного, кроме как сжечь готовящееся блюдо. На самом деле, он решил съездить в Фэйрлейк как минимум еще раз, прежде чем снега сделаются совсем непролазными. Джон надеялся, что в магазин завезли новые товары, тогда он скупит весь маршмэллоу и шоколад, какой там найдется. Ему нестерпимо хотелось видеть, как Шерлок каждую ночь будет дочиста облизывать пальцы.

Но едва зашло солнце и Молли упомянула, что ей пора, в Джоне поднял голову защитник. Все еще чувствуя смущение от того, что застала их чуть ли не целующимися, Молли настояла на том, что сама вымоет посуду. Торопливо пройдя в спальню, Джон расстегнул ремень и снял кобуру с пистолетом.

Шерлок вошел мгновением позже и с любопытством уставился на него.

\- Хочешь начать пораньше?

\- Хочу отвезти Молли домой. Она по дороге сюда нашла медвежью метку. Возможно, никакой опасности нет, но мне не хотелось бы рисковать, - оглянувшись, Джон прошелся взглядом по Шерлоку сверху вниз. Ему хотелось расстегнуть все пуговицы на этой рубашке, каждую по отдельности. – Ты останешься здесь.

\- Не глупи, - отрезал Шерлок и, войдя в спальню, закрыл за собой дверь. Вывернувшись из пиджака, он бросил его в футе от кровати.

\- Так безопаснее, - отвернувшись к оружию, продолжал настаивать Джон. Он взял Кимбер 8400 – классическую винтовку со скользящим затвором, предназначенную для охоты на крупного зверя. Заряженная патронами .270 Винчестер весом в 160 гранов, она была вполне способена уложить медведя. Джон вставил в магазин три патрона и еще три спрятал в карман, после чего положил винтовку на кровать, направив ствол в сторону от Шерлока.

Он не мог отвести от Шерлока глаз, когда тот, спустив брюки, переступил через них. На нем не было ничего, кроме черных боксеров, заставивших Джона позабыть обо всем на свете кроме одного – ласкать его, сравнивая ощущения кожи и шелка.

\- Ты чертовски отвлекаешь, - обвиняющее протянул Джон, в конце концов, заставив себя отвернуться. Шерлок рассмеялся низким понимающим смехом, и ему понадобилось все его самообладание на то, чтобы не отозваться на него. Достав старый Магнум 44 калибра, который в свое время купил в Фэйрлейке, Джон, хотя и не сомневался в том, что все его оружие начищено и готово к бою, быстро проверил его. Он терпеть не мог отдачу, но успел достаточно пострелять из этого револьвера, чтобы быть уверенным, что сможет поразить из него цель с близкого расстояния, а сегодня имело значение только это. Джон не собирался охотиться на медведя, а всего лишь пытался всех обезопасить.

Зарядив револьвер пулями весом в 240 гран, Джон убрал его в кобуру. Когда он повесил ее на пояс, разница в весе сделалась очевидна. Пришлось пару раз вынуть его и вложить обратно, чтобы напомнить мышцам о переменах в привычном вооружении.

\- Полагаю, такие предосторожности не чрезмерны? – глядя на револьвер, спросил Шерлок.

\- Любое оружие меньшего калибра его только разозлит. Как я сказал, скорее всего, никакой опасности нет, но лучше не рисковать.

Джон закрыл и запер сейф, взял винтовку, повесил ее на плечо и перевел взгляд на Шерлока. Худое тело теперь скрывала теплая одежда, и Джону в очередной раз захотелось, чтобы инстинкт защищать одного из немногих оставшихся друзей в нем был не так силен. 

Нахмурившись, Шерлок уставился в пространство между Джоном и дверью.

\- Она может переночевать сегодня здесь, - отважился он. Сама эта идея заставляла Шерлока выглядеть несчастным.

Джон неловко рассмеялся. Если Молли останется, он настоит на том, чтобы она спала в кровати, Шерлоку достанется диван, а сам он всю ночь глаз не сомкнет.

\- Мы засмущали ее достаточно для одного вечера, ты так не считаешь?

Шерлок скептично приподнял брови.

\- Напротив, - возразил он. Остановившись перед Джоном, он наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо. – Судя по ее реакции, полагаю, она была не прочь посмотреть.  
___________________________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] **Отис Раш** — американский блюзовый певец и гитарист. _

_Послушать можно здесь http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwXjnVICb3I_


	10. Chapter 10

**Воскресенье, 28 октября**

\- Итак, целых три часа мы убили совершенно впустую, - едко заметил Шерлок и неуклюже слез с квадроцикла, который Джон остановил прямо перед домом.

\- Ты не обязан был ездить, - огрызнулся в ответ Джон, неловкими пальцами вытаскивая ключ из замка зажигания. Квадроцикл он решил бросить прямо на улице: он слишком замерз и был чересчур раздражен, чтобы перегонять его в безопасное убежище. Этим он займется завтра, если, конечно, машину не погребет под снегом – тогда только и останется, что откопать чертову железяку по весне и сдать на металлолом. 

Шерлоку же еще хватило наглости обвиняюще заявить:

\- Не было там никаких медведей.

С грохотом распахнув дверь, он направился прямиком к камину. В доме было практически так же холодно, как и снаружи: огонь Джон, как всегда перед уходом, потушил.

Будто медведь явится, стоит Джону потребовать. Оставив винтовку у входной двери — прежде чем убрать, оружие необходимо высушить и смазать — Джон следом за Шерлоком прошел к камину.

\- Я растоплю.

\- Я справлюсь! Я в курсе, как разжечь чертов огонь! - выплюнул Шерлок.

Подавив желание отвесить Шерлоку подзатыльник, Джон вышел в кухню. Печь нагревалась гораздо быстрее камина, так что там скорее станет тепло, а он хотел приготовить для них обоих горячее питье. Несколько лет назад Джон привез целую коробку травяного чая, предназначавшегося для борьбы с бессонницей. На вкус жуткая дрянь и совершенно не помог справиться с его проблемами (которые были очень и очень далеки от обычной бессонницы), но, возможно, ярость Шерлока напиток несколько поумерит.

Разведя огонь и поставив чайник греться, Джон прошел в ванную и включил душ.

\- Шерлок! Иди сюда! - выкрикнул он.

Труба водонагревателя в длину была всего пару метров, и ванная практически немедленно начала заполняться паром. Джон глубоко вдохнул, пропуская обжигающий воздух в заледеневшие легкие.

\- Я прекрасно способен...

\- Я знаю! - резко перебил Джон. Прислонившись к раковине, он надавил ладонями на глаза, думая о том, что сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы Шерлок показал эту сторону своего характера. Питон его предупреждал. - Просто иди сюда!

Через мгновение Шерлок ворвался внутрь, высокий, пышущий яростью, со сверкающим цепким взглядом и проступившими на бледных щеках алыми пятнами. Это могло бы обмануть, если бы не свесившиеся на глаза мокрые от снега волосы. Шерлок посмотрел на крохотную душевую кабинку, и выражение его глаз смягчилось от охватившего его подозрения.

\- Полезай, а то и правда умрешь, и я проторчу всю зиму с трупом. Прозектора в Фэйрлейке нет.

Шерлок нахмурился, точно никак не мог прийти к какому-то выводу.

\- Тебе следует принять душ первым. Твое плечо слишком окоченело, чтобы безрецептурные обезболивающие с этим нормально справились.

Пораженный наблюдательностью Шерлока, Джон подавил желание дотронуться до старого шрама. Тот _действительно_ болел, но Джон считал, что это удается хорошо скрывать.

\- Я в порядке, - солгал он, жестом указывая Шерлоку на душ. - Просто не истрать всю горячую воду.

\- Тебе это нужнее, чем мне.

\- Именно поэтому прекращай терять время и запихивай свою задницу внутрь. Господи, ты _всегда_ такой упрямый? - пробормотал Джон, пытаясь протиснуться мимо него, чтобы растопить камин в спальне.

Шерлок схватил его за руку, заставляя настороженно застыть, но больше ничего не сделал - всего лишь пристально всмотрелся Джону в лицо. Очень медленно пальцы Шерлока разжались, отпуская, и он отвернулся, очевидно, довольный увиденным, что бы он там ни разглядел.

\- Коулы.

\- Что? - озадаченно переспросил Джон.

\- Таксидермисты. Умеют делать почти все то же самое, что и патологоанатомы.

Джон уставился на бледную линию кожи над спиной Шерлока. Капли тающего снега скользили по шее, исчезая за воротником рубашки. Последние следы раздражения растворились под внезапным напором желания попробовать их на вкус, и тут слова Шерлока окончательно дошли до него.

Фыркнув, Джон заставил себя отвернуться.

\- Отвратительная идея.

\- Равно как и непрактичная. Впрочем, разрешаю тебе забрать мой череп.

\- Отвратительная, но романтичная, - ответил Джон и вошел в спальню. Присев перед остывшим очагом, он поворошил укрывавший решетку слой пепла.

Раздавшийся смех Шерлока прозвучал на удивление весело.

 

~~~

 

Шерлок подтянул колени к груди и завернулся во взятое с постели Джона одеяло. Укутанный в несколько слоев одежды, в трех парах носков, ему следовало ощущать себя нелепо, но он все еще мерз, а такого с ним _никогда прежде_ не случалось. До реабилитации он умел справляться с холодом, усталостью, голодом или любым другим неудобством, которое причиняло тело. Теперь, видимо, это умение утратилось. Шерлок спал по целых пять часов за раз, не прекословя, съедал все, что готовил Джон, и, несмотря на горячий душ, пылающий огонь и придвинутый вплотную к камину диван, все еще чувствовал себя насквозь продрогшим.

Впрочем, теперь он не сомневался, что Майкрофт отправил его сюда умереть во мраке. Джону даже не придется брать на себя убийство – с этим делом превосходно справится Канада.

Он надеялся, что Джон из тех, кто собирает трофеи, хотя все свидетельства — а именно практически лишенный индивидуальных черт дом — указывали на обратное. Впрочем, возможно, он примет предложение Шерлока и оставит себе его череп.

Странно, вот что. Джон _рассмеялся_. Не проявил ни отвращения, ни презрения, ни даже намека на страх, после того замечания, которое, если задуматься, было откровенно социопатичным. Шерлок припомнил, что военные, как и полицейские, обычно вырабатывают определенные защитные механизмы, наиболее распространенным из которых является черный юмор. Поведение Джона должно было войти в норму после возвращения к мирной жизни, но этого не случилось. Шерлок был рад этому. Быть «нормальным» казалось даже еще более скучным, чем замерзнуть чуть ли не до смерти, и теперь – испытав и то, и другое на личном опыте – Шерлок слишком хорошо это понимал.

Обычно Джон укладывался с душем в четыре минуты. На этот раз ему понадобилось шесть, и лишь еще пять минут спустя Джон вернулся в гостиную. 

\- Все еще мерзнешь?

Шерлок кивнул и, обернувшись, взглянул на Джона.

\- Ненавижу Канаду.

Вместо того чтобы обидеться, Джон улыбнулся.

\- Я так понимаю, что ни чаю, ни кофе ты не сделал. Что будешь?

\- Чай.

Джон вышел, оставив его страдать в одиночестве, а пару минут спустя вернулся с двумя чашками чая, отчетливо пахнувшего перегноем. Одну он протянул Шерлоку.

\- Молока у нас нет.

Несколько минут Джон смотрел на огонь, а затем произнес.

\- Прости меня. Мне следовало четче объяснить, чем обернется прогулка в такую погоду.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Ты не мог этого предвидеть. Ты был готов не больше меня.

\- Да, - нахмурившись, согласился Джон, - но это не просто затяжной снего...

\- Или _все же был_? - перебил Шерлок, когда глубоко в сознании заискрились новые связи. - Ты предпринял меры предосторожности, но по минимуму. Вся твоя жизнь вертится вокруг _личного риска_. Ты взял винтовку, поменял пистолет на случай возможного нападения медведя — чтобы обезопасить Молли — но даже и не подумал подходяще одеться, хотя явно видел возможность внезапной метели. А теперь ты извиняешься передо мной, потому что я тоже оказался вынужден рисковать.

Джон пораженно молчал. Его лицо, обычно такое открытое и эмоциональное, превратилось в невыразительную маску.

Поерзав на диване, Шерлок подсунул одну ногу под другую и наклонился вперед, изучая лицо Джона. Тени и блики пламени исказили очертания скул, глаз, подбородка, залив голубизну зрачков полуночными тенями.

\- Ответь мне на один вопрос, - тихо попросил Шерлок. Его мысли набрали головокружительную высоту, взмыв вверх под воздействием пьянящего возбуждения, возникшего при виде того, как кусочки ребуса сложились воедино, открывая еще одну грань загадки, которую представлял из себя Джон Ватсон. Но их полет немало осаждало понимание той правды, которую, возможно, Джон скрывал от самого себя.

\- Какой? - резко спросил Джон, продолжая смотреть в огонь.

\- Если бы ты отправился один, ты бы взял свой обычный пистолет?

 

~~~

 

Последний день декабря. Семь лет. Джон до сих пор помнил тот первый день, первый год, то, как часто он забывал о чем-нибудь жизненно важном. Продукты. Дрова. Чистые теплые носки. Той первой зимой над ним сотни раз нависала опасность травмы, а то и смерти, но всякий раз он встречал новое испытание со стойким спокойствием. Он никогда об этом не думал и не анализировал, потому что был слишком занят выживанием.

Ему не хотелось думать о словах Шерлока. Не хотелось следовать за его мыслями, ведущими ко вполне однозначным выводам. Вопреки мнению Шерлока, он не был полным идиотом. Он видел, к чему все идет.

\- Я не самоубийца, если ты на это намекаешь, - сказал он так холодно, как только мог, вдобавок наградив Шерлока мрачным взглядом.

Вместо того, чтобы принять подобающий случаю виноватый вид, тот ухмыльнулся.

\- Нет. Ты просто все больше и больше рискуешь, не заботясь о том, что ценой неудачи станет твоя жизнь.

\- Хватит, - командным тоном отрезал Джон и отвернулся, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. - Просто прекрати, Шерлок. У тебя нет никаких прав ковыряться в моих мыслях.

\- Кто-то же должен. Семь лет, Джон. _Семь лет_ , - безжалостно повторил Шерлок. - А ты по-прежнему прячешься посреди глухой чащи, превращаешь в игру бессмысленный риск и бросаешь вызов смерти, потому что знаешь – однажды она победит. 

\- И что с того? – голос сорвался на крик. Джон поставил кружку перед каменным очагом, не давая себе возможности уступить соблазну швырнуть ее. Полыхнувшая в нем ярость огнем жгла вены – не поддающаяся логике вспышка, с которой он обязан справиться.

Глубоко вдохнув, Джон закрыл глаза и прислушался к тому, как отдается в ушах биение сердца. Отказываясь думать о словах Шерлока, он сосредоточился на телесных ощущениях: грубая поддержка старых диванных подушек, положенных на жесткий деревянный каркас, контраст между касающимся его затылка холодом и ласкающим лицо и пальцы теплом горящего в камине пламени, запах дыма и отчетливое потрескивание дров.

Постепенно он успокоился. Шерлок что-то говорил, но Джон не слышал ни единого слова. Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул, на этот раз проверяя, насколько далеко отступила ярость, и затем произнес:

\- Твой брат предупреждал, что ты любящий манипулировать людьми мерзавец. Он сказал, ты довел своего последнего врача до попытки самоубийства.

Секунды тянулись как часы, пока Шерлок, весь ощетинившись, не спросил:

\- И?

Джон хрипло рассмеялся.

\- Естественно, ты не станешь этого отрицать.

По-прежнему оставаясь спокойным, он миновал последнюю затянувшуюся вспышку ярости и перешел на другую сторону, ту, где все внутри сковали холод и мертвенное оцепенение.

\- Ложиться не собираешься?

Шерлок озадаченно нахмурился.

\- Нет.

\- Прекрасно.

Джон выпутался из одеяла и, поднявшись, вновь перебрался через подлокотник. Набросив одеяло на плечи, он вошел в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы удержаться тепло внутри. Пару минут он возился у камина – пригасил огонь, чтобы тот давал ровное тепло и не полыхал так ярко, а после – забрался в постель, положил пистолет на тумбочку и натянул на себя одеяло. Пить чертов травяной чай он в любом случае не имел желания.

 

~~~

 

Откинувшись на спинку, Шерлок уставился на стену над камином и на мгновение задумался, почему Джон пренебрег местными традициями декорирования интерьера и оставил стену пустой, вместо того, чтобы повесить туда одну из своих винтовок. Эти праздные размышления быстро исчезли, но сам факт их существования все равно вызывал раздражение. Его разум должен быть острым и сосредоточенным, а не перепрыгивать вот так вот между не связанными между собой мыслями.

Сперва у Шерлока не получилось разобраться в реакции Джона. Он был прав — а как же иначе? — а люди часто отвечали враждебностью, когда Шерлок заставлял их столкнуться с нелицеприятной действительностью, которую они раньше отрицали. Но Джон перешел от ярости к отрицанию, а затем к... чему-то еще, чему-то такому, что Шерлок не смог определить с ходу. А потом он ушел, улегся в кровать, в которой Шерлок проспал всю последнюю неделю. Было ли это приглашением или просто практичной реакцией на то, что Шерлок остался на диване?

Переложив одеяло поудобнее, он уставился в огонь, мысленно проигрывая каждое слово, каждую деталь разговора. Джон не стал отрицать, что Шерлок прав. Скорее всего, он никогда не рассматривал свое поведение в этом свете. Он не производил впечатления склонного к самокопанию типа – в противном случае Джон жил бы в городе, где имел бы возможность ходить на бессмысленную групповую терапию и разговаривать с так называемыми врачами о своих чувствах.

Не то чтобы терапия помогла бы ему. Джон активно нарывался на опасности, тщательно соизмеряя риск. На первый взгляд его действия казались разумными, но только не после пристального изучения. Сегодня самым простым решением было бы оставить Молли переночевать здесь и проводить ее до дома утром, при солнечном свете. Вместо этого Джон рисковал угодить в темноте в аварию, а к тому же вероятно натолкнуться на медведя. Если бы Джон действительно был склонен к самоубийству, он не стал бы перевооружаться. Но будь он на самом деле заинтересован в том, чтобы избежать всяких рисков, он просто остался бы дома.

Поведение Джона можно было списать на пережитую травму, но здесь скрывалось нечто большее. Джон пошел на военную службу. Он поступил в медвуз и очевидно, не нуждался в деньгах, так что вероятность неподъемной студенческой ссуды была невелика. Так почему тогда Джон пошел в армию? Из чувства долга и патриотизма? Если так, он до сих пор оставался бы в обществе, работал в каком-нибудь госпитале для ветеранов, занимался благотворительностью, помогая бедным, или присоединился к «Врачам без границ», а не прятался посреди непролазных дебрей.

В отличие от остальных сфер деятельности, армия могла предложить опасность. Джон по-прежнему продолжал искать ее — с тем лишь исключением, что здесь, в лесах, за ней _ничего не стояло_. Единственный результат того, что тебя задерет медведь – местные хищники да падальщики смогут неплохо поживиться. 

Однако армия предлагала Джону не только опасность, но и то, на что можно было бы направить свои силы, будь такой целью выживание, спасение чужих жизней или их отнятие. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок задумался об изнанке Лондона, о своем мире интересных расследований, преступников и захватывающей прелести слежки за бандитами, которые могли оказаться умнее него, а могли и не оказаться, но все до единого хотели от него избавиться.

Нормальный врач сказал бы ему, что такая жизнь – безумие, даже еще до того, как число клиентов сократилось практически до нуля и Шерлок, чтобы хоть немного укротить скуку, отдался на волю наркотиков, ночных клубов и беспорядочного секса. Но Джон едва ли был «нормальным» врачом.

А еще он мог стать тем, что Шерлок никогда не надеялся обрести: идеальным спутником.

 

~~~

 

Так и не успев окончательно проснуться, Джон с размаху обрушился на одно колено, и, сжавшись под защитой кровати, вскинул руки с пистолетом на матрас, направив оружие прямо на дверь. Указательный палец подрагивал на спусковом крючке; Джона захлестнули два противоречивых порыва: сперва выяснить, в кого он выстрелит или просто бездумно открыть пальбу, и несколько мучительно долгих секунд он совершенно не представлял, где находится. Темнота, огонь и запах дыма дезориентировали больше, чем внезапное пробуждение.

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты в меня не стрелял.

Бархатистый, полный завуалированного сарказма баритон. Выдохнув, Джон уткнулся лицом в постель. Пальцы разжались, позволяя пистолету благополучно упасть на одеяла. 

\- Твою мать, - пробормотал он, вздрагивая от всплеска адреналина. Решив, что на ногах сейчас вряд ли удержится, Джон остался сидеть на полу, опершись правой рукой о кровать. - Захотелось на пулю нарваться?

\- Ты же не выстрелил, - возразил Шерлок, как будто только конечный результат и имел значение. Джон слышал, как он пересек комнату, а затем почувствовал, как прогнулся с другой стороны постели матрас. Громко зашуршала ткань — его одеяло, то самое, которым пользовался Шерлок. Рук и лица Джона коснулся мягкий ветерок, когда Шерлок встряхнул его.

\- Ладно. Хочешь вернуться в кровать? - спросил Джон и поднялся, опираясь для равновесия о матрас.

\- Останься.

\- Нет, - Джон подобрал пистолет. Руки все еще ходили ходуном.

\- Джон, _останься_.

\- Какую часть слова «нет» ты не расслышал?

Шерлок театрально вздохнул.

\- Ты не причинишь вреда мне, а я тебе.

Джон стиснул зубы.

\- Я не сплю рядом с другими людьми.

Он сдернул одеяло с кровати — вернее, попытался, потому что Шерлок вцепился в другой край.

\- Останься, - снова повторил Шерлок. На этот раз он добавил, - пожалуйста.

Поставленный перед выбором либо сдаться, либо отложить пистолет и включиться в какую-то детскую драку за одеяло, Джон выпустил ткань и отступил от кровати. Холодный воздух спальни заставил его задрожать.

\- Извини, Шерлок, но я действительно не заинтересован в том, чтобы заняться прямо сейчас сексом, - напрямую сказал он. Про себя Джон выругался, что не додумался держать под рукой запасные одеяла. На чердаке лежал свернутый спальный мешок, но никаких сил карабкаться наверх и вытаскивать его не было.

Шерлок весело фыркнул.

\- Я выставляю большинство клиентов потому, что их дела чересчур скучные. Полицию тоже. Висяки обычно бывают интересными, но не захватывающими.

\- Что за чушь ты несешь? - спросил Джон, на пробу дергая одеяло, но либо Шерлок продолжать держать свой край, либо улегся поверх него. Разумеется, изо всех возможных случаев превратиться в пятилетку он выбрал именно _этот_ момент. 

\- Моя работа, Джон, - ответил Шерлок, точно сообщал нечто очевидное. - Большинство дел связано с супружескими изменами — и обычно ответ да, если тебе так уж необходимо знать, люди _изменяют_ друг другу. Еще мелкие кражи. Растраты, в которых способен разобраться любой, хоть слегка смыслящий в своей профессии бухгалтер.

Джон на время засунул пистолет за пояс джинсов. Это было до абсурда рискованно, но сейчас вопросы безопасности совершенно его не волновали.

\- И что из того? - спросил он, скрещивая руки на груди, как будто так можно было удержать тепло.

\- Последний серийный убийца был три года назад, - голос Шерлока прозвучал так, словно тот очень опечален данным фактом. - Всего лишь пять жертв, так что полиция не особо с ним возилась. Он убивал, ударяя жертву током, и неплохо замаскировывал все под несчастный случай.

Джон похолодел, вспыхивавшие перед глазами воспоминания не оставили от обретенного спокойствия камня на камне. Он сел, лишь по счастливой случайности не промахнувшись совсем мимо кровати, и прижал к себе напряженные руки, притискивая сжатые кулаки к ребрам.

\- Полицейский, расследовавший последнюю смерть, хотел списать все на несчастный случай и закрыть дело. Прислушаться ко мне, что это не отдельные происшествия, он отказался. В конце концов, я отправился за убийцей сам.

Оказавшись перед выбором слушать этот странный рассказ или глубже погрузиться в собственные кошмары, Джон отчаянно цеплялся за голос Шерлока. Он велел себе дышать, глубоко и размеренно, и попытался не считать чересчур быстрые удары сердца. Больше он не чувствовал холода, хотя это была всего лишь иллюзия. Джон знал, что ему следует забраться под одеяло. Просто ему не хотелось шевелиться.

\- Нашелся он не в захламленной муниципальной квартирке и не на заброшенном складе. Кино едва ли правильно отражает реальность, - усмехнулся Шерлок. - У него была квартира в Ислингтоне, он жил там вместе с женой. Работал клерком в банке. Я пришел к нему домой и предъявил обвинение.

Постепенно весь идиотизм поступков Шерлока пробился сквозь заплетающиеся, едва ворочающиеся в голове Джона мысли.

\- Это была фантастическая глупость. Я так полагаю, ты пришел один?

\- Идиот инспектор не проявил никакого интереса к тому, чтобы составить мне компанию, так что да, - Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. - Моя ошибка заключалась в том, что я сбросил со счетов его жену. Она ударила меня вилкой.

\- _Что?_ \- развернувшись, Джон в темноте уставился на Шерлока. Движение привело к тому, что пояс джинсов натянулся, и пистолет болезненно врезался в спину.

Приподнявшись на локте, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Джоном, Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Все именно так и было. Разоружив ее, я связался с менее глупым полицейским, и так на одного серийного убийцу на улицах стало меньше.

\- Так значит, это она была серийным убийцей?

\- Нет, она, вероятно, боялась потерять пенсию мужа, если тот сядет в тюрьму.

Не сумев ничего с собой поделать, Джон расхохотался. Это было ужасно, потому что Шерлок рассказывал о серийном убийце, его до сумасшествия верной (и жадной) жене и происшествии, в результате которого он оказался ранен, но, начав смеяться, остановиться Джон уже не мог.

\- Так что теперь скажи мне, - продолжил Шерлок, протянув руку, чтобы коснуться бедра Джона, - почему я должен дать тебе вернуться на диван?

\- Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы...

Шерлок придвинулся ближе, заскользил рукой вниз, очерчивая изгиб бедра Джона.

\- Ты не причинишь мне вреда.

\- Дело не в... - вздохнув, Джон покачал головой. - Дело не только в этом, Шерлок. Ты видел, как я просыпаюсь. Это не просто опасно. Это не...

\- Только не говори «нормально», - тихо предупредил Шерлок, сел и, откинув одеяло в сторону, придвинулся ближе. - Если бы я хотел «нормального», я бы не поджег кабинет социологии и не бросил университет, чтобы стать единственным в мире консультирующим детективом.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что большинство людей опишут такое поведение как «безумие»?

\- Ты правда считаешь, что меня это волнует?

Джон закрыл глаза и провел рукой по волосам. Наверное, мысль о том, что единственный человек, который на самом деле оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы захотеть провести рядом с ним, его кошмарами и всем прочим целую ночь, скорее всего клинический сумасшедший, должна была быть обидной, но для него самого «нормальность» тоже мало что значила. Логически он понимал, что ему следует встать и выйти из комнаты, даже если это будет значить, что он полночи продрожит без сна, пока Шерлок не уступит и не отдаст одеяло, но логика ничего не могла поделать с разлившейся внутри пустотой. Джон никогда не хотел быть один.

Шерлок придвинулся еще ближе, провел рукой вверх от бедра Джона к его груди. Джон вздрогнул, но не отшатнулся, когда Шерлок прижал ладонь, коснувшись пальцам горла сразу над воротником рубашки.

\- Ты не обязан рассказывать мне о своих шрамах.

\- Черт, - резко дернувшись, с трудом выдохнул Джон. - Шерлок...

\- Я уже знаю.

\- Твой брат рассказал... - обвиняюще вытолкнул Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Не сказал мне ни слова, - перебил Шерлок. Вновь сократив расстояние между ними, он дотронулся до лица Джона, успокаивая его. - Я видел достаточно, Джон. Ты все еще не понимаешь. Я _наблюдаю_. Я знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сам.

\- Шерлок...

\- И я все еще здесь.

Сжав губы, Джон повернулся, одновременно прижимаясь лицом к ладони Шерлока. Теплая и надежная, его рука держала, но не удерживала.

\- Это только лишний раз доказывает, что ты, вероятно, рехнулся, - слабым, далеким голосом удалось выдавить Джону.

\- И что с того?

Рассмеявшись, Джон твердо кивнул. Вынул пистолет из-за пояса, положил его на тумбочку и наконец-то ощутил холод. Дрожа, он подтолкнул Шерлока и произнес:

\- Подвинься. Всю кровать занял.

\- Будет теплее, если мы вместе накроемся всеми одеялами, - предложил Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Шерлок...

Вместо ответа тот сдвинулся назад. Матрас шевельнулся, когда он устроился на дальней стороне кровати.

\- Значит, завтрашней ночью.

\- Вот уж не думал, что ты такой оптимист.

\- Реалист, - поправил Шерлок. - Засыпай. Ты бываешь просто ужасен, если не поспишь хотя бы четыре часа.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Джон, натягивая одеяло и пытаясь не говорить себе, что Шерлок был прав насчет того, чтобы поделиться теплом. Свернувшись в клубок на самом краю кровати, он уставился в темноту, гадая, сумеет ли заснуть, прислушиваясь к звуку медленного дыхания лежащего рядом с ним другого человека.

 

~~~

 

Не будучи полностью знакомым с тем, что Джон пережил, с его мыслями и (Шерлок вздрогнул, подумав об этом) _чувствами_ , он не мог на все сто процентов быть уверенным, что тот страдает от посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Так называемые профессионалы не сумели договориться, существует ли оно вообще или не следует ли его называть или лечить как-то иначе. Тем не менее, он отыскал все исследования, какие только мог, учитывая ограниченный доступ в интернет, который был немногим эффективнее, чем перебрасывать обернутые в бумагу камни. Так что Шерлок чувствовал, что готов справиться с внезапно захватившим Джона кошмаром.

Джон не кричал, не бился и даже не говорил. Нет, он лежал, тихий и напряженный, едва шевелясь. Это напомнило Шерлоку о том, как он наблюдал за гончими, спавшими, сбившись в кучу, на полу псарни. Ему было не больше пяти, когда он спросил Майкрофта, почему лапы собак движутся, и Майкрофт, двенадцатилетний и надувшийся от гордости за свои знания, выдал какую-то банальщину насчет «погони за кроликами». Он был совершенно не готов к тому, что Шерлок потребует проанализировать разницу между сознанием собаки и человека и объяснить, как собаки могут видеть сны, если они «всего лишь животные».

Во сне Джон ворочался, вытягивая на постели то одну, то другую руку или ногу, пока, наконец, казалось, не принял совершенно невозможное положение, противоречащее всем законам физики и анатомии: он занял большую часть кровати, чем вообще способен человек его телосложения. Шерлок просыпался всякий раз, когда рука или нога Джона оказывалась на его стороне, убеждался, что тот глубоко спит, и подвигался, пока не очутился на самом краю гигантского матраса.

Впрочем, ему сразу же удалось определить разницу между этими движениями и тем, как Джон внезапно напрягся. Поскольку постель не была достаточно хорошо освещена, Шерлоку пришлось полагаться только на свой телефон, но вместе с тем он прекрасно понимал, что пытаться разбудить Джона, будучи на расстоянии вытянутой руки – не самая лучшая идея. Он полагал, что все попытки действовать бесшумно и украдкой Джон воспримет, как угрозу, так что тихо, но стараясь двигаться естественно поднялся с постели, взял с тумбочки мобильник и отступил назад.

Включив телефон, он повернул его, направив исходящее от заставки свечение на Джона. Одеяло укрывало того целиком до самой шеи, делая заметнее каждое крохотное изменение положения рук и ног волнообразными движениями ткани. Под опущенными веками вращались глазные яблоки, челюсти были плотно сжаты, а пульс и дыхание — ускорены.

Итак, кошмар.

Шерлок не мог определить, был ли это обычный дурной сон, но лучшим решением казалось не давать ему ни малейшего шанса — не ради собственной безопасности, а ради спокойствия Джона. Дрожа от холода, он на фут приблизился к кровати и, держа телефон одной рукой, развернул его экраном вверх, чтобы по возможности хорошо осветить себя и комнату.

\- Джон, - позвал Шерлок, заставив голос звучать спокойно и низко, но твердо. Подождав пару секунд, он повторил имя еще дважды.

То, что Джон немедленно не проснулся и не схватился за оружие, казалось достижением. Как минимум, он вполне мог подсознательно узнать голос Шерлока и расценить его как не несущий угрозы.

\- Джон, проснись, - еще раз осторожно позвал Шерлок и, протянув руку, коснулся верхушки его стопы.

Тело Джона мгновенно дернулось, он перевернулся и сел. Одеяло отлетело в сторону, когда он быстрым движением выбросил обе руки, чтобы оценить окружающую обстановку. Это было отчетливо видно по тому, как он безошибочно потянулся к лежащему по левую сторону от кровати пистолету.

Но цели его рука не достигла. Джон остановился, даже не коснувшись края матраса, и уставился на Шерлока, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Шерлок? - тихим и очень напряженным голосом, почти шепотом, произнес он.

В ответ Шерлок надавил, не отпуская, кнопку включения на телефоне.

\- Спи дальше, - сказал он, решив представить ситуацию так, будто не произошло ничего необычного. Забравшись обратно в кровать, он бросил Блэкберри на тумбочку и попытался разобраться в своих одеялах.

\- Что... - все так же сидя, начал Джон. - Ты в порядке?

\- Полном. Хотя совершенно не представляю, как человек такого роста может занять больше места, чем даже я, - обвиняюще проворчал он, по большому счету чтобы отвлечь Джона от любых, еще сохранившихся следов кошмара.

Джон ответил не сразу. Неловко опустившись обратно в постель, он завозился под одеялами, разбираясь в них. Наконец, вновь укрывшись, Джон перевернулся на правый бок лицом к Шерлоку.

\- Мне приснился кошмар, - произнес он.

Шерлок проглотил чуть не сорвавшийся с языка ответ: _Очевидно_.

Пару секунд они помолчали, а потом Джон спросил:

\- Я тебе ничего не сделал?

\- Нет.

Джон издал дрожащий выдох.

\- Это хорошо. Я не... ничего не говорил?

Подтянув подушку, Шерлок подвинулся чуть ближе. Их у Джона было только две, и, хотя он явно использовал во время сна обе, одну он уступил Шерлоку.

\- Нет. Ты даже едва шевелился.

Он не видел, как Джон нахмурился, но расслышал это в его голосе, когда тот спросил:

\- Тогда почему ты меня разбудил? Неужели я настолько много кровати занял?

\- Да, но причина не в этом, - Шерлок тихо рассмеялся. - Считается, что, человека, если ему снится кошмар, лучше всего разбудить. Помогло?

\- Черт его знает, - Джон подвинулся, а затем протянул руку, кончиками пальцев коснувшись предплечья Шерлока. - Спасибо.

Подавив желание взять Джона за руку, Шерлок прижался к его пальцам, сочтя это касание молчаливым приглашением двигаться ближе.

\- Будь сейчас групповая терапия, я бы ждал вопроса о самочувствии, - заметил он, не в силах скрыть прозвучавшего в голосе отвращения.

\- Боже. Не надо, - с точно такой же интонацией ответил Джон. - Если ты не собираешься ложиться, есть куда более приятные вещи, которыми мы можем заняться вместо _разговоров_. Или я могу просто уйти в гостиную и дать тебе поспать.

\- Сон — бесполезная трата времени, - произнес Шерлок. Его пальцы заскользили по внутренней стороне предплечья Джона, хотя на том по-прежнему была рубашка с длинными рукавами и джинсы. Джон вздрогнул и слабо застонал от удовольствия. 

Почувствовав себя смелее, Шерлок рискнул намекнуть:

\- Впрочем, на тебе чересчур много одежды для чего-нибудь иного, кроме разговоров.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Дай я растоплю камин. А ты разберись с этим безобразием, что мы устроили из одеял.

Шерлок со вздохом протянул руку за мобильником, чтобы, снова его включив, воспользоваться подсветкой. Внезапно, в голову пришла идея.

\- Джон... - позвал он.

\- М-м?

\- Когда ты сказал моему брату, что я могу перезимовать с тобой, ты уточнил, _где именно_?

\- Нет... - Джон замялся, прежде чем спросить. - Ты хочешь уехать?

\- Как ты относишься к Ибице?

Вместо того чтобы весело рассмеяться, Джон замолчал и только потом ответил:

\- Боюсь, тебе придется отправляться туда одному. Я сказал, что ты можешь остаться, но ты не в тюрьме. Если хочешь уехать...

Пораженный внезапными переменами в голосе Джона, Шерлок поспешил перебить его:

\- Джон. Я никуда не собираюсь ехать без тебя. Если ты хочешь остаться, мы останемся. Но если мы уедем куда-нибудь, где потеплее, то сможем избавиться от всей этой одежды, не переживая о том, что замерзнем до смерти, вот и все.

Джон молчал все то время, что разводил огонь. Постепенно угол комнаты затопил свет, отбрасывая повсюду длинные тени. Джон выпрямился, окруженный рыже-золотым сиянием, выхватывавшим в его волосах яркие пряди. Он стоял, повернувшись спиной, скрестив на груди руки, потирая ладонями плечи.

\- Это такой способ сказать, что секс со мной скучен? - спросил он, оборачиваясь ровно настолько, чтобы Шерлок разглядел его профиль. И хотя голос Джона прозвучал абсолютно бесстрастно, Шерлок сумел различить легкую насмешку — или, возможно, просто отсутствие злости — в его видимом лишь наполовину лице.

Заставив вялый со сна разум работать быстрее, Шерлок задумался на целую секунду, прежде чем со смехом ответить.

\- Замерзнуть до смерти, не успев даже заняться сексом, - вот это действительно скучно.

Джон хохотнул в ответ и, отойдя от камина, направился в ванную.

\- Разберись с одеялами, засранец ленивый, - велел он легким, полным скрываемого прежде веселья голосом. - И поройся в своей заначке. У нас достаточно презервативов, чтобы дожить до весны.

Дверь в ванную плотно закрылась, и Шерлок засмеялся, чувствуя, как удовлетворение согревает его лучше всяких одеял. Он знал, что нет смысла предлагать поехать куда-нибудь, где вечно толчется толпа народа — а на Ибице уж точно многолюдней некуда — но Джон ничуть не обиделся на его промах. Вместо этого, оставив в стороне смущение и неловкость, он свел все к тонкой и умной шутке.

Джону были свойственны гибкость и жизнерадостность. Именно благодаря этому он сумел продержаться так долго, даже не оправившись от нанесенной пережитым травмы. И этого глубоко залегающего прочного фундамента внутренней силы было Шерлоку достаточно, чтобы помочь Джону вернуться к самому себе.


	11. Chapter 11

**Воскресенье, 28 октября**

В ванной Джон плеснул в лицо воды, пытаясь избавиться от охватившего его ощущения нереальности. В самих кошмарах не оказалось ничего нового. Разрозненные картины, преследовавшие его день и ночь. Не было еще суток, когда бы он не проснулся от них в холодном поту. После того как Шерлок уперся в своем решении спать вместе, Джон ждал, что так будет. Боялся этого. А теперь, когда все случилось…

Ничего.

Шерлок благополучно вытащил его из кошмара – от Джона не укрылось, что он будил его, стоя на другом конце комнаты, предусмотрительно сделав так, чтобы его легко можно было увидеть и узнать в свете мобильного телефона – а затем вел себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Ни щекотливых вопросов, ни требований поделиться своими страхами, ни убийственно упорного желания обнять или в принципе как-то прикоснуться. Он даже никак не прокомментировал реакцию Джона на приглашение отправиться на Ибицу, хотя не мог не понимать, что для взрослого человека совершенно _ненормально_ настолько избегать людского общества.

 _Это может сработать_ , шепнул затаившийся в глубине сознания голосок, молчавший вот уже целых семь лет.

Надежда казалась чем-то чужим и далеким, но в этом ощущении не было ничего неприятного. Джон не пытался от нее спрятаться. Напротив, он позволил себе признать, что Шерлок, вероятно, такой же полоумный, как и он сам, только в своем ключе, и, возможно, это было именно тем, в чем он… если и не нуждался, то, как минимум, чего он _хотел_. 

Вернувшись в спальню, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок забрался под оба одеяла. Обе подушки он тоже утащил себе, и теперь лежал, закинув за голову обнаженные руки полным небрежной лени жестом. На краю кровати виднелась его пижама, а презервативы и бутылочку лубриканта он веером разложил в углу матраса, там, где Джон точно бы их заметил.

\- Больше не скучаешь, да? – спросил Джон, начав расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к пальцам Джона, пристально следя за каждым их движением, а губы изогнулись в хитрой довольной улыбке.

\- Уже нет.

У Джона бешено забилось сердце от явно проступившего на лице Шерлока желания, но все же он отвернулся, хотя в прошлом не смущался раздеваться в присутствии других людей. Раздевалки старшей школы, университет, армия… За исключением последних семи лет, Джон совершенно не стеснялся своего тела, давным-давно изжив это чувство.

Вздрогнув, когда по обнаженным рукам заструился холод, Джон сказал себе, что носит футболку для тепла, а не чтобы спрятаться. Иногда он почти верил в собственную ложь, но не в сегодняшнюю ночь.

\- Полагаю, у тебя уже есть идеи? – скрывая смущение, спросил он и бросил рубашку в корзину для белья.

\- Целый список, - подтвердил Шерлок.

Еще какая-то часть напряжения растаяла, и Джон улыбнулся. По возможности быстро избавившись от джинсов и носков, он скользнул под одеяло и, приподняв его, лег на Шерлока сверху.

\- С чего начнем?

Очень медленно Шерлок убрал руки из-под головы, коснулся лица Джона, слегка потягивая пряди, провел по волосам.

\- Тебе не нужно стричься, - задумчиво произнес он.

\- Это не ответ, - возразил Джон. Он попытался сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал бесстрастно, но от грубовато-нежных прикосновений Шерлока перехватило дыхание. Вниз по позвоночнику прокатилась волна-предвестница паники.. Джон рывком поднялся на четвереньки, и то, как свободно удалось это движение, помогло не поддаться страху. Стараясь держаться непринужденно, он опустился обратно, прижимаясь к груди Шерлока и давая теплу их тел просочиться сквозь ткань футболки. 

Чуть удерживая Джона, Шерлок коснулся его губ в медленном, вдумчивом поцелуе. Не пытаясь опустить руки ниже, к спине или бедрам, он оставил их на месте, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и Джон, погрузившись в поцелуй, дал себе расслабиться под этим властным прикосновением. Отстранившись, чтобы провести языком по подбородку Шерлока, очерчивая его изгиб, он пробормотал:

\- Знаешь, ты прав.

\- Естественно.

Рассмеявшись, Джон слегка прикусил кожу и продолжил неторопливое движение к уху.

\- Я о бритье. Любопытная разница.

Шерлок хмыкнул.

\- Я всегда прав.

На это замечание он сжал зубы еще раз, теперь на мочке уха, и в ответ Шерлок с силой стиснул пальцы. От пронзившей боли по коже разлилось жжение. Джон протолкнул ногу между его ног, остро сожалея о том, что его член и бедро Шерлока разделены тонкой тканью белья.

Подвинувшись, чтобы освободить левую руку, Джон потянулся к поясу боксеров. Помогать Шерлок и не подумал. Вместо этого, воспользовавшись тем, что Джон отвлекся, он принялся сильнее покусывать кожу на его горле, и охватившее до этого тело Джона жжение превратилось в пламя. Отбросив боксеры под одеялом в сторону и еле слышно чертыхнувшись от того, что задел членом член Шерлока, Джон сел на него сверху.

Теперь уже слабо охнул Шерлок. Его руки разжались, выпуская волосы Джона, и он сполз ниже, стремясь дотянуться не до рук или спины, а до ног.

\- Встань, - скомандовал он, впиваясь Джону в бедра ногтями. На мгновение растерявшись, тот приподнялся на четвереньки, а затем, после того как его подтолкнули, принуждая расставить ноги шире, развел колени. После этого Шерлок, все так же лежа на спине, сдвинулся еще ниже, и Джон позабыл, как дышать, поняв, что именно тот собирается сделать.

\- Шерлок, ты… _Ох, черт_ , - он задохнулся, почувствовав, как провел по мошонке язык . Ладонь скользнула по левому бедру, удерживая на месте, и Шерлок лизнул снова.

\- Стой тихо, - хрипло прошептал он. Он повел руку выше, сжал ягодицу, заставляя задрожать, и невесомо прочертил кончиками пальцев по чувствительной коже.

Джон прикусил язык, стремясь удержать рвущееся с губ проклятие. Одеяло давило на спину на грани переносимости, но его тяжесть оставалась мягкой и знакомой. Джон глубоко вдохнул, и наполнявший комнату холодный воздух перемешался с вобранным телом слабым теплом. Впившись пальцами в простыни, Джон оттолкнул подушку. Дышать стало чуть свободнее, и, опершись на правую руку, он протянул левую, чтобы отыскать Шерлока в темноте под одеялом.

\- Джон, - отрывисто предостерег тот. – Стой тихо.

Джон вдохнул и внезапно отчетливо ощутил каждую клеточку своего тела, замершего точно так, как его поставил Шерлок, хотя его никто не удерживал и не лишал возможности пошевелиться. Это было непривычно, напрягало, хотя и не настолько сильно, чтобы потерять самообладание. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Джон заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, чтобы подчиниться, и стал ждать, желая убедиться, что затопившая его разум тьма не поглотит все вокруг.

В конце концов, он решил, что способен на это. Джон _хотел_ это сделать или хотя бы попытаться.

Очень медленно он убрал руку и вцепился пальцами в простынь, вновь поровну распределив вес на руки и ноги.

Шерлок молчал, и это было замечательно. Произошедшее не относилось к тому, о чем Джон был готов думать и уж еще меньше обсуждать – не то чтобы он мог хотя бы попытаться сделать это после того, как Шерлок вернулся к дотошному изучению его тела. Протянув руку чуть дальше, тот взял его яички в ладонь, и Джон ощутил мягкое, но настойчивое прикосновение пальцев. Кровать чуть прогнулась, когда Шерлок снова подвинулся и медленно заскользил языком вверх по члену Джона.

Мысль о том, чтобы возразить против отсутствия презерватива, растворилась прежде, чем Джон даже успел попытаться вспомнить, как говорить. Он уже забыл, когда в последний раз хоть кто-то проделывал с ним подобное, а к тому моменту, когда Шерлок привстал и вобрал его член в рот, Джон прекратил даже и пытаться думать. 

 

~~~

 

Каждое прикосновение позволяло Шерлоку ясно читать мысли Джона. Его бедра напряглись, демонстрируя готовность броситься вперед, прочь из-под одеяла и от кровати. Мышцы живота отвердели от прилагаемых усилий дышать ровно. В этой постели, под ласками Шерлока, Джону с трудом удавалось, стоя на четвереньках, сохранять равновесие. Поза не была идеальной – у него все еще болело плечо, а после долгого пребывания на холоде в метель и пережитого в связи с этим нервного напряжения особенно сильно. Но не считая варианта встать прямо посреди комнаты, это был лучший способ сделать так, чтобы Джон оставался в тепле, а Шерлок получил доступ к его телу, при этом не лишая возможности отступить, если тому станет необходимо.

Возможно, Шерлоку было даже сложнее соблюдать ограничения, чем Джону. Больше всего ему хотелось опрокинуть того на спину, прижать к постели, получив полный доступ к его телу, и взять желаемое, но сейчас из этого ничего бы не вышло. Возможно, не выйдет уже никогда, хотя Шерлок усердно работал над тем, чтобы помочь Джону преодолеть страхи. Мысль о том, чтобы видеть, как Джон изо всех сил пытается справиться не с болью, а удовольствием, о том, чтобы разжигать желание, прежде чем даровать хоть какое-то облегчение, опьяняла.

Удерживая одной рукой бедра Джона, Шерлок медленно взял его член в рот. Угол, под которым он это сделал, не позволял сделать захват слишком уж глубоким, но Шерлок компенсировал этот недостаток с помощью языка, не прекращая при этом считывать дыхание и подаваемые телом знаки, чтобы определить, что Джону нравится, чего тот хочет и что именно будет уже чересчур.

Вообще, это было почти несправедливо. Секс сводился не к демонстрации мастерства, дело было в умении считывать партнера, и потому сам Шерлок наслаждался этим куда больше: ведь он мог уловить потаенные желания и разрушить установленные самим человеком границы. По сравнению с этим физическое удовлетворение отходило на второй план. 

Джон задохнулся, мышцы его бедер принялись судорожно сокращаться от острой необходимости получить больше. Он громко выругался, и Шерлок, отстранившись, улыбнулся. 

\- Не шевелись, - напомнил он и сдвинулся по кровати еще немного ниже. Удержать на месте одеяло было необходимо, но сложно, и все же Шерлок справился. Встав на колени, он осторожно устроился между ног Джона, поддерживая иллюзию того, что тот абсолютно свободен. Он не думал, что Джону захочется теперь уйти, даже если его спровоцировать, но здесь не было места страху. Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы все внимание Джона было сосредоточено исключительно на удовольствии и желании.

\- Джон?

Джону пришлось дважды глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем он сумел внятно ответить:

\- Да?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты доверился мне. Если тебе будет необходимо, чтобы я прекратил, скажи, и я остановлюсь. Ты меня понимаешь? – спросил Шерлок, с ненавистью слыша, как глухо звучит из-под одеяла его голос. Он знал, какое впечатление тот оказывает на Джона. Впрочем, он не собирался подолгу разглагольствовать об уступках и стоп-словах, поскольку, если все пойдет так, как планировалось, он не сделает ничего такого, чего не захочется Джону. Нужно было лишь, чтобы тот позволил себе принять это.

\- Ты _теперь_ мне это говоришь? – с рваным смешком спросил Джон. – Чертовски вовремя.

\- Я так и подумал, - самодовольно отозвался Шерлок, заскользив рукой вверх по бедру Джона.

Вздрогнув, тот произнес:

\- Хорошо. Если, конечно, я буду в состоянии что-нибудь сказать.

Этого было достаточно. Наклонившись, Шерлок прижался губами к ягодицам Джона, ощутив, как от неожиданности напряглись мышцы. Понадобилось почти десять секунд, чтобы Джон расслабился, но почти сразу вновь замер, стоило Шерлоку коснуться кончиком языка теплой кожи. Успокаивая, он провел рукой вниз по бедру Джона, а затем, следуя изгибам его тела, двинулся вверх.

Джон резко выдохнул и выгнул спину.

\- Шерлок…

\- Доверься мне, - перебил он, шепнув эти слова прямо в кожу. Скользнув рукой чуть дальше, он мягко погладил колечко входа, вызвав этим еще один удивленный вздох. Когда Джон не отпрянул, Шерлок повторил движение, надавив на этот раз сильнее.

Через мгновение Джон позволил себе расслабиться. Прогнув спину, он подвинулся, расставляя ноги чуть шире просто для того, чтобы показать, что принимает прикосновение. Шерлок догадывался, что Джон не будет иметь ничего против того, чтобы оказаться снизу, но для полной уверенности не хватало доказательств. Не то чтобы он не собирался вскоре его трахнуть.

Ослабив нажатие большого пальца, Шерлок легким дразнящим движением шлепнул Джона, а затем раздвинул ягодицы и скользнул языком внутрь. Джон удивленно дернул бедрами, и Шерлок подавил инстинктивное желание сжать их, удерживая на месте. Вместо этого он подался следом за ним и лизнул снова, теперь уже медленнее, на мгновение прижавшись кончиком языка ко входу, после чего отстранился.

Тяжело дыша, Джон свесил голову между рук. Шерлок поднял голову, зажмурившись, когда из-за придавившего сверху одеяла волосы упали ему на глаза, касаясь ресниц. Дотронувшись до бедра Джона, чтобы привлечь его внимание, он произнес:

\- Опустись на локти. Так легче удержать равновесие, да и плечу будет легче.

К радости Шерлока тот немедленно подчинился, даже не задумавшись о том, как перемена позы скажется на возможности бегства. Бедра Джона поднялись выше, оставляя его открытым для прикосновений и давая возможность медленно провести языком по нежной коже длинную полосу, от мошонки до копчика.

Подняв левую руку, Шерлок очертил пальцем вход, чувствуя, как Джон реагирует на разницу в прикосновении. За годы игры на скрипки кончики пальцев успели огрубеть от постоянного зажимания струн. Затем он лизнул снова, сперва невесомо, отмечая едва уловимую разницу в реакции. Заинтересовавшись, он прижался языком к колечку мускулов, отчего Джон судорожно вдохнул и напрягся, однако его бедра остались неподвижны.

Сталкиваясь с загадкой, Шерлок всегда действовал крайне методично. Задавшись целью выяснить каждый оттенок реакции, он пробовал и экспериментировал, чередуя касания языка и пальцев до тех пор, пока Джон не расслабился достаточно, чтобы можно было протолкнуть язык внутрь, отчего тихие чертыхания Джона превратились в бессвязный стон.

Наконец, колени Джона подогнулись, и он опустился ниже, по-прежнему открытый. Шерлок знал, что может сейчас овладеть им, и тот даже не подумает противиться. Он едва не подчинился этому желанию – происходящее стало проверкой самообладания не только Джона, но и его собственного – но необходимо было добиться доверия, полного и безоговорочного. 

Лизнув в последний раз, он отстранился и выбрался из-под одеяла. Казалось, Джон едва сумел поднять голову и посмотреть на Шерлока широко распахнутыми глазами, слишком затерявшись в своих ощущениях, чтобы выдавить хоть слово.

Только что не урча от удовольствия, Шерлок перевернулся на спину. Он тщательно уложил у себя под головой подушки так, чтобы было удобно, отыскал лубрикант, и, открыв тюбик, позвал:

\- Иди сюда.

Выпрямившись, Джон лег рядом. Коснулся губ Шерлока в поцелуе, не выражая никаких сомнений или возражений против того, что тот проделывал языком всего минуту назад, и Шерлок мягко подтолкнул его ногу, усаживая Джона себе на бедра.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Шерлок сжал пальцы на тюбике, вытряхнул на ладонь смазку, щедро ее растер. Джон был расслаблен, но Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы тот открылся полностью. Рисковать и причинять боль он не собирался.

\- Приподнимись, - велел он и, скользнув ладонью между их телами, неторопливо погладил яички Джона. Джон застонал ему в рот, но немедленно застыл, стоило скользким пальцам Шерлока коснуться ануса.

После всего, что уже проделал Шерлок, чтобы Джон расслабился, один палец с легкостью нырнул внутрь, однако торопиться не следовало. На запястье чувствовалась тяжесть мошонки, а тыльная сторона ладони прижималась к собственному члену с достаточно силой, чтобы ослабить нарастающее напряжение. Скользнув рукой дальше, Шерлок добавил второй палец, и единственным ответом на это стал резкий, полный желания выдох.

Прикусив губу Джона, Шерлок с силой провел по ней языком и толкнулся глубже. От нахлынувшего жара мысли о царившем в комнате холоде бесследно растворились, и Шерлоку пришлось заставлять себя не торопиться добавлять третий палец. Отстранившись, он сжал ладонь, смазывая пальцы скопившимся на ней нагревшимся лубрикантом, и, подразнивая, покружил кончиками у входа.

\- Шерлок, - жалобно, чуть ли не с мольбой, выдохнул Джон.

Он уже был готов вновь протолкнуть пальцы внутрь, но остановился и повторил движение, а затем поднял свободную руку и, дотронувшись до губ Джона, посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Невероятно долгое мгновение тот молчал.

\- Большего, - наконец, ответил он, смущенно опустив взгляд, и попытался перехватить дальнейшие расспросы поцелуем.

Шерлок убрал руку от лица Джона, зарылся пальцами в его волосы и резко потянул, размыкая их губы. Охнув, Джон приоткрыл рот и зажмурился.

Построенные Шерлоком предварительные выводы с удивительной ясностью сложились воедино. Не выпуская прядей, он двинул пальцами, проникая внутрь достаточно резко, чтобы намекнуть на боль и грубость, но не переходя этой черты. 

С губ Джона сорвалось проклятье, он с силой подался назад, прижимаясь к его руке Открыв глаза, он встретился с Шерлоком взглядом, наклонил голову, вытягивая волосы из его пальцев, и приник к губам в яростном требовательном поцелуе.

Каждой клеточкой тело настойчиво требовало отбросить самоконтроль. Больше всего на свете Шерлок хотел погрузиться в Джона и оставаться в нем до тех пор, пока они оба не забудут, как думать, но тот еще не был к этому готов. Ненавидя самого себя, Шерлок стиснул пальцами прядки его волос, отстраняя.

\- Я же сказал, расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Джон втянул воздух. Он не ответил сразу, но и не стал возражать.

\- Тебя. Во мне.

Подняв на него взгляд, Шерлок спрятал улыбку, осознав, что Джон, несмотря на все свои чертыхания, на самом деле стесняется. Это препятствие он мог устранить с легкостью.

Подавшись назад настолько, чтобы Джон зашипел от удовольствия, а затем медленно проникнув обратно, Шерлок согнул пальцы, касаясь сгустка нервов, заставляя втянуть воздух. А после намеренно замер и произнес:

\- Я _уже_ в тебе.

\- Шерлок.

Его имя прозвучало практически как мольба умирающего.

В ответ он подался назад, прижимая запястье к яичкам Джона.

\- Говори конкретнее, Джон, - безжалостно прошептал он, на сей раз проталкивая внутрь три пальца – лишь слегка, растягивая мышцы.

Изданный в ответ Джоном звук был скорее ближе к всхлипу, чем стону.

\- Иди в задницу, - прошептал он.

\- Не достаточно точно, - поддразнил Шерлок, сгибая руку в запястье, чтобы погрузить пальцы глубже, до второй фаланги. Джон был возбужден и напряжен, но едва ли готов, и это стало настоящий проверкой самоконтроля Шерлока на прочность.

\- Засранец. Трахни меня уже, - выпалил Джон, впившись пальцами в простынь по обе стороны от подушек.

Довольный услышанным, Шерлок отпустил волосы Джона и протолкнул пальцы немного глубже.

\- Возьми презерватив. Надень его на меня.

\- _Ленивый_ засранец, - пробормотал Джон и привстал, поворачиваясь.

Шерлок схватил его за бедро, рискнув удержать, и отвлек поглаживающими круговыми движениями.

\- _Стой на месте_ , - приказал он. – Я еще не закончил.

Он мягко надавил на простату, подчеркивая сказанное.

Джон уронил презерватив, неловко подобрал его и вновь опустился на Шерлока. Опершись на правую руку, он зубами разорвал облатку. Шерлок чуть улыбнулся, нарочно мешая попыткам извлечь презерватив и раскатать его по члену: согнув пальцы, он принялся двигать ими вперед-назад. К тому времени, когда презерватив оказался на месте, Джон чуть ли не дрожал.

\- Добавь лубриканта, - скомандовал Шерлок.

Еще раз пробормотав под нос проклятие, Джон отыскал, куда Шерлок отбросил бутылочку со смазкой, и немедленно уронил ее сам, когда тот как нельзя вовремя опять пошевелил пальцами. Изо всех сил сосредоточившись, Джону удалось распределить лубрикант по члену. Он даже настолько овладел собой, что сумел несколько раз, раздразнивая, скользнуть по нему рукой, отчего у Шерлока перехватило дыхание.

Закончив, Джон на мгновение заколебался, а потом повернулся, готовый встать.

\- Нет, - быстро возразил Шерлок и извлек пальцы. – Останься так. Я хочу тебя видеть.

Джон замер и опустил взгляд; Шерлоку почудилось, что сейчас тот откажется. А затем он неловко коснулся члена Шерлока и произнес:

\- Я никогда не… не таким образом.

В этот раз Шерлок позволил себе улыбнуться в полную меру.

\- Первый раз… И он может оказаться моим, - протянул он, опуская руку, чтобы помочь Джону, хотя это едва ли казалось необходимым. Джон был достаточно расслаблен, чтобы сопротивление вышло минимальным. Снова положив руку на его бедро, Шерлок произнес. – Не торопись, Джон. Я хочу почувствовать тебя.

Задрожав, Джон обреченно выдохнул и, опираясь для равновесия на руки, откинулся назад. Он не стал возражать против того, чтобы Шерлок направлял его бедра. Наконец, тот вошел в него, и они оба втянули воздух от накативших ощущений. С последнего раза, как Шерлок обладал хоть кем-то – мужчиной или женщиной – прошло слишком много времени, и при этой мысли он внутренне проклял идиотов из реабилитационного центра, которые столь бдительно следили, чтобы он сохранял воздержание.

Ненавязчиво направляя одной рукой его движения, Шерлок дал Джону на время перехватить инициативу, пока сам экспериментировал с углами и скоростью проникновения. Жаль, он не зажег в спальне свет – так Джона было бы виднее - но он не собирался прерываться, чтобы отыскать выключатель или растопить камин.  
Наконец, Джон нашел подходящий ему ритм, достаточно быстрый, чтобы самообладание Шерлока начало медленно плавится, точно под воздействием кислоты. Он протянул руку, обхватил все еще скользкой от лубриканта ладонью член Джона. То, что проникновение никак не повлияло на его состояние, заставило Шерлока испытать приятное чувство удовлетворения. Он невесомо очерчивал пальцами ствол, обводил головку и прислушивался к тому, как меняется дыхание Джона.

Упершись пятками в матрас, Шерлок напряг мышцы пресса и приподнялся, чуть меняя угол проникновения. Джон охнул, и Шерлок, воспользовавшись его возбуждением, сомкнул пальцы сильнее и в том же ритме заскользил ладонью по его члену.

Меньше чем через минуту Джон сбился с ритма. Он тяжело осел на член Шерлока, напрягшись всем телом, и тот принялся толкаться в него изо всех сил, запоминая, какими должны быть идеальные скорость и давление, чтобы довести Джона до оргазма. И когда тот кончил, Шерлок затаил дыхание и зажмурился, погружаясь в ощущение тела Джона, трепещущего вокруг его члена, и этой сосредоточенности оказалось достаточно, чтобы сорваться следом.

 

~~~

 

Шерлок стоял в темной душевой кабинке, прислонившись к холодной плитке. По груди стекала горячая вода. Он тщательно каталогизировал каждую деталь реакции Джона. Теперь, когда они поменялись ролями и немного поэкспериментировали, его бы следовало незамедлительно списать в скучные, но Шерлок внезапно обнаружил, что совсем так не считает. Сегодняшний секс дал ответы на некоторые вопросы, но взамен них появились другие. Что еще нравится Джону? Что еще тот никогда прежде не пробовал? Как далеко может зайти Шерлок, прежде чем его оттолкнут?

Шерлок повернулся и закрыл глаза, когда по холодной коже спины забарабанила горячая вода. Однажды он отвезет Джона в самый настоящий отель, даже если для этого ему придется его похитить и протащить через несколько государственных границ. На Ибице, конечно, было чересчур людно, но с другой стороны, всегда можно уехать и в Швейцарию. Климат не станет для Джона проблемой – только не после здешнего – а Шерлоку, возможно, даже удастся убедить Майкрофта устроить все как часть «процесса восстановления и целостного развития» или чего-нибудь еще, обозначаемого не менее бессмысленными пафосными терминами.

Итак, новая цель: до конца года вытащить Джона из этой убогой дыры, которой являлась Канада. Шерлок представил Джона в исходящем паром горячем бассейне, окруженном снегами, и хищно улыбнулся.

Дверь ванной открылась, пропуская внутрь слабые отблески камина. Войдя внутрь, Джон прикрыл ее за собой.

\- Ты скоро?

Шерлок подавил вздох и пометил про себя необходимость арендовать лыжную базу, на которой будет нормальный резервуар с горячей водой или система обслуживания по требованию.

\- Да.

Распахнув плексигласовую дверцу, он шагнул вперед, собираясь выйти, но прямо перед ним оказался Джон. На мгновение, озадачивая, груди коснулись холодные руки, Шерлок отступил и услышал шорох ткани.

А потом Джон вошел в кабинку и закрыл за собой дверь. Жалея, что не включил свет, Шерлок неподвижно замер, прижавшись спиной к плитке. Здесь не было ни малейшей возможности сделать так, чтобы Джон не почувствовал себя запертым, даже дышать тут было тесно.

Положив руки Шерлоку на бедра, Джон наклонился, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. По его плечам хлестала вода, россыпью холодных брызг обдавала лицо Шерлока. Шерлоку хотелось притянуть Джона ближе, обнять его, но он не осмеливался. Даже то, что было сейчас, могло оказаться чересчур.

Так что он просто поднял руки и провел кончиками пальцев по его бедрам, прикасаясь, но не удерживая. Через минуту Джон повернул голову и приник губами к его ключице, а затем обернулся, отстраняясь на несколько дюймов – дальше было уже невозможно – и сказал:

\- Я подложил топлива в камин, а ты расправь постель.

Шерлок улыбнулся, почувствовав облегчение от того, что такая близость не вызвала приступа паники.

\- Думаю, это мне под силу, - согласился он и распахнул дверь кабинки. Выйдя, Шерлок торопливо вытерся; в маленькой ванной им едва ли хватило бы места вытереться одновременно, к тому же ему не хотелось, чтобы Джон переживал, что он увидит его шрамы. Он не хотел упустить свой шанс. Джон доверял ему, и это доверие Шерлок предавать не собирался.

Стоило выйти из теплой ванной, как Шерлока пронзила дрожь, утихшая, лишь когда он надел пижаму, хотя у него и промелькнул соблазн лечь спать без всякой одежды в надежде, что тогда Джон последует примеру. Но для этого было слишком уж холодно, так что Шерлок сделал еще одну мысленную пометку: на лыжной базе, помимо создающих настроение каминов, обязательно должно быть центральное отопление. _Мощное_ центральное отопление – или, как минимум, полы с подогревом.

Джон закончил принимать душ как раз, когда Шерлок разобрался с одеялами. Лежа в теплой постели, он смотрел, как Джон в одном полотенце выходит из ванной - так же, как в то, первое, утро. Света от приглушенного огня в камине не хватало, чтобы разглядеть какие-либо детали, но Шерлок все равно не отводил глаз, оценивая, как изменилась кожа Джона в красноватых отсветах.

Подойдя к комоду, Джон достал футболку, боксеры и штаны от флисового спортивного костюма. Шерлок даже не подумал скрыть разочарованный вздох. Услышав его, Джон рассмеялся и быстро нырнул под свое одеяло. Прежде чем улечься, он протянул левую руку и дотронулся до пистолета на тумбочке, чуть пододвигая его.

Затем, зарывшись под покрывало, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку лицом.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес он.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок скользнул рукой под одеяло Джона, нашел его пальцы и невесомо коснулся самых их кончиков, давая шанс отдернуть руку, но тот не стал. Раскрыв ладонь, он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Шерлока, и в том, как они взялись за руки, не было ни намека на попытку удержать.


	12. Chapter 12

**Понедельник, 29 октября**

Брезжившее на границе восприятия тусклое утро потихоньку прогоняло ленивую полудрему. Открыв глаза, Шерлок взглянул на внимательно смотревшего на него Джона. Подушки их лежали рядом, но сами они оказались разделены одеялами и одеждой. 

\- Извини, если что. Я уже забыл, как это, - тихо произнес Джон. Льющийся в окно свет пробивался сквозь снегопад, из-за чего по лицу его скользили тени. Джон казался усталым и серьезным, и Шерлок внезапно ощутил острое желание стереть это мрачное выражение, превратив его в улыбку.

\- «Забыл, как это»?

\- Как объяснять, - глубоко вздохнув, Джон повернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. В прохладном воздухе комнаты они покрылись мурашками, волоски на предплечьях встали дыбом, окружив кожу золотистым сиянием. – Двенадцать лет назад я был офицером Медицинской службы Вооруженных сил Канады, а семь лет назад подал в отставку. Кое-что произошло… - он едва различимо покачал головой. – Я уехал сюда, чтобы оказаться подальше от людей.

Чтобы не поддаться порыву дотронуться, Шерлок крепко стиснул одеяло. Ему хотелось сказать хоть что-то – хотелось сказать _«Я знаю»_ \- но он не сумел бы немедленно обосновать свои выводы, не упоминая ту видеозапись.

\- Прошлая ночь не была… плохой, - неуверенно продолжил Джон и коротко рассмеялся тихим напряженным смехом. – Какой угодно, только не такой. Но я не… я на это _не способен_ , Шерлок, - повернув голову, он тоскливо взглянул на Шерлока. – Поверь на слово, тебе даже не захочется, чтобы я попытался.

\- Ты ошибаешься, но вера здесь совершенно ни при чем, - Шерлок придвинулся ближе. Он видел, как напряглись руки Джона, хотя тот и не попытался отстраниться. – Пустое обобщение «я тебе верю» почти всегда опровергается реальностью. Я верю, что ты можешь успешно управлять этой своей развалиной, но не «верю», что каждое приземление будет благополучным. Это не в твоей власти.

Тоскливое выражение на лице Джона медленно сменилось озадаченным, он чуть раздраженно нахмурился.

\- Ты вообще себя слышишь? - повернувшись на бок, он оперся на правую руку. – Я говорю, что тебе не следует со мной связываться, Шерлок. Я совсем не то, что тебе нужно, и не важно, что ты там думаешь. Со мной даже не _безопасно_.

\- Сколько людей были так близки с тобой с тех пор, как ты… - Шерлок оборвал себя, прежде чем успел упомянуть причину, по которой Джон покинул армию. Причину своей почти-ошибки он списал на неожиданное и неприятное удивление, вызванное тем, что этот разговор произошел еще до того, как они выпили хотя бы по одной чашке кофе, которая помогла бы им обоим обсудить все рационально. – С тех пор как ты уволился из армии?

Джон отвел глаза.

\- Ни один. Не потому что не пытались…

\- Провальные попытки, - отрезал Шерлок. – Тебе было хорошо этой ночью?

На мгновение встретившись с ним взглядом, Джон покраснел.

\- Конечно.

\- А прошлой?

\- Шерлок, это все просто вопрос…

\- Это _не_ просто «вопрос времени», - резко перебил Шерлок. – Суть в том, что люди вокруг чересчур глупы, чтобы _понять_ тебя, выяснить, чего ты хочешь, чего не хочешь, а чего хочешь, но не можешь получить - и помочь тебе это обрести.

Покачав головой, Джон возразил:

\- Это бессмыслица.

Шерлок фыркнул, отчаянно желая нависнуть над Джоном, прижать того к кровати и попытаться заставить понять, но от этого стало бы лишь хуже. Так что он просто схватил его за руку и потянул на себя, одновременно перекатывась на спину. Оказавшись застигнутым врасплох и опасаясь сделать ему больно, Джон не стал сопротивляться и только воскликнул:

\- Шерлок!

Лишь когда Джон оказался на нем, а одеяла перепутались, оплетая их ноги, Шерлок отпустил его. Посмотрев на Джона, он произнес:

\- Я знаю, как сделать это _безопасным_ , Джон. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Я знаю, что тебя нельзя удерживать. Если тебе покажется, что тебя загнали в угол, инстинктивным ответом станет попытка высвободиться…

Джон побледнел.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он, становясь на четвереньки и сбрасывая одеяла.

Прежде чем Джон успел отстраниться, Шерлок протянул руку и дотронулся до его лица.

\- Прекрати. Джон…

\- Нет. Нет, твой брат предупреждал, что ты так поступаешь. Промываешь людям мозги.

Внешне Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул, но втайне он улыбнулся; Джон по-прежнему нависал над ним, точно прикованный легким, как перышко, прикосновением кончиков пальцев Шерлока к его щеке.

\- Он делает то же самое, но только _использует_ людей.

\- А ты? – требовательно спросил Джон. – Ты тоже? Используешь меня?

\- Я даю тебе то, что ты хочешь – то, что, как ты думал, ты никогда не сможешь обрести вновь.

Джон медленно сел на бедра Шерлока, уткнувшись взглядом в одеяло. Закрыв глаза, взъерошил встрепанные со сна волосы.

\- Почему?

Теперь уже замолчал Шерлок, почувствовав, как пошатнулась уверенность от осознания, что на этот вопрос нет однозначного ответа. Поначалу, он _действительно_ использовал Джона, но постепенно, маленькими шажками, его мотивы изменились, став менее эгоистичными. Сперва Джон был для него сложной задачкой – требующим решения ребусом, человеком, которого можно разгадать – но в какой-то момент, возможно, впервые представив, как показывает Джону свой Лондон, Шерлок перестал относиться к нему отстраненно. Джон был умен, сексуален, он реагировал на Шерлока непредсказуемо, как никто другой, даже Майкрофт.

В конце концов, Джон покачал головой и, резко отбросив одеяла, поднялся.

\- Забудь. Забудь все, что я сказал. Я же говорил тебе…

\- Джон, - мысли вернулись к привычной скорости, и он схватил за футболку уже вставшего с кровати Джона. Тот обернулся, глянув на него, и Шерлок произнес, – Я остаюсь, Джон. Ты не отпугнешь меня и не причинишь боли.

\- Ты меня _не знаешь_ , - яростно возразил Джон, но отстраниться не попытался. Шерлок разглядел в его глазах отчаяние – Джон _хотел_ поверить, но прошлое приучило его к иному. Теперь же, чтобы позволить себе обрести веру, ему требовалось время.

Выпустив футболку, Шерлок сел на краю постели.

\- Я тебя знаю, Джон. И именно поэтому доверяю тебе.

 

~~~

 

Впервые за неделю Джон провел вдали от Шерлока целый день. Пока тот принимал душ, он открыл оружейный сейф, снова его запер и, несмотря на метель, уехал на квадроцикле.

Шерлок старался сохранить свое обычное беспристрастное спокойствие, но попытка с треском провалилась. Он выпил две чашки кофе и выкурил три сигареты, сосредоточившись на мысли о том, что Джон сильный. Он не заблудится, даже в такой снегопад, и не пустит себе пулю в лоб. Шерлок был очень осторожен, чтобы не слишком лишить его равновесия.

В конце концов, он уселся за ноутбук и подключился к интернету. Шерлок проверил почту и свой сайт в надежде найти достаточно интересное дело, которое поможет выманить Джона в Лондон, но обнаружил только обычный набор из супружеских измен, шантажа и краж, совершенных с использованием служебного положения.

Раздосадованный, он поиграл на скрипке, выпил еще кофе, почитал фэнтезийную рукопись, неожиданно оказавшуюся очень хорошей, а после снова принялся за другие наброски и проглядывал их до тех пор, пока рождаемые ими тревожные картины не вынудили прекратить. Затем он потратил двадцать минут на подбор шифра от сейфа, в конце концов, выяснив его по едва различимым следам износа на кнопках.

Голод прогнал Шерлока на кухню, где он разогрел и съел остатки какого-то мяса. В процессе он пытался понять, оленина это, говядина, медвежатина или что-то другое, но знания, позволявшие легко идентифицировать части человеческих тел, оказались бесполезны, когда дело коснулось животных.

Наконец вернулся Джон, войдя в дом в вихре снежинок.

\- Где ты был? – немедленно выпалил Шерлок.

Тот откинул отороченный мехом капюшон, снял покрытую коркой из снега и мелких льдинок лыжную маску.

\- Охотился.

Голос прозвучал резко и хрипло. Пройдя прямо на кухню, Джон неуклюже стянул толстые перчатки. На плече у него висела винтовка, которую он брал прошлой ночью, чтобы проводить Молли.

\- Ты пошел на _медведя_? – недоверчиво уточнил Шерлока. - _В одиночку_?

Джон бросил перчатки на кухонный стол и взял из сушилки кружку.

\- Конечно, нет. У меня есть значок с муловым оленем[1].

\- Что есть?

\- Лицензия. Чтобы убить двух муловых оленей, если мне, конечно, повезет, - невнятно добавил он, и поднял чайник, воспользовавшись полотенцем вместо прихватки. Встряхнув его, Джон резко спросил, - Нельзя было держать его полным?

Не будучи привычным к чувству вины, Шерлок огрызнулся:

\- Ты ушел! Ничего не сказал о том, куда направляешься! Просто вышел в метель один…

\- _Я живу один!_ \- Джон с грохотом опустил чайник обратно на стол и, отвернувшись, уперся руками в край столешницы и глубоко вдохнул. – Я замерз, устал и голоден, Шерлок.

Шерлоку захотелось сдаться. Захотелось наорать на Джона за то, что он так по-идиотски подвергал себя совершенно неоправданному риску. Вот почему он никогда не связывался с людьми и держал их на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Все они неизбежно совершали какую-нибудь глупость, а когда Шерлок понимал, как все исправить – либо _не позволяли_ этого сделать, отчего становилось только хуже, либо принимались ожидать, что он будет улаживать их проблемы все время. 

\- Уйди. Просто… иди в гостиную или куда-нибудь еще, - уже менее зло, но лишь самую малость, произнес Джон. – Я займусь ужином через пару минут.

\- Я сам им займусь, - возразил Шерлок, не понимая, что говорит, до тех пор, пока слова не сорвались с губ.

Обернувшись, Джон посмотрел на него.

\- Что?

\- Я сам им займусь! – повторил он, пересек кухню и, забрав из рук Джона полотенце, взял чайник. – Иди прими горячий душ. Я приготовлю ужин и сделаю чаю. Или кофе.

\- Пусть чай, - озадаченно произнес Джон. – Но…

\- Кончай спорить и иди!

 

~~~

 

Горячая вода начала остывать, а значит на то, чтобы закончить мытье, оставалось меньше пяти минут, однако глубоко засевший в теле холод никуда не ушел. Тепло чувствовалось только в левом плече, но его мучительно жгло, а не окутывало приятным жаром. Джон встал боком к лейке, подставляя пулевой шрам прямо под струи, уперся другой рукой в холодную плитку и уткнулся в нее лбом.

Слова Шерлока ударили как ножом. Так и не произнесенное обвинение угодило точно в цель. Джону следовало предложить Шерлоку отправиться с ним – он _хотел_ сделать это и именно поэтому не сделал. Он не смел привыкнуть к тому, что Шерлок рядом. Уже одно только то, что они делили постель, накрепко отпечаталось в сознании, превратившись в зависимость. 

Дверь в ванную открылась, но у Джона не было сил ругаться на Шерлока за то, что тот опять не удосужился постучать.

Свет погас, и Джон резко вскинул голову.

\- Что?

В ответ дверь душевой кабинки открылась.

\- Вода остывает, - мягко произнес Шерлок и провел рукой по его груди, заставляя отступить. Через мгновение душ выключился, и Джон вздрогнул от внезапного исчезновения тепла.

\- Где мое… - Джон замолчал, наткнувшись рукой на грубую ткань. А потом Шерлок оказался прямо перед ним и стал оборачивать его полотенцем. Гадая, не является ли это чем-то вроде извинения за срыв (и подумав, что это _ему_ следует извиняться перед Шерлоком, а не наоборот), Джон произнес:

\- Шерлок, ты вовсе не обязан.

Ладони Шерлока замерли, невесомо касаясь его рук чуть выше локтя.

\- Я этого хочу.

Джон кивнул и только потом вспомнил, что Шерлок его не видит.

\- Хорошо, - тихо согласился он, задрожав, когда Шерлок отстранился, чтобы вытереть его.

Не снимая полотенце с плеч Джона, Шерлок взял свое и стал вытирать его ноги. Джон нерешительно провел ладонью по волосам Шерлока.

\- Прости меня. Мне не следовало на тебя срываться.

Тот поднялся и, уронив полотенце на пол, вновь заскользил ладонями по его рукам, однако, не достигнув плеча, остановился, словно знал, как сильно болит шрам.

\- Я не завожу отношений, Джон. У меня даже нет друзей. Я знаком с сотнями человек в Лондоне, но ни один из них не является моим другом.

\- Шерлок…

\- Не говори ничего, - перебил он. – Я не такой как остальные. И ты тоже. Все, что, как ты думаешь, ты обо мне знаешь – все, чего, как ты думаешь, тебе стоит бояться – не так.

\- Мне от этого должно стать легче?

Пальцы Шерлока соскользнули с левой руки Джона и через мгновение коснулись его губ.

\- Доверься мне, Джон. Прошлой ночью ты доверился мне. Тогда ты пожалел об этом?

Джон не мог заставить себя сказать «нет», но и не смел солгать – только не Шерлоку. Вместо этого он спросил:

\- Почему ты погасил свет?

Ладонь Шерлока прижалась к груди Джона.

\- Ты хочешь спрятать свои шрамы, хотя это не нужно.

Сердце тревожно ударилось о ребра. Неужели он оказался настолько очевиден, или же это Шерлок так нечеловечески проницателен? Словно обладал способностью читать мысли. Джон был несказанно рад тому, что вокруг темно.

\- Становится холоднее, - сказал он, стремясь сменить тему, хотя это и было чистой правдой.

Не убирая теплую руку с груди Джона, Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его.

\- Одевайся. На кухне тепло, и ужин почти готов.

Когда Шерлок отступил, Джону понадобилось все самообладание, чтобы не потянуться к нему. Без этого ровного, надежного тепла рядом едва не кружилась голова. Испытывая острую необходимость отвлечься, он спросил:

\- Что ты приготовил?

\- Мясо и рис с грибами. Я бы сделал настоящее ризотто, но понятия не имею, что за рис в контейнере.

\- «Мясо»? Какое?

\- Не представляю. Это не цыпленок, не рыба и не человечина.

\- _Человечина?_ \- потрясенно переспросил Джон.

\- Два года назад я консультировал полицию по делу о каннибализме.

Обсуждать подобное было просто ужасно, но Джон не сумел удержаться от сдавленного смешка. Он слишком легко мог представить, как Шерлок оценивающе рассматривает мясо в морозильнике, при выборе руководствуясь не конкретным меню, а обязательным условием, чтобы ужин не превратился в трапезу «людоедов».

Поддавшись порыву, он потянулся навстречу и притянул Шерлок для еще одного поцелуя.

\- Спасибо еще раз.

 

~~~

 

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь вечером, - заметил Шерлок, когда Джон присоединился к нему на диване. Он уже вымыл посуду, и с кофе было покончено, а значит, настало время для обычной проверки Джоном своих владений. – Там метель.

\- Я сегодня достаточно пробыл на улице. У нас хватит дров и воды, даже если прорвет трубы. А все остальное может подождать до завтра, - согласился Джон, усаживаясь вполоборота напротив Шерлока, а не рядом с ним.

Шерлок уже давно вынул скрипку из футляра. Теперь он подумывал, не убрать ли ее обратно, но вместо этого взял, развернул вертикально, уперев в бедро, и принялся перебирать струны. Из-за холода пальцы слушались хуже.

\- Итак, ты продолжаешь утверждать, что знаешь меня. Откуда? Только не говори «наблюдаю».

Шерлоку не удалось скрыть улыбку.

\- Это далеко не все. Любой, кроме мертвеца и человека в коме, способен воспринять гораздо больше информации, чем большинство людей в состоянии вообразить. Вот что твои органы чувств говорят тебе прямо сейчас?

На мгновение Шерлок ощутил разочарование, увидев возникшее на лице Джона замешательство, и приготовился к бессмысленным фразам типа «Холодно» или «Горит огонь». А потом Джон сказал:

\- Хотя огонь горит весь день, пепел не убирали. Пламя не такое сильное, как могло бы быть. Возможно, камин нужно немного почистить.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Шерлок, не в силах скрыть свое удивление. – Очень хорошо.

Джон улыбнулся.

\- Ветер дует с северо-запада, так что, надеюсь, к утру снег закончится. Шум водонагревателя едва слышен. Он работает, но не набирает воду, а значит, ты можешь подольше постоять под душем. Ты становишься раздражительным, если не имеешь возможности принимать его дважды в день.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

\- Верно. Что еще?

\- Эм… - Джон осмотрелся. – Еще слишком рано говорить, не начнется ли у тебя простуда после вчерашнего, но для курящего человека у тебя превосходное дыхание. С этой привычкой придется что-то делать, - серьезно добавил он.

\- Те три сигареты, что я выкурил сегодня, всецело на твоей совести.

\- На моей совести!

\- Уверен, это не повторится, особенно теперь, когда ты знаешь, что, прежде чем выходить на улицу в метель, нужно предупредить меня. 

Подвинувшись, Джон мыском пихнул ногу Шерлока.

\- Тогда можешь отправиться завтра вместе со мной.

\- Прекрати уходить от темы, - наклонившись, Шерлок накрыл ладонью стопу Джона. Шерстяной носок под его пальцами был теплым. – Что еще?

После минутного раздумья Джон покачал головой.

\- Это все. В смысле, это же мой дом, а не что-то незнакомое.

Кивнув, Шерлок провел ладонью вверх по ноге Джона, остановившись, только когда под ладонью почувствовалась резинка носков.

\- У тебя болит левое плечо – из-за сырости и холода шрам от пулевого ранения ноет сильнее, но ты все равно вышел, - произнес он, ощутив, как Джон едва уловимо вздрогнул, напрягаясь. – С собой ты взял ружье с сильной отдачей, значит, приготовился снова стрелять с правой руки. У тебя нет с этим проблем, но стрелять с левой тебе удобнее: пистолет ты носишь на левом бедре.

Джон специально тянул время, кивая и делая глубокий вдох, прежде чем сказать:

\- Ты и так уже все это знал.

\- Ты сидишь, повернувшись к спинке дивана левым боком. Ты все время меняешь позу, потому что из-за нагрузки плечу хуже, но ты хочешь сидеть ко мне лицом, а потому терпишь.

Джон поймал себя на том, что поднял правую руку, готовясь потереть место попадания пули, опустил ее и пожал плечами.

\- Хорошо. Все так.

Шерлока сильнее сжал пальцы, круговыми движениями поглаживая лодыжку и не давая Джону убрать ногу.

\- В тебя выстрелили, когда ты наклонился над кем-то или стоял перед ним на коленях, - тише произнес он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал очень уверенно и спокойно.

Глаза Джона распахнулись, он очень тихо, едва различимо вдохнул, а затем перестал дышать вовсе. Его губы приоткрылись, произнося единственное слово _«Как?»_ , однако с них не сорвалось ни звука.

\- Угол между входным и выходными отверстиями слишком острый. Скорее всего, пуля прошла по ключице, повредив, но не раздробив ее, и вышла в верхней части трапециевидной мышцы. Есть вероятность, что она задела верх лопаточной кости, но в этом я не уверен.

\- Господи, - прошептал Джон, с трудом сглотнул и облизал губы.

Шерлок подумал, не стоит ли замолчать, но он знал, что рано или поздно им придется довести этот разговор до конца. Лучше разделаться с ним сейчас, чем позволить Джону мучиться раздумьями о нем еще несколько дней, а то и недель.

\- Это было сделано специально, - тихо произнес Шерлок. – Чтобы покалечить, но не убить.

\- Специально?

\- За тобой охотились. Скорее всего, ты отошел к раненому – не в госпитале, а где-то на открытой местности. Ты не знал его, но счел, что тот пострадал и нуждается в помощи, и потому снизил бдительность. Как только ты оказался в зоне досягаемости, он выстрелил в тебя из положения лежа.

Джон смертельно побледнел.

\- Как… Как ты…

\- Всего десять процентов населения Земли левши. Если бы не охотились именно на тебя, он бы целился в правое плечо. Выстрел был сделан крайне точно – дюйм в сторону, и он мог бы стать смертельным, особенно если не предполагалось немедленно оказать медицинскую помощь. Итак, это был снайпер, способный изобразить из себя полную невинность, чтобы вынудить тебя приблизиться, а затем тщательно прицелиться и безупречно выстрелить.

\- Так и было, - прошептал Джон. – Это был гражданский. Я подумал…

Когда Джон не продолжил, Шерлок заполнил возникшую паузу, сказав:

\- Все произошло ночью, где-то за городом. Небо было ясным.

\- Твою мать, - Джон отвернулся, рывком высвобождая ногу, но не затем, чтобы сбежать от Шерлока, а чтобы вернуть равновесие. Упершись локтями в колени, он опустил голову и глубоко задышал.

Шерлок неуверенно потянулся к Джону, но тут же сел обратно, стоило плечам Джона напрячься.

\- Поэтому ты больше не занимаешься медициной, - мягко произнес он, готовый замолчать при малейшем намеке на то, что зашел чересчур далеко. Но пока этого не было – еще нет. – Ты отправился помочь человеку, которого посчитал больным, и на тебя напали.

\- Я мог применять оружие только для самообороны, - сдавленно прошептал Джон. Зажмурившись, он поднял голову и резко, глубоко вдохнул. – Я был всего лишь врачом. И у меня был только пистолет.

\- Рядом должны были быть другие солдаты, чтобы защитить.

\- Их не было. Им хотелось закончить патрулирование и вернуться на базу. Считалось, что мы уже на безопасной территории, - с горьким смешком произнес Джон.

Шерлок внимательно рассматривал обращенное к нему вполоборота лицо, вбирая в себя тысячи деталей, начиная от морщинок в уголках глаз и рта и заканчивая ни капли не дрожащими руками. Очень осторожно он продолжил:

\- Тогда тебя и захватили в плен.

Чуть обернувшись, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Твой брат…

\- Твои шрамы, - поправил Шерлок. – Они слишком свежие, чтобы быть следами жестокого обращения в детстве, но слишком старые, чтобы появиться уже после того, как ты оставил армию.

Джон кивнул, и на этом самообладание ему отказало. Встав, он отшатнулся от дивана и деревянным шагом прошел на кухню. Шерлок остался сидеть, зная, что Джону необходимо ощущение открытого пространства, но готовый броситься вслед, если тот выйдет на улицу. В таком состоянии Джон мог не заметить холода даже без обуви и куртки. Шерлок напряженно вслушивался, ожидая характерного звука, издаваемого откупориваемой бутылкой виски, или металлического лязга, означавшего, что Джон взял пистолет, но не услышал ничего, кроме ударившей в раковину струи воды. Через несколько секунд – которых было как раз достаточно, чтобы налить стакан – Джон завернул кран.

\- Им был нужен хирург, - достаточно громко, чтобы его расслышали в гостиной, произнес он.

Шерлок встал, специально толкнув диван, чтобы дать знать об этом, и направился к ведущей на кухню арке. Впрочем, он так и не прошел в нее, остановившись по другую сторону, далеко от раковины, где по-прежнему, развернувшись спиной к комнате, неподвижно замер Джон.

\- Одного из их главарей подстрелили. Проникающее ранение брюшной полости, - безучастно произнес тот. – Его подлатали, но началось воспаление. Пуля повредила тонкий кишечник, а у них не оказалось никого, кто мог бы провести операцию.

Все так же молча Шерлок вошел на кухню, держась в поле периферического зрения Джона. Сел за стол. Джон опустил стакан, вытащил из сушки две кружки и, поставив их на стол, пошел в кладовую.

\- Я отказался.

В кладовке он взял с полки коробку чая и немедленно уронил ее, попытавшись открыть. Шерлок напряг мышцы, чтобы встать, но не сдвинулся с места. У Джона тряслись руки, хотя он и не был зол. Присев на корточки и балансируя на пятках, он принялся подбирать рассыпанные пакетики чая. Наконец, он убрал их, за исключением двух, обратно в коробку, поставил ее на полку и вернулся к столу, разорвав по дороге на пакетиках обертку.

\- Сколько? – в конце концов, спросил Шерлок.

\- А ты не знаешь? – огрызнулся Джон, а затем покачал головой и быстро произнес. – Извини.

Джон бросил пакетики в кружки.

\- Три дня как минимум, - не сдержавшись, ответил Шерлок. – Может быть, шесть или семь.

Джон отрывисто, горько рассмеялся.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Ты не согласился на первоначальные требования, и тебя стали пытать, добиваясь подчинения, - тихо произнес Шерлок. – Пациент умер на второй или третий день, но тебя не отпустили, потому что ты по-прежнему представлял собой ценность. После этого угрозы усилились, но все действия были сосредоточены на твоей груди – а не руках, хотя для солдата и врача это стало бы худшей угрозой. Они специально их не трогали. Если бы тебя не удалось обменять, они бы…

\- Как? – потребовал Джон. На его лице застыли шок и ярость, отчего оно сделалось похожим на маску. Отбросив полотенце, которым пользовался вместо прихватки, он подошел к Шерлоку. - _Откуда ты знаешь?_

Мысленно обрушив на себя поток ругательств – он всегда был умным, слишком умным, чтобы это пошло ему впрок – Шерлок судорожно перебирал варианты ответа. Соврать убедительно не имелось никакой возможности, к тому же у него было стойкое ощущение, что Джона не устроит ничто, кроме полного исчерпывающего ответа. Тогда Шерлок заставил себя поднять глаза, встретился с пылающим яростью взглядом Джона и признался:

\- Я видел ту запись.  
_____________________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1]Муловый олень – охотничий символ американского запада. Сам значок выглядит так:  
http://img97.imageshack.us/img97/2482/huntereducationpatch01m.jpg _


	13. Chapter 13

**Понедельник, 29 октября**

Джон вдохнул, ощутив привкус дыма и сырости. Он замерз, особенно ниже пояса, но рукам было тепло. Вокруг не раздавалось ни звука, за исключением потрескивания пламени и знакомого бульканья, в котором он узнал водонагреватель.

Водонагреватель. Дом.

Открыв глаза, Джон обнаружил, что смотрит на дощатый кухонный пол, потертый и покрытый лаком поверх въевшейся застарелой грязи. Еще один вдох принес скрытый за вкусом дыма слабый отголосок снега.

Руки рефлекторно сжались, крепче обхватывая теплую кружку. Подняв взгляд, Джон попытался сесть прямо, но добился только того, что спина и левое плечо взорвались болью.

\- Черт, - пробормотал он и, увидев, что Шерлок сидит на полу рядом, зажмурился. Немедленно перехватило горло и начало жечь в глазах. Джон обеими руками поднял кружку и отпил глоток. Чай был чуть теплый, затхлый и горький на вкус.

\- Пол холодный, - тихо произнес Шерлок. – Принести тебе одеяло?

В замешательстве, Джон покачал головой, гадая, какого черта он… слово «отключился» тут не подходило, потому что он помнил, что с ним произошло. Но не то, что было в действительности – и дом, и Шерлок как будто сдвинулись в сторону, а самого Джона отбросило больше чем на семь лет назад. 

\- Я в порядке.

Это было ложью, но он в ней нуждался. Джон переложил кружку в правую руку и попытался поднять левую и потереть лицо, но любое движение, кроме разве что сжимания пальцев, отдавалось стреляющей болью, разлившейся от плеча по руке и груди. Бросив попытки пошевелиться, он глубоко задышал, стараясь перетерпеть приступ.

Затем Джон взглянул на Шерлока, чувствуя ненависть к тому, как сложно прочитать его эмоции даже при лучшем раскладе.

\- Аспирин, - подсказал он, испытывая острую необходимость побыть минуту наедине с собой, чтобы максимально возможно вернуть самообладание.

Кивнув, Шерлок тяжело поднялся, словно довольно долго просидел на полу. Джон посмотрел в окно, но не увидел ничего, кроме слабо переливающегося снега. Керосиновые лампы над раковиной и столом, к счастью, были подвернуты, давая лишь тусклый свет. Поставив кружку на пол по правую сторону от себя, Джон провел рукой по лицу, вытирая оставшиеся на коже влажные дорожки.

Минуту спустя вернулся Шерлок с тремя таблетками аспирина. Читать лекцию о нормах дозировки было бессмысленно, к тому же сейчас Джон очень пожалел, что не держит дома кодеин. Так что он просто взял все три и проглотил их, запив чаем. Он уже собрался поставить кружку обратно на пол, но Шерлок забрал ее.

\- Останешься здесь? – спросил он, точно сидеть на кухонном полу было совершенно нормальным явлением для взрослого человека.

Джон покачал головой. Слава богу, Шерлок не стал предлагать ему помочь подняться, хотя и придвинулся чуть ближе, когда Джон неуклюже встал. У него онемели пальцы ног и копчик, а во всех мышцах разлилась невыносимая усталость, заставляя желать одного - лечь и уснуть, но он не сомневался, что если только попытается сделать это, у него опять начнутся кошмары.

Впрочем, он все равно пошел в спальню, зная, что какая-то часть его искалеченного сознания считает это место в доме самым безопасным. Шерлок все так же молча шел следом, может быть, нес его кружку с чаем. Едва оказавшись в комнате, он сразу направился к камину и принялся разжигать огонь, дав Джону возможность пройти прямо к кровати.

Привычным движением достав пистолет, Джон положил его на тумбочку и только тогда сообразил, что Шерлок, несмотря на срыв, его не отнял. Возможно, был слишком напуган, чтобы попытаться забрать оружие.

Обсуждать случившееся хотелось меньше всего, но он уже слишком долго пренебрегал безопасностью Шерлока. Опустившись на край кровати, Джон наклонился, упершись локтями в колени.

\- Шерлок.

\- М-м? – рассеянно отозвался тот, сосредоточившись на растапливании камина.

Джон с силой стиснул ладони, пытаясь придумать, с чего начать. Нужные слова были на месте – все до единого, которые следует сказать Шерлоку, чтобы быть уверенным, что они оба окажутся в безопасности, если Джон опять сорвется – но он не знал, с чего начать. Неловко перебирать напрочь перепутавшиеся бессвязные фразы и неудачные способы завести разговор для писателя было вдвойне неприятным.

Когда в камине наконец-то ярко запылал огонь, наполняя комнату теплом и светом, Шерлок сделал два шага к кровати и сел лицом к Джону. Вопреки зловещим предостережениям Майкрофта, Шерлок казался воплощенным терпением, и, похоже, был вполне способен просидеть целую ночь, не проронив ни звука. В конце концов, Джон решил, что пытаться все объяснить просто нет смысла. Скорее всего, тот знал о случившемся больше него самого.

\- Я не хочу тебе навредить, - не глядя на Шерлока, произнес он. – Если… _это_ повторится, тебе нельзя оставлять мне оружие.

\- Я был в безопасности.

Внутри всколыхнулась ярость, но Джон слишком устал, чтобы злиться.

\- Нет, не был. Шерлок, когда…

\- Джон, я… Нет. Извини, - с несчастным видом оборвал себя Шерлок. – Тебе лучше высказаться.

Джон уставился на него.

\- Шерлок, это тебе не психологический трюк. Я мог тебя убить!

\- Нет, _не мог_ \- если не провоцировать.

\- Что, черт возьми, это значит? – потребовал Джон.

Шерлок вздохнул и посмотрел в потолок.

\- Ты _ничего_ не замечал на этой неделе? Я знаю, что способно вызвать у тебя рефлекторное желание защититься, Джон. Я просидел рядом с тобой больше двух часов и _ни на минуту не оказался в опасности_.

\- Господи, - прошептал Джон, отводя взгляд. Два часа. Что хуже всего, он понятия не имел, много это для него или мало, потому что не отключался на глазах у другого человека вот уже семь лет, с тех самых пор, как выписался из госпиталя, где восстанавливался после операции на плече.

\- Ты не причинишь мне вреда, - убежденно повторил Шерлок. – Я просидел рядом с тобой два часа, Джон. Дотрагивался до тебя. Дал тебе кружку чая. Дважды. Ни одну из них ты не выпил, - осуждающе добавил он. – Обещаю, Джон, тебе не о чем волноваться.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - не сдавался Джон. – Ты не понимаешь. Я могу сорваться из-за _чего угодно_. Ты не можешь предугадать…

\- Уже предугадал.

В голове Джона все окончательно перепуталось.

\- Что?

\- Я уже предугадал. Я знал, что такое возможно. Нет, не возможно. Когда разговор только начался, я знал, что это неизбежно.

\- Но почему ты тогда не прекратил?

Абсурдный вопрос: когда разум Джона затапливала тьма, этого было никак не остановить. 

Шерлок вздохнул.

\- Я хотел покончить с этим. Теперь, ты можешь прекратить попытки скрывать, а я могу…

\- Так все из-за _этого_? – неверяще переспросил Джон. – Из-за того, что я ложусь в постель в футболке?

Уставившись на него, Шерлок настойчиво продолжил:

\- _Я_ могу перестать скрывать тот факт, что все знаю. Знал с тех самых пор, как впервые увидел, как ты выходишь из душа.

Отвернувшись, Джон несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь разобраться в том, что только что сказал Шерлок. Но он был слишком измучен, обессилен и чувствовал какую-то детскую обиду на него за то, что этот, якобы социопат с наркотической зависимостью, мог вполне себе нормально существовать, в то время как Джон не был в состоянии прожить двадцать четыре часа без кошмаров, во сне или наяву.

\- Я все вижу, Джон. Я складываю мельчайшие детали, какие большинство людей не способно воспринимать сознательно, в целостную картину, которую никто другой не увидит до тех пор, пока я ее ему не покажу. Всю неделю я скрывал от тебя, что уже знаю, дожидаясь, когда ты будешь готов.

Джон кивнул, по-прежнему отказываясь смотреть на Шерлока. На первый взгляд все казалось совершенно логичным. Глубже, на уровне эмоций, это представлялось полной чушью, но Джона все же не оставляло ощущение, что причина здесь во всего лишь основанной на страхе реакции.

\- Видеозапись, - произнес он, пытаясь придерживаться холодной беспристрастной логики. – Откуда?

\- В первый же день, когда я получил доступ в Интернет, я взломал сервер брата и нашел твое дело. Большая часть информации подверглась цензуре, но оставшегося мне хватило на то, чтобы сложить целую картину. Остальное я вывел логически, просто наблюдая за тобой.

Итак, он все знал еще с понедельника. Больше недели. Джон отрывисто горько рассмеялся.

\- И ты все еще здесь? Все еще… - неловко замолчав, он указал на постель позади себя, которую они разделяли еще этим утром.

\- С большинством людей получается так, что чем дольше я их знаю, тем более скучными они становятся. С тобой, похоже, все наоборот, - озадаченно признался Шерлок.

\- Твою мать, - покачав головой, прошептал Джон. Эмоциональное напряжение было слишком велико, и здесь логика уже начинала отказывать. – Сейчас я на такое не способен.

\- Я остаюсь, - немедленно заявил Шерлок, словно приготовившись отстаивать свои права.

Джон просто махнул рукой на противоположный конец кровати. Приподнявшись, он отбросил одеяло и, не раздеваясь, скользнул под его уютную тяжесть. Шерлок, не задумываясь, сделал то же самое. Джон лежал на спине, но через несколько секунд он сдался и повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Тебе действительно будет лучше, если заберешься под оба одеяла, - тихо заметил Шерлок.

\- Ты сунул в камин двухдневный запас топлива, - произнес Джон, хотя тот и был прав. Ему все еще было холодно. Кожей ощущая тяжесть направленного на него взгляда, Джон со вздохом ответил. – Ладно. Только не придвигайся слишком близко…

\- Знаю, - нетерпеливо перебил Шерлок. Сев, он набросил свое одеяло поверх одеяла Джона, а затем выбрался из постели и принялся раздеваться.

\- Шерлок, я на самом деле не в настроении… - начал Джон, подумав, не поняли ли они друг друга превратно.

\- В армии ты спал одетым? – раздраженно фыркнув, спросил Шерлок.

\- Естественно… Погоди, ты для _контраста_ разделся? – воскликнул Джон, и на его лице впервые с тех пор, как все пошло наперекосяк, промелькнула улыбка.

\- Тебе бы тоже не помешало, - Шерлок уронил рубашку на пол и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Джона через обнаженное плечо. – Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты разделся для секса, ты бы об этом знал, Джон. Все это только чтобы помочь тебе уснуть.

И Джон сдался, правда, больше потому, что спать в джинсах до ужаса неудобно, чем потому, что теория Шерлока имела хоть какой-то смысл. Однако, с другой стороны, им уже занимался целый батальон врачей, и они практически ничего не добились. Так что Шерлок с тем же успехом, что и все остальные, мог случайно наткнуться на что-то, что поможет Джону действительно начать выздоравливать. И не было никакого смысла прятать шрамы, хотя он все же снял футболку, повернувшись к Шерлоку спиной, и как мог быстро нырнул под одеяло, не давая рассмотреть грудь.

Две минуты спустя они снова лежали в постели, но теперь уже под наброшенными друг на друга одеялами. Их тепло сгладило острые грани возникшего после срыва напряжения. Джон лежал на боку, машинально потирая оставшийся после пулевого ранения шрам на плече. В любую другую ночь он бы попытался унять боль, приложив грелку, но сейчас вставать из постели не хотелось.

\- Завтра я сделаю тебе массаж, - предложил Шерлок.

\- А ты умеешь?

\- Конечно, - ответил он, точно подобные вопросы были для него обидны. – Полезный навык. Когда люди расслаблены, у них развязывается язык.

Джон рассмеялся и взял Шерлока за руку.

\- Тогда расскажи мне что-нибудь. Помоги расслабиться.

\- О чем мне рассказать?

Джон покопался в мыслях; у него к Шерлоку накопилась тысяча вопросов, но сейчас на ум не шел ни один. Впрочем, он слишком устал, чтобы суметь завтра вспомнить многое из услышанного.

\- Ты упоминал, что полиция привлекала тебя к расследованию дела о людоедстве?

Рука Шерлока дернулась в его пальцах.

\- И ты спрашиваешь об _этом_? Теперь?

\- Черт. Прости, - произнес Джон и повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. – Если тебе неприятно, ты не должен…

\- Нет. Нет, дело было интересным, - озадаченно возразил Шерлок. – Но _ты_ из-за этого не расстроишься?

Джон фыркнул и покачал головой, закрывая глаза.

\- На меня напали мятежники, Шерлок, а не людоеды.

Тот издал слабый довольный звук и согнул лежащую в руке Джона ладонь, переплетаясь с ним пальцами. На мгновение задумавшись, он заговорил:

\- Все началось с того, что по всему юго-западу стали пропадать пешие туристы. В полиции думали, что исчезновения не связаны между собой, но я был не настолько глуп, так что скоро они обратились ко мне за помощью…


	14. Chapter 14

**Вторник, 30 октября**

Джон беззвучно, несмотря на слой снега в полдюйма глубиной и ковер из опавших листьев, переступил с ноги на ногу. Из-за поднятого к глазам бинокля выдыхаемый воздух облачками пара спускался к земле. Джон обернулся настолько медленно, что Шерлок, внимательно следивший за каждым движением, почти упустил едва различимое напряжение и расслабление мышц, когда тот окинул окружающий их лес взглядом и снова замер.

Довольно улыбнувшись краешком губ, Джон медленно опустил бинокль и придержал шейный ремень, не давая ему болтаться из стороны в сторону. 

По идее Шерлок помогал выслеживать оленя. Он стоял на тридцать ярдов дальше с маломощным биноклем в руках, но без винтовки. Джон путано объяснил ему местные маловразумительные правила охоты, а затем признался, что закон они в любом случае нарушат, просто потому что Шерлок будет ему помогать. После чего свел все сказанное на нет, добавив:

\- Все равно никто не станет проверять. Местные лесники оба работают на полставки и живут в Фейрлейке. Им ни до чего нет дела, лишь бы популяция оленей не сокращалась.

Не то чтобы Шерлоку было дело до оленя. Он внимательно наблюдал за Джоном, с волнением оценивая его выдержку. Сколько часов, даже дней проводил Шерлок в глухом переулке, заброшенной квартире или на крыше под дождем, следя за своей целью? Выслеживание было самой отвратительной частью его работы. И, пусть эта охота длилась всего несколько часов, а не дней, Джон не выказывал ни малейшего признака скуки. Если бы так вел себя любой другой человек, – и Шерлок списал бы это на отсутствие воображения и тупость, но только не с Джоном.

Под внимательным взглядом Шерлока тот поднял винтовку – ту самую, которую брал позапрошлой ночью, чтобы защититься от медведей – и приложил ее к левому плечу. Чуть подвинувшись, он прижался щекой к прикладу, левым глазом всмотрелся в прицел. Джон был сосредоточен, по-прежнему спокоен и абсолютно собран. Шерлок не сомневался, что тот прекрасно знает, где он стоит, хотя между ними было почти сто футов.

 _Такого_ Джона бандиты никогда не смогли бы застать врасплох, притворившись, будто нуждаются в помощи.

Грохнул выстрел, и Шерлок, не сдержавшись, вздрогнул от неожиданности. Казалось, эхо разнеслось по всему лесу. Через две секунды Джон опустил винтовку, дав ей повиснуть у него на груди на ремне. Мгновенно стряхнув оцепенение, он широко улыбнулся Шерлоку из-под отороченного мехом капюшона, после чего отбросил его и провел затянутой в перчатку рукой по волосам.

\- Помочь не хочешь? – предложил он, поднял рюкзак и направился к уложенной им оленихе.

Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок бегом бросился вдогонку.

\- А второй? Ты сказал, что можно застрелить двух.

Рассмеявшись, Джон с улыбкой, от которой, казалось, поселившийся в руках и ногах Шерлока холод исчез без следа, посмотрел на него.

\- Остальные разбежались, едва я выстрелил. К тому же, тебе всерьез охота тащить двоих за раз? Мы вернемся сюда завтра.

\- По-моему, завтра можно заняться чем-нибудь куда более приятным, - намекнул Шерлок, улыбнувшись Джону в ответ.

\- Да, а потом весь январь класть зубы на полку, - с деланным оживлением ответил Джон.

Толкнув Шерлока локтем, он снял через голову винтовку и протянул ему.

– Вот, держи. От тебя же, чтобы ты даже пальцем пошевелил, не дождешься.

\- Я никогда… А что нужно _сделать_? – спросил Шерлок и повесил ремень через плечо, пытаясь пристроить винтовку так, чтобы было удобно. Она оказалась гораздо тяжелее тех, что ему доводилось держать прежде, предназначенных для стрельбы по мишеням, а не охотничьих. 

\- Выпотрошить ее. Если не удалить кишечник, мясо испортится, а еще чем быстрее оно остынет, тем вкуснее. 

\- Марта Кристи, - пробормотал Шерлок, вспоминая о расследовании, обещавшем быть очень интересным, но оказавшимся крайне скучным.

\- М-м?

\- Марта Кристи. Она наняла меня навести справки о ее женихе. Решила, что тот может быть опасен, когда нашла у него в шкафу странный изогнутый нож, - Шерлок фыркнул, раздраженный воспоминаниями. – Он оказался охотничьим. Через год они поженились и в благодарность прислали утиную тушку.

Джон рассмеялся и на мгновение наклонился ближе, но из-за ветвей оказался вынужден сделать шаг назад так, что теперь куст наполовину скрывал его, отделяя от Шерлока.

\- У меня есть лицензия на водоплавающую дичь. Если хочешь, можем завтра отправиться на озеро, - предложил он.

Шерлок бросил на Джона задумчивый взгляд, едва отметив, что они уже дошли до убитой оленихи.

\- У нас есть право охотиться в родовом поместье, - с притворной беспечностью произнес он. – Олени, птица и все прочее.

-Ты владеешь _поместьем_? – недоверчиво спросил Джон, бросил рюкзак на землю и, присев, открыл его.

\- Да, формально, его частью. Майкрофт – старший сын и наследник первой очереди. По идее, все поместье должно было отойти ему, но родители заключили ряд сделок от моего имени.

Скрестив руки, Шерлок принялся теребить ремень от висевшей на плече винтовки. После последнего ареста за наркотики Майкрофт почти все их аннулировал, получив на время лечения право официально распоряжаться финансами Шерлока и следить за его здоровьем. Формально оставалось целых двадцать семь месяцев, прежде чем он снова будет свободен, и, хотя деньги никогда Шерлока особенно не волновали, наложенные ограничение раздражали все равно.

Молча порывшись в рюкзаке, Джон вытащил моток ядовито-оранжевой веревки и черный пластиковый мешок для мусора.

\- Так значит… твои родители… - неуверенно начал он.

\- Умерли, - Шерлоку понадобилось мгновение, чтобы вспомнить, что в тот единственный раз, когда Джон упоминал о своей семье, говорил он в прошедшем времени. – А твои?

Джон кивнул.

\- Есть сестра в Торонто. Мы не общаемся, - поднявшись, он подошел к туше оленихи, неуклюже лежащей на земле. – Поможешь? Если нет, то ничего страшного. Если тебя вывернет – хорошего мало, - поддразнил он. 

Бросив на Джона взгляд, Шерлок приблизился к оленихе и взял ее за задние ноги. Он никогда в жизни не оказывался настолько близко от мертвого оленя – от живого тоже, если уж на то пошло, если не считать похода в зоопарк. 

– Я проводил вскрытия.

Джон через тушу животного посмотрел на Шерлока и улыбнулся, самую малость ошарашено.

\- Похоже, нормальной твою жизнь и впрямь не назовешь, – в словах не чувствовалось ни малейшего признака осуждения или обвинения.

Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Быть нормальным…

\- Скучно. Да, я в курсе, - со смехом ответил Джон. – Так, помоги мне перевернуть ее на левый бок, а ноги отведи немного вправо.

Встав устойчивее, Шерлок приподнял и передвинул тушу, как указал Джон.

\- Ты не такой.

Нахмурившись, Джон опустил взгляд на олениху.

\- Не такой? Какой не такой?

\- Не скучный.

Крякнув, Джон опустил тяжелую тушу, выпрямился и достал из левого кармана парки складной нож. Не снимая перчатки, нажал на рычаг, выкидывая лезвие.

\- Спасибо, - тихо произнес он.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

 

~~~

 

За свою жизнь Джон успел отучиться в медвузе, побывать на войне и не без труда самостоятельно освоить искусство охоты и потрошения дичи. Он гордился, что принадлежал к тем немногим людям, которых не тошнит, когда они наблюдают за хирургическими операциями или попадают на вскрытие. Джон обладал крепким желудком и с почтительным пониманием относился к процедуре анатомирования.

И еще он знал, что никогда больше не возьмет Шерлока с собой на охоту. Он скорее свяжет его и запрет в доме, чем близко подпустит к еще одному убитому животному.

Потрошение было работой, тяжелой и грязной. Содержимое брюшной полости и кишки – неприятное зрелище, но потроха все же не должны были пропасть впустую. Джон вынул сердце и печень, завернул их в пластиковые мешки, а остальное оставил хищникам и падальщикам – по крайней мере, собирался.

Убрав сердце и печень в рюкзак, он обернулся и обнаружил, что Шерлок вытащил нож и ковыряется во внутренностях, которые Джон извлек из брюшной полости.

\- Ягоды? Здесь ягоды? А я думал, олени едят траву, - пожаловался тот.

Отвернувшись, Джон зажмурился и глубоко вдохнул, пережидая, когда отпустит тошнота. Он решил, что ее причина – шок из-за неожиданности, а вовсе не то, чем занимался Шерлок.

Остальное удалось доделать без происшествий, а Шерлок к тому же еще и помог пронести добычу около километра до того места, где они оставили квадроцикл и прицеп. 

\- Ты отвезешь его в город, к Коулам, целиком? – полчаса спустя спросил Шерлок, отступив назад и даже не пытаясь помочь Джону привязать тушу к прицепу.

Покачав головой, Джон убедился, что все в порядке, а бирка с разрешением на отстрел прекрасно видна со стороны.

\- Я могу разделать его сам. А через несколько дней отвезу в город голову и немного мяса.

\- Для таксидермии?

\- Для теста на прионную инфекцию, - Джон завязал на веревке последний узел и натянул перчатки.

Шерлок уставился на него горящими глазами.

\- У _оленя_? Серьезно?

\- Ну да. Не волнуйся. Нет никаких признаков, что…

\- Оставь голову.

Джон надел капюшон, до конца застегнул молнию парки.

\- Зачем? Захотел трофей? – спросил он, думая, что это весьма странно. Оленя ведь застрелил он, а это даже не был самец с впечатляющими рогами.

Не отвечая на вопрос, Шерлок просто повторил.

\- Оставь голову. Мы можем завтра съездить к Молли?

Гадая, не пропустил ли он часть разговора, Джон беспомощно переспросил:

\- К Молли?

\- Отвезем голову к ней. Ты можешь поделиться с ней мясом. Мы ведь все не съедим, так? А она обменяет его на цыплят.

\- Ага. Что ты задумал? – подозрительно спросил Джон, боком прислоняясь к квадроциклу.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся.

\- Я хочу изучить мозг. У Молли есть лаборатория.

\- Ты…- Джон резко замолчал, так и не сумев полностью переварить это новое безумие. – Шерлок…

\- Мне никогда не приходилось видеть, какие следы остаются после прионной инфекции. Я надеялся, что у людоедов проявятся симптомы болезни Крейтцфельда-Якоба, но они так и не появились.

Какой-то частью своего существа Джону хотелось воспротивиться, потому что это было настоящее _безумие_. Но остальная часть – та часть, которая, как он не сомневался, больше уже не действовала правильным, нормальным для людей способом – понимала. Он знал, что ему следует сделать все как положено, так, как он делал это из года в год – отправить голову на государственную экспертизу и регистрацию. Но оживленная увлеченность Шерлока, казалось, передалась и ему, и Джон медленно улыбнулся. В конце концов, в обучение входил и курс лекций по прионной инфекции.

\- Хорошо. Но я не при чем, если Молли вдруг набросится на тебя с кулаками, вместо того чтобы пустить в лабораторию.

Улыбка Шерлока была подобна вставшему над только что выпавшим снегом солнцу. Сделав два быстрых шага вперед, к другой стороне квадроцикла, он перегнулся через него и приник к губам Джона в быстром жарком поцелуе, от которого у обоих перехватило дыхание.

\- Об этом твой брат меня не предупреждал, - произнес Джон, когда Шерлок отстранился.

\- Мой брат только думает, что знает меня. Но это не так.

От мысли, что он, возможно, первый человек, который _за все время_ приблизился к тому, чтобы узнать настоящего Шерлока, Джона заполнила тихая гордость. Сев на квадроцикл, он завел мотор и дождался, пока Шерлок устроится позади него. Тот был очень вежливым пассажиром и во время поездки всегда держался за талию или бедра, не пытаясь придвинуться вплотную, но сейчас Джон намеренно откинулся назад и положил его руки себе на пояс. Он приготовился к тому, что внутри поднимется удушающая волна паники, но хотя она продолжала по-прежнему ощущаться на краю сознания, разум оставался незамутненным.

\- Джон? – спросил Шерлок, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не напрягать руки.

Джон хотел пожать плечами, словно его поступок был совершенно обычной вещью, но они оба знали, что это не так.

\- Все в порядке, - произнес он, с удивлением понимая, что это правда. На мгновение сжав руки Шерлока, удерживая его, он наклонился вперед и завел двигатель.

Шерлок молча прижался к спине Джона и всю дорогу до дома не выпускал из объятий.

 

~~~

 

\- Это первый, - закрыв дверцу морозильника, произнес Джон. – Мозги здесь еще ни разу не хранились.

\- С почином, - отозвался Шерлок, перекрывая голосом шум бегущей воды. Он предложил отмыть от крови перчатки Джона – впервые предложил сделать какую-то работу по дому, помимо уборки своего постельного белья. _После_ того, как Джон его стирал и развешивал на кухне сохнуть.

\- Разве для тебя это нормально? В смысле, ты же детектив, а не врач или патологоанатом.

Джон подошел к печке взглянуть на два жарящихся стейка. От запаха розмарина заурчало в желудке.

Шерлок красноречиво промолчал.

\- Господи. Ты что, серьезно? – воскликнул Джон, хотя совершенно не мог представить, как такое возможно. К идее покопаться в возможно зараженном мозге Шерлок относился чересчур спокойно, чтобы предположить, что это он будет делать впервые.

\- У меня есть знакомые в морге, - Шерлок искоса глянул на него. – Иногда для расследования оказывается нужна специфическая информация.

\- От трупов.

\- Обычно только если речь идет об убийстве, - примирительно уточнил Шерлок.

Не сдержавшись, Джон рассмеялся. Взяв щипцы, он аккуратно перевернул стейки. Схватившиеся снаружи и с розоватым соком внутри.

\- Не прихватишь нам пару тарелок? И что ты имеешь в виду под «обычно»?

Шерлок вынул из шкафчика две тарелки и, поставив их рядом с печкой, плавным шагом приблизился к Джону. С самого возвращения домой он то подходил к нему, то отодвигался, словно проверял реакцию, осторожно пытаясь выяснить, когда Джон уже не выдержит, с каждым разом оказываясь все ближе и ближе, однако, так и не набрасываясь по-настоящему. Джон подавил желание оттолкнуть Шерлока, но оно скорее было вызвано мыслью, что его используют в качестве подопытного кролика, чем приступом паники.

Отвернувшись, Шерлок с задумчивым выражением лица прислонился к кухонному столу.

\- Важен не сам эксперимент, а процесс. Научно обоснованные методы всего лишь орудие, помогающее думать лучше. Дело не в том, что никто не проверял, как быстро кислота растворит ногти или кости, - презрительно произнес он. - Все дело в том, что повторение опыта и наблюдение за ним настраивает разум на нужную волну. Суть в содержании, а не самом эксперименте.

\- Это… можно понять, - медленно согласился Джон, перекладывая стейки в тарелки. – Господи, получается, что я таки сошел с ума? Твой брат предупреждал.

Шерлок коснулся руки Джона, заскользил ладонью по ней вверх. 

\- Тебя это пугает? – низким голосом спросил он.

Джон покачал головой и рассмеялся.

\- Должно бы, но нет, ни капли, - взяв свою тарелку, он поставил ее на стол. Кофе и столовые приборы уже были там. – Так что у вас с братом? Особой любви ты к нему, похоже, не питаешь.

\- Он _политик_ , - ответил Шерлок, усаживаясь напротив Джона. – Вечно всюду лезет, сует свой нос, куда не просят. Иногда мне кажется, что он специально провоцирует внутренние и международные кризисы, просто чтобы развлечься – например, полюбоваться, как засуетятся его подчиненные, выполняя приказы.

\- Он старше?

\- На семь лет. Я бы сказал, что он результат генетической мутации, но он _по-настоящему_ умен – пусть даже и тратит свой ум на дурацкие интриги и дипломатические игры, - фыркнув, Шерлок ткнул вилкой в стейк. – Он мог бы стать великолепным ученым.

Джон сосредоточенно принялся отрезать первый кусочек. Стараясь сделать так, чтобы голос звучал беспечно, он кивнул и сказал:

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что если бы не он, меня бы, скорее всего, убили.

Вилка Шерлока с громким стуком упала на пол.

Не поднимая глаз, Джон разжевал мясо и проглотил его, давая оставшемуся на языке вкусу удержать его здесь, в тепле и безопасности дома, по другую сторону света от его кошмаров.

\- Я так и не знаю, как или почему он отправил за мной людей, но он…

\- Ты владел нужной ему информацией, - рассеянно произнес Шерлок. Небрежный тон, каким это было сказано, никак не вязался с широко распахнутыми глазами и выражением шока на лице.

Джон встретился с ним взглядом и, положив нож и вилку, протянул руку через стол.

\- Ты в порядке?

Шерлок лишь на мгновение дал ладоням Джона накрыть его руки.

\- В полном. Ненавижу чувствовать к нему _благодарность_ , - мрачно пробормотал он. – Он воспользуется этим, чтобы давить на меня не один год, стоит только дать ему шанс.

Бросив взгляд на валяющуюся на полу собственную вилку, он взял вилку Джона и продолжил резать стейк. 

\- Ты встретился с ним в госпитале, когда отряд отчитывался об операции – возможно, в тот самый день, когда тебя освободили.

\- Отчитывался об операции? Откуда… Это было секретное…

\- Я нашел файл. Вся информация, кроме твоего имени, подверглась цензуре, - с несчастным видом признался Шерлок, проглотил кусочек стейка и бросил удивленный взгляд на тарелку. – Это… Это _вкусно_.

\- Не переживай, я и без вилки обойдусь, - заметил Джон, пытаясь внести в разговор нотку веселья, чтобы не думать слишком много о том, какое мрачное направление тот принял. Встав, он подобрал с пола вилку Шерлока и отошел от стола, чтобы взять взамен нее новую.

\- Ты видел ту запись.

Джон уронил вилку Шерлока в раковину. Зажмурившись, он принялся твердить себе, что не нужно думать об этом. Не нужно вспоминать. Он попытался дышать, но горло стиснуло, а в груди похолодело, как будто этот воображаемый лед мог оградить от воспоминаний.

Прошло как минимум пять минут, может быть, больше, прежде чем он смог открыть глаза. Шерлок все так же сидел за столом, но Джон знал, что он развернулся, чтобы видеть его. Да, Шерлок был обеспокоен, тревожился за него, но теперь Джон понимал, что еще Шерлок его изучает. Это вовсе не означало холодности или бессердечности, просто он не мог иначе.

В конце концов, Джон нашел в себе силы кивнуть и произнести:

\- Видел. Как ты узнал?

\- Ты не удивился, когда я о ней упомянул. Кроме того, я знаю своего брата. Он показал ее тебе, чтобы заставить вспомнить больше деталей. Места, люди… Возможно, он показал ее тебе, пока ты еще был в госпитале. Несомненно, врачи были против, но он настаивал, что это для пользы военной кампании или нечто подобное. Возможно, он даже сыграл на твоем чувстве долга и так получил согласие.

Чувствуя, что не в состоянии выдавить ни звука, Джон снова кивнул. С силой вцепившись в раковину, он задышал, уставившись на дочиста натертую нержавеющую сталь, и единственную лежащую на дне вилку. Набор столовых приборов был старым, составлен их четырех других комплектов. Джон купил его в Фэйрлейке за два доллара, когда только поселился здесь.

Шерлок не ошибся ни в чем, и каждое его слово, точно ледяное копье, впивалось в грудь, но Джон заставил себя терпеть, твердо решив избежать повторения вчерашнего. Он ясно помнил подслушанный в Торонто разговор между двумя его врачами. Они обсуждали его случай, и их голоса были полны ярости от того, что его заставили просмотреть видеозапись меньше чем через тридцать часов после освобождения, пока он приходил в себя после операции.

Джон еще пару раз глубоко вдохнул, и, наконец, воспоминания разжали когти.

\- Среди выживших во время спасательной операции я смог узнать двоих, - отстраненным бесцветным тоном произнес он. – Фотографии убитых у них были, но остальным удалось уйти.

\- Теперь они уже все мертвы.

Джон обернулся и уставился на Шерлока.

\- Он тебе не сказал, - изумленно произнес тот. Стиснув зубы, он яростно потряс головой. – Ну конечно нет. К чему утруждаться?

\- Что?

Шерлок развернул стул так, чтобы сидеть к нему лицом, хотя Джон и видел, как напряглись его мышцы. Шерлоку хотелось встать, подойти, но он принимал потребность Джона в свободном пространстве в такие моменты.

\- О захватившей тебя группировке нет никаких записей, - глядя ему в глаза, произнес он. – С ними покончено. Окончательно и бесповоротно, словно они и вовсе не существовали. Быть может, остались сведения в правительственных документах. Я не могу получить доступ к этим файлам удаленно, - извиняющимся тоном добавил Шерлок.

Где-то глубоко внутри что-то дрогнуло, тугой клубок страха, засевшего в груди с тех самых пор, как молодой и, как он тогда думал, умирающий парень ответил выстрелом на проявленное сострадание – ослаб. Повернувшись, Джон прислонился к раковине и потер лицо. У него никогда не возникало мысли, что эти люди могут снова придти за ним, так что облегчения и ощущения безопасности не было. Скорее всего, просто знание, что без них мир станет немного лучше.

Раздавшиеся шаги Шерлока заранее дали Джону знать о последовавшем за ними мягком прикосновении длинных пальцев, заскользивших по тыльной стороне ладоней.

\- Он должен был тебе сказать, - тихо и зло произнес Шерлок.

Джон не стал отнимать руки. Оттолкнувшись от раковины, он сократил разделявший его и Шерлока фут свободного пространства, который тот старательно поддерживал, и прижался щекой к его плечу.

\- Если хочешь, можешь пустить в него пулю, - предложил Шерлок. – Не насмерть, но так, чтобы помучился.

От такого предложения Джон сдавленно фыркнул.

\- Я не собираюсь ни в кого стрелять. В жизни не стрелял в _людей_. 

\- Я бы предложил тебе сбить его машиной, но ее у меня нет. В Лондоне это жуткое неудобство.

Покачав головой, Джон высвободил пальцы из ладоней Шерлока и обнял его.

\- Все в порядке, Шерлок. Я решил поселиться здесь не потому, что думал, будто они найдут меня. Я вовсе не боюсь с ними столкнуться.

\- Но тебе стало лучше, когда ты узнал, что их больше нет.

Шерлок поерзал в объятиях Джона, все еще опасаясь удерживать его.

\- Стало, - тихо согласился Джон. Он теснее прижался к Шерлоку, и тот медленно сомкнул руки у него за спиной. Поднявшееся внутри напряжение было лишь слабым отголоском основанной на рефлексах реакции, мгновенно заглушенной теплом близости Шерлока. Джон чувствовал себя в безопасности, а не в ловушке – вероятно, это было еще одним признаком того, что он сошел с ума, потому что в Шерлоке не было ничего, что можно было бы посчитать _безопасным_.

\- Если ты передумаешь, мы возьмем машину напрокат, - в конце концов, решил Шерлок и, повернувшись, поцеловал Джона в макушку.

Рассмеявшись, Джон кивнул.

\- Как скажешь, - он глубоко вдохнул и отстранился, заглядывая Шерлоку в глаза. – Ну все. Давай ужинать. Свежайший стейк вкуснее всего. Так не дадим твоему брату испортить все удовольствие. 

Шерлок широко улыбнулся и разжал объятия. Подойдя к столу, он достал из кармана мобильник.

\- Здесь нет сигнала, забыл? – озадаченно спросил Джон.

\- Я не для этого, - Шерлок нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по пластиковому корпусу, а затем навел телефон на стол так, чтобы сделать фотографию. – Майкрофт регулярно сидит на диете. Думаю, он заслужил получить такое письмо, как ты считаешь?

\- Это просто жестоко, - не сумев скрыть улыбку, произнес Джон. 

Вовремя вспомнив, что ему нужно взять другую вилку, он сел и с вернувшимся аппетитом приступил к стейку.

\- Вот именно, - самодовольно согласился Шерлок.


	15. Chapter 15

**Среда, 31 октября**

\- Ну что ж. Хм. И как давно вы двое… вместе? – спросила Молли.

Застигнутый вопросом врасплох, Джон поднял голову и немедленно стукнулся об открытую дверцу холодильника. Проглотив ругательство, он потер макушку, произнес:

\- Мы не… - и тут вспомнил, что Молли застала их в воскресенье вечером целующимися у камина.

А потом он вспомнил слова Шерлока о том, что Молли не прочь посмотреть, и поспешно продолжил поиски свободного места, куда можно было бы пристроить принесенные куски оленины.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Полном, - Джон с чуть большей силой, чем требовалось, запихнул мясо в ящик. – Мы не вместе.

\- Вы вдвоем потрясающе смотритесь, - вздохнула она. – Ты ведь знаешь, как говорится? Все самые классные мужчины либо уже заняты, либо геи, либо то и другое.

\- Спасибо, что пустила его в свою лабораторию, - отчаянно пытаясь сменить тему разговора, поблагодарил Джон. – Я знаю, это немного странно.

\- Да. Мне казалось, он химик, - с любопытством ответила Молли.

Джон положил два последних стейка поверх нескольких коробок с коржами.

\- Не уверен, что есть такие слова, которыми его можно описать, - признался он, закрывая низкую дверцу морозилки. – С холодильником все?

\- Ох. Да, спасибо. Он правда не врач? Он очень умный.

\- Знаешь, как говорят – между гениальностью и помешательством очень тонкая грань? – спросил Джон, закрывая холодильник. – Ну так вот у меня такое чувство, что для Шерлока этой грани вовсе не существует. Скорее всего, он волне _мог бы_ окончить докторантуру, но он уже успел заявить, что в школе скука.

\- Боже, это точно, - согласилась Молли.

\- Да. Но, думаю, между тем, что понимаем под «скукой» мы и Шерлок, большая разница.

Джон рассмеялся, представив, каким, должно быть, кошмарным ребенком был Шерлок в школьном возрасте.

Ответить Молли не дал засвистевший чайник. Отвернувшись, она разлила кипяток по трем кружкам и произнесла:

\- Я только отнесу ему в лабораторию чай.

\- Я сам могу это сделать.

\- Да мне не трудно. Хочу посмотреть, что он задумал. Какой чай он пьет?

\- Жутко сладкий. А молока у тебя не найдется? – спросил Джон, пытаясь вспомнить, не видел ли он его в холодильнике.

\- Извини, нет. Только сухие сливки, - достав из шкафа пластиковый контейнер с сахаром, ответила Молли.

\- Даже не думай их ему предлагать, - широко ухмыльнувшись, посоветовал Джон. Он подошел ближе, положил в одну из кружек три ложки сахара, а затем принялся болтать пакетиком с заваркой, чтобы быстрее заварить напиток. Встряхнув пакетик в последний раз, Джон отжал его и отдал кружку Молли. В памяти всплыло, как Шерлок упоминал о нескольких экспериментах, которые он когда-то ставил, так что Джон добавил. – Если он занят чем-нибудь странным или опасным, не мешай. Просто позови меня, хорошо? 

Молли уставилась на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Эм. Ладно, - неуверенно согласилась она.

В кухонное окно Джон видел, как Молли перебежала двор и вошла в амбар. Он очень надеялся, что Шерлок просто с интересом копается в мозге убитого оленя, а не готовит взрывчатку и не ставит эксперименты на курах. Ему сейчас только не хватало, чтобы Шерлок скормил курам оленьи мозги, пытаясь проверить, как передается прионная инфекция. Если честно, Джон очень надеялся, что конкретно этот мозг вообще не заражен – уровень распространения инфекции в дикой природе был крайне низким – хотя Шерлока, конечно, это сильно огорчит.

Минут через пять вернулась слегка опешившая Молли.

\- Он очень…

Когда она так и не сумела найти слов, чтобы закончить фразу, Джон с улыбкой произнес:

\- Да. Он такой.

Молли подсела к нему за кухонный стол и улыбнулась.

\- Он хорошо на тебя влияет.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Посмотри на себя! – она протянула руку, коснулась его ладони и грустно улыбнулась. – В тебе всегда чувствовалось напряжение, а теперь – нет. И я ни разу не видела, чтобы ты так много улыбался.

Джон покачал головой, думая о том, насколько же она промахнулась. За одну неделю он доходил до грани и срывался столько раз, сколько с ним не случалось за все предыдущие годы.

\- Он…

\- Он спрашивал о тебе, - перебила его Молли. На ее лице появилась хитрая улыбка. – Просил сказать, если ты начнешь скучать.

\- Господи. Я не десятилетка. И не _он_ , - со смехом воскликнул Джон.

\- Вот видишь? – Молли слегка толкнула его под столом и взяла свою кружку. – Он заставляет тебя смеяться, даже когда его нет рядом.

\- Молли… - Джон улыбнулся ей, покачал головой и продолжил. – Он здесь только на зиму. Еще до весны он вернется в Лондон.

\- Ой, - глаза Молли расширились. – Ох, боже мой. Я… это… извини, - запинаясь, забормотала она. – Я подумала… в смысле, вы вместе… вы так великолепно подходите друг другу.

Джон поймал себя на том, что кивнул, и торопливо покачал головой, чувствуя, как грудь крепко стиснуло напряжением.

\- Это… не всерьез, - произнес он, и его улыбка почти погасла, потому что на самом деле все было _совсем иначе_. По крайней мере, для него.

Шерлок говорил о Лондоне каждый день – его расследования, его сеть информаторов, его связи – но Джон… Где-то глубоко внутри он все еще продолжал жить своей обычной жизнью, а Шерлок просто вписался в нее, словно всегда был ее частью. Сейчас Джон чувствовал себя _лучше_ , гораздо лучше, чем за все предыдущие годы, словно проснулась часть его прежнего, того, каким он был до войны.

Джон ни разу еще не задумывался о том, что будет, когда Шерлок уедет обратно в Лондон. Наверно, тот заживет по-старому, вероятно, станет держаться подальше от наркотиков, и все у него будет в порядке, а Джон…

Джон вернется в свой дом, в полном одиночестве продолжит выживать, вместо того чтобы жить по-настоящему, но вся тщательно выстроенная защита рухнет, оставив его обнаженным и совершенно не готовым к своему добровольному изгнанию. И в итоге не пройдет и недели, как он сорвется и пустит себе пулю в голову.

\- Джон? – донес сквозь мрачные мысли тихий голос Молли. Через силу улыбнувшись, Джон покачал головой.

\- Извини, - произнес он. - Я просто… Мне стоит пойти посмотреть, сколько еще нужно времени Шерлоку. Погода. Непредсказуемая.

В мягком карем взгляде плескалось сочувствие. За годы дружбы Молли успела привыкнуть к внезапным перепадам его настроения. Задав вопрос, она никогда не вынуждала отвечать на него.

\- Конечно, - вот и все, что она сказала.

 

~~~

 

Шерлок узнал шаги Джона и замер на середине надреза. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на открытую дверь. Прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы Джон принес еще чаю, но и прийти из-за еды он тоже не мог, потому что Молли настояла на том, чтобы, прежде чем Шерлок отправится в лабораторию, накормить их сэндвичами. Значит, либо ее общество Джону наскучило, что в принципе возможно, либо что-то не так.

Беглым взглядом Шерлок окинул напряженные плечи Джона и его застывшее, раскрасневшееся от мороза лицо, словно тот простоял на улице не меньше десяти минут. Не то чтобы Джон не выходил наружу в холод – он никогда не делал этого бесцельно. Но Шерлок не слышал, ни чтобы он работал во дворе, ни каких-либо признаков суеты в курятнике с другой стороны амбара. Джон просто стоял на улице, избегая общества Молли – и Шерлока, поскольку вошел в лабораторию только теперь.

Что-то было не в порядке.

Шерлок отложил в сторону образец, которым занимался, и подошел прямо к Джону.

\- Что случилось? – спросил он.

Моргнув, Джон отвел взгляд.

\- Ничего, - попытался солгать он, но неудачно. В голосе отчетливо слышались напряженные нотки. – Просто захотел узнать, долго ли тебе еще. Погода может испортиться.

Итак, Джон хотел уехать. Немедленно. Стянув латексные перчатки, Шерлок вернулся к столу и взял теплые перчатки и парку.

\- Нет, не нужно… Шерлок, ты же не закончил, - запротестовал Джон, когда тот оделся, чтобы выйти на улицу.

Теперь уже соврал Шерлок.

\- Все нормально, - сказал он. Да, он не закончил, но эксперимент значил куда меньше по сравнению с тем, что выбило Джона из колеи. Необходимо было сосредоточиться, понять причину и все _исправить_. Определение прионной инфекции можно отложить на потом.

\- Шерлок…

\- Джон, - резко оборвал Шерлок, оглянувшись на Джона и одновременно застегивая молнию на парке.

Джон со вздохом кивнул, с расстроенным видом уткнувшись взглядом в пол.

\- Я скажу Молли.

\- Я сам, - возразил Шерлок. На мгновение задумавшись, он махнул на наполовину разделанный мозг и препараты. – Убери это.

Во взгляде Джона промелькнуло несогласие, а с ним и намек на жизнь.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я положил половину оленьего мозга в морозильник Молли?

\- Вовсе не нужно класть его рядом с едой. У нее есть еще один для экспериментов, - пояснил он, указывая на небольшой морозильник в углу лаборатории. Слегка подтолкнув Джона, чтобы освободить дверной проем, Шерлок протиснулся мимо него. – Я возьму твою куртку и вернусь.

Джон не стал возражать, что для него было совершенно не свойственно. Кивнув, он подошел к столу и достал из коробки пару латексных перчаток.

Довольный тем, что, по крайней мере, пару минут Джон будет занят, Шерлок вылетел наружу, сбежал по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки за раз, и пересек двор, полыхая от ярости и совершенно не замечая ледяных укусов ветра.

Должно быть, Молли смотрела в окно. Она открыла дверь и, встав на пороге, заговорила, обращаясь к нему, но с испуганным восклицанием отшатнулась, когда Шерлок без колебаний двинулся прямо на нее. Стоило им обоим оказаться в доме, как он захлопнул дверь и напористо потребовал:

\- Что произошло? Что ты ему наговорила?

Молли уставилась на него огромными глазами и попятилась. Смущенная и встревоженная, она теребила волосы, покусывая самый их кончик – характерная для людей отвратительная привычка, которой они поддаются, когда скучают, задумались или расстроены.

\- Что? Я не…

\- Не лги, - прорычал Шерлок.

Молли отступила еще на шаг, ударившись бедром об один из кухонных стульев, и резко втянула воздух, выходя из ступора. С застывшей на лице решимостью она вздернула подбородок и встретилась со взглядом Шерлока.

\- Мы говорили о тебе, - обвиняюще произнесла она.

\- _Обо мне?_ \- переспросил он, запнувшись.

\- О тебе, - Молли кивнула и вскинула голову, отбрасывая за плечи влажные на концах волосы. – Он сказал, ты его бросишь.

Слова ударили под дых, перекрыв кислород. 

\- Что? – тупо переспросил он, пытаясь навести в мыслях хоть какой-то порядок, но непонятным образом Молли удалось развеять в прах все его самообладание – и злость – точно она спустила с поводка своего пса посреди голубиной стаи.

С вызовом скрестив на груди руки, Молли произнесла:

\- Я думала, геям полагается быть чутче. Но ты, похоже, такой же, как все, разве нет?

Шерлок закатил глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно вернулся в реабилитационный центр, где _абсолютно все_ хотели поговорить с ним о чувствах и при этом никого не заботила сводящая с ума скука, которую персонал нагонял на испытуемых под видом терапии.

\- О боже. Только не впутывай чувства…

\- Он тебя любит!

Шерлок застыл, уставившись на нее.

Его молчание словно придало ей смелости. Двинувшись на Шерлока, Молли выпалила:

\- Не вздумай меня обвинять, что я расстроила своего лучшего друга. Ведь _именно ты_ разбиваешь ему сердце!

Шерлок сделал шаг назад, изо всех сил пытаясь взять себя в руки. Это было смешно. Люди влюбляются через _несколько месяцев_ после знакомства, а не через… десять дней. И _ни один человек_ ни разу не влюблялся в него. Никто не может быть настолько глуп – особенно Джон, который определенно _не был_ глуп. Вовсе нет.

\- Так что не смей вламываться сюда и орать на меня, когда ты сам во всем виноват! – продолжала Молли, почти не делая пауз, чтобы вдохнуть. Она достаточно сильно, чтобы причинить боль, ткнула Шерлока пальцем в грудь и требовательно спросила. – Раз тебе все равно, почему бы тебе тогда не вернуться в Лондон прямо сейчас, пока у него еще, может быть, есть шанс забыть тебя?

Она была смешна. У нее не было ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит на самом деле. Она все это навыдумывала только потому, что так поступают все женщины – все _люди_ : воображают вокруг любовь и беззаботное счастье, отрицая при этом реалии действительности. Спорить с ней было просто бессмысленно.

\- Что бы ты ни наговорила, что бы ни сделала – даже _не смей_ , - предупредил Шерлок, хотя фраза едва ли получилась осмысленной. В ярости на самого себя, он осмотрел кухню и заметил вещи Джона на стуле в гостиной. Шерлок протиснулся мимо Молли, теперь твердо решив увезти Джона отсюда и не дать ему вернуться. Яйца, цыплят и все прочее, что предоставляла Молли, они будут брать где-нибудь еще.

\- По крайней мере, скажи ему сейчас, чтобы он…

\- Сказать ему _что_? – выпалил Шерлок, обернулся и посмотрел на нее с такой злостью, что она неподвижно застыла в дверях. Удовлетворенно фыркнув, он отвернулся, схватил куртку Джона и еще раз осмотрелся, удостоверяясь, что его шапку, шарф и перчатки он забрал тоже.

\- Что ты его _не любишь_! Несправедливо так его обманывать.

Шерлок прижал парку к груди и, вновь кипя от ярости, повернулся к Молли.

\- В отличие от тебя, я ему _помогаю_. Он гниет в этой глуши уже семь лет, а я его отсюда _вытащу_. И не пытайся меня остановить, - предупредил он.

Похоже, этого Молли никак не ожидала. Она пораженно уставилась на него, бушевавшая в ней ярость исчезла, переплавившись в удивление, и Шерлок, воспользовавшись ее внезапным молчанием, вышел на улицу.

Подгоняемый злостью, он пересек двор, но оказавшись неподалеку от амбара, пошел медленнее, все сильнее стискивая парку по мере того, как его стали охватывать тревога и сомнения, разрушая привычную уверенность. Что если Молли была права? Могла она быть права? Конечно, не могла. Шерлок способен отличить, влюблен в него кто-то или нет. Верно?

За прошедшие десять дней он научился распознавать настроение Джона почти в совершенстве. Он мог увидеть первые признаки напряжения и тревоги даже раньше, чем их осознавал сам Джон. Он знал, когда Джон испытывал усталость, скучал или был разочарован написанным. Знал, как вызвать у него улыбку или сделать так, чтобы его глаза затопила та насыщенная, полная желания синева, появлявшаяся, когда Джон с вожделением смотрел на него.

Джон хотел его. Ему было бы хорошо рядом с ним, даже в Лондоне со всей его толкотней и невероятным числом идиотов, населяющих этот город. Приложив лишь совсем немного усилий, Шерлок мог помочь Джону исцелиться от ран, нанесенных не столько террористами, повстанцами или кем они там еще были, сколько жестоким равнодушием Майкрофта к тому невероятно хрупкому состоянию, в котором находился его разум.

Вместе они смогут справиться, а по отдельности останется разве что гнить от тоски и одиночества. 

Дверь амбара открылась, из нее, дрожа от холода, вышел Джон и немедленно протянул руку за паркой.

\- Все хорошо?

Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, Шерлок кивнул:

\- Да.

Он протянул ему шапку, перчатки и шарф и улыбнулся, различив признаки, указывавшие на то, что настроение Джона улучшилось. Определенно, испортила его именно Молли.

\- А ты как? – спросил он, просто на тот случай, если еще оставались отголоски тревоги, требовавшие немедленного устранения.

Улыбка Джона чуть дрогнула.

\- Я в норме, - солгал он, застегнул парку и накинул поверх шапки капюшон. – Поехали домой, пока погода не испортилась.

Шерлоку хотелось добиться от него ответов, но делать это здесь, когда Молли могла помешать им своими необоснованными обвинениями, не стоило. Кроме того, еще одной немаловажной причиной подождать был холод, который по мере того, как приближался вечер, становился лишь сильнее. Так что Шерлок кивнул, уселся на квадроцикл и, обхватив Джона руками, придвинулся к нему ближе. Затянутая в перчатку ладонь сжала рукав Шерлока, а затем Джон завел мотор.

Итак, Шерлок продолжил молчать – в любом случае перекрикивать рев двигателя было просто бессмысленно – чувствуя успокаивающую близость Джона и говоря себе, что разлившееся в груди тепло обусловлено близостью их нагревшихся тел, и что Молли попросту не может быть права.


	16. Chapter 16

**Среда, 31 октября**

\- Сегодня ведь среда? – спросил Джон и, войдя в наполненный запахами лука, чеснока и наваристого бульона дом, глубоко вдохнул. Все свои мысли он сосредоточил на ближайшем будущем: горячая еда, требовательное внимание Шерлока и, может быть, если повезет – всего один кошмар за ночь. Он просто не станет думать о следующей неделе, следующем месяце или конце года.

\- Да.

\- Значит, Хэллоуин. Господи, как я любил Хэллоуин, - ничего не значащим тоном произнес Джон. Он вовсе не ждал ответа – Шерлок явно не относился к любителям праздных разговоров – но когда тот, полностью его игнорируя, прошел в гостиную, ничего не смог поделать с едва ощутимым чувством одиночества.

Заставив себя не обращать на него внимания, Джон занялся кофе. Он не слышал, чтобы Шерлок разводил огонь, и потому выглянул в проход. Шерлок обнаружился за письменным столом и с открытым ноутбуком.

Замечательно. Выходит, они теперь вообще не разговаривают. Или он просто все это надумал? Всего неделю назад он радовался, что Шерлок ведет себя тихо и не отнимает у него время своими требованиями. Эту безучастность нужно вернуть, ведь через пару месяцев Шерлок уедет.

Черт. Нужно прекратить думать об этом.

Смолов кофе и поставив его вариться, Джон наконец-то разделся. Когда он подошел к стоящему напротив письменного стола шкафу, Шерлок даже не поднял от ноутбука взгляд. Его парка, как всегда, валялась на подлокотнике дивана, но впервые из-за этого внутри вскипело раздражение. 

Джон твердил себе, что это нелогично. Он с самого начала знал, что Шерлок здесь не навсегда, так что сейчас самое время прекратить фантазировать и вернуться к реальности. Нет никакого смысла вымещать на нем свою злость. Времени у них и так слишком мало, и независимо от логичности или нелогичности собственных чувств, умом он прекрасно понимал, что следует наслаждаться каждым мгновением. А потому просто поднял куртку Шерлока и повесил ее вместе со своей.

\- Ужин будет готов через пару минут.

\- Принеси его сюда, - велел Шерлок, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от ноутбука.

\- Я похож на официанта? – огрызнулся Джон, позабыв о решении наслаждаться отпущенным им двоим временем.

Шерлок поднял голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже это увидел. Ты сможешь сэкономить время, если будешь есть за чтением.

Джона мгновенно накрыло чувство вины, но он напомнил себе, что последние десять дней только тем и занимался, что делал все за Шерлока. Так что его предположение было _логично_. Откуда ему было знать, что Шерлок хочет, чтобы он прочел что-то в его ноутбуке, если тот этого не сказал?

К черту. Мысленно махнув рукой, Джон пошел за тушеной олениной и кофе.

 

~~~

 

Шерлок знал, что Джон ни разу не видел его сайт; а может быть, даже не помнил, что у него вообще он есть. За десять дней жизни бок о бок, он ни разу не замечал, чтобы Джон доставал свой ноутбук, и не слышал от него просьбы воспользоваться его собственным. (Пароль тот не мог взломать никоим образом, поскольку он представлял собой случайный набор из двадцати восьми буквенно-цифровых обозначений и символов, сгенерированных с помощью четырех случайных начальных чисел, в основе одного из которых лежал расчет распада цезия, полученный благодаря нестандартному использованию учетных данных Майкрофта.)

Но сейчас, как он и надеялся, Джон вчитывался в каждое слово, и при виде этой увлеченности Шерлок не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Правда, Джон только скользнул взглядом по незаконченной монографии по определению ста сорока сортов пепла, зато переписка на форуме полностью захватила его внимание – и сообщения посетителей, и редкие ответы Шерлока.

\- Шерлок, ты это видел? – спросил он, указывая ложкой на экран. Джон старался не есть прямо над клавиатурой, но Шерлок все равно ощутил легкий укол тревоги, представив, что на нее могут попасть капли. А затем отмел эту мысль в сторону. В случае чего, он просто-напросто купит новый ноутбук, расплатившись кредиткой Майкрофта.

\- Что именно? – спросил Шерлок, поднимаясь с подлокотника дивана. Осторожно, чтобы не капнуть подливкой от принесенного Джоном рагу, он нагнулся над спинкой стула, наслаждаясь тем, как Джон прижался к нему, вместо того чтобы отпрянуть.

\- Ребенок пропал. Мать думает, что муж вывез детей за границу, - сказал он.

Шерлок поморщился, пробежавшись глазами по этому сообщению. Он собирался удалить его, но при такой скорости даже обновление страницы было сущим мучением.

\- Да. Не моя сфера, - уклончиво ответил он.

\- Не любишь детей?

\- Я люблю детей гораздо больше, чем взрослых. Чтобы дойти до той степени глупости, что свойственна последним, нужно очень долго стараться. Дети, по крайней мере, непредвзяты.

Джон бросил на него странный взгляд, но при этом его губы чуть изогнулись в улыбке, так что Шерлок решил, что в целом все хорошо.

\- Не могу с этим не согласиться, - произнес Джон, отворачиваясь от экрана и зачерпывая еще одну ложку мяса. – Ужин нормальный?

\- Очень вкусно, - искренне ответил Шерлок – Настолько хорошо я не питался с тех пор, как уехал в частную школу. Наш семейный повар завоевал кучу наград, прежде чем уволиться и поступить к нам на службу.

\- Ого. Тогда считай, тебе повезло. Я в колледже все время сидел на рамене и пицце, - с улыбкой произнес Джон, а затем, нахмурившись, спросил. – Кто-то хочет, чтобы ты нашел _пропавшую собаку_?

\- Идиоты, Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок, читая через его плечо. – Они по всему интернету… О. Надо же.

Он задумчиво улыбнулся и принялся перечитывать текст, явно видя за непримечательной просьбой скрытое значение.

\- «Обратиться к вам рекомендовал общий друг. Дело в некотором смысле секретное. Нужно помочь с пропавшей собакой», - озадаченным тоном прочел Джон. – Тебя _это_ заинтересовало?

\- М-м-м, да. Прочти заново, - Шерлок боком прислонился к столу и принялся помешивать ложкой в миске, чтобы выловить еще один кусок оленины.

Продолжая жевать, Джон вновь обернулся к экрану и перечел три коротких предложения.

\- А этот «общий друг» не пытается подшутить над тобой или что-нибудь в этом роде? Не могу представить себе такого «друга», который отправит тебя расследовать дело о пропавшей собаке, если это только не… не знаю, древняя статуэтка из чистого золота?

Шерлок широко улыбнулся, против ожидания крайне довольный выдумкой Джона. Скользнув рукой по его затылку, он принялся перебирать короткие пряди, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Джон вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Возможно. Но в данном случае, учитывая экономическую ситуацию в Англии, единственные «общие друзья», которые могут направить ко мне клиентов, занимаются бизнесом – в первую очередь, банковскими операциями и инвестициями. Следовательно, здесь имеется в виду не «собака», а С.Об.А.Ка, или Сертификация Общих Аналитических Качеств[1], профессиональная бухгалтерская сертификация. Значит, речь идет либо о краже персональных данных, либо о мошенничестве, или же это что-нибудь захватывающее вроде отмывания денег.

\- Ты серьезно? – спросил Джон, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока из-под удивленно приподнятых бровей. – Ты серьезно. И ты сумел все это понять по «общему другу» и «пропавшей собаке»?

\- Простой вывод. Впрочем, может быть и ерунда, - задумчиво протянул Шерлок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы Джона и наслаждаясь тем, как тот едва заметно наклонил голову навстречу прикосновению. Затем он скользнул ладонью ниже и принялся поглаживать. Его касания были слишком невесомыми, чтобы почувствовать шейные позвонки, но Джон опять вздрогнул. – Отмывание денег выглядит более вероятным. С другой стороны, почему не обратиться в полицию?

\- Что? Отмывание денег ведь незаконно.

Шерлок пренебрежительно пожал плечами.

\- Это вопрос репутации. Глава фирмы или менеджер высшего звена использует финансовую отчетность организации, чтобы отмывать средства в иностранных банках, причем, позиции, вероятно, самую малость не дотягивают до размера, при которой ежедневная отчетность станет вызывать вопросы. Младший специалист замечает нестыковку. Что тогда? Шантаж и угрозы уничтожить репутацию компании? Риск дестабилизации бизнеса из-за аудита? Недоверие инвесторов, напуганных нестабильностью? Отмывание денег – вещь скандальная. Оно может стать причиной краха компании.

\- Как это может быть хуже кражи персональных данных?

Шерлок небрежно взмахнул рукой, после чего поставил на стол миску и положил ложку, проследив, чтобы они оказались подальше от незаконченной рукописи Джона.

\- В наше время нет никого, кто из-за дыр в системе безопасности не терял бы номера кредиток, пароли и прочие личные данные. Все равно что готовый пиар. В апреле прошлого года в «Sony» была утечка двенадцати _миллионов_ номеров кредитных карт.

\- Так… что ты будешь со всем этим делать? – в голосе Джона проскользнули взволнованные нотки. – Тебе нужно будет вернуться?

Шерлок нахмурился, прижимая ладонь к шее Джона и сгибая пальцы, чтобы нащупать его пульс; тот бился непривычно быстро.

\- Нет, - он бросил на Джона косой взгляд и увидел, что линия его рта смягчилась, а уголки губ приподнялись. Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок, продолжая следить за реакцией Джона, произнес: – Кроме того, это может быть опасно. Такое сообщение подразумевает, что речь идет о миллионах фунтов, а люди с готовностью убьют за сумму с подобным количеством нулей.

Он правильно определил, какое именно напряжение охватит Джона, но вот взгляд, которым тот наградил его – жесткий, холодный, полный предупреждения взгляд – предсказать не вышло.

\- Ты ведь _не думаешь_ ехать туда? – спросил Джон, и его тон явно давал понять, что это «не» подразумевает только один допустимый ответ.

\- Не один, нет, - ответил Шерлок.

Пульс Джона резко подскочил, хотя он и отвернулся, заставив голос звучать небрежно, когда произнес:

\- Хорошо.

Шерлок расслабил пальцы, небрежно пробежался самыми кончиками по шее Джона.

\- То, чем я занимаюсь, _действительно_ опасно.

\- Все, что с тобой происходит, либо опасно, либо скучно, да?

\- Если бы я захотел поскучать, я бы вслед за Майкрофтом отправился работать в правительство, - Шерлок склонился ниже, якобы желая взглянуть на экран, и насмешливо фыркнул, отчего уха Джона коснулось невесомое дуновение воздуха. – Я бы вытерпел три часа, после чего поджег стол и сбежал в окно.

Джон рассмеялся, но смех тут же стих, стоило Шерлоку коснуться губами его уха.

\- Шерлок…

Наклонившись ниже, он пробежался по шее горячими, нежными поцелуями, и, скользнув пальцем под ворот рубашки, потянул его в сторону, обнажая участок плоти у правого плеча – не левого, пока еще нет. Затем медленно сомкнул зубы, прикусывая кожу и вслушиваясь в то, как замерло дыхание Джона. Неуклюже поставив миску на стол, тот ухватился за его ногу. Стул скрипнул, когда он откинулся на спинку, закрыв глаза и позабыв о ноутбуке.

Шерлок все так же медленно разжал зубы.

\- Ты ведь уже закончил с ужином? – спросил он.

Джон, задыхаясь, рассмеялся.

\- Ты _теперь_ меня спрашиваешь?

Отодвинувшись на стуле на пару дюймов, он развернулся к Шерлоку лицом и приготовился встать, но тот не дал этого сделать, коснувшись его груди самыми кончиками пальцев, осторожно и невесомо. Шерлок опасался спровоцировать еще один приступ, но толкнуть, расшатывая установленные Джоном границы, было необходимо. Иного способа убедиться, что тот достаточно силен, чтобы покинуть кокон этого лесного домика и вернуться вместе с ним в мир, не существовало.

\- Останься на месте, - произнес Шерлок. Немного подвинувшись, он встал чуть сбоку, оставляя слева свободное пространство. Это давало подсознательную уверенность, что можно тут же уйти, если возникнет необходимость. Ладонь Шерлока медленно заскользила вниз по груди Джона, очерчивая кончиками пальцев пуговицы и касаясь надетой под рубашку футболки.

Не сводя с него глаз, Джон неуверенно откинулся на спинку и облизал губы. Не сдержавшись, Шерлок наклонился и приник к ним в поцелуе, касаясь нырнувшего обратно языка и, кажется, застав Джона врасплох. Тот скользнул ладонями вверх по его бокам, невесомым прикосновением притягивая ближе.

Шерлок чуть усилил давление, прикусывая нижнюю губу Джона, а затем толкнулся языком в рот, после чего опустился на колени, прижимаясь к его правой ноге, и только тогда опустил правую руку ему на грудь.

В этот раз, когда пальцы Шерлока пробежались вниз по пуговицам, Джон вздрогнул и прошептал:

\- Шерлок.

\- Ничего не говори, - ответил тот, закрывая поцелуем его рот. Наконец, Джон расслабился, подчиняясь, и Шерлок поцеловал его еще раз, а затем ласково провел огрубевшими кончиками пальцев левой руки по ресницам Джона. – И не открывай глаза.

Джон напряженно замер, но с решительным выражением лица едва заметно кивнул, еще раз облизал губы, открыл рот, словно собираясь заговорить, и тут же закрыл.

Снова поцеловав Джона, чтобы вознаградить его самообладание, Шерлок сел на пятки и опустил руки ему на бедра. Тот мгновенно чуть развел ноги в стороны. Движение получилось настолько неуловимым, что оно могло быть только подсознательным. Не сводя глаз с лица Джона, Шерлок улыбнулся и провел руками вниз по внутренней стороне бедер, раздвигая ноги чуть шире, подхватывая его неосознанное движение и превращая в свое собственное.

Затем Шерлок скользнул ладонями вверх, внимательно считывая малейший отклик, отражающийся на лице Джона. Когда обе его руки достигли члена, он ослабил давление и почувствовал, как тот напрягается под его прикосновением, натягивая джинсы. Бедра Джона вздрогнули, но он не попытался отодвинуться, а его веки остались опущенными, даже когда губы беззвучно приоткрылись. Он громко задышал, заглушая шум вентилятора ноутбука и непрестанное потрескивание горящих дров.

Быстрым движением Шерлок ослабил пряжку и распустил ремень, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы и молнию. Ему хотелось бы растянуть эту игру на подольше, но впервые после поездки к Молли напряжение Джона сменилось чем-то более желанным, чем спровоцированный ею беспричинный стресс, и это необходимо было закрепить. Так что Шерлок расстегнул его джинсы насколько получилось. Впрочем, этого было слишком мало.

\- Приподнимись, - велел он, против ожиданий низко и хрипло. Тело настойчиво требовало внимания, но Шерлок отодвинул его требования в сторону и сосредоточился исключительно на Джоне.

Не колеблясь, тот прижался к спинке, уперся ногами в пол, руками в сиденье и приподнял бедра так, чтобы Шерлок мог спустить по ним джинсы. Шерлок хотел снять их совсем, но ботинки мешались, а терпение было уже на исходе. Кроме того, ограниченность движений потенциально могла спровоцировать срыв – еще одна помеха, с которой Джон мог сразиться и, с его помощью, выйти победителем. 

Не давая Джону осознать, насколько джинсы сковывают ноги, Шерлок нагнулся, прижимаясь губами к его члену, и вдохнул сквозь эластичный хлопок белья.

Джон застонал.

\- Черт, - зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шерлока, еле слышно прошептал он.

Подняв голову, Шерлок заглянул ему в лицо.

\- Молчи, - твердо произнес он, хотя на его лице появилась улыбка, от того, что глаза Джон все-таки не открыл.

Тот резко выдохнул и стиснул зубы. Его пальцы мягко перебирали волосы, задевая кожу. Шли секунды. Шерлок заворожено следил за тем, как Джон борется с собственным желанием заговорить, пошевелиться или оттолкнуть его голову и, в конце концов, увидел момент, когда он сдался и расслабился, давая возможность ему самому решить, продолжать или нет.

Его бросило в жар, и на мгновение Шерлок мысленно отказался от задуманного. Джона хотелось нагнуть над столом или диванной спинкой. Взять медленно, лаская все тело, пока самообладание не откажет ему окончательно, и он не примется умолять, чтобы его оттрахали как следует. Вспомнилось то, что было две ночи назад, и представилось, как он распластался на диване, предоставив Джону действовать самому и внимательно наблюдая за каждой его реакцией. 

Его смогла удержать только цель. Шерлок отбросил фантазии в сторону, хотя и не безвозвратно – он _обязательно их исполнит,_ все до единой, в какую-нибудь другую ночь – и вновь наклонился, прижимаясь губами к влажному пятнышку на туго обтянувшей головку ткани. Вздрогнув всем телом, Джон вцепился руками в сиденье. Шерлок подавил улыбку, приоткрыл рот и, прижавшись языком к хлопку, медленно вдохнул, прислушиваясь к тихим постанываниям.

Медленным, дразнящим движением пальцы Шерлока нырнули за пояс трусов. Джон практически немедленно попытался приподнять бедра, но Шерлок отпустил резинку и надавил, заставляя опуститься.

\- Не двигайся, - предупредил он.

Джон еле слышно зарычал, стискивая пальцы так, что побелели костяшки, и недовольно фыркнул, но все же продолжил играть по правилам. Более-менее по правилам.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Шерлок оттянул резинку, наклонился, прижимаясь грудью к коленям Джона, и провел языком по его животу. У Джона перехватило дыхание; щекотно не было, но прикосновение застало врасплох. Сжав пальцы, Шерлок оттянул пояс еще дальше, на мгновение открывая член прохладному воздуху, а затем сократил расстояние и быстро провел языком по щели, утратив контакт, когда член Джона дернулся от этого прикосновения.

Несколько секунд, которые, вероятно, показались Джону минутами, Шерлок дразнил, едва уловимо скользя языком везде, где только мог достать, не спуская белье ниже. Дыхание Джона сделалось прерывистым, и, хотя он не двигался слишком уж заметно, он все равно извивался и приподнимал бедра, пытаясь добиться того, чтобы Шерлок приблизился.

Когда тот наконец-то велел «поднимись», движение Джона вышло настолько резким и неуправляемым, что стул отодвинулся на три дюйма, прежде чем Шерлок успел его перехватить. Джон едва слышно выругался, но Шерлок пропустил это мимо ушей, восхищенный его всепоглощающим возбуждением. К его великой радости, самоконтроль Джона, обычно такой образцовый, отказал под напором наслаждения. 

Когда Джон поборет свои страхи, он сможет открыть ему такие границы, какие тот даже представить не мог. Мысль опьяняла, заставляя забыть, как дышать. Шерлок знал: это будет _восхитительно_.

 

~~~

 

Джон перекатил голову по спинке, когда Шерлок наконец-то - _наконец-то_ \- взял его член в рот, и закусил губу, чтобы не издать ни звука. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: если он что-нибудь скажет, Шерлок может остановиться, и тогда его, вероятно, тут же хватит удар.

То, что Шерлок сумел настолько его завести практически безо всяких предварительных ласк, казалось невероятным. Единственным возможным объяснением этому было то, что он каким-то неведомым образом превратился в подростка. Две ночи крышесносного секса подряд, вечер воздержания перед предрассветной охотой на оленя, и вот он уже на грани нестерпимого желания. Если Шерлок остановится больше чем на секунду, Джон вполне может не выдержать и примется умолять о продолжении.

Впрочем, сейчас он совершенно затерялся в ощущениях влажного жара на члене, дразнящих прикосновениях зубов, упругих движениях языка. И на то, чтобы вспомнить, что презервативы так и остались в другой комнате, кажется, ушла целая вечность.

Выпустив стул, Джон потянулся к плечу Шерлока, чтобы оттолкнуть.

\- Стой. Шерлок…

К вящему огорчению, тот послушался, полностью выпустив его член, который протестующе дернулся от охватившего его холода и внезапного прекращения ласк. Губ Джона коснулись пальцы, принуждая замолчать.

\- Доверься мне.

Заколебавшись, Джон уже начал произносить _презерватив_ , но Шерлок повернул руку, полностью накрывая его рот ладонью.

\- Доверься мне, Джон, - властно повторил он.

Был причиной тому великолепный баритон, повелительные интонации или тот факт, что тело умоляло о разрядке, но Джон неохотно оттолкнул прочь мысли о безопасном сексе, отчаянно желая верить, что Шерлок прав и они оба здоровы. Он кивнул и только теперь осознал, что глаза по-прежнему закрыты. От этой мысли захотелось поднять веки, встретиться с Шерлоком взглядом, посмотреть на него, но Джон сдержался.

Причин доверять Шерлоку не было никаких, за исключением той, что тот до сих пор не обманул его доверие. Не акцентировал внимание на тех деталях, которые Джон не хотел обсуждать. Прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы не рассматривать исподтишка его шрамы, хотя имел для этого все возможности. Казалось, что он прекрасно знал, какие границы следует уважать, а какие можно нарушить.

Джон попытался расслабиться, молчанием и неподвижностью показать, что подчинился.

Казалось, прежде чем Шерлок убрал руку, прошла вечность. Джон плотно сжал губы, чтобы не дать себе заговорить, хотя понятия не имел, хочется ли ему настаивать на том, чтобы Шерлок взял презерватив, или умолять Шерлока продолжить. Впрочем, мгновение спустя это было уже неважно. Шерлок прочертил языком вверх по стволу широкую полосу, заставив гортанно застонать, а затем сомкнул губы на члене, продолжая ласки так, словно вовсе не прерывался.

Шерлок слишком хорош в этом деле, решил Джон. Непостижимо, но тот удивительно точно определил, что он на грани, и тут же отступил, невесомо заскользив языком по члену, дожидаясь, когда схлынет острая чувствительность. А затем начал все заново, и от ощущения его невероятного рта Джон окончательно утратил способность мыслить здраво, а мир сократился до попыток удержаться, не начать умолять Шерлока об облегчении, не толкаться в его рот, вцепившись в волосы.

Когда Шерлок отстранился, выпуская его член, из горла Джона вырвался звук, подозрительно похожий на всхлип. Он чуть было не выпустил сиденье, веки затрепетали, почти поднявшись, но тут пальцы Шерлока обхватили ствол, а язык прижался к яичкам. Джон с силой закусил губу, стискивая зубами кожу, пока рука Шерлока подводила его к краю каждым движением. Шерлок обхватил губами яички и слегка втянул их, заставляя напряженно подняться. Движения его пальцев сделались быстрыми и сильными, и под зажмуренными веками Джона пронеслась белая вспышка, а тело пронзил жар, разливаясь волнами удовольствия, выбивая из легких воздух и наполняя мышцы звенящим трепетом.

Джон забыл, что нужно молчать, не двигаться. Забыл, что нельзя открывать глаза.   
На мгновение он забыл обо всем.

Задыхаясь, он опустил взгляд, чувствуя легкую, согревающую посторгазменную дрожь, прокатывающуюся по животу и груди, и вгляделся в великолепные серо-голубые глаза Шерлока.

\- Ты потрясающий, - прошептал он, прикладывая трясущуюся ладонь к его щеке. Джон с такой силой вцепился в сиденье, что теперь болели костяшки пальцев.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и прижался к его руке, точно нуждающийся в ласке кот. С мягкой улыбкой Джон склонился ниже, чувствуя влажные пятна на рубашке, и прижался губами к его лбу. В какой-то миг растущее влечение к Шерлоку окончательно овладело им, превратившись в нечто более глубокое, более мощное, и он плотно сжал губы, чтобы удержать готовые сорваться с них слова, о которых впоследствии будет жалеть.

 _Он уедет_ , напомнил себе Джон, проведя ладонью по затылку Шерлока. В ответ тот подался ближе, прижимаясь грудью к его ногам и смыкая пальцы на обнаженных бедрах над тканью джинсов. Теперь, когда отчаянная потребность была удовлетворена, Джон лицом к лицу столкнулся с растущим чувством утраты. 

Еще один раз в прошлом, еще одно воспоминание в будущем, но его будет недостаточно, чтобы удержаться, когда Шерлок уедет. Джон сглотнул, чувствуя, как перехватило горло, и закрыл глаза, не в силах выдержать растущее напряжение.

\- Ложимся? – спросил он, когда наконец-то смог говорить.

В ответ Шерлок отстранился и посмотрел на него, скользнув взглядом по лицу. Его глаза распахнулись шире, в них забрезжило острое внимание. Вспомнив о сверхъестественной способности Шерлока одним только взглядом читать каждую его мысль, Джон отвел глаза и встал, оттолкнув стул, чтобы освободить для себя место. Натянув белье, чтобы не чувствовать себя совсем уж голым, он произнес:

\- Я сейчас.

А затем, как трус, отстранился, торопливо пересек спальню и вошел в ванную.

Там он закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной, пытаясь уверить себя, что не мог влюбиться. Только не за десять дней. И определенно не в Шерлока, который все равно уедет, любит его Джон или нет.  
_________________________________________________________

_**От переводчика** _

_[1] В оригинале стоит C.A.T., или Certified Accounting Technician – реально существующая сертификация техников учета. Для сохранения игры слов название было заменено_


	17. Chapter 17

**Среда, 31 октября**

Молли была права.

Слишком ошеломленный, чтобы пошевелиться, Шерлок смотрел, как Джон закрывает за собой дверь ванной. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновение его руки к лицу, губ ко лбу. Закрыв глаза, с абсолютной ясностью видел каждую деталь в выражении лица Джона, когда их глаза встретились, и слышал в своем воображении те три слова, которые Джон подумал, но не сказал вслух.

Сколько раз, сталкиваясь с одноклассниками, клиентами, полицейскими, Шерлок, заявлял, что собственная слепота мешает им ясно видеть, что их убежденность в том, как все должно обернуться, не позволяет принять истину, противоречащую их варианту исхода событий. «Когда исключено все принципиально невозможное – то, что остается, пусть даже самое невероятное, и есть правда» – слова, ставшие его жизненным кредо с тех самых пор, как он достаточно повзрослел, чтобы понимать основные принципы научного мышления.

В их случае нежность, проступившая в лице Джона, и мягкость его прикосновения не оставляли ни малейшего шанса для сомнений. Шерлок попытался списать все на нейрохимические реакции, затуманившие голову после испытанного оргазма, но взгляд Джона был слишком красноречивым, чтобы отражать что-то иное, кроме истинного искреннего чувства.

Нет. Не взгляд. Последовавший за ним страх – страх утраты.

 _«Он любит тебя!»_ с непоколебимой убежденностью настаивала Молли. А вслед за этим невероятным (но, очевидно, правдивым) заявлением потребовала, чтобы Шерлок сказал Джону, что его любовь не является взаимной, не давая цепляться за ложную надежду.

Вытащив из-под стола сумку для ноутбука, Шерлок выудил из нее пачку с последними двумя сигаретами и направился ко входной двери. Снаружи стоял настоящий мороз, но ему был необходим никотин, чтобы прочистить голову и нормально думать. Вкус кожи Джона действовал как наркотик, заставляя мысли ворочаться в голове медленно и лениво от чувства удовлетворения тем, как полно тот себя ему отдал.

 _Доверься мне_ , сказал Шерлок, и Джон доверился. Это было прекрасно.

Дрожа, Шерлок прикурил, сложив ладони домиком вокруг кончика сигареты, чтобы впитать зародившееся там жалкое тепло. Подняв взгляд к затянутому облаками небу, он глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как причудливо смешиваются в легких теплый дым и ледяной воздух.

Джон его любит. Эта мысль поражала своей неправдоподобностью и абсурдностью, но, очевидно, была правдой.

Джон боится его. Молли дала этому страху имя: _«Именно ты разбиваешь ему сердце»_. Джон боится его потерять.

Ложная предпосылка. Шерлок _не хотел_ уезжать без Джона. Все, что от него требовалось, это готовность рискнуть – поддаться голосу храбрости, являвшейся неотъемлемой частью его натуры – и они смогут быть вместе, а это как раз то, чего хочет Джон. Чего хочет _Шерлок_ , хочет больше, чем чего-либо за всю свою жизнь.

Это – любовь?

Шерлок еще раз затянулся, с тенью отчаяния задумавшись, не получится ли здесь хоть из чего-то – химических реагентов или природных веществ – создать более сильный, чем никотин, стимулятор. Прямо сейчас он готов был пристрелить за несколько миллиграммов кокаина в надежде, что это поможет найти ответы, которые, как он знал, лежат прямо у него под носом, стоит их только _увидеть_.

Когда умерли родители, Майкрофт посоветовал ему оградить себя от эмоциональных привязанностей. Он был молод, только достиг того возраста, когда в теле начал пробуждаться сексуальный интерес. Оказавшись перед выбором между гормонами и горем, он принял совет Майкрофта как закон, обнаружив, что эмоциональная дистанция ни в коем случае не является препятствием тому, чтобы получать все, что хочется.

Вскоре Шерлок выяснил, что ему нравится, научился манипулировать людьми, чтобы получать желаемое, и всегда думал, что этого будет достаточно. Не осложненный эмоциональной составляющей, секс превратился в незамысловатое, удобное, легко доступное развлечение на то время, когда работа застопоривалась. Он гордился своей неуязвимостью к эмоциональным ранам, которые остальные люди, казалось бы, постоянно стремились заполучить, невзирая на то, что часто ценой за них становились расставания и разводы.

Во время учебы в школе мимолетные увлечения приходили и уходили, едва ли оставляя после себя хоть какой-то след в его душе. Даже Виктор, единственный человек, которого он привел домой, скорее был другом, с которым он регулярно спал, чем настоящим любовником. Они неплохо ладили, но Шерлоку было скучно все, кроме секса, а Виктор хотел жениться на женщине и создать семью. Они расстались, сохранив хорошие отношения – редкость для Шерлока – и время от времени обменивались письмами. Он по-прежнему нравился Шерлоку, но даже на пике их отношений он не назвал бы их любовью.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и подумал о Джоне, тотчас же поняв, что утратил дающую объективность отстраненность. Мягко и чуть горько рассмеявшись, он вдохнул еще теплого дыма и ледяного воздуха. Он пытался побудить Джона довериться ему, позволить помочь исцелиться, а вместо этого дал стать частью самого себя. Теперь он скорее отрезал бы руку, чем лишился его.

Сегодня, убежденный, что Молли причинила Джону боль, он с готовностью убил бы ее, если бы только знал точно, что это поможет. Теперь, похоже, придется перед ней извиниться.

Шерлок докурил сигарету до фильтра, но бурливший в крови никотин не принес с собой никаких ответов. Никакого плана дальнейших действий. Невозможно просто явиться к Джону и заявить открытым текстом: «Я тебя люблю». Слишком часто Шерлок видел, как эти три коротких нелепых слова превращаются в эмоциональное минное поле, начиненное недопониманием и ожиданиями. Кроме того, что если Джон отвергнет его, руководствуясь ложным убеждением, что должен пожертвовать собой «ради безопасности Шерлока»? 

Нет, сказать такое слишком опасно – даже бессмысленно, за исключением, может быть, минутного самодовольства от возможности выразить то, что он, очевидно, чувствует. Это определенно не было вожделением: всего лишь произнесенные мысленно, эти три слова, вызывали физическую реакцию, которая полностью затмевала любое сексуальное желание, которое он испытывал к Джону, наполняя его всепоглощающим теплом, словно вся его прежняя жизнь была унылой, серой и обыденной и только с появлением Джона в его мир пришла живая музыка и яркие краски.

Дрожа от холода, Шерлок щелчком отбросил окурок на наст. На несколько секунд тот ярко вспыхнул, но почти сразу растаявший лед затушил пламя. Мысль о том, чтобы вернуться в дом и увидеть Джона, вызвала прилив удовольствия, и хотя Шерлок, немного сосредоточившись, мог с точностью определить, какие химические вещества так воздействуют на его мозг, ему совершенно не хотелось этого делать.

Он вошел внутрь, и тепло, излучаемое пылающим огнем, обрушилось на него как удар. Шерлок с тоской посмотрел на камин в гостиной, но проигнорировал его, остановившись только для того, чтобы щелкнуть выключателем, отключая спутниковую тарелку и роутер. Затем закрыл ноутбук, чтобы не разряжать аккумулятор, и направился в спальню.

Джон все еще был в ванной, так что Шерлок закрыл дверь и пошел растапливать камин, как из эгоистичных побуждений, поскольку продрог едва ли не до костей, так и потому, что знал, как от холода ноют шрамы Джона. Он поворошил уголья, терпеливо подкармливая огонь сперва небольшими щепками, а затем крупными поленьями, и подумал, не налить ли им обоим выпить. Алкоголь никогда не стоял первым в ряду предпочитаемых стимуляторов, но один стакан помог бы Джону расслабиться. Затем Шерлок эту идею отмел. Он хотел добиться от Джона доверия и подразумевал под этим данное сознательно, с полным отчетом в действиях согласие, а не доверие, родившееся после искусственного снятия внутренних запретов.

Дверь ванной с щелчком отворилась, мягко скрипнули петли. Джон вышел в спальню, после чего закрыл за собой створку.

\- Помочь? – спросил он голосом, который прозвучал на два тона выше нормального. Он все еще был встревожен, но изо всех сил скрывал это.

Решив, что теперь огонь не погаснет, Шерлок покачал головой, поднялся и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Джона. На нем были футболка и штаны, а, значит, он выходил из ванной, чтобы вытащить из комода одежду, пока Шерлок курил.

Эта мысль напомнила Шерлоку о неприязни Джона к курению.

\- Полезай под одеяло, пока не замерз. Комната еще не до конца прогрелась, - велел он, подходя к кровати и откидывая для Джона сложенное одеяло. Брошенный в сторону взгляд показал, что пистолет уже лежал на прикроватной тумбочке.

Пробормотав благодарность, Джон забрался в постель и скользнул на свою сторону, избегая задерживаться на Шерлоке взглядом дольше, чем на одну секунду. Совершенно неожиданно такая уклончивость вызвала боль, и теперь настала очередь Шерлока сбегать в ванную, где, закрыв дверь, он мог малодушно прятаться до тех пор, пока не решит, что делать дальше.

 

~~~

 

Джон смотрел на то, как Шерлок выходит из ванной, освещенный отблесками пылающего в камине пламени, игравшими на каждом дюйме его прекрасной обнаженной кожи, и думал, что ему на самом деле следует научиться ненавидеть его за то, что он такой великолепный, идеальный засранец. В голове проносились полузабытые фразы про любовь, потери и то, как один день любви стоит целой жизни после того, как ее потеряешь, но Джон решил, что все они – абсолютная чушь.

Семь лет назад он считал, что утратил все, что можно утратить. А потом в его жизнь ворвался Шерлок, перевернул все с ног на голову, и Джон понял, что до сих пор вовсе не жил. Но вскоре все это снова исчезнет, а пустота разрастется еще больше.

Бросив мимоходом стопку одежды в корзину для белья, Шерлок нырнул под одеяло. Он и не подумал остаться на своей стороне кровати или подождать, пока Джон сам сократит оставшийся между ними фут. Нет, перебравшись через гигантский матрас, Шерлок засунул руку под подушку Джона, в то время как тот просто лежал на спине.

\- Иди сюда, - тихо позвал он.

\- Шерлок, - запротестовал Джон. Ему хотелось отвернуться, свернуться в клубок и попробовать прекратить терзаться. Порой ожидание боли было даже хуже, чем сама боль. Этот урок был давно усвоен, вырезан и выжжен на теле, а сейчас он повторял пройденное – вот только теперь последствия не зашьешь и не забинтуешь. Ему было _необходимо_ повернуться на левый бок, спиной к Шерлоку, несмотря на то, как разболится от этого плечо; попытаться представить, что пустота уже здесь, и начать с ней свыкаться. 

\- Доверься мне, - попросил Шерлок. Похоже, за прошедшие дни эта фраза вошла у него в привычку. А затем добавил, - Пожалуйста, - и если Джон еще мог противиться первой просьбе, то бороться против второй не имел никаких сил.

Он придвинулся ближе так, чтобы его футболка касалась бока Шерлока, когда тот вдыхал, но Шерлоку этого было мало. Его рука выскользнула из-под подушки, обвила спину, и Джон подавил инстинктивное желание ударить, высвобождаясь. Давление было мягким, не удушающим, оно подталкивало Джона уступить и продолжать двигаться, пока он не оказался лежащим на Шерлоке.

Джон подумал о том, чтобы запротестовать – слишком уж сильно болело, там, глубоко в груди, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то заинтересованность в сексе, но руки Шерлока невесомо легли ему на поясницу, а сам он посмотрел на Джона с серьезным, задумчивым выражением, заставившим промолчать.

\- Ты никогда не мне не наскучишь, - тихо произнес Шерлок.

Джон уставился в ответ, пытаясь придумать, что на это сказать, но под внешне простой фразой было скрыто слишком много значений. Он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Шерлока, изучая его выражение, полускрытое тенью одеяла, укрывавшего спину Джона. Плечо, напряженное под весом тела, уже начало давать о себе знать, и Джон пошевелился, перенося часть нагрузки на правую руку.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок скользнул ладонями вверх по его спине, чуть сильнее надавил между лопаток.

\- Ложись, пока сам себе не навредил, - настойчиво потребовал он.

\- Я слишком тяжелый, а ты…

\- Джон, - вздохнул Шерлок, притягивая его ближе и впервые за все время лишая возможности выбора. И тут же удушающей волной поднялся страх, в ушах тяжело загудела кровь, но ровно за миг до того, как Джон приблизился к пределу, после которого _обязан был_ освободиться любой ценой, руки Шерлока расслабились, размыкаясь.

Словно сквозь облака выглянуло солнце. Джон глубоко вдохнул, едва не давясь воздухом, и почувствовал, как паника начала утихать, точно медленно уходящая по забитой трубе вода. Руки Шерлока скользнули ниже, мягко легли на бедра, принявшись лениво поглаживать их щекочущими круговыми движениями. Джону понадобилось время, чтобы понять, что эти поглаживания совпадают с его дыханием. Он сосредоточился на них, сознательно пытаясь попасть в такт. Джон не знал, что изменилось первым – замедлилось ли его дыхание или движения пальцев – но вскоре он расслабился достаточно, чтобы, медленно сдвинувшись вниз, опустить голову на совершенное, бледное, без единого шрама левое плечо Шерлока. 

Тот скользнул верх правой рукой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Джона. Об удобстве не могло быть и речи – чтобы удержаться на этом, слишком худом, теле приходилось прилагать усилия, к тому же тазовые кости впивались прямо в живот, но Джон не пошевелился. Еще ни разу в жизни у него не было такой близости – ни с кем.

\- Я не причиню тебе боли, - произнес Шерлок глубоким и насыщенным вибрирующим голосом, который, казалось, отдавался во всем теле.

Джон закрыл глаза и сжал его плечи. Ощущение пальцев у него в волосах действовало завораживающе.

\- Я знаю.

\- Но я буду давить на тебя и толкать вперед, пусть и никогда сильнее, чем ты способен выдержать. Обещаю.

Со вздохом пошевелившись, Джон три секунды боролся с рукой Шерлока, пока тот не уступил, выпуская его. Перекатившись на спину в футе от Шерлока, он дернул ногами, чтоб разобраться в обвившихся вокруг них одеялах, и прижал ладони к глазам.

\- Ты здесь не для того, чтобы ставить на мне эксперименты.

\- Ты не эксперимент, - Шерлок повернулся на левый бок лицом к Джону, скользнул рукой под одеялом, приподняв ткань, прежде чем собственническим жестом положить ладонь на бедро Джона. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.

Джон напряженно застыл, проваливаясь в прошлое, где выстрел раздавался из ниоткуда, эхом разносясь по лабиринту извилистых улочек и высоких зданий, а все, что ты мог – нырнуть за ближайший угол, так и не зная наверняка, оказался ты с правильной стороны стены, чтобы укрыться от снайпера, или он где-то сзади. Красный крест, отмечая его непринадлежность к солдатам, не давал никакой защиты, и точно так же беззащитен он был сейчас.

\- Всегда.

Мысли Джона разбились вдребезги, погружая его не во тьму, а в борьбу с самим собой, борьбу, которую он не мог выиграть, между той его стороной, что хотела поверить, будто это _всегда_ означает то, что он думает – на что надеется – и другой частью, которая искала безопасности в тенях и одиночестве.

Он понимал, что рассчитывать, будто Шерлок таким образом неуклюже предлагает остаться в Канаде, не стоит, но все же хотел вцепиться в эту крошечную надежду, потому что иной вариант был невозможен. Джон не мог поехать в Лондон даже при всем желании Шерлока выманить его туда. Он едва выдерживал в Фэйрлейке больше пары часов, а ведь знал там каждого жителя. Даже поездка в Литтл Прейри оказывалась чересчур сильным испытанием для его самообладания, принося за собой две ночи непрекращающихся кошмаров. Если крошечный городок посреди безнадежного захолустья мог довести его до края, то Лондон просто вгонит в ступор. И он докатится до того, что станет прятаться у Шерлока в подвале, будто какое-то неведомое чудовище, выползающее наружу лишь по ночам, чтобы поесть, и возвращающееся в свое логово прежде, чем кто-то его увидит.

\- Джон.

Шерлок выпалил его имя, точно отвесил пощечину. Джон убрал руки от лица, медленно разгибая пальцы. Ладони жгло там, где в них впивались ногти, а в груди горело, словно он задерживал дыхание.

Повернув голову, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который чуть заметно шевельнулся, словно приглашая придвинуться ближе.

\- Я не могу…

\- Нет, пока еще нет, - уверенно согласился Шерлок. Намеренно убрав руку с бедра Джона, он прижал ее к груди над сердцем, там, где складывались в неправильную геометрическую фигуру четыре ожога размером с отпечаток пальца, один из которых был перечеркнут пополам небольшим шрамом, оставшимся после пореза.

Джон поймал руку Шерлока, стиснул пальцы на длинных изящных костях. Шерлоку должно было быть больно, но он не мог заставить себя остановиться, а тот совсем не сопротивлялся.

\- Я не могу, - повторил Джон.

\- Но ты _сможешь_ , - Шерлок уверенно прижал ладонь прямо над сердцем Джона и приподнялся на левом локте, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ты сильный, Джон. Сильнее всех, кого я знал.

Эта доброта ужалила сильнее чем страх и одиночество. Зажмурившись, Джон сглотнул, чувствуя, как болезненно сдавило горло.

\- Давал я тебе хоть раз причину не доверять мне? – спросил Шерлок.

Джону не хотелось обсуждать это, но Шерлок явно не собирался позволять ему уйти от разговора. Он покачал головой, надеясь, что все закончится быстро. Пусть во сне боли не избежать, но там, по крайней мере, она была давно уже знакомой. Даже кошмары легче вынести, чем это.

\- Тогда доверься мне сейчас, - настойчиво продолжал Шерлок. – Скажи, что ты позволишь мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, Джон.

\- Черт, - прерывающимся голосом прошептал он. Открыв глаза, он примерно с секунду быстро моргал. – С какой стати?

\- Потому что если ты не сможешь – если ты попытаешься и все же не сможешь вернуться со мной – тогда я останусь здесь с тобой.

Мир Джона рухнул, слова Шерлока оставили его дезориентированным, с трудом сохраняющим равновесие, потому что услышанное никак не могло оказаться правдой. Шерлок любил Лондон. Всякий раз, как он упоминал его, его глаза загорались, а голос делался взволнованным и наполнялся жизнью.

\- Ты ненавидишь это место, - Джон покачал головой и подвинулся, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку лицом. Он не смел позволить себе надеяться, что все это – не результат чудовищного недопонимания. Ведь ничто подобное ему ни за что и никогда не светило.

\- Как и ты глубоко внутри, - возразил Шерлок, пренебрежительно приподняв плечи, но так и не пожав ими. Кончиками пальцев он провел по подбородку Джона, прижал большой палец к уголку его рта.

\- Но…

Большой палец Шерлока коснулся губ, мягко надавил, вынуждая замолчать.

\- Скажи, что доверяешь мне, Джон.

\- Шерлок…

\- Скажи, Джон. Если ты действительно мне доверяешь, скажи это.

Закрыв глаза, Джон поднял руку, сомкнул пальцы на запястье Шерлока, прижался губами к его ладони и тихо произнес:

\- Я тебе доверяю.

Шерлок вздохнул, как будто от облегчения, как будто в этом вообще можно было усомниться.

\- Спасибо, - разведя пальцы, он поймал руку Джона, прижимая ладонь к ладони, и наклонив голову, провел губами по его костяшкам. Когда он опять заговорил, голос звучал глухо и почти нерешительно. – Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, но я не хочу, чтобы ты отвечал до тех пор, пока не примешь решение.

Джона пронзила тревога, когда он попытался угадать слова Шерлока и не сумел. Он чувствовал себя совершенно сбитым с толку с того самого момента, как все это началось, и до сих пор едва мог поверить, что Шерлок на самом деле оставит Лондон только ради него одного.

\- Какое решение?

\- Три варианта, - Шерлок сжал его руку и поднял глаза, встречаясь с ним взглядом. – Мы возвращаемся в Лондон, вместе. Мы остаемся здесь, вместе. Или ты говоришь мне «уезжай».

\- Твою мать. Шерлок…

\- Джон, - перебил он. – Три варианта. Однажды, когда ты будешь готов, я спрошу, какой из них ты выбираешь. Когда ты сможешь сказать мне, но не раньше.

Джон сделал дрожащий вдох.

\- Сказать тебе что? – спросил он. Самый очевидный ответ – какой вариант он выбрал, но Шерлок был не из тех, кто останавливается на очевидностях.

\- Что ты чувствуешь ко мне.

Тревога исчезла, превратившись в почти что безграничное облегчение. Джон знал, что чувствует – он боролся с этим знанием, казалось, уже не один день, хотя не мог сказать точно, когда именно оно пришло. 

\- Но я знаю…

\- Не раньше, Джон, - настойчиво перебил Шерлок, - сейчас ты еще не готов.

Подложив под себя руку, Джон снова опустился на подушку. Шерлок сделал то же самое, и они взглянули друг другу в глаза в слабом свете отражавшегося в них горящего в камине пламени.

\- Знаешь, это не похоже на то, как полагается действовать нормальным отношениям.

\- Я не хочу нормальности. Я хочу тебя.

Из уст любого другого человека это прозвучало бы как оскорбление, но Джон слишком хорошо знал Шерлока, чтобы воспринять эту фразу таким образом.

\- И как мне продержаться в Лондоне хотя бы полминуты без того, чтобы быть «нормальным»?

Фыркнув, Шерлок высвободил пальцы и зарылся ими в волосы Джона. Его рука скользнула вниз к затылку, уверенно удерживая его, чтобы губы могли приникнуть в коротком поцелуе.

\- Ты не будешь туристом, Джон. Любой нормальный человек, рискнувший сунуться в _мой_ Лондон, окажется съеден живьем. Я хочу, чтобы ты был сильным и уверенным в себе, но ты никогда, ни на минуту не будешь нормальным.

\- Каким образом это _можно_ посчитать комплиментом? – спросил Джон, пытаясь выглядеть возмущенным, хотя сам все испортил, слабо улыбнувшись.

\- Я тебе уже сказал. Нормальность – это скучно, а ты мне никогда не наскучишь, Джон.


	18. Chapter 18

**Четверг, 1 ноября**

\- Ты вообще _когда-нибудь_ спишь? – проворчал Джон. Его голос прозвучал низко и лениво, глаза были закрыты, но пальцы, лежавшие на предплечье Шерлока, приподнялись и соскользнули на запястье.

\- Сон – пустая трата времени, гораздо лучше вместо этого подумать. К тому же, здесь я сплю больше, чем когда-либо прежде, - ответил Шерлок, внимательно следя за едва уловимыми переменами в лице Джона, когда тот окончательно проснулся. 

Тихий смех Джона прозвучал едва ли громче выдоха.

\- И хорошо спалось? – улыбнулся он.

-Замечательно.

Шерлоку хотелось поднять руку, дотронуться до лица Джона, провести по колючей щетине, но он не пошевелился. Пальцы Джона рассеянно скользнули по его запястью, не чтобы измерить пульс или сжать руку, но просто прикоснуться.

\- Я тебя не будил? Ворочаясь из-за кошмаров и… - спросил Джон. Его голос прозвучал почти что застенчиво.

\- Они снились тебе дважды, но мне удалось их прервать, - поддавшись искушению, Шерлок придвинулся ближе, сдвигаясь со своей подушки на подушку Джона. – Помогло? Тебе сегодня лучше, чем обычно бывает по утрам?

Джон закрыл глаза, размышляя, и его губы медленно изогнулись в улыбке.

\- Думаю, да, - подняв голову, он ненадолго коснулся губ Шерлока в поцелуе. – Сейчас едва рассвело. Не хочешь еще поспать?

\- Джон…

Просияв, тот сел, зажмурился и выгнул спину, потягиваясь.

\- Ах да, это же пустая трата времени.

Не устояв, Шерлок протянул руку и провел ладонью вверх по его спине, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не слишком задирать футболку. Отстранившись, Джон опустил руки и быстрым движением потер левое плечо. 

– Кофе? Завтрак?

\- М-м-м, - Шерлок снова растянулся на боку и проследил, как Джон выбирается из кровати, стараясь не слишком задирать одеяло. Встав, он на пару мгновений задержался, чтобы развести огонь, а затем исчез за дверью ванной комнаты.

Шерлок уставился в потолок, вспоминая прошедшую ночь. Джон то и дело начинал беспокойно метаться по постели, не давая уснуть, так что в итоге он поддался порыву потратить время до утра на наблюдение. Пристальное внимание вскоре позволило вычленить признаки зарождающихся кошмаров, и Шерлок принялся осторожно нащупывать способы мягко вытащить Джона из хватки дурных сновидений, едва они успевали начаться. 

А затем пришло понимание: даже будучи погруженным в кошмар, Джон не проявлял ни малейшего беспокойства из-за его присутствия рядом. Эта мысль заставила улыбнуться. За всю ночь не было ни единого сигнала, что Джон готов от него обороняться, и от осознания, что тот ему доверяет, Шерлок заулыбался еще шире.

Из ванной доносились привычные уже звуки утренних процедур. Краем сознания Шерлок собирал данные, отсчитывая секунды между тем, как зашумит слив унитаза, ударит в раковину струя воды и загудят трубы, когда Джон повернет горячий кран, но большая часть мыслей затерялась в восхитительной дымке приязни – любви – затопившей все его существо. Ему доводилось прежде видеть людей в таком состоянии, улыбавшихся всему подряд, словно их личные, индивидуальные эмоции каким-то образом заставляли целый мир выглядеть ярче, но только теперь он по-настоящему их понял.

Каким-то образом одно только знание того, что Джон находится в соседней комнате, превращало даже этот скучный, примитивный домик в нечто прекрасное.

Шерлок повернулся лицом к двери ванной, думая о том, что увидь он всего месяц назад себя теперешнего, пожалуй, застрелился бы, только чтобы избежать этого будущего. Что ж, от кратких приступов идиотизма не застрахован даже он. По крайней мере, он успешно избегал расставленных любовью силков, благодаря чему сейчас он с Джоном, а не каким-нибудь ничтожеством из тех, с кем сталкивался раньше.

Вернувшийся в спальню Джон бросил в его сторону странный взгляд, полный изумления и приязни, и направился было к шкафу, но по дороге свернул к кровати, наклонился, опираясь на правую руку, и еще раз коснулся губами губ.

\- Ванная в твоем распоряжении, - уведомил он безо всякой на то необходимости. Изо рта Джона пахло зубной пастой, а кожа раскраснелась от горячей воды. – Я собираюсь пожарить оставшиеся яйца.

\- Ты можешь просто вернуться в постель, - предложил Шерлок.

На лице Джона засияла улыбка.

\- Или я могу откормить тебя до нормального веса, а потом мы _оба_ сможем вернуться в постель.

Шерлок лениво подумал, не предложить ли позавтракать прямо здесь, но Джон уже отстранился и пошел к шкафу, предоставив молча любоваться открывающимся видом. Взгляд скользнул вниз по спине Джона, изгибу его ягодиц и дальше, к ногам; вспомнился ряд предыдущих партнеров – кто-то из них качался, кто-то занимался йогой, а кто-то бездумно рысил по беговой дорожке, ржавея мозгом, но ни один не мог сравниться с Джоном.

\- Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Греции?

Вопрос, не имевший никакого отношения к предыдущей беседе, даже не вызвал удивленного взгляда. Джон определенно все сильнее привыкал к манере Шерлока перескакивать через скучные части разговора.

\- Нет. А ты? – просто спросил он, вытаскивая из шкафа целую кипу одежды – джинсы, майку, рубашку и джемпер. Перекинув все это через руку, Джон направился к комоду.

\- Много лет назад. Ездили всей семьей, - Шерлок перевернулся, утащив за собой подушку, чтобы продолжить смотреть на Джона, ни на мгновение не выпуская того из вида. – На одном острове, Идре, запрещены автомобили. Все перемещаются пешком или на велосипедах.

Джон бросил на него любопытный взгляд.

\- Необычно.

\- Можно было бы арендовать там виллу, прямо на пляже. Мы бы не столкнулись ни с одним человеком, а тебе не пришлось бы надевать все это, - чуть раздраженно произнес Шерлок.

Рассмеявшись, Джон бросил одежду в ногах кровати, а сам улегся поверх одеяла, навалившись на Шерлока.

\- И как конкретно ты собрался снять виллу на этом богом забытом греческом острове?

Высвободив руку из-под одеял, Шерлок опустил ладонь на бедро Джона, надеясь удержать его, по крайней мере, на время. Идея получить кофе манила, но не слишком – сейчас Джон должен быть с ним, а не на кухне.

\- У меня есть мой паспорт и доступ к счетам Майкрофта. Разве нужно что-то еще?

Широко улыбнувшись, Джон нагнулся и поцеловал его в нос, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

\- Не будем забегать вперед, Шерлок. Начнем с кофе, - произнес он и, к бесконечному разочарованию Шерлока, поднялся с кровати.

 

~~~

 

Зимой погода в округе была совершенно непредсказуема. К тому времени, как Джон домыл посуду после завтрака и поставил вторую порцию кофе, облака разошлись, и под ярким солнцем засверкал снег. Глядя в окно, он вытирал руки, рассеянно размышляя обо всех тех вещах, которые обычно делал, готовясь к зимовке. Нужно бы проверить, не вышел ли из строя снегоход, простоявший все лето без дела. Или пойти собрать еще валежника; дров много не бывает, а те, что он заготовит сейчас, просохнут как раз к весне. Можно глянуть, не дали ли течь трубы, по которым поступало топливо в генератор. Сходить на охоту за еще одним оленем.

Вместо этого Джон налил две кружки кофе и отнес их в гостиную, где на диване, свесив с него правую руку, словно протягивая ее к огню, развалился Шерлок. В левой он держал книгу в мягкой обложке. Поначалу Джон даже не обратил на нее внимания; он покупал все, что только привлекало внимание в разнообразных букинистических магазинах, считая, что иметь под рукой запас чтения на зиму, не повредит. Шерлок влез в библиотеку без приглашения, так что в картине того, как он листает очередной томик, не было ничего нового.

А потом Джон разглядел иллюстрацию на обложке – гигантского человека-волка с топором, воительницу с мечом и в кольчуге и затянутого в кожу мужчину с двумя изогнутыми клинками – и понял, что это _его_ книга, первая в серии, которую он начал два года назад.

\- Ты ведь в курсе, что они предназначены для подростков в возрасте от двенадцати до восемнадцати лет? – неловко спросил он.

\- Я так и подумал, - Шерлок перевернулся на бок и прижался спиной к подушкам, оставляя Джону достаточно места, чтобы пристроится на краешке дивана. – Никогда не читал большей ерунды.

Джон протянул кружку с тремя кусочками сахара. Он уже привык, что не стоит их путать, но все еще не мог решить, что хуже: самому случайно получить приторно-сладкий кофе или же по ошибке вручить Шерлоку неподслащенный и без молока.

\- Ты вовсе не обязан это читать.

\- Я никогда не делаю что-то потому, что обязан, - без обиняков заявил Шерлок и сел, неведомым образом умудрившись попутно обвиться вокруг Джона и поцеловать его в затылок, не отложив при этом книги и не расплескав ни капли кофе. Перевернув книгу, он показал Джону обложку и спросил. – Почему «Ричард Брук»?

\- Джон Ватсон – точно не самое броское имя для писателя, - немного неловко ответил он.

Шерлок бросил на него пронзительный взгляд: от такого ничто не укроется.

\- А Ричард Брук, значит, броское?

Джон уставился в огонь и, наклонившись, обхватил ладонями кружку.

Зашелестели страницы. Отложив книгу на спинку дивана, Шерлок коснулся предплечья Джона, чуть согнув пальцы, погладил запястье, отведя в сторону манжет рубашки. 

\- Я проходил реабилитацию трижды, - тихо произнес он.

Джон вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на него, гадая, не пропустил ли ту часть разговора, во время которой речь перешла от псевдонимов к наркотической зависимости.

\- Твой брат упоминал об этом, но я тебе уже говорил раньше – меня это не пугает.

Шерлок едва слышно раздраженно фыркнул.

\- Это не _помогло_. Физически – возможно. У них есть возможность поддерживать физиологическое воздержание, - сухо произнес Шерлок, - но мне клиника не дала _ничего_. Все там только и хотели, что обсуждать проблемы. Индивидуальные консультации, групповые консультации… Как будто мне есть какое-то дело до болтовни с незнакомцами.

Джон не был Шерлоком. Он не умел читать мысли других людей с первого взгляда, руководствуясь одними лишь едва различимыми переменами в выражении лица и языке тела.

\- Не то чтобы у меня был опыт зависимости, но ты кажешься… - он замолчал, пытаясь подыскать другое слово вместо «нормальным», – свободным, - наконец, сказал он.

\- Наркотики были не для развлечения. Я пользовался ими ради того, чтобы получить нужное мне воздействие на нейрохимическую систему и мыслительные процессы. Но суть не в этом.

Похороненный глубоко в Джоне врач немедленно возмутился такому абсурду.

\- Подожди, - перебил он, стоило Шерлоку сделать вдох. – То есть ты подсел потому, что…

\- Неважно, - перебил Шерлок. – Суть в том, что _болтовня_ ничем не увенчалась. Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что кто-то из этих идиотов в реабилитационном центре хотя бы приблизился к пониманию того, как важно максимально увеличить эффективность моих мыслительных процессов?

\- Сомневаюсь, - подтвердил Джон. – Только не в том случае, если это за счет… На чем ты сидел?

\- В основном, кокаин и морфий.

\- Господи, - Джон потряс головой. – Знаешь, большей глупости для гения не придумать.

Вместо того чтобы обидеться, Шерлок коротко фыркнул.

\- Разговоры с консультантами не полезней бесед с этим диваном.

\- А ты и на такое способен? Я не в состоянии представить, что ты разговариваешь с диваном, зато _вполне могу_ вообразить, как ты на него орешь, и был бы признателен, если бы ты предупредил заранее.

\- Вряд ли, - пальцы Шерлока сжали запястье Джона. – Но я веду к тому, что тебе до сих пор тоже не встречался человек, общение с которым окупило бы потраченные на это усилия.

Джон сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя инстинктивное, полное ярости отрицание – реакцию, появившуюся после долгих месяцев неудачной терапии с консультантами и врачами семь лет назад.

\- Мне казалось, отчасти плюсом терапии является возможность быть откровенным с незнакомцем. Нет… не знаю, в чем дело. Быть может, тут играет роль чувство стыда или что-то вроде того, - бесцветным тоном произнес он.

\- Словно есть какое-то универсальное решение, - усмехнулся Шерлок. – Даже эти так называемые доктора наук, специализирующиеся на психиатрии, кажется, не способны понять, что ни одна психика не будет похожа на другую. Понятное дело, разговоры с незнакомцами принесли тебе не больше пользы, чем мне.

\- Знаешь, немного жутковато думать, что ты, возможно, прав, - слабо улыбнувшись Шерлоку, признал Джон.

Шерлок в ответ растянул губы в самодовольной улыбке.

\- Естественно, я прав. Я знаю тебя, Джон.

Джон опустил взгляд на кружку с кофе, а затем скользнул им по длинным бледным пальцам, слабо обхватившим его запястье.

\- Я хотел начать все сначала, - едва слышно произнес он. – Джон Ватсон не стал бы писать детские книжки. Мне нужно было видеть на титульном листе другое имя.

\- А та, другая книга, которую ты пишешь?

С шипением втянув воздух, Джон зажмурился. Он знал, что Шерлок уже нашел те листы, но не позволял себе думать о них.

\- Она не для детей.

Пальцы Шерлока мягко легли на то место, где бился его пульс.

\- ДМ. Джон…

\- На самом деле, Джеймс. Джеймс Мориарти, - Джон неловко рассмеялся. – Имя… как раз мрачное. История не из приятных. Бог свидетель, я бы ее читать не захотел.

\- То, что ты пишешь ее, помогает?

Джон пожал плечами. Повернув кружку, он взялся за ручку левой рукой так, чтобы иметь возможность пить кофе, не отстраняясь от прикосновения Шерлока.

\- Не знаю, - в конце концов, признался он. – Пока еще написано слишком мало, чтобы судить. Тридцать страниц с небольшим, едва ли пара глав.

\- Ты…

Покачав головой, Джон резко поднялся, хотя и попытался сделать это так, чтобы не казалось, будто он вырывается.

\- Нам нужно идти, - перебил он. – Чем скорее мы раздобудем второго оленя, тем лучше. Тащить прицеп на снегоходе – та еще задница.

Шерлок поднял на него чересчур проницательный взгляд, и Джон почти увидел, как этот разум разлагает его реакцию на составляющие. На одно леденящее, удушающее мгновение почудилось, что Шерлок может заставить его продолжить разговор. Но затем тот кивнул и встал. Изогнув губы в плутовской улыбке, он спросил:

\- Не хочешь помочь мне переодеться?

Джон со смехом притянул его к себе для поцелуя, стараясь не расплескать его кофе.

\- Я помогу тебе согреться позже. Как тебе такое?

\- Ловлю на слове.

 

~~~

 

Если все складывалось удачно, охота на оленя была вполне приемлемым занятием, особенно потому, что альтернативой являлось сидеть в одиночестве в крохотном домике посреди лесной глуши с чахлым интернетом и кучей книжек, представляющих собой жвачку для мозга. Однако, когда удача изменяла, охота превращалось в занятие промозглое, раздражающее и нудное даже при наличии того отвлекающего фактора, который представлял Джон самим фактом своего существования. В редкий миг эмоциональности Шерлок понял, что уже близок к тому, чтобы плюнуть и заставить себя поискать какое-нибудь другое развлечение, но ни одного из его обычных механизмов приспособления сейчас под рукой не было. Скрипка осталась в доме, телефон без сигнала представлял собой мертвый кусок пластика, сигареты почти закончились, а о самом крайнем средстве – доведении до белого каления идиотов – и вовсе не могло быть речи, учитывая, что единственным живым существом в зоне слышимости являлся Джон. А оленей не было и следа.

Так что Шерлок перебрался через несколько небольших сугробов и грязных луж, оставаясь далеко позади Джона, и попытался придумать пару новых способов испортить Майкрофту жизнь. Это всегда неплохо развлекало – вот только на этот раз в голову настойчиво лезла мысль, что без авторитарного вмешательства старшего брата, он никогда бы не встретился с Джоном.

Сама идея, что ему следует быть _благодарным_ Майкрофту, бесила до неимоверности.

Наконец, когда злость достигла точки кипения, он, громко топая, направился туда, где в тени под деревом стоял Джон, через бинокль рассматривавший окрестности.

\- Нам не грозит голод, - произнес Шерлок, и его негромкий голос до нелепости звучно раздался в притихшем лесу. – Есть какая-нибудь логически обоснованная причина оставаться здесь, когда вместо этого мы можем вернуться домой и заняться сексом?

Джон начал оборачиваться, скорее всего, затем, чтобы отчитать Шерлока за то, что он распугал всю дичь (которой в округе и не пахло), а затем уронил бинокль, оставив его болтаться на ремне, и рассмеялся.

Черт бы его побрал.

\- Я так понимаю, в твоем случае это вполне тянет на романтическое предложение? – нимало не раздражаясь, спросил он.

Его смех, казалось, проскользнул Шерлоку под кожу, обволакивая грудь и сердце, отогнал раздражение и скуку, хотя он и попытался уцепиться за них, потому что это всего лишь смех, а не какое-нибудь интересное развлечение или результативное применение времени.

Не обращая внимания на разъяренный взгляд Шерлока, Джон опустил затянутые в перчатки ладони ему на талию и сжал парку, притягивая Шерлока к себе. Поцелуй вышел холодным и обжигающим одновременно и гораздо успешнее справился с разразившейся внутри Шерлока бурей. Точно по своей собственной воле, его руки поднялись к плечам Джона, заскользили, круговыми движениями поглаживая их, а последние признаки досады растаяли под напором дразнящих прикосновений языка.

\- Значит ли это, что мы можем вернуться? – спросил Шерлок, когда они отстранились, разрывая поцелуй.

К его безграничному разочарованию Джон покачал головой.

\- Нет. Но думаю, я в долгу перед тобой за прошлую ночь.

То, что он оказался неспособен немедленно распознать намерения Джона, Шерлок списал на холод. Когда Джон толкнул его назад, он чуть не споткнулся, вздрогнув от неожиданности. Он принялся торопливо сканировать взглядом лицо Джона в поисках малейшего признака гнева или паники, но разглядел в его глазах только шальное веселье. А затем его спина врезалась в дерево; на капюшон закапала вода, скатываясь по водонепроницаемой ткани, а от того, чтобы отчетливо ощутить кору, спасла лишь толстая пуховая подкладка.

Прижавшись грудью к груди Шерлока и приподнявшись на цыпочки, чтобы лучше доставать, Джон поцеловал его снова. Шерлок поскользнулся на корнях и, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, ухватился за руку Джона, в самый последний момент вспомнив о необходимости беречь его левое плечо. А потом чуть не упал еще раз, когда Джон внезапно опустился перед ним на корточки, а его руки, теперь уже свободные от перчаток, скользнули под прикрывающую бедра парку и взялись за ремень.

Последние крохи раздражения растворились в обжигающе-белой вспышке. Джон был замечательный, потрясающий, и Шерлоку никогда не будет с ним скучно. Он надежно зарылся ботинками в грязь между корней, запрокинул голову, прислоняясь затылком к коре, и зажмурился в предвкушении.

А потом почти что вскрикнул от возмутительной неожиданности.

\- Руки холодные! – выпалил он, втягивая живот, чтобы избежать ледяного прикосновения.

Джон рассмеялся, поднял взгляд на Шерлока и растянул губы в широкой ухмылке.

\- Вообще-то я не собирался пользоваться руками.

_О._

Пронзившая тело дрожь не имела никакого отношения к холоду вокруг. Мелькнула мысль спросить Джона, не поменял ли тот свое мнение насчет презервативов, но Шерлок решил, что обсуждать что-либо сейчас бессмысленно. Джон расстегнул его джинсы, оттянул пояс трусов и всего лишь раз лизнул член. От контраста между ледяным воздухом и языком Джона кипящее в животе жидкое пламя рвануло вверх по позвоночнику прямо в голову, уничтожив любые попытки здраво рассуждать.

Шерлок потянулся к волосам Джона, но из-за перчаток не сумел удержать их. Раздавшийся в ответ смех разогнал холодный воздух, а затем наполовину напряженного члена коснулись губы, Джон сразу вобрал его в рот целиком и тут же отстранился, когда почти-возбуждение сменилось полным едва ли не за один удар сердца. 

\- Ты идеален, - прошептал Шерлок, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить равновесие только потому, что его падение будет значить, что Джон _прекратит_. – Джон, ты замечательный. Ох, _черт_.

Не останавливаясь, Джон рассмеялся, сжимая для устойчивости пальцами его бедра. Поза была неловкой: Джон сидел на корточках, не упираясь коленями во влажную землю, и при этом ему постоянно приходилось отстраняться, чтобы сипло втянуть носом ледяной воздух. Так что Шерлок не осмеливался пошевелиться, хотя все, чего ему хотелось – оттрахать Джона в рот. Он понять не мог, как смертельная скука сменилась возбуждением столь сильным, что сейчас ему было бы плевать и на появление медведя – Шерлок разве что попросил бы зверя подождать, пока они не закончат.

А потом Джон нашел равновесие, поставив одно колено на ботинок Шерлока. Боль на мгновение привела в чувство – ровно до того момента, как Джон вобрал его член глубже, подавляя рвотный рефлекс и сглатывая до тех пор, пока не вжался носом в кожу. Прежде Джон пытался с ним это проделать, но не выходило.

\- Чтоб тебе… Не останавливайся, Джон, - хрипло выдохнул Шерлок, немного отстраненно осознавая, что в голосе звенят умоляющие нотки. К счастью, Джон, даже не задумываясь, увеличил усилия, позволяя руке Шерлока надавить, заставляя двигаться быстрее, и взял его еще немного глубже. Шерлок попытался предупредить, но разум просто-напросто выключился.

Оргазм пронесся по телу слепящей вспышкой наслаждения и привязанности – чувство, которого Шерлок даже представить раньше не мог, поскольку никогда прежде не ассоциировал любовь и секс. Будь он в состоянии говорить, возможно, позволил бы своим мыслям – своим чувствам – вырваться наружу, но все, что он мог сейчас, это просто дышать. Он даже не дрожал, когда Джон возвращал на место белье, застегивал джинсы и неловко возился с ремнем, касаясь кожи холодными пальцами.

Проклиная перчатки, из-за которых руки стали такими неклюжими, Шерлок попытался помочь Джону подняться, но добился лишь того, что без всякого результата скользнул ладонью по парке. Рассмеявшись его усилиям, Джон стиснул его куртку свободной от перчатки рукой и поцеловал его медленным сладким поцелуем, отчего воздух вокруг наполнился теплом их перемешавшихся выдохов.

\- Спасибо за прошлую ночь, - прошептал Джон ему в губы.

Едва не урча про себя, Шерлок обвил его руками за поясницу и притянул к себе, наплевав на зажатый между ними бинокль и винтовку. 

\- Завтра снова поохотимся?


	19. Chapter 19

**Пятница, 2 ноября**

Когда крохотный самолетик вырулил на тормозную дорожку, Шерлок искоса посмотрел на возившегося с рычагами управления Джона. Вот уже час, с тех пор, как Диспетчерская Служба Литтл Прейри повела их сквозь загруженное воздушное пространство (ладно, загруженное в сравнении с Фэйрлейком), в его лице и жестах проступало напряжение. Шерлоку казалось, он может разглядеть вокруг Джона защитные стены и, как бы ни были они необходимы, он их ненавидел. Интересно, суждено ли им когда-нибудь по-настоящему исчезнуть, или Джон просто научится скрывать их лучше.

\- Ты не обязан этого делать, - настойчиво повторил Шерлок.

\- После вчерашнего? – Джон напряженно рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он разблокировал дверь, впуская в теплый салон порыв холодного ветра, и Шерлок поспешно застегнул парку и вышел из самолета.

Выдохнув облачко пара в морозный воздух, он достал из кармана перчатки и натянул их, пряча пальцы от кусачего холода. Они обсуждали это всю ночь и утро напролет, но отступаться от решения Джон категорически отказался. Дошло даже до того, что он заявил Шерлоку, что тот может оставаться дома – как будто тот отпустил бы Джона одного!

Слишком рано. Любой мелочи хватит, чтобы свести на нет весь тот едва заметный прогресс, которого Джон достиг в своем выздоровлении. И ради чего? Чтобы доказать что-то, что, как Шерлок _логически_ установил, является правдой, словно логики для этого мало.

Обычно подобного оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы разозлить Шерлока, но он чувствовал лишь слабое раздражение. Джон делал это ради _его_ блага – а не своего собственного. Это был еще один способ, которым он мог гарантировать безопасность и здоровье Шерлока, и пусть даже в нем не было необходимости, какая-то крошечная, нелогичная, подверженная эмоциям часть разума Шерлока любила Джона за это еще больше.

Так что он шел рядом с Джоном, пытаясь найти такое положение, которое давало бы чувство комфорта и поддержки, не вызывая ощущения ловушки. Он подумал о тех вещах, что люди, вероятно, говорят, чтобы заполнить молчание, но все они казались неестественными. Так что Шерлок продолжил молчать, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы внимательно выискивать все, что Джон мог принять за угрозу.

Джон направился к терминалу. Там он показал свои документы охраннику. Тот также проверил паспорт Шерлока, после чего разрешил им выйти. Им даже не пришлось проходить через металлоискатель, хотя Джон и настоял на том, чтобы оставить пистолет дома. Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул; обходить систему безопасности в Хитроу и Гатвике[1] было хотя бы немного интересней.

\- Веди себя хорошо, - пробормотал Джон, напряженно улыбаясь Шерлоку. На нем по-прежнему были его солнцезащитные очки с коричневыми стеклами. Остановившись, Джон огляделся, после чего направился в сторону небольшой вывески «Аренда автомобилей». - У тебя есть права?

\- Да. Помогает меньше привлекать внимание всякий раз, когда я угоняю у Майкрофта машину, - Шерлок широко улыбнулся, почувствовав облегчение от того, что ответный смех Джона стал чуть ближе к нормальному.

Десять минут спустя у них уже была комплект ключей от «Форда Таурус» и бумажная карта, развернув которую, Джон бросил Шерлоку ключи со словами:

\- Ты за рулем.

Шерлок на мгновение уставился на карту, а затем со смехом вытащил из кармана мобильник. Пусть аппарат и был выключен, он продолжал всюду носить его с собой, просто в силу привычки. 

\- GPS. Какой пункт назначения? – спросил он, включая телефон.

\- GPS? Серьезно?

Остановившись, Джон оглядел парковку в поисках их машины, после чего склонился над рукой Шерлока, чтобы заглянуть в экран.

У любого другого человека Шерлок резко бы поинтересовался, не свалился ли тот с луны и не живет ли в пещере.

\- У тебя нет… Ну конечно, нет, - произнес Шерлок, на мгновение оказавшись озадаченным мыслью, что в наш современный век человек, у которого _есть самолет_ , пусть даже маленький и сборный, может не иметь мобильного телефона. А при отсутствии телевизора и ограниченном доступе в интернет, было вполне вероятно, что смартфон Джон видит впервые.

Пока телефон искал сеть, Шерлок надавил на брелке кнопку аварийного вызова, и они пошли на гудок машины. Шерлок отпер двери, на мгновение ощутив неловкость, когда столкнулся с тем фактом, что водительское сиденье расположено слева. Он скрыл замешательство, придержав дверь для Джона, который просто напряженно улыбнулся ему в знак благодарности и занял пассажирское место.

Телефон Шерлока запищал. Пять текстовых сообщений и двенадцать голосовых. Он сел в машину, завел мотор и только тогда открыл первое попавшееся из них.

\- Майкрофт, - со вздохом произнес он мгновение спустя. – Уж не война ли где-нибудь?

Стиснув зубы, Джон уткнулся в бумажную карту.

После мгновенного недоумения Шерлок крепко сжал в руке мобильник. Раз Джон понятия не имеет о смартфонах, естественно, он ничего не знает и о мировых новостях.

\- Это был серьезный вопрос, - искренне пояснил он, игнорируя голосовую почту и включая GPS. – Что-нибудь в Афганистане, возможно, в Корее.

Джон бросил на него странный взгляд, после чего едва заметно покачал головой.

\- Понятия не имею, - признался он, кивком указав на телефон. – Гражданская GPS. Вот уж не думал, что доживу до такого.

Шерлок улыбнулся, радуясь, что напряжение оказалось разряжено.

\- Смотри. Наше местонахождение определяется мгновенно. Просто введи адрес в поле «Куда», - произнес он, протягивая телефон.

 

~~~

 

\- А, дорогой брат, вот и ты. А я уже начал гадать, ответишь ли ты на мои звонки хоть когда-нибудь.

\- Если я не отвечаю на один голосовой вызов, почему ты ждешь, что я отвечу еще на одиннадцать? – язвительно поинтересовался Шерлок. Не сводя глаз с дверей клиники, он глубоко затянулся, наслаждаясь приливом в кровь относительно свежего никотина. Внутрь Джон отказался брать его наотрез.

\- И все же вот ты. Как тебе в Канаде?

Улыбка Шерлока сделалась ледяной.

\- У тебя есть для меня что-нибудь важное, или ты просто хочешь почесать языком?

\- Я беспокоюсь за тебя, Шерлок. Ты чист?

\- Почему бы тебе не спросить моего сторожа? Ты ведь _этого_ хочешь?

К восторгу Шерлока в голосе Майкрофта проскользнуло легчайшее раздражение.

\- Сделай одолжение, позови его.

\- Ты разговаривал с ним неделю назад.

\- По рации и меньше чем минуту, - возразил Майкрофт. – Шерлок, я знаю, что тебе ненавистна сама идея семьи, но ты _все же_ мой брат. Все, чего я когда-либо хотел, это помочь тебе, но после смерти родителей…

\- Не впутывай их сюда, - выпалил Шерлок, хотя и пожалел о вспышке еще до того, как слова успели у него вырваться. Глубоко затянувшись, он задержал дыхание, даже не слушая банальщину, которую нес Майкрофт. Тот был старше, он был успешен, могуществен и даже умнее, черт бы его побрал, но Шерлок задохнулся бы и умер от того образа жизни, что тот вел, - образа жизни, который тот хотел навязать Шерлоку.

Нет, не образ жизни. Клетку.

В конце концов, Шерлок выдохнул и вклинился в произносимый мягким тенором поток слов:

\- Да, да. Впрочем, мне пора. Всегда счастлив пообщаться с тобой.

\- Очень надеюсь, что ты напомнишь ему перезвонить…

\- Ни в доме, ни в Фэйрлейке сигнал не ловится. Но боже мой, все ведь так и должно быть. Ты ведь уже был в курсе, когда решил отправить меня в эту ссылку? – требовательно спросил Шерлок, не в силах скрыть прозвучавшую в голосе горечь. Пусть в итоге все обернулось как нельзя лучше, глупо было даже предполагать, что Майкрофт рассчитывал на возникновение глубокой привязанности между ним и Джоном. Нет, все, чего он хотел – отослать Шерлока дальше некуда – не считая русской исследовательской станции в Антарктиде – и приставить к нему бывшего военного с железной волей в качестве тюремщика.

\- Так как же ты сейчас со мной связался? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Майкрофт.

 _Твою мать_ , подумал Шерлок, торопливо оглядевшись. GPS на телефоне укажет его местонахождение абсолютно точно, а в требованиях Майкрофта объяснить, почему он находится рядом с больницей, он нуждался в последнюю очередь. Он даже решить не мог, что хуже: что старший брат подумает, будто он спит с Джоном, или что предположит, будто Шерлок обманом добывает у врачей наркотики.

(Майкрофт что, даже _не подозревал_ что кодеин здесь продается без рецепта? Идиот.)

К счастью, клиника делила парковку с двумя торговыми центрами и новым на вид жилым комплексом, усеянным немного отчаянными вывесками «Сдается! Немедленное заселение!». Почувствовав облегчение, Шерлок зашагал к находившемуся справа от него торговому центру, одновременно говоря:

\- Ах да, разница в семь часов. Ты дома, так что никакого мгновенного перехвата GPS-сигнала. Мы сейчас в городе. Фэйрлейк точно не славится своими магазинами.

\- Ты говоришь «мы», подразумевая себя и капитана Ватсона, так?

\- А кого еще, Майкрофт?

Ответный вздох прозвучал крайне красноречиво. Он был идеально рассчитан на то, чтобы вызвать образ чутко тревожащегося старшего брата, но не одурачил Шерлока ни на секунду.

\- Вижу, этот разговор ни к чему не приведет. Спасибо, что связался со мной.

\- О, ты разве не получал мое письмо? Превосходный поджаристый стейк из…

\- Да. Получил. Очень по-детски, Шерлок.

Улыбка Шерлока напомнила акулий оскал.

\- Мясо было вкуснейшим, - произнес он и отключился. Шерлок никогда не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы позлить Майкрофта. Психотерапевты называли это ребячеством и предлагали попытаться сделать его отношения с братом более продуктивными и здоровыми, давая ему тем самым в руки карты для анализа _своих_ семейных отношений. Насколько он знал, их результатом стали два развода, одно расследование по поводу жестокого обращения с детьми и одно расследование Министерства внутренних дел в связи с мошенничеством в сфере иммиграционного законодательства.

Как бы ни была соблазнительна мысль по полной воспользоваться преимуществом скоростного интернет-доступа, Шерлок выключил телефон, блокируя GPS, и вернулся на парковку, решив дожидаться Джона в теплой машине.

 

~~~

 

\- Это единственная причина, по которой стоит вернуться в цивилизованный мир, - произнес Джон и открыл дверь незнакомого ресторана быстрого питания.

Шерлок бросил еще один взгляд на кричаще-красную вывеску на фасаде здания.

\- Что за Тим Хортон [2]? – спросил он, вслед за Джоном заходя внутрь.

\- Бедолага, - притворно пожалел его Джон. Несмотря на то, что в этой непримечательной забегаловке была масса народу, а около трех четвертей столиков оказались заняты, Джон двигался без колебаний.

Держась как можно ближе, чтобы создать чувство защищенности, но при этом пытаясь не быть слишком уж очевидным, Шерлок проследовал за Джоном к стопке пластиковых подносов, закрепленных напротив длинного прилавка, за которым стояли молодые люди в футболках и кепках. На мгновение в голове всплыла картинка кафетерия в изоляторе временного содержания, где он оказался заперт на все выходные, когда Майкрофт, в порыве раздражения, решил «преподать ему урок», бросив в тюрьме после одного из арестов за наркотики. Но запах кофе – однозначно не растворимого – и нежной высококлассной выпечки успокоили тревогу. Шерлок стянул перчатки и взял поднос с чувством, близким к энтузиазму.

Десять минут спустя запивая крепким кофе, правильно подслащенным и разбавленным молоком, третий пончик, Шерлок почувствовал совершенно потрясающий, вызванный избытком сладкого дурман. Джон широко улыбнулся ему. Он выбрал более традиционный путь, начав с чили, а пончик оставив на потом. Оказавшись, в конце концов, перед своим собственным значительно более скучным панини с курицей по-тоскански, Шерлок взглянул на пончик Джона и протянул руку.

\- Да, - произнес Джон, бросив на Шерлока предупреждающий взгляд.

\- М-м?

\- Да, я собираюсь его съесть.

Шерлок вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону прилавка. Пусть толпа и не вызывала у Джона тревоги, он все равно настоял на том, чтобы занять угловой столик, прискорбно близкий к туалету и ведущей в служебные помещения двери. Разглядеть отсюда табло с выпечкой Шерлок не мог, но превосходно помнил, что на нем было представлено. Возможно, ему следует отказаться от больших пончиков и остановиться на маленьких круглых под названием «Тимбитс» [3] - несомненно, придуманным каким-нибудь изголодавшимся по «клубничке» копирайтером.

Джон пнул его под столом.

\- Ешь ланч. Если хочешь, купим десерт на вынос.

Еще раз вздохнув, Шерлок взял половинку сандвича и откусил кусочек. К его огромному разочарованию на вкус он был не хуже пончиков, и это почему-то казалось _неправильным_.

\- Ты поэтому выбрал Литтл Прейри? – спросил он, прежде чем откусить еще раз.

\- Эм? А, - усмехнувшись, Джон провел ложкой по дну миски, зачерпывая остатки чили. – Нет, это сеть. Они по всей Канаде.

\- И ты живешь рядом с единственным в стране городом, в котором их _нет_? – спросил Шерлок, сандвичем указывая на все еще нетронутый пончик Джона.

\- Мы можем вернуться сюда, когда тебе захочется, по крайней мере, пока все окончательно не заметет, - еще раз с нежностью толкнув его, произнес Джон.

\- Тебе нужно будет приехать за результатами?

Джон покачал головой, на мгновение застыв абсолютно неподвижно, когда на кухне что-то громко лязгнуло. Затем, покачав головой, он произнес:

\- Днем в понедельник мы съездим в Фэйрлейк и позвоним с летного поля.

Шерлок кивнул, пряча разочарование от необходимости ждать все выходные. Он уважал потребность Джона в том, чтобы быть уверенным, но ведь эти лабораторные тесты просто подтвердят его выводы. Это была непрактичная трата времени – не говоря уж о том, что и явно несправедливая, учитывая умышленное пренебрежение, с которым Джон всего лишь вчера отнесся к правилам безопасного секса. Но Джон нуждался в этом, а поездка сюда дала Шерлоку возможность понаблюдать за ним вне его обычной обстановки, так что в итоге она стоила затраченных усилий.

\- Я говорил с Майкрофтом, - произнес Шерлок, прежде чем приняться за вторую половинку сандвича.

\- О?

\- Как и предполагалось, его обеспокоило отсутствие твоих регулярных отчетов.

Вздохнув, Джон наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями о стол.

\- Мне плевать, - тихо произнес он. – Мы с тобой оба знаем, что я ему должен, но это не дает ему права ждать, что я стану для него шпионить за тобой.

\- Я не рассказал ему о нас, - глаза Шерлока сузились. Он отломил кусочек корочки и растер ее между пальцев. – Он бы не одобрил.

\- Потому что я мужчина? – ледяным тоном спросил Джон.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Нет. Он не выбрал тебя в друзья. Он выбрал тебя для того, чтобы ты стал цепным псом. Если он узнает, он немедленно решит, что ты больше не способен судить объективно, и потребует моего немедленного возвращения.

Джон тихо рассмеялся.

\- Могу представить, что из этого получится. Но пока он не решил выслать за тобой спасательный отряд, пусть себе бесится за семь тысяч километров отсюда.

__________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] Аэропорт в Лондоне, второй по размеру и загруженности после Хитроу._

_[2] «Тим Хортонс» («Tim Hortons») – сеть ресторанов быстрого обслуживания в Канаде._

_[3] Имеется в виду игра слов, в которой название пончиков звучит похоже на слово «tidbit» - «лакомый кусочек, нечто пикантное»_


	20. Chapter 20

**Среда, 7 ноября**

Благодаря крайне удачному стечению обстоятельств своего второго оленя Джон уложил меньше чем через час с начала охоты и всего с расстояния в десять ярдов. Подул прямой ветер, а снег ослаб как раз настолько, чтобы стала различима бурая шерсть, сливавшаяся с обнаженными зимой коричневыми деревьями. Шерлок, на протяжении двух дней с тех пор как выяснилось, что результаты анализов Джона отрицательны, намекавший, что им следует пойти прогуляться по заснеженному лесу, упорно дулся, пока тот не предложил ему освежевать тушу.

Любого другого человека отпугнуло бы то, как Шерлок широко ухмыльнулся и спросил:

\- Где мне сделать первый надрез?

Джон же просто поцеловал его и показал, как правильно держать нож.

Вернувшись домой далеко за полдень, они разделали тушу и убрали мясо в морозильник, после чего Джон заварил чай и поставил разогреваться кастрюлю тушеного мяса. Услышав, как на кухонный стол с громким хлопком упала книга, он оглянулся.

\- Здесь должно быть продолжение. Обязано, с таким-то финалом, - пожаловался Шерлок. Сев, он повернулся и положил ноги на стул, который обычно занимал Джон. – Но это не та книга, которую ты пишешь.

\- Я дописал продолжение этим летом. Авторский экземпляр пока не получил, - извиняющимся тоном ответил Джон. – У меня были гранки, но их я отправил обратно. Пару страниц в конце напечатали с ошибками.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

\- А электронной копии у тебя нет.

\- Конечно, есть. Она… 

Джон моргнул, глядя, как Шерлок отпихнул стул и вышел, широким шагом вернувшись в гостиную. Мгновение спустя он услышал, как открылся ящик письменного стола. 

\- …в моем ноутбуке, - улыбнувшись, закончил Джон и вытащил из кружек пакетики с заваркой.

\- Батарея разряжена, - громко возмутился Шерлок. – Какой смысл в ноутбуке, если ее не заряжать?

\- Если ты заметил, я им совсем не пользуюсь, только отправляю письма своему издателю.

Джон нахмурился и, громко звеня ложкой о стенки, принялся размешивать в кружке Шерлока сахар. Для сотрудничества с издательством он завел новый почтовый адрес, чтобы не иметь никаких дел с сообщениями от Гарри или старых друзей из прошлой жизни.

Пытаясь определить, не слишком ли накалилась печь и не пригорит ли мясо, Джон проверил, как горит огонь, и отнес чай в гостиную. Шерлок уже успел развести на столе беспорядок, взгромоздив свой лэптоп на стопку листов с романом, который Джон сейчас писал, чтобы освободить место для второго ноутбука. Кабель питания он положил на стоявшую на другой стороне стола коробку с чистой бумагой.

\- У тебя даже пароля нет? – осуждающе спросил он.

\- Зачем он мне? Ты первый человек, кроме меня, который прикасается к этой штуке, с тех пор, как я ее купил. Но ты ведь, скорее всего, угадаешь любой пароль, какой бы я ни придумал, - ответил Джон, отыскивая свободный уголок подальше от рукописи, чтобы поставить кружку Шерлока.

\- Верно, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Шифр от твоего оружейного сейфа пять-один-один-пять-четыре-три. Он что-нибудь значит?

\- Не считая того факта, что ты просто кошмарен?

Довольно фыркнув, Шерлок обернулся.

\- Серьезно, Джон. Это просто. Я тебе покажу, - произнес он.

Посчитав, что Шерлок собирается показать ему что-то в ноутбуке, Джон наклонился как раз в тот момент, когда тот встал. Локоть врезался ему в руку, обжигающе горячий чай выплеснулся на рубашку, джинсы и заодно на рукав Шерлока. 

Вцепившись в рубашку, Джон отпрянул, врезавшись в диван. В груди поднялась паника. Расслышав чьи-то шаги, он неуклюже ударил наугад, взмахнул рукой, отталкивая что-то с пути, и отшатнулся. 

Сквозь невообразимый душный страх прорвался звук его имени. _Шерлок_ , пронеслось в голове, и паника на шаг отступила. Чувствуя, как кружится голова, Джон опустился на корточки, чтобы сесть на пол прежде, чем потеряет равновесие и упадет. Он глубоко вдохнул, и кожу омыл жар, грозя вновь затянуть в пучину.

\- Я в порядке, - больше для себя, чем для Шерлока произнес он. Пальцы, сжимающие все еще горячую ткань, жгло, но он мог дышать. Джон знал, что Шерлок рядом, стоит всего в нескольких футах, давая ему необходимое пространство.

Открыв глаза, он уставился на пол и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Пульс стал замедляться, и до крошечного, недоверчивого кусочка его разума дошло, что все было не так уж и плохо. Рубашка под сжимавшей ее ладонью все еще оставалась теплой, но уже остыла там, где он оттянул ее от тела, давая воздуху обдувать влажную ткань. С начала до конца прошло всего пара минут. Возможно, меньше. Гораздо лучше, чем два часа.

Шерлок сделал несколько шагов, но не к нему, а из комнаты. Закрыв глаза, Джон прислонился к деревянным перекладинам, образующим спинку дивана. Он обязан отыскать способ сделать так, чтобы это больше не повторялось. Какое-то время Шерлок будет это терпеть, но в итоге уйдет, и Джон снова останется один. Он уже был один – эта мысль грозила затянуть обратно в пучину.

А потом Шерлок вернулся. Тщательно следя за тем, чтобы между ними был фут свободного пространства, он опустился на пол слева от него.

\- Снимай мокрую рубашку, - произнес он, протягивая теплый банный халат.

Сомнения длились меньше секунды. Бессмысленно пытаться скрыть шрамы на теле, просто ничтожные по сравнению с теми, что остались в душе, а стянуть мокрую рубашку было необходимо. Джон попытался расстегнуть пуговицы, но руки тряслись от все еще кипевшего в крови адреналина. Чем сильнее он старался успокоиться, тем неудержимее делалась дрожь.

\- Шерлок… - смутившись, наконец, позвал он.

Не говоря ни слова, тот наклонился вперед и расстегнул пуговицы, дав Джону снять рубашку и забрав ее вместе с футболкой. С трудом, дрожа от окутавшего влажную кожу холодного воздуха, Джон натянул халат.

\- Можешь подняться?

Он едва не солгал, но и в этом не было смысла, так что Джон покачал головой и, не встречаясь с Шерлоком взглядом, протянул ладонь.

\- Не поможешь?

Шерлок взял его руку и встал устойчивее, предлагая опору, но не пытаясь управлять им или удерживать. Окончательно смутившись и искренне ненавидя то, что это продолжает с ним происходить, Джон пробормотал извинение, которое Шерлок проигнорировал. Вместо этого, придерживая его за талию свободной рукой, чтобы не дать упасть, он запахнул халат из толстой махровой ткани.

\- Ноги не обжег?

\- Нет. Может быть. Черт, я не знаю, - признался Джон. Он подумал о том, сколько усилий понадобиться, чтобы справиться с ремнем и джинсами, а еще на нем по-прежнему были ботинки, и отказался от этой идеи. Вместо этого он спрятал лицо на груди Шерлока, выдыхая в пахнущую дымом нежную шерсть свитера.

Выпустив халат, Шерлок взял Джона за плечи, не делая ни малейших попыток удержать или ограничить свободу, до тех пор, пока Джон не прижался теснее, словно мог укрыться в тепле его тела. И только тогда Шерлок сомкнул руки, обнимая, и коснулся губами волос, даря безмолвную, уютную близость и не требуя ничего взамен. 

 

~~~

 

Мысленно Шерлок устроил себе выволочку. Следовало быть осторожнее. Обычно он куда лучше ориентировался в пространстве, чем сейчас. Сколько раз он использовал трюк со случайно пролитым напитком, чтобы сблизиться с кем-нибудь, ненавязчиво выудить из человека информацию или сделать первый шаг в сложной игре соблазнения? Случившееся сейчас было для него чересчур грубо, чтобы иметь оправдание – особенно, если учесть, что это произошло с Джоном.

Шерлок тщательно следил за тем, чтобы в языке его тела не проявилось ни намека на проносившиеся в голове мысли, зная, как усилилась чувствительность Джона на подсознательном уровне. Он разглядит малейший признак того, что Шерлок разочарован его утратой самообладания, и не важно, испытывает ли он это чувство на самом деле или нет. Шерлок же должен быть уверен, что Джон не увидит ничего, что можно ложно истолковать подобным образом.

Семь минут истекли, превратившись в восемь, прежде чем Джон напряг мышцы и чуть приподнял голову.

\- Ничего не выйдет, - произнес он, изо всех сил следя за своим голосом. Он хорошо справлялся, способный обмануть любого, кроме Шерлока. – Я не… я не продержусь в Лондоне и дня.

\- Только не так, нет, - согласился Шерлок и почувствовал, как удивление Джона отразилось в том, что тот чуть подался назад, перенося вес на пятки. – Но я не прошу тебя уезжать сейчас. Я прошу довериться мне – позволить тебе помочь. Это все.

\- Какой смысл? – вздохнул тот. Кожи Шерлока, проникая сквозь многочисленные слои одежды, коснулся теплый выдох, а Джон снова обмяк в его руках, и в том, как поникли его плечи, как склонилась голова, читалось смирение. Короткие волоски на подбородке царапали шерсть свитера.

\- А он обязательно должен быть? Мне этого хочется.

\- Я не научный эксперимент.

\- Нет. Ты не эксперимент, - руки Шерлока собственнически сжались в защитном жесте. Ему нравились те новые чувства, которые он открыл в себе. - Но это _все же_ научный процесс. Я не какой-то там, - Шерлок задумался, пытаясь подыскать слова, точно выражающие испытываемое им презрение, - не какой-то там _шаман_ , который ковыряется у тебя в голове. Я ученый, Джон. Тебе нужна логика, а не вуду.

Напряженность Джона исчезла, и он сдавленно фыркнул.

\- Вуду? - он подался назад и с улыбкой, в которой угадывалось отчаяние, поднял взгляд на Шерлока. - _Вуду_?

Шерлок пренебрежительно пожал плечами.

\- Я тебя понимаю. Чем больше я тебя узнаю, тем лучше вижу то, что должно было быть таким очевидным для всех тех, кому не удалось помочь тебе раньше. Так позволь _мне_ помочь тебе.

\- Почему? - спросил Джон. Протянув руку, он дотронулся до лица Шерлока. - Почему это так важно? Две недели назад ты даже не подозревал о моем существовании.

\- Две недели назад ни у одного из нас не было будущего, ради которого стоило бы жить, - ответил Шерлок, чувствуя, как вверх по позвоночнику поднимается едва ощутимая дрожь. Две недели назад он убил бы любого, лишь бы избежать реабилитации и вернуться к своему существованию. Пойти на поводу у своих желаний и обрести забвение в наркотиках было гораздо лучше возможной альтернативы, по крайней мере, он так думал.

Обняв Джона крепче, он наклонил голову и настойчиво прижался губами к губам. 

\- Попробуй сказать, что так не лучше, - попросил он, отстранившись ровно настолько, чтобы можно было говорить. При каждом слоге его губы касались уха Джона. - Что происходящее не приносит тебе удовольствия. Или счастья.

Джон покачал головой и скользнул ладонью по затылку Шерлока, удерживая его.

\- Если я попытаюсь, ты поймешь, что я солгал, - прошептал он. - Довериться тебе. Это все?

\- Все, - тихо рассмеялся Шерлок.

\- Знаешь ли, это не... Для меня это не просто, - Джон со вздохом отвел взгляд, на его лице застыла отстраненность. - Я день напролет могу твердить «Я тебе доверяю», но...

\- Знаю. Но это все здесь, - произнес Шерлок и, приподняв руку, коснулся лба Джона. - В душе ты уже мне доверяешь.

\- Ну ты и наглец, - со слабой улыбкой произнес Джон.

\- Я прав, - после чего в редком приступе скоромности Шерлок добавил. - Я почти всегда прав.

\- Еще и скромник.

\- Посмотри на факты, - выпалил Шерлок, но, стоило ему взглянуть на изо всех сил сдерживавшегося, чтобы не расхохотаться над ним, Джона, язвительности в его тоне значительно поубавилось. - Ты засыпаешь рядом со мной. Я бужу тебя от кошмаров, и ты едва дергаешься. Не пытаешься напасть на меня или защититься. Ты уже мне доверяешь.

Глубоко вдохнув, Джон откинул голову назад и зажмурился.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, это я вижу, - с задумчивой медлительностью произнес он. – Но сам посуди. Всего-то чашка чая…

\- Сенсорная ассоциация, - отступив на шаг, Шерлок скользнул ладонью вниз по руке Джона, пока их пальцы не переплелись вместе. - Жар. Жжение. Мне следовало быть осторожнее, - с мягким сожалением произнес он, другой рукой коснувшись его груди.

Джона вновь охватило напряжение, но он не попытался вырваться.

\- Откуда тебе было знать, как я отреагирую? Даже я сам не угадал бы...

\- Я не _угадываю_ , - поправил Шерлок, прижимая ладонь сильнее, ощущая под ней биение сердца Джона. - Психическая связь здесь очевидна. В будущем я буду осторожнее.

\- Не нужно носиться со мной так, будто я стеклянный.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Если бы так было, я бы тебя не захотел, - он заглянул Джону в глаза, изучая их выражение, и медленно покачал головой. - Ты не понимаешь, да? Не знаешь, какой ты на самом деле сильный.

На этот раз Джон отстранился. Отвернувшись, он пошел в спальню, пытаясь сосредоточиться и расстегнуть ремень.

\- Достаточно сильный, чтобы жить _здесь_? Определенно не впечатляет.

\- Достаточно сильный, чтобы вообще жить, - Шерлок направился следом, борясь с нестерпимым желанием нагнать Джона и притянуть его к себе. Одного только его вида было мало, чтобы унять внезапный, иррациональный ужас, охвативший Шерлока при мысли о том, что он может его потерять.

\- Да, верно. Это мне в голову вбили качественно, пусть даже все остальное закончилось провалом, - горько рассмеялся Джон.

\- Что?

\- «Самоубийство не выход», - точно цитируя, произнес он.

Шерлок знал, что Джон обязательно должен был задумываться о самоубийстве, хотя ему сложно было сохранять логичность, вместо того чтобы воспринимать эту мысль на основе эмоций. Но услышать на самом деле, как он произносит это слово, оказалось достаточно, чтобы решимость Шерлока рухнула, и он в четыре быстрых шага приблизился к замершему у слабо горящего камина Джону.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Джон поднял взгляд и на мгновение встретился с глазами Шерлока, прежде чем тот сжал его в объятиях. Шерлок говорил себе, что не должен держать Джона вот так вот - что это может оказаться чересчур, особенно под тем мрачным грузом эмоций, давивших на них со всех сторон - но ему было необходимо почувствовать дыхание Джона, биение его сердца, чтобы убедить какую-то примитивную часть своего разума в том, что Джон жив и находится в безопасности. Горло сдавило, он принялся судорожно глотать воздух, и что-то в груди треснуло, разлетевшись жгучими осколками.

А потом, стискивая не менее крепко, его обхватили руки Джона.

\- Все в порядке, - мягко произнес он и поцеловал Шерлока в шею. - Все хорошо. Я здесь.

Конечно, он здесь. Как же иначе. Это хотелось выпалить вслух, отчитать Джона за такое дурацкое очевидное утверждение. Но никак не получалось набрать достаточно воздуха и разжать объятия, потому что чувствовать Джона в своих руках было _необходимо_. И все, что он мог – молча цепляться, в то время как ладонь Джона мягкими круговыми движениями гладила его спину, будто сейчас именно Шерлок нуждался в утешении.


	21. Chapter 21

**Вторник, 20 ноября**

\- Ты же понимаешь, пытаться что-то от меня утаить бессмысленно, - произнес Шерлок, обогнув хвост самолета и встав со стороны Джона. Порыв ледяного ветра ударил по капюшону, и каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи немедленно до боли обжег холод. Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок сложил ладони лодочкой и, прижав их к лицу, задышал в них, чтобы удержать теплый воздух.

\- Теперь да, - согласился Джон и открыл дверь. Свесившись с пилотского сиденья, он поднял картонную коробку, которая была их единственной целью в эту пришедшуюся на самый конец сезона поездку в Фэйрлейк.

К бесконечному раздражению Шерлока, она была туго обвязана бечевкой, а содержимое, чем бы оно ни было, запаковали с такой тщательностью, что оно не издавало ни характерного грохота, ни запаха и даже не перекатывалось из стороны в сторону. Шерлок принял коробку от Джона и на пробу встряхнул.

Джон, черт бы его побрал, только рассмеялся и вновь повернулся к рычагам управления.

\- Заноси внутрь. И если откроешь, неделю никакого секса.

\- Джон…

\- Нет, _две недели_ , - пригрозил Джон. Взмахом руки показав Шерлоку отойти, он повел самолет через двор в сторону ангара.

Не переставая ворчать под нос, Шерлок отнес коробку (24 на 20 на 20 дюймов, объем 5,5 кубических футов, рассчитана на вес около 200 фунтов, хотя содержимое не тяжелее стоуна) в дом, поставил на кухонный стол и принялся сверлить взглядом, как будто мог, как следует сосредоточившись, видеть сквозь гофрокартон. Впрочем, безуспешно. 

Бечевка была завязана даже излишне тщательно, каждое переплетение оказалось сделано так, чтобы при попытке развязать узел вся эта сложная конструкция немедленно бы распустилась. Увиденное напоминало паутину – простая на вид, но повторить, без практики, крайне сложно. Узел был не менее запутанным, хотя Шерлок с легкостью мог бы восстановить его. Впрочем, настоящая проблема заключалась в том, что у него не хватило бы времени на то, чтобы развязать бечевку, взглянуть на содержимое и вернуть все обратно, пока Джон не закончил загонять самолет в ангар.

А еще Шерлок знал, что Джон, скорее всего, выполнит угрозу. Он был не из тех людей, что отступаются от своих намерений. 

\- И черт с тобой, - пробормотал Шерлок, в конце концов оставив коробку в покое. Стянув перчатки, он подошел к печке и с неутешительной легкостью развел огонь. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз просто поворачивал ручку нормальной газовой плиты.

Джон появился как раз, когда он заваривал чай. Снял верхнюю одежду и растянул губы в злодейской улыбке.

\- Слава Богу, – произнес он, остановившись, чтобы бросить внимательный взгляд на коробку, и только после этого приняв предложенную кружку чая. Напиток был обжигающе горячим, но он все же сделал глоток, а затем поставил кружку на стол и, к восторгу Шерлока, принялся развязывать бечевку.

\- Теперь-то ты мне скажешь, что внутри? – подойдя и остановившись прямо позади Джона, спросил он, после чего ободряюще прижался губами к его шее там, где заканчивались волосы, так очаровательно отросшие за последние несколько недель.

\- М-м-м… Я тебе покажу только _одну_ вещь. Хочешь уг… - слово «угадать» превратилось в стон, едва Шерлок сомкнул зубы на пряди волос и резко потянул. – Иди ты на хрен, - вздрагивая, прошептал Джон.

\- Сперва коробка, - настойчиво повторил Шерлок, стараясь не выдать самодовольства. Если как следует выбить у Джона почву из-под ног, тот с радостью покажет все содержимое посылки.

А затем Джон взял и схитрил. Отступил назад, приподнялся на цыпочки и прижался ягодицами к его члену – тут же предложившему вообще выкинуть из головы эту дурацкую коробку со всем ее содержимым вместе взятым, поскольку с тем мужчиной, что сейчас стоит между ней и Шерлоком, ничто даже в сравнение не идет. Аккуратно поставив свою чашку на стол, Шерлок потянул низ старой толстовки Джона с эмблемой Университета Торонто, и тот с радостью присоединился к действиям, нарушившим изначальные планы. Поднял руки и повернулся, едва Шерлок избавил его от отвратительной плотной ткани.

\- Значит, сперва коробка? Уверен? – спросил Джон, опуская руки и обнимая его за шею.

Со стоном, напоминавшим одновременно довольное урчание и разочарованный рык, Шерлок наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Он лизал и покусывал губы Джона, пока тот, задыхаясь, не потянул его рубашку из джинсов, стиснув ткань в кулаках. 

\- Просто покажи, - прошептал Шерлок тем низким, чарующим голосом, перед которым Джон никогда не мог устоять.

\- Только одну вещь, - повторил Джон и теперь укусил сам, сжимая зубами нижнюю губу Шерлока так, чтобы все его тело охватил трепет.

\- Упрямец, - пожаловался Шерлок, нарочно прижался бедром к его члену и отступил назад, отказываясь продолжать ласки. Впрочем, от него не укрылось, что избранная тактика оказалась палкой о двух концах.

\- А иначе с тобой нельзя, - широко улыбнувшись, с нежностью произнес Джон. Отвернувшись, он вернулся к коробке и продолжил развязывать бечевку.

Раздраженное фырканье Шерлока прозвучало не особо убедительно. Он снова остановился позади Джона и обвил его руками. Наконец, узел оказался развязан, бечевка свободно соскользнула вниз, и Шерлок бросил через его плечо любопытный взгляд. Клапаны коробки были закрыты и плотно переплетены друг с другом. Джон подцепил их через отверстие в центре, потянул, и они, с шелестом трущейся друг о друга бумаги, разошлись, открывая плотно сложенный коричневый пергамент.

\- Упаковочные материалы не считаются, - сразу же предупредил Шерлок.

\- Тебе что, шесть лет? – поддразнил Джон, опустил руку в коробку и зашарил внутри, лишь слегка сдвинув бумагу в сторону.

На этот раз Шерлок фыркнул в разы убедительней.

\- Если вынешь бумагу, будет проще, - логично заметил он.

\- Если растопишь камин, будет теплее, - точно скопировав интонацию Шерлока, произнес Джон.

С самоуверенным видом Шерлок шагнул ближе, придвигаясь до тех пор, пока их тела не оказались прижаты так плотно, как это только было возможно, если не считать разделявшие их ненавистные джинсы и рубашки.

\- Или я могу заняться вот этим, - пробормотал он и провел языком по изгибу уха Джона.

Довольное ворчание Джона сменилось удовлетворенным «Ага!», и он вытащил картонный пакет.

Шерлок уставился на ярко-красные и синие буквы.

\- Молоко.

\- Тебе в чай, - с самым невинным видом ответил Джон. Обернувшись, он с хитрым блеском в глазах продемонстрировал пакет Шерлоку. – Как ты не забывал напоминать мне по крайней мере раз в день, мы просидели без молока целых три недели.

Шерлок посмотрел на коробку, но по-прежнему мог видеть только пергамент.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - мрачным тоном солгал он, взял пакет, развернулся на каблуках и, собственнически прижимая его к груди, отправился искать ножницы и молочник, чтобы сделать нормальный чай.

 

~~~

 

Устроить Шерлоку сюрприз было практически невыполнимой задачей, но Джон был не из тех людей, кого останавливает слово «невыполнимо».

Перво-наперво нужно было организовать отвлекающий маневр. Любовь Шерлока к стрельбе по мишеням подходила идеально, и Джон дважды отправлял его на взлетную полосу пострелять из ружья, получая таким образом возможность пробраться на чердак. Там он в обоих случаях по-быстрому связывался с Фэйрлейком, и в итоге завербовал Марка в сообщники. Тот должен был все собрать и тщательно упаковать.

К несчастью, Шерлок был слишком умен и проницателен, чтобы упустить пусть даже едва уловимые улики, и скоро начал спрашивать у Джона, что тот задумал, а потому вторым шагом стала кампания по отвлечению внимания. Врать было попросту бессмысленно: Шерлок раскусил бы его тут же, так что когда он попытался через плечо заглянуть в ноутбук, Джон вручил ему старую забракованную рукопись и выиграл как раз достаточно времени, чтобы сделать заказ и подчистить все следы. 

И, наконец, шаг третий: получение посылки. К счастью, Марк прислушался к предупреждениям Джона и сделал коробку максимально защищенной. Чтобы избежать необходимости забирать посылку на глазах Шерлока, Джон обмолвился при нем, что в универмаге, вероятно, пополнили ассортимент сигарет, хотя имеющееся медицинское образование активно противилось такой идее. Импровизированный поход Шерлока по магазинам дал Джону достаточно времени, чтобы убрать коробку в маленький грузовой отсек.

Естественно, Шерлок заметил ее еще до того, как уселся на свое место. Джон шлепнул его по руке, когда тот автоматически потянулся к узлу, после чего начал предполетную проверку, заставив Шерлока застегнуть привязные ремни, не дававшие тому возможности немедленно удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Полет домой представлял собой сумасшедшие качели из сердитых требований («Что в коробке?» и «Ты ведь никогда не смотрел _«Семь»_?») и цветистой обличительной речи по поводу отсутствия в Канаде достойных табачных марок.

Теперь же коробка была благополучно убрана в холодный погреб, а ведущий в него люк с намеренной демонстративностью придавлен тяжелым пластиковым контейнером с рисом. Разумеется, Шерлок мог бы его сдвинуть, но при этом неминуемо нашумел бы, выдав себя. Так что теперь оставалось только не упускать Шерлока из виду часов двенадцать – рассвет, скорее всего, максимум до которого удастся продержаться – и вся затея увенчается успехом.

В большинство вечеров, когда ужин жарился или кипел на медленном огне (или же сгорел, как в тот памятный раз), Джон садился за пишущую машинку и печатал, попадая в такт со скрипкой Шерлока. Он наконец-то вернулся к графику и всего пару дней назад отправил редактору первые шесть глав нового романа. Впрочем, сегодня, Джон был слишком взвинчен, чтобы сосредоточиться, даже несмотря на прекрасную музыку, которая должна была его успокоить.

Быть может, все это ошибка? Шерлок мог быть чувственным, заботливым и даже милым – а еще чертовски ершистым, нетерпеливым и даже инфантильным. Но романтичным он _не был_ ни при каком раскладе. Джон не мог представить Шерлока подписывающим в офисе поздравительную открытку на чей-нибудь день рождения (или вообще находящимся в офисе по какой-либо причине, кроме расследования, если уж на то пошло), не говоря уж о том, чтобы вообразить, будто он задумывается о юбилеях, особенно таких ничтожных, как месяц.

Господи. Ему как будто снова восемь, и он собирается с духом, чтобы залучить Шелли Мэйтсон за принадлежащий ее отцу сарай для лодок, где можно попытаться ее поцеловать.

В конце концов, Джон сдался, отвернулся от машинки и стал смотреть на то, как играет Шерлок. В свете керосиновой лампы его лицо казалось слишком резким, так что Джон подкрутил фитиль, уменьшая пламя до тех пор, пока единственным источником света в комнате не стало теплое свечение камина. Не прекращая играть, Шерлок открыл глаза и сквозь ресницы посмотрел на Джона.

Джон, совершенно зачарованный, ответил на взгляд, даже не пытаясь скрыть свои мысли или эмоции. Эти слова – три таких крохотных слова – так пока и не прозвучали, но он прекратил все попытки управлять своими чувствами или скрывать их. _«Доверься мне»_ , сказал Шерлок, и Джон подарил ему это доверие, в равной степени охваченный волнением и ужасом. Шерлок же ни разу им не злоупотребил.

Он мог поверить, почти искренне, что они найдут способ сделать это… _чем бы оно ни было_. Проведут они следующую зиму здесь, в его затерянном в лесу доме или уедут к весне в Лондон, они сделают это вместе, и от переполнявших чувств болело все тело.

Внезапно нахмурившись, Шерлок задержал руку со смычком и зажал струны.

\- В чем дело? – спросил он, опустив скрипку.

Пронзившая Джона паника не имела ничего общего с войной, зато напрямую относилась к внезапному, вероятно, иррациональному ужасу, что Шерлок точно знает, о чем он только что думал, и не хочет больше иметь с ним дела. Секс – это одно; любовь – совершенно иное, а Шерлок так и не сказал ему этого. Джон думал, что они оба неуклюже и неуверенно ходят вокруг да около, не осмеливаясь объясниться, но что, если он все это просто вообразил? Что, если эти три слова никогда не приходили Шерлоку в голову? Между «Ты никогда мне не наскучишь» и «Я люблю тебя» огромная разница.

\- Джон, - выпалил Шерлок, и его голос прозвучал скорее взволнованно, чем резко. Осторожно положив скрипку и смычок на диван, он подошел к Джону, не сводя глаз не с его лица, а с груди. – Тебе больно?

Джон опустил взгляд, внезапно осознав, что все это время поглаживал грудь, и торопливо сжал ладонь в кулак и уронил его вдоль тела.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Лжец из тебя ужасный, - уже не впервые, иронично улыбаясь, заметил Шерлок. Опустившись перед Джоном на колени, он дотронулся точно до того места, которое тот тер. – Скажи мне.

Избегая встречаться глазами с чересчур проницательным взглядом Шерлока, Джон уставился в огонь.

\- Я в порядке. Правда.

Шерлок издал какой-то недовольный звук.

\- Пожалуйста, - мягко произнес он, и теперь уже сам отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на рубашке Джона. – Это важно, чем бы это ни было. Я пытался помочь тебе писать, но ничего не вышло. Почему?

С озадаченным взглядом Джон провел по мягким, длинным завиткам волос Шерлока.

\- Пытался помочь?

\- Я не играю музыку наобум, как Айпод в случайном режиме, - насмешливо заметил Шерлок, прижимаясь головой к его ладони. – Есть определенные композиции, которые помогают тебе сосредоточиться, когда ты пишешь.

Джон улыбнулся, и часть его страхов отступила. Возможно, Шерлок этого так и не сказал, но _поступал_ так, словно любит Джона, а это считалось. Ведь правда?

Он потянул Шерлока за волосы, побуждая выпрямиться, и поцеловал, мягко и нежно.

\- Ты действительно невероятен. Я и не заметил – в смысле, этой штуки с музыкой. 

\- Ты и не должен был заметить, - недовольно ответил Шерлок. – Теперь ты будешь это осознавать и попытаешься проанализировать то, что написал под мою игру, а это может перечеркнуть все старания.

Джон рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Шерлока. И целовал до тех пор, пока с его лица не исчезло надутое выражение.

\- Спасибо.

С кошачьей грацией сев на пятки, Шерлок повернулся, прислонившись плечом к сиденью между ног Джона, после чего опустил голову ему на колени и произнес:

\- Ты мне так и не сказал, почему сегодня это не сработало.

Джон не стал отвечать сразу. Он перебирал волосы Шерлока, думая о коробке в погребе, а затем, наконец, произнес:

\- Завтра будет месяц с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились.

Шерлок повернул голову так, чтобы взглянуть на Джона, не давая ласкам прекратиться.

\- Это все? А кажется, будто прошла вечность.

\- Извини, если тебе из-за меня скучно, - выпалил Джон, и тут же об этом пожалел.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок выпрямился и встал, поймав Джона за руку, чтобы заставить его подняться на ноги.

\- Прекращай строить догадки – особенно неверные. Я тебе уже сказал, ты никогда мне не наскучишь, - настойчиво произнес он, и его холодный, полный логики голос странно гармонировал с тем, как нежно он обхватил Джона руками, чтобы притянуть ближе.

Джон со вздохом уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

\- Я уж и не думал, что у меня хоть когда-нибудь кто-то будет даже на один день, не то что на месяц. Это…

\- Важно.

\- Да.

\- Тогда и для меня тоже, - согласился Шерлок. Его голос прозвучал чуть более резко, в нем проскользнули озорные нотки. Шерлок провел руками вниз по спине Джона, прижимая пальцы по обеим сторонам позвоночника и задержавшись на ремне, прежде чем нырнуть ниже. Опустив голову, он прижал раскрытые губы к шее в обжигающем поцелуе , а затем резко сомкнул зубы на его подбородке, и у Джона едва не подкосились ноги.

\- Я знаю, в Лондоне отмечать юбилей - традиция. В Канаде к этому относятся так же?

\- Ты чересчур много болтаешь, - пожаловался Джон.

\- Не сегодня, - с урчанием выдохнул Шерлок в кожу Джона, заглушив конечный «я» еще одним укусом. – Нам следует поберечь энергию для настоящего празднования завтра. Если мы будем отмечать сегодня, придется доставать из погреба эту коробку, чтобы можно было сделать все как следует.

 _Ох, твою мать_ , мелькнуло в голове. Он ждал – боялся – что Шерлок пренебрежительно отнесется к маленькому сюрпризу в честь юбилея их отношений, продлившихся пока еще только месяц, что затея удостоится только презрения, поскольку так поступают банальные, скучные смертные, у которых попросту не хватает мозгов на что-то поинтересней. Предположение, что тот воспримет ее со всей серьезностью, и этот блестящий разрушительный разум породит идею, способную извести куда хуже, чем спрятанная коробка, тогда казалось невероятным. 

\- Сегодня. Канадская традиция, - солгал Джон. – Отмечаем сегодня, подарки завтра. Как в Рождество.

Шерлок рассмеялся, провел по коже языком и мягко подул, остужая тепло.

\- Врешь.

\- Нет, не вру. На то есть исторические причины, - попытался настоять Джон, застонав, когда Шерлок потерся о него бедрами, точно так, как требовалось, надавив на член. – Сам понимаешь – риск околеть от холода раньше, чем наступит нужная дата. Нельзя же умереть, не отпраздновав.

Шерлок рассмеялся. Ему не удалось полностью подавить смешки, даже прижавшись губами к рубашке Джона.

\- Забудь все, что я говорил тебе о том, какой из тебя лжец, - произнес он, улыбаясь так широко, что Джон мог почувствовать его улыбку кожей на груди. – Твоя ложь жутко забавна. Продолжай.

\- Забавна? Сейчас я тебе покажу «забавна»! – с поддельной яростью прорычал Джон, отстранившись, скользнул рукой между их телами и, дразня, провел пальцами по джинсам Шерлока.

К его удивлению Шерлок сделал длинный шаг назад. Его глаза потемнели от желания, но сверкали весельем.

\- Я думал, мы прибережем это для нашего юбилея, помнишь?

\- Мы? Не помню, чтобы это решали «мы», - возмутился Джон.

Целомудренность в действиях Шерлока даже отдаленно не была убедительной.

\- Да? Ну что ж, думаю, мы можем отпраздновать раньше. Ты за коробкой, а я – за лубрикантом.

\- Точно, - Джон улыбнулся, холодно и непреклонно. Неторопливо подошел к дивану и сел у подлокотника. – Значит, завтра. Можешь продолжать играть, - добавил он, жестом указав на забытые скрипку и смычок.

Шерлок прищурился, поворчал, задумчиво и разочарованно, а затем освободил сиденье, убрав инструмент обратно в футляр. Закрыв крышку, он защелкнул запор и занял свое место в дальнем конце дивана. В его глазах плясали, отбрасываемые пылавшим в камине огнем, поистине дьявольские блики, а во впадинах под острыми скулами залегли тени, подчеркивая блеск нижней губы, когда Шерлок провел по ней языком. Чертов паршивец. Он был неотразим, и прекрасно это осознавал.

 _Двенадцать часов_ , подумал Джон, позволяя себе мельком скользнуть взглядом по Шерлоку. Толстый свитер крупной вязки лишь совсем чуть-чуть увеличивал его худую фигуру, а узкие голубые джинсы не скрывали почти ничего, что воображение Джона не могло бы добавить с возбуждающей точностью. Он не просто сидел – он _демонстрировал себя_ , совершенно отчетливо представляя, как на нем играет падающий свет и под каким углом к нему находится Джон.

Шерлок – заносчивый, умный мерзавец, конечно, но Джон был полон решимости не уступать. Не для того он все тщательно продумал и осуществил, чтобы перечеркнуть всю затею из-за похоти. Если Шерлок хочет сегодня секса, Джон ему это устроит. С превеликим удовольствием. Но коробка останется в погребе, как бы Шерлок ни пытался настоять на своем. Нужно выбить его из колеи.

Дотянуть до завтра можно было только одним способом – сжульничать. Значит, будем мухлевать, решил Джон и расстегнул ремень.

 

~~~

 

Едва слышный лязг металла и скрип кожи ремня Джона всегда пробуждали в Шерлоке интерес, как будто у него выработался рефлекс Павлова, целиком и полностью основанный на том, что неизбежно последует дальше. Он уставился в сторону, но вслед за тем понял, что пошевелился, перечеркивая попытку приковать внимание Джона к своему профилю. Джон тем временем расправился с ремнем, и теперь его пальцы, сильные и уверенные, разделывались с пуговицей на поясе джинсов.

Разум Шерлока немедленно отключился – словно оказалась заблокирована некая компьютерная программа, а на экране замигали сообщения об ошибке. Они были на диване, не в кровати. Прежде они здесь только целовались, крайне редко обнимались и лишь однажды Джон опустился на колени и сделал Шерлоку по-настоящему захватывающий дух минет, а потому вид Джона, устроившего в гостиной сеанс стриптиза, выходил за все прежние рамки. 

С оглушительным жужжанием расстегнулась молния.

Шерлок знал, что это чистой воды провокация. Знал, что нужно натянуть высокомерное выражение лица, отвернуться и снова уставиться в огонь. Он попытался сосредоточиться на загадке того, что было в картонной коробке, но ничего не выходило. Он едва даже помнил ее размеры, что уж там говорить о размышлениях над содержимым.

А потом Джон подался вперед, чтобы снять рубашку, и на горизонте замаячила реальная возможность проигрыша. Тот стянул и футболку тоже, обнажая покрытую шрамами грудь и подставляя ее прямо под исходящий от камина свет, и Шерлок уставился на нее, не в силах отвести взгляд. На дом с безжалостной мощью обрушились снегопады, побуждая их обоих закутываться в многочисленные слои теплой одежды, но как раз в это время Джон начал гораздо меньше стесняться своих шрамов. Шерлок все удерживался от попыток изучить их при хорошем освещении, так как не желал перегнуть палку, и теперь просто не мог не таращиться.

Приподняв бедра, Джон стянул по ним джинсы, сбросил старые кроссовки, которые носил, когда не собирался выходить на улицу, и, оттолкнув их, рывком опустил джинсы еще ниже. Они упали на пол, а мгновение спустя за ними последовали толстые шерстяные носки.

В доме царила абсолютная тишина, разбавляемая лишь мягким потрескиванием огня в камне. Шерлок не шевелился, не издавал ни звука, иррационально опасаясь, что если он только это сделает, Джон оденется и уйдет.

Повернувшись боком, Джон облокотился о подлокотник, переложил диванные подушки поудобнее, а затем заскользил по сиденью правой ногой, пока обнаженная стопа не коснулась бедра Шерлока. Левая в это время оставалась стоять на полу, отчего бедра оказались разведены настолько приглашающее широко, что Шерлоку пришлось с усилием напомнить себе: вообще-то он пытался доказать Джону, что хранить от него секреты бессмысленно.

Тот потянулся вперед, опустил левую руку себе на бедро, медленно согнул пальцы, и как же легко было представить их невесомое прикосновение. Словно бы невзначай Джон заскользил рукой вверх, пока его пальцы не оказались в миллиметрах от того, чтобы нырнуть под ткань простых серых боксеров. Его член был достаточно напряжен, чтобы натянуть материю, но все же не настолько, чтобы открылась имевшаяся спереди прорезь, удерживаемая в закрытом состоянии одной маленькой пластиковой пуговицей, к которой Шерлок ощутил внезапный, иррациональный приступ ненависти.

\- Раз ты ничем не занят, не разведешь огонь посильнее? – небрежно предложил Джон, касаясь чуть потрепанного края боксеров.

Первым инстинктивным желанием Шерлока было отказаться; он не собирался помогать Джону сломить его решимость. Если Джон хочет секса, все, что от него требуется – показать содержимое коробки из погреба.

Но все это лишь на первый взгляд касалось секса или таинственной посылки, которую они забрали в Фэйрлейке. На глубинном уровне речь шла о страстном желании Джона вовлечь Шерлока в празднование, в чем, хотя это казалось просто капризом, можно было рассмотреть нечто значительное для них обоих. Картонная коробка была сюрпризом, подарком. И хотя имевшийся опыт подсказывал, что все подарки подразумевали ответную плату, значительно перевешивавшую их стоимость, Шерлок предположил, что Джон еще раз докажет свою исключительность. Тот подготовил сюрприз, не руководствуясь никакими скрытыми мотивами. У Шерлока не было ничего такого, чего Джон не мог бы получить, просто попросив. Ему не было никакой необходимости делать подарки.

Джон мог покончить со всем этим и просто уступить – по-хорошему или со зла. Мог уйти, кипя от ярости, хлопнуть дверью и отказаться вообще иметь с Шерлоком дело, пока не рассветет и не настанет этот назначенный им Юбилей. Вместо этого, он избрал тот единственный путь, которого Шерлок не ожидал: продолжил конфликт в шутливом ключе, руководствуясь любовью, а не желанием уесть – и совершенно этим обезоружил.

Поднявшись, Шерлок отодвинул футляр со скрипкой в сторону и следующие несколько минут ворошил уже имевшиеся в камине поленья, после чего положил поверх них еще два. Прекрасно понимая, как могут разболеться от холода шрамы, он не спешил, невзирая на все свое желание вновь оказаться на диване. За этот месяц он стал знатоком не только в вопросе поддерживания пламени, но и научился класть поленья так, чтобы направить большую часть жара в комнату. Наконец, удовлетворенный растопкой, Шерлок снова сел и повернулся боком, не делая ни малейшей попытки скрыть свою заинтересованность.

Улыбка Джона из хитрой стала искренней.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил он, скользнув правой ступней еще на дюйм вперед так, чтобы его пальцы оказались под ногой Шерлока. Протянув руку, Шерлок положил ладонь Джону на лодыжку, но тот немедленно с осуждающим видом ее отдернул, а на его лице опять появилась озорная улыбка. – Правда, ты, наверное, весь в мыслях о сюрпризе, и вряд ли тебе это будет интересно.

 _Никогда мне не наскучит_ , подумал Шерлок, скрывая полную любви улыбку. Изобразив разочарованный вздох, он намеренно перекинул руку через спинку, чтобы избежать искушения снова протянуть ее к Джону.

Широко улыбнувшись, тот сдвинулся еще немного ниже. Поскольку правая нога была согнута в колене, а ступня по-прежнему упиралась в сиденье, его бедра соблазнительно приподнялись. Он не шевелил рукой, но тело само подвинулось под ладонью, пока край боксеров не задрался полностью. Палец скользнул дальше под материю, проследовал изгибу паховой складки. Никогда прежде Шерлок не был так рад привычке Джона носить удобные, не сковывающие движений боксеры.

Внутрь нырнули еще два пальца, и материя натянулась, когда Джон обхватил мошонку. В затопившей дом тишине отчетливо слышался шорох волосков о ткань.

\- Пожалуйста, не стесняйся, усаживайся поудобнее. В конце концов, это твой диван, - сухо произнес Шерлок. Упершись обеими ступнями в сиденье, он подтянул колени к груди, чтобы скрыть нарастающую эрекцию, и мрачно уставился на Джона.

\- Предоставишь все дело мне? – не поддавшись на провокацию, спросил Джон.

Шерлок всегда любил игры, особенно умные, тщательно продуманные и увлекательные. И, хотя он играл крайне редко, если уж он включался в игру, то шел до конца, чем бы это ни было: шахматами, покером или соблазнением. Он играл не столько ради победы, сколько ради полного уничтожения сопротивления и использовал для этого все необходимые средства.

Но в этой игре он с радостью уступил всего лишь после символического сопротивления. Отметя в сторону все мысли о коробке, он потянулся к Джону.

\- Коробка остается в погребе, - сурово взглянув на Шерлока, произнес тот.

\- Сними их, - попросил Шерлок, скользнув взглядом по боксерам.

\- Только если ты согласишься. Не вздумай изменить решение после секса или прошмыгнуть вниз, когда я усну. Я жду от тебя честной игры.

\- Я никогда не играю честно.

\- Будешь играть. Со мной.

Несмотря на весь опыт обмана, вздох Шерлока был полностью деланным.

\- Ты жуткий упрямец, - пожаловался он, оборачиваясь, чтобы, растянувшись на диване, протянуть руку к Джону. – Снимай.

Он уже успел привыкнуть, что Джон уступает – не всегда, но достаточно часто – так что оказался поражен, когда Джон протянул руку и коснулся пальцами лба Шерлока, останавливая.

\- Шерлок, - предупреждающе произнес он.

В ответ Шерлок наклонил голову и осторожно сомкнул зубы на его бедре. Вполне естественный ход, учитывая, что, так или иначе, дальше Джон его не пускал.

\- Ладно.

\- Ладно что?

\- Ладно. Я согласен! Я подожду до наступления твоего случайным образом выбранного числа, - выпалил Шерлок и, подчеркивая свои слова, самым подлым образом ущипнул его.

Но Джон не поддался на эту показную злость. Рассмеявшись, он зарылся пальцами в волосы Шерлока, и его прикосновение было полно радости и приязни.

\- Придется мне не дать тебе заскучать.

Шерлок улыбнулся, прижимаясь к ладони Джона, и, в конце концов, навис над ним.

\- Хорошо, приступай. Начинай прямо сейчас.


	22. Chapter 22

**Среда, 21 ноября**

В том, что Шерлок проснулся в одиночестве, не было ничего необычного. В среднем, Джон вставал раньше него три дня в неделю и всеми силами старался как можно незаметней выскользнуть из постели, при этом его не разбудив. Сколько ни пытался Шерлок объяснить, что _не нуждается_ в таком количестве сна, что это просто остаточная привычка, сформировавшаяся во время реабилитации, навевающей такую скуку, что от нее тухли мозги – все напрасно.

Зная, что шансы заманить Джона в такую рань в постель минимальны, он выскользнул из-под одеял и закутался в многочисленные слои теплой одежды. Из кухни доносился манящий аромат кофе, и Шерлок поспешно проследовал в ванную, чтобы проделать все необходимое. Теплое покалывающее возбуждение, казалось, до краев наполняло тело и разум, словно он все еще не очнулся от вчерашнего сексуального опьянения. Прежде ему всегда было скучно оставаться с одним и тем же партнером больше двух ночей подряд, но только не с Джоном. Даже после того, как прошло столько времени…

 _Ровно месяц_ , всплыло в голове, как только разум стряхнул остатки сна, а следом тут же вспомнилась та картонная коробка. Шерлок закончил чистить зубы и распахнул ведущую на кухню дверь, отмечая важные детали: стоящий у печки Джон, все еще в обычной утренней одежде – толстом спортивном костюме и махровом халат; аромат ветчины и кофе, шипение жарящихся блинчиков; заливающий все электрический свет, а не предпочитаемые Джоном керосиновые лампы. _Картонная коробка на столе._

Шерлоку понадобилось все его самообладание, чтобы сначала подойти к Джону. Обернувшись, тот бросил на него взгляд через плечо, изогнув губы в улыбке, и Шерлок потянул его за волосы, заставляя развернуть голову немного дальше, и поцеловал. Покалывающее теплое ощущение счастья и спокойствия мгновенно переплавилось во вспышку чистой, обжигающей любви, не имевшей ничего общего с сексом и неразрывно связанной с _Джоном_ , и теперь все, чего хотелось Шерлоку, это притянуть Джона ближе и никогда его не выпускать.

Впрочем, в конце концов, он отпустил. Разомкнув пальцы и зарывшись ими в волосы Джона, он заглянул в его синие глаза, улыбнувшись тому, как они потемнели и расширились.

\- Расскажи, что такое случилось, чтобы я мог так делать каждое утро, - произнес Джон, улыбнувшись ленивой, довольной улыбкой.

Шерлок широко улыбнулся в ответ и, наклонившись, прикусил губу Джона.

\- У тебя завтрак пригорел.

\- Значит, теперь всегда будешь получать пережаренные блины, - пообещал тот.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок, наконец, уступил терзавшему его любопытству, подошел к столу, предоставив Джону сжечь хоть весь завтрак, если угодно, и посмотрел на коробку. Клапаны были снова закрыты. Диагональная складка на одном из них, там, где он прежде загибался под другой, теперь стала заметнее, чем вчера.

Шерлок обошел стол, давая себе время изучить коробку. Куплена новой, скорее всего на почте в Фэйрлейке, решил он. Ни идентификационных знаков изделия, ни транспортных этикеток – ничего, что указывало бы на то, что прежде она использовалась для иных целей. В последний раз, когда они посещали универмаг, картонные упаковочные коробки там не продавались. Возможно, Марк приторговывал такими из трейлера, служившего терминалом аэропорта, но скорее всего, куплена она была на почте. 

\- Твои подарки в коробке, - произнес Джон. Его голос прозвучал одновременно весело и озадачено. Сковорода зашипела, когда он вылил в раскаленное масло последнее тесто. – Конечно, можешь и ее себе забрать, если хочешь…

Фыркнув, Шерлок медленно открыл коробку, с наслаждением впитывая подаваемые органами чувств сигналы. Ему хотелось восстановить все детали происхождения посылки. Он был с Джоном во всех поездках в Фэйрлейк и не заметил ни единого намека с его стороны. Значит, тот действовал не один. Первое логичное предположение – ему помогла Молли, второе – Марк с аэродрома.

Достав молоко, Джон вернул мятый пергамент на место. Теперь Шерлок снял его, намереваясь изучить в деталях, но внимание привлек яркий серебристый блеск, так что он отложил пергамент в сторону и достал это нечто, оказавшееся пирогом, обернутым в фольгу поверх пищевой пленки.

\- Это на десерт сегодня вечером, - предупредил Джон. Оставив блины, он забрал пирог из рук Шерлока и произнес. – Там есть еще кое-что.

Соблазнительное «еще» вынудило Шерлока снова заглянуть в коробку. Внутри обнаружился еще один слой пергамента. Он убрал его, и лампа над столом осветила край чего-то желтовато-белого и определенно знакомого.

Кость.

Сдвинув бумагу в сторону, Шерлок обнажил плавный, мягкий изгиб черепа. Не человеческого, это сразу стало ясно – неправильная форма, слишком узкий. Чуть осторожнее он убрал бумагу дальше, высвобождая продолговатые очертания, находящиеся по бокам глазницы, типичные для частично бинокулярного зрения, расположенные характерно для травоядных зубы и ни малейшего признака рогов. Нижнюю челюсть удерживала на месте новенькая леска.

\- Олень, - произнес Шерлок, глядя на череп. Естественно, он изучал человеческие черепа, а как-то раз позаимствовал на кафедре археологии мумифицированный череп шакала, но никогда по-настоящему не держал в руках черепа оленя. – Это тот второй олень.

Джон оглянулся, изогнув губы в хитрой улыбке.

\- Подумал, тебе понравится. Первый-то ты распотрошил…

\- Ты не отправлял его на тест на прионную инфекцию, - изумился Шерлок. Джон ведь невероятно серьезно относился к вопросам здоровья. Да, он уступил перед заинтересованностью Шерлока оленем, но все же настоял на том, чтобы отвезти вторую голову в Фэйрлейк и отправить ее на тестирование и каталогизацию.

\- Нет, я подумал…

\- Ты солгал мне! – перебил Шерлок и внезапно широко улыбнулся. Вместо того чтобы отправить голову две недели назад голову на государственную экспертизу, Джон, должно быть, отдал ее Коулам. Он _планировал_ это и сумел все это время скрывать происходящее от Шерлока. – У тебя это в самом деле получилось!

Залившись румянцем, Джон отвернулся к печке.

\- Знаешь, чтобы тебя удивить, нужно наизнанку вывернуться. И это еще не все. Там, на дне, еще кое-что лежит.

\- Еще кости?

Положив череп, Шерлок, не убирая ладони с черепа, свободной рукой зарылся в пергамент. Пальцы наткнулись на небольшую узкую картонную коробочку в углу, тяжелую для таких размеров. 

Огромные заглавные буквы на черной упаковке складывались в надпись «Extreme Hogue», почти заслонявшую более мелкую в углу – «складной нож». Шерлок надорвал и раскрыл боковину, наружу выскользнула сложенная бирюзовая бумага, которую он отложил в сторону. Сам нож оказался матово-черным, ярко блестел стальными деталями, а на рельефной рукояти спереди красовались насечки. С одной стороны имелся крепеж, чтобы вешать его на пояс. Нажав на кнопку блокировки, Шерлок раскрыл нож. Скользкое от масла лезвие шло с усилием, а при полном раскрытии надежно фиксировалось на месте.

Отодвинув его в сторону, Джон расставил тарелки и встревожено спросил:

\- Нравится? Я не знал…

Шерлок переложил нож в другую руку, а освободившейся обвил Джона, притягивая его ближе, после чего поймал его вздох поцелуем, заменившим все те слова, которые он не мог заставить себя выговорить из-за сдавившей грудь тяжести. Всю его жизнь родственники дарили ему одежду и безделушки, и в итоге получать подарки для него стало скорее тяжелой повинностью, а не приятным событием. До сегодняшнего момента.

\- Все идеально, - прошептал он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Джона. – Ты идеален.

Джон притянул Шерлока ближе, сильные руки обвились вокруг его талии.

\- С юбилеем, Шерлок.


	23. Chapter 23

**Понедельник, 10 декабря**

_Кому: sherlock.holmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
От: ejones@sterlingtravel.co.uk   
Тема: Маршрут следования ШХ41942466_

_Мистер Холмс!_

_Данные по вашему обратному рейсу:_

_Имя пассажира: Шерлок Холмс  
Номер билета: 13724463415808_

_* Перелет из Аэропорта Литтл Прейри (XLP) в Международный Аэропорт Калгари (YYC): 17 декабря, WesTran Air, рейс 5115, отправление: 16:05 (MST), прибытие: 18:20 (MST), место 2А, код подтверждения LT199X_

_Имя пассажира: Шерлок Холмс  
Номер билета: 58104843199266_

_* Перелет из Международного Аэропорта Калгари (YYC) в Хитроу, Лондон (LHR): 17 декабря. British Airways, рейс BA102, отправление: 21:35 (MST), прибытие: 13:25 (BST) (на следующий день), место 4А, код подтверждения LS1411_

_Оплачено Майкрофтом Холмсом._

_Убедительная просьба распечатать и сохранить этот документ. Вы можете зарегистрироваться на рейс через киоск самостоятельной регистрации. Данная опция может быть недоступна в некоторых аэропортах. При необходимости персонал аэропорта окажет вам помощь в прохождении регистрации._

_Пожалуйста, убедитесь, что условия перелета в Литтл Прейри дают достаточно времени для прохождения контроля багажа. При необходимости поддержки просим напрямую связаться с нашим офисом._

_С уважением,_

_Эдвард Джонс  
Sterling Travel Assistance, Ltd._

 

~~~

 

Раздался какой-то незнакомый звук, и Джон уронил ручку, колпачок которой задумчиво покусывал. Редактировать свои тексты он терпеть не мог, в основном потому, что каждую исправленную страницу после приходилось перепечатывать набело, но это было неотъемлемой частью работы над книгой. Он всегда что-нибудь да упускал, а пара вычиток позволяла свести работу редактора к минимуму. 

Откинувшись назад так, что стул покачнулся на двух ножках, Джон через арку выглянул в гостиную. Обычно Шерлок печатал почти беззвучно, лишь едва различимо пощелкивая клавишами. Сейчас же это напоминало попытку забить ноутбук до смерти. 

\- Все в порядке? – не особо встревожившись, окликнул Джон. Вокруг домика намело сугробы под три фута высотой, а Шерлок вот уже восемь дней мучился без сигарет. Джон втихую надеялся отучить его от курения, но при необходимости был готов ехать на снегоходе в Фэйрлейк. (Лыжи для самолета у него были, но использовать их казалось делом опасным, так что рисковать стоило, только если ситуация станет по-настоящему кризисной.)

\- У тебя есть снайперская винтовка, а у меня – знакомый контрабандист. 

Ножки стула громко клацнули об пол. Джон встал и направился в гостиную, пытаясь логически связать понятия «снайперская винтовка» и «контрабандист» и при этом не вообразить преступления международного масштаба. Безуспешно.

\- Собираешься заняться торговлей оружием? – спросил он, опустив руку Шерлоку на плечо. Свечение экрана ноутбука подчеркивало зимнюю бледность кожи, придавая его внешности сходство с привидением.

\- Собираюсь прикончить брата. Мне необходимо попрактиковаться. Какова у твоей винтовки дальность стрельбы? – сквозь зубы процедил Шерлок, ни на секунду не прекращая печатать.

\- Напомни мне поменять код от сейфа, - положив ладонь на спинку, Джон слегка ее подтолкнул, и после секундного сопротивления Шерлок прекратил печатать и дал отвернуть кресло от ноутбука. – Что случилось?

\- Он _любезно_ забронировал мне билеты на обратный рейс до Лондона. Через семь дней.

_Нет._

В груди поднялась и сдавила горло паника. Он не готов, Ему не хотелось, чтобы Шерлок уезжал один, но _он не готов_. До сих пор впереди оставалось еще столько времени. Шерлок здесь и двух месяцев не прожил. А два месяца после семи лет – ничто.

Крепко стиснув длинные холодные пальцы, он глубоко дышал, пытаясь удержаться в настоящем, повторяя себе самому, что он в безопасности, Шерлок рядом – и это все, что имеет сейчас значение. Отстраненно Джон почувствовал, как Шерлок потянул его назад, а затем легонько толкнул, так что он уткнулся ногами в твердую деревянную раму и мягкое сиденье дивана.

Только теперь поняв, как дрожат у него ноги, Джон сел и попытался расслабить мертвую хватку на руках Шерлока. 

\- Ты не обязан отправляться со мной. Я могу съездить туда, убить его и вернуться в три дня, - опустившись рядом с ним, произнес тот.

Абсурдность подобного обрубила нарастающую панику будто нож. С трудом рассмеявшись, Джон запрокинул голову, ощутив, как, вытягиваясь, расслабляются мышцы шеи.

\- Господи, не дам я тебе убивать брата. И ранить тоже, так что даже не спрашивай, - на всякий случай добавил он.

Шерлок окинул Джона мрачным оценивающим взглядом, а затем вздохнул и прислонился к его правому плечу. Он всегда тщательно следил за тем, чтобы садиться справа, понимая, что иначе может потревожить старую рану.

\- Ладно. Я в любом случае не хотел туда возвращаться.

Сердце Джона забилось о ребра, но он оттолкнул воспоминание прочь и, выпустив руки Шерлока, обнял его.

\- Однажды тебе все равно придется. Если ты…

\- _Нет._

Руки Шерлока крепко обхватили Джона, и это ясно показало, как далеко тот зашел – как сильно он доверял Шерлоку – так что даже паника ощущалась едва различимым шепотом на самом краю сознания. Сделав дрожащий выдох, Джон перекинул ногу поверх ног Шерлока, притягивая его еще сильнее, а затем оба повалились на сиденье, обнявшись крепче некуда.

 

~~~

 

_Кому: ejones@sterlingtravel.co.uk  
Копия: stop.emailing.me@mycroftholmes.co.uk, info@mycroftholmes.co.uk   
RE: Маршрут следования ШХ41942466_

_Отмените билеты. Плевать, если стоимость не возвращается. Мне они не нужны. И не пишите мне больше._

_– Шерлок Холмс._

Обернувшись, чтобы убедиться, что Джон прочитал этот немногословный ответ, Шерлок отправил письмо. По правде говоря, прихвостень из турагентства его совершенно не интересовал; на деле письмо предназначалось Майкрофту и его по-собачьи верной помощнице. Затем он захлопнул крышку ноутбука, поднялся из-за стола и щелкнул тумблером, отключая питание. 

\- Пойдем в постель, - протянув руку Джону, позвал он. Тот вяло принял приглашение, позволил отвести себя в спальню, где рывком высвободился и подошел к камину. Бросив в его сторону встревоженный взгляд, Шерлок неохотно отправился в ванную, чтобы подготовиться ко сну. Беспокойство за Джона ни к чему бы не привело. Тому необходимо самому отыскать способ вернуть хорошее настроение, хотя Шерлок, конечно, мог подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении.

Освободив ванную для Джона, Шерлок избавился от одежды и нырнул под одеяла. Простыни были холодными, как лед, и он свернулся в клубок, пытаясь нагреть постель теплом собственного тела. _Швейцария_ , дрожа, подумал он. И центральное отопление. Шерлок не сомневался, что, имея приличное интернет-соединение и кредитку Майкрофта, сумеет отыскать уединенный домик с хорошим отоплением, электричеством и прочими благами цивилизации. Черт возьми, да он частный самолет арендует, с вылетом прямо до места, чтобы Джону не пришлось несколько часов кряду мучиться в переполненной идиотами металлической трубе.

Выйдя из ванной, Джон, вместо того, чтобы подойти к постели, вернулся к камину. Шерлок повернулся на бок и приподнялся на локте, наблюдая за тем, как он коваными инструментами перекладывает дрова так, чтобы свет и жар шли в комнату. Изначально те были уложены, чтобы поддерживать медленное горение и отдавать ровно столько тепла, какое дало бы им продержаться ночь. Теперь же через пару часов придется опять подкладывать топливо, иначе они проснутся, продрогнув до костей.

Когда огонь заполыхал в полную силу, Джон разделся и положил пистолет на прикроватный столик, после чего нырнул под одеяла, даже не подумав надеть пижаму – уступка, на которую он пошел, только получив результаты теста на половые инфекции.

Обычно Джон сворачивался клубком с ним рядом, но в этот раз он лег на спину, подложив руку Шерлоку под шею.

\- Тебе нужно кое-что знать, - тихо произнес он.

И хотя Шерлоку ничего не хотелось больше, чем перекатиться на Джона, переплетясь с ним руками и ногами, он знал, что делать это нельзя. Так что он положил голову на подушку рядом с головой Джона, а ладонь опустил ему на грудь.

\- Вероятно, я и так уже знаю.

В выдохе Джона мог быть как смех, так и раздражение – слишком мягким он вышел, чтобы суметь понять правильно.

\- Мне нужно это рассказать.

\- Ты не обязан ничего говорить, если не хочешь.

Джон вздохнул. Грудь поднялась и опала в такт вдоху, и пальцы Шерлока скользнули по рубцовой ткани.

\- И все-таки мне это нужно. Мне не становится лучше.

\- Ты же ездил в Литтл Прейри.

\- Больше месяца назад.

Джон покачал головой, отчего волосы прошуршали по наволочке. Пару недель назад он настоял на том, чтобы подстричься. Он все-таки позволил Шерлоку сделать настоящую стрижку, воспользовавшись самой большой насадкой для машинки из всех, какие у него были. Волосы самого Шерлока катастрофически требовали вмешательства парикмахера, хотя Джон и утверждал, что завитки выглядят восхитительно, а вовсе не буйно.

\- У нас есть время.

\- Нет, на самом деле нет, - настойчиво возразил Джон. Накрыв руку Шерлока ладонью, он огрубелыми от работы пальцами погладил его запястье, затем спустился к костяшкам. - Я впустую потратил здесь семь лет своей жизни, Шерлок. И не собираюсь тратить еще семь – уже нашей.

\- Если бы этого не было, мой брат не отправил бы меня сюда, - тихо заметил Шерлок.

\- Сейчас ты здесь. Это единственное, что важно. Но ты должен знать, в том числе и поэтому…

Джон замолчал, и на этот раз Шерлок стал ждать, прислушиваясь к необычайно торопливому биению его сердца, странно противоречащему медленному, тщательно контролируемому дыханию. Спина Джона напряглась, а пальцы вычерчивали короткие невесомые линии на ребрах Шерлока. Пылающий в камине огонь постепенно окутывал их своим теплом, и Шерлок расслабился чуть сильнее, осторожно положив поверх ноги Джона свою ногу, просто чтобы быть еще ближе.

\- Мне было двадцать семь, когда я завербовался в канадскую армию в качестве хирурга. Меня разместили здесь, в Канаде, - произнес Джон, внезапно нарушая тишину. – Через три месяца случилось Одиннадцатое сентября. Месяц спустя я добровольцем отправился в Афганистан для оказания поддержки Группе Кей-Бар [1], международной группировке войск специального назначения, первой вошедшей туда. Через шесть месяцев Кей-Бар вывели из страны, но я остался, чтобы помогать дальше, участвуя в работе мобильных групп – в основном, выезжая в поддерживающие нас деревни, чтобы оказать медицинскую помощь местным жителям. Отпуска проводил здесь – в Торонто, если точнее, – но продолжал возвращаться туда, пока после инцидента с «Блэкуотер» [2] я не оказался под Фаллуджей [3].

Шерлок никогда не слышал ни о Группе Кей-Бар, ни о Фаллудже, а единственное, что он знал о «Блэкуотер» – что это какая-то частная американская охранная структура, но продолжал молчать, прислушиваясь к голосу, дыханию и сердцебиению Джона. Тот был напряжен не сильнее, чем когда начал рассказ, но вот его сердце теперь яростно колотилось.

\- На самом деле _в самой_ Фаллудже меня не было – официально не было. Никто из канадцев официально не участвовал подобным образом в Фаллуджском конфликте. Но там требовались все врачи, каких только можно было найти, а я хотел сделать все, что было в моих силах, пусть и для союзников. Бои тогда вспыхнули в начале года и до декабря так и не прекратились. В городе у нас не было союзников, начиная с апреля, за исключением пары… - Джон оборвал себя и покачал головой. – Так или иначе, весь чертов город был как одна гигантская граната. Дороги заминированы, повсюду снайперы… Настоящий огневой мешок.

Шерлок никогда даже не пытался представить войну, но сейчас мог вообразить ее достаточно хорошо. Голос Джона сделался невыразительным и холодным, словно он читал по написанному. Это не была вся история целиком – заминки доказывали это – но рассказанного оказалось больше, чем Шерлок когда-либо ожидал услышать.

Шерлоку никогда не приходила в голову мысль, что он захочет отказаться от каких-нибудь знаний, даже если позже решит удалить их как бесполезные, но это, подобно видеозаписи, было чем-то, от чего он интуитивно желал избавиться, чем-то, что хотел не только стереть из услышанного, но и из прошлого Джона.

\- Нам были нужны данные из города. От местных. Так что я отправился туда, чтобы с кем-нибудь «подружиться», - Джон издал короткий горький смешок. – Вот как это делается – ты пытаешься быть милым, показываешь, что не плохой парень. Может быть, даешь вещи и продукты – господи, да даже бутылки с чистой питьевой водой. И оказываешь медицинскую помощь. Мы с парой других врачей собрали кое-какие вещи, без которых на базе могли обойтись, и ушли, чтобы зашивать порезы, вынимать пули и перевязывать ожоги в надежде, что кто-нибудь что-нибудь нам расскажет.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, страшась того, что, как он знал, последует дальше, и понимая, что ошибся в своих первоначальных выводах. Майкрофт не приказывал спасти Джона из-за имевшихся у того сведений. Если канадские военные не должны были там быть, тогда, захватив Джона, боевики получили заложника, ценность которого, как политического орудия, выходила далеко за рамки значимости любого обычного врача.

Он должен был знать. Он и _знал бы_ или, как минимум, вычислил это, если бы реабилитация не вогнала его в такую _вялость_. Его разум был подобен бритве, и без регулярной заточки ее лезвие тупилось и ломалось.

\- Кое-как мы пробрались в город, - продолжал рассказывать Джон. – Он вытянулся вдоль Евфрата, в основном на восточном берегу, и вокруг не было ничего. А Земля обетованная была на востоке, посреди пустыни.

\- Земля обетованная?

\- Извини. Кэмп Бахария, одна из баз США. В любом случае, за исключением нескольких орошаемых ферм и Земли обетованной, там не было ничего. Иногда по ночам, когда стихала пальба и прекращали летать беспилотники, можно было поднять взгляд к небу и смотреть на него до бесконечности. Я очень любил это. Зной, пустота, небо… Как будто рождаешься заново.

Он содрогнулся, его рука крепче прижалась к спине Шерлока.

Когда Джон заговорил снова, его голос был глухим и дрожащим.

\- Что случилось дальше, ты знаешь и так. Про своих спутников я ничего не знаю до сих пор. Быть может, им удалось бежать, быть может – погибли или еще что. 

Шерлок подумал о Майкрофте с его одержимостью властью и знанием и задумался, сможет ли заставить того это выяснить и поможет ли это Джону или только вновь вызовет эти воспоминания?

\- Три дня от меня добивались, чтобы я сделал операцию, - продолжал Джон. – Я отказался. Потом… они достали камеру.

Его пальцы, крепко стискивая, обхватили руку Шерлока.

\- Я видел раньше такие записи. Все мы видели. Иногда заложников освобождали – обычно контрактников или журналистов – но большинство погибало. В основном, их обезглавливали.

Сердце Шерлока, казалось, подскочило к самому горлу.

\- Джон, - прошептал он вопреки своему намерению не перебивать.

Джон притянул его еще ближе.

\- Обычно казнь снимали. Когда они начали запись… Я подумал: ну, вот и все. Арабский я знал плохо, так что не понимал, что они говорят. А потом они выключили камеру… - он оборвал себя, резко и неровно втянув воздух.

\- Они не говорили по-английски? – в абсолютной тишине спросил Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

\- Понятия не имею, знали ли они его вообще.

Похолодев, Шерлок заскользил кончиками пальцев по шрамам на груди Джона, словно мог стереть их. Джона не допрашивали. Его _пытали_ , без всяких на то причин. Он отказался выполнить требования похитителей. Те сделали запись, задокументировали свою жестокость. Но пытки продолжились, возможно, вплоть до того момента, когда появилась спасательная команда, _и для этого не было совершенно никаких причин_.

Не удивительно, что за семь лет Джон так и не исцелился. В том, что с ним сделали, не были ни капли логики, которой мог бы воспользоваться его разум и найти произошедшему объяснение, за исключением бессмысленной жестокости войны. Он не мог даже гордиться тем, что сопротивлялся, потому что после третьего дня от него уже ничего не требовали.

\- Ты выжил, - грубым, напряженным от усилий пытаться звучать успокаивающе голосом произнес Шерлок. – Это все, что имеет значение, Джон.

\- Я никогда не видел Питона, - продолжил Джон, словно Шерлок и не говорил. – В смысле, твоего брата. Так его называли члены группы. Он был просто голосом из спутникового телефона. Я даже не помню, что он мне сказал после первой операции на плече. Спросил что-то про боевиков, смогу ли я их опознать. Направил психиатра, чтобы помочь мне вспомнить…

\- Я его убью, - прошептал Шерлок.

\- Шерлок, он был…

_\- Он не имел никакого права!_

Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и поймал себя на том, что тянется к Джону, чтобы защитным жестом привлечь его к себе. Вместо этого он с силой дернул одеяло, стараясь сделать это так, чтобы движение выглядело естественным, и стиснул пальцы на мягкой ткани, хотя ничего на свете не желал больше, чем придушить Майкрофта за его опрометчивость.

\- Он не имел никакого права так поступать с тобой – подвергать тебя этому так скоро… - почти шепотом произнес Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

\- Да. Я знаю, - тихо согласился он. – Это… Врачи сказали, что это травмировало с той же силой, как то, что со мной делали. Просто… Теперь это в прошлом. Все закончилось.

Шерлок разрывался между яростью и горем, хотя и пытался скрыть это. Внезапно Джон зашевелился под одеялом, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, и Шерлок выпустил чертову тряпку. Ему было необходимо удержать Джона. Перекатившись на спину, он высвободил руку из-под его тяжести, а затем притянул его и крепко прижал к себе.

Джон в нем нуждался. Ему было необходимо, чтобы Шерлок оставался сильным, а не пылал яростью к Майкрофту и не истекал изнутри кровью от мысли о том, что пережил Джон. Но обрести ту невозмутимую отстраненность, что помогла ему пройти через смерть родителей и все те испытания, что последовали в его жизни, никак не удавалось. Джон проломил все его защитные барьеры, и казалось, что где-то там, в глубине у него самого появились те же, пусть и невидимые, раны.

Каким-то образом Шерлоку удалось удержаться и не спросить Джона, что он может сделать. Он не мог возложить на него эту ношу, потому что ответа у него не было. Возможно, ответов не существовало вовсе, за исключением того, что он делал прямо сейчас. «Просто быть рядом» казалось Шерлоку, привыкшему, не прячась, брать на себя ответственность и что-нибудь _делать_ перед лицом проблемы или критической ситуации, слабым решением, но сейчас этого должно было хватить.

Так что он, терпеливо и безмолвно, просто сжимал Джона в руках и вслушивался в звук его дыхания долгие часы, показавшиеся ему днями.  
____________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] **Группа Кей-Бар** (Task Force K-Bar) – группировка войск, возглавляемая США и состоящая из специальных оперативных групп восьми стран (изначально – Многонациональная оперативная группа по проведению специальных операций «Юг», Combined Joint Special Operations Task Force – South), первой осуществившая вторжение в Афганистан и продолжавшая там свою деятельность в период с октября 2001 года по апрель 2002 года._

_[2] Скорее всего, автором имеется в виду нападение из засады на конвой ЧВК «Блэкуотер» в Эль-Фаллудже из 4 сотрудников, сопровождавших доставку продуктов питания компании ESS 31 марта 2004 года. 4 вооружённых сотрудника «Блэкуотер» были убиты, их тела были вытащены из машин и избиты, затем сожжены. Трупы были привязаны к машинам, их тащили по улицам, и в итоге повесили на мосту через Евфрат. Через несколько дней после засады в Эль-Фаллудже небольшая группа наёмников из компании «Блэкуотер», вместе с отделением морских пехотинцев США, обстреляли 400 иракских гражданских лиц, которые протестовали возле штаб-квартиры Временной Коалиционной администрации в Ан-Наджафе. Впрочем, американская частная охранная компания «Блэкуотер» (по сути – частная армия) «прославилась» многочисленными инцидентами, самым громким из которых стала стрельба на площади Нисур в Багдаде 16 сентября 2007 года, в результате которой погибли 17 иракских мирных жителей._

_Следует заметить, что хронология событий у автора отличается от оригинальной (для сериала ВВС) и действие фика происходит в 2012 году (можно открыть календарь и убедиться в совпадении дат и дней недели =) )._

_[3] **Фаллуджа** – город в Ираке. Расположен в провинции Анбар примерно в 57 км западнее Багдада. Часто упоминается как «город мечетей» — в самом городе и близлежащих деревнях было построено более 200 мечетей. Эль-Фаллуджа имеет давнюю историю, однако широкую международную известность получила только в 1991 году во время операции «Буря в пустыне» и особенно в 2003—2004 годах во время Иракской войны как оплот партизанского движения._


	24. Chapter 24

**Интерлюдия: понедельник, 10 декабря**

_Кому: mycroftholmes@mycroftholmes.co.uk  
Fwd: RE: Маршрут следования ШХ41942466_

_Сэр!_

_Пожалуйста, дайте указания касательно следующей информации._

_С уважением,_

_Эдвард Джонс_

_Sterling Travel Assistance, Ltd._

_Пересылаемое сообщение:_

_|| Отмените билеты.  
||Плевать, если стоимость не возвращается.   
||Мне они не нужны. И не пишите мне больше..  
||  
|| – Шерлок Холмс._

 

~~~

 

\- Что-то случилось, любимый?

Яркое свечение телефонного экрана резало глаза. Проверять почту в постели – вопиющая грубость, но это конкретное письмо было отфильтровано с пометой «первостепенная важность» - обозначение, которого удостаивались лишь политические кризисы, сообщения от высшего руководства и те, которые включали одно-единственное ключевое слово. «Шерлок».

Едва прочитав это краткое сообщение, Майкрофт сдавил переносицу, ощущая, как подступает чересчур знакомая головная боль. Между ними четыре с лишним тысячи миль, но это совершенно не помешало Шерлоку с привычным успехом сорвать краткий отдых, который Майкрофт планировал не одну неделю. 

Вот поэтому-то у него и не может быть отношений. Ни один человек на свете не пожелает мириться с его графиком – за исключением, по-видимому, одного.

Майкрофт обернулся и отработанным движением изобразил на лице непринужденную улыбку. 

\- Ничего такого, о чем стоит волноваться, но я боюсь… - извиняющимся тоном произнес он.

Вверх по его предплечью успокаивающе скользнула рука.

\- Все в порядке. Вперед. Спасай свободный мир, а когда закончишь – я буду здесь.

Спасай свободный мир. Если бы причина была такой благородной. Виновато кивнув, Майкрофт вышел из спальни, задержавшись только чтобы взять халат.

Выслать Шерлока из страны было шагом отчаяния. Клиники, реабилитационные центры и консультанты по зависимостям никак не могли ему помочь. Обращаясь к капитану Ватсону с просьбой присмотреть за Шерлоком пару месяцев, Майкрофт намеревался лишь подтолкнуть разум брата в новом направлении. К равновесию.

Но он даже представить не мог, что Шерлок откажется возвращаться к жизни, которую так явно любил. Вопрос, действительно ли он справился с тягой к саморазрушению или же просто нашел новую зависимость? Да и в Канаде ли он вообще? Капитан Ватсон жил в одном из самых удаленных уголков Земли. У Майкрофта не было абсолютно никакой возможности вести там наблюдение.

Что, если Шерлок совершил немыслимое и убил капитана Ватсона, чтобы сбежать из-под бдительной опеки? Шерлок мог быть жесток, и хотя до сих пор эта черта ограничивалась лишь словесным препарированием да оттачиванием приемов самообороны, под влиянием стресса люди становятся способны на что угодно. Оставалось только надеяться, что он ошибается.

Майкрофт прошел в затопленный тишиной коридор верхнего этажа, когда зазвонил телефон.

\- Вы точно по графику, - произнес он в ответ.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр.

Несмотря на поздний час, голос его помощницы оставался четким и профессиональным. Возиться с недостатками Шерлока в ее обязанности не входило, но она взяла на себя дополнительную ответственность, что, разумеется, не осталось без щедрой награды. Мысленно Майкрофт сделал пометку выплатить ей премию. Ему не хотелось, чтобы ее переманили в другое место большей зарплатой и лучшими условиями. Тем более, в последнее время несколько членов королевской семьи принялись вертеться неподалеку, принюхиваясь точно голодные шакалы.

\- Похоже, я допустил ошибку, - признался Майкрофт. Вот чем еще была так ценна его помощница: с ней он мог быть честным.

\- Могу я высказать свои соображения, сэр?

Подобная нерешительность была не в ее духе. Плотнее запахнув халат, Майкрофт направился к лестнице.

\- Продолжай, пожалуйста.

\- Я сочла, что вам потребуются подробности и связалась с контактным лицом в Правительстве Канады. Большинство данных на капитана Ватсона соответствует тому, что у нас есть в его досье, сэр. Однако в его деле появилось две новых записи.

В библиотеке Майкрофт подобрал со стола Bluetooth-гарнитуру. Надев наушники, он активировал соединение и опустил телефон в карман.- Что в них?

\- В пятницу, семнадцатого ноября, капитан Ватсон сдал в Региональной клинике Литтл Прейри ряд анализов на ВИЧ и инфекции, передающиеся половым путем.

Майкрофт застыл на полушаге. Он направлялся на кухню с мыслью, что не помешает выпить чаю. Теперь же он потянулся в буфет за бренди.

\- Ясно, - произнес он. Его голос оставался спокойным только потому, что на своей должности он давно привык к неожиданным поворотам в разговорах.

\- Результаты оказались отрицательными.

\- Как удачно, - немного автоматически заметил Майкрофт, думая о том, что тесты Шерлока, несмотря на его до абсурда рискованный образ жизни, тоже были отрицательными. Обладая полной осведомленностью об инкубационных периодах и ограниченных возможностях анализов, Майкрофт в каждой реабилитационной клинике ясно давал понять, чтобы Шерлока периодически проверяли на все, что только можно. – Есть какие-нибудь записи о том, что мой брат тоже проходил исследование?

\- Нет, сэр, но если он воспользовался чужим именем или крадеными доку…

Майкрофт вздохнул.

\- Да, конечно, - налив двойную порцию бренди, он опустился в удобное кресло. – Ты говорила, что записи две.

\- Марджори Вильямс, нотариус из упомянутой клиники, подала от лица капитана Ватсона в Агентство демографической статистики запись о последней воле, заменяющую предыдущий вариант.

\- Известно содержание нового завещания? – спросил Майкрофт, мысленно перемешивая и перетасовывая эту новую информацию. В свете анализа на половые инфекции единственным логическим выводом становился тот, которого он совершенно не ожидал.

\- Нет, сэр. Я навела справки. Запись о последней воле лишь извещает правительство о существовании завещания, а также его местоположении. Я пытаюсь выяснить, что там, но у моего контактного лица возникло небольшое затруднение. Само по себе завещание не нуждается в регистрации или даже в том, чтобы его вообще видели, вплоть до смерти капитана Ватсона.

\- Скорее всего, оно спрятано у капитана Ватсона дома либо находится в руках доверенного помощника. 

\- Да, сэр. Но учитывая, когда произошла замена… У капитана Ватсона нет близких родственников, сэр. Он живет отдельно от сестры, а его родители умерли много лет назад.

Майкрофт со вздохом отпил бренди.

\- Спасибо. Ты совершенно права – это почти наверняка и есть та причина, по которой мой брат решил остаться.

\- Мне следует прекратить подготовку к поездке, сэр?

\- Пожалуйста. И если моей личной карточкой будет проводиться оплата новых билетов – той самой, о которой, как считает мой брат, я не знаю – пожалуйста, пропусти их.

\- Да, сэр. Это все?

\- Да. Спасибо тебе.

\- Доброй ночи, сэр.

Майкрофт вынул из уха гарнитуру и бросил ее на журнальный столик. Откинувшись на спинку и уставившись в потолок, он подумал, не вернуться ли в постель, но ему было необходимо время, чтобы все осмыслить. Весть, что Шерлок и Ватсон стали любовниками, не слишком потрясала. Шерлок мог быть весьма настойчив, а Ватсон, очевидно, не чурался секса с человеком своего пола.

Продолжительность их отношений, вот что поражало. Как часто Майкрофт наблюдал за тем, как Шерлок проходит этот путь: чужой человек – знакомый – любовник – и вновь чужой. И почти всегда на это уходило меньше недели! О, разумеется, здесь имелись исключения – на ум пришел Виктор – но подобное не случалось уже много лет.

Проблема Шерлока была не в неспособности сопереживать, а как раз наоборот. Опустошенный смертью родителей, он обратился за поддержкой к Майкрофту. А Майкрофт, сам еще очень молодой, вероятно, не имея на то никаких прав, посоветовал Шерлоку ожесточить себя перед лицом утраты, совершенно при этом не осознавая, что тот откажется от _любых_ эмоциональных связей.

Так как же Ватсону удалось пробиться к Шерлоку? Быть может, тут сыграла свою роль недоступность наркотиков и тяга к саморазрушению? 

Майкрофт отправил Шерлока в Канаду в отчаянной надежде, что Ватсон, столкнувшийся с тем, что не до́лжно переживать человеку, сумеет противостоять порывистой натуре Шерлока и его способности уничтожать окружающих. Но, похоже, тот смог куда больше.

Если их отношения искренни, значит, появился шанс, пусть даже ничтожный, что Ватсон исправил повреждения, ненамеренно нанесенные Майкрофтом Шерлоку столько лет назад. И если так, то он не просто вернул долг за спасенную жизнь.

Возможно, он вернул Майкрофту брата.


	25. Chapter 25

**Среда, 27 марта**

\- Тебе ничего не нужно будет делать, - произнес Джон и, чуть нахмурившись, бросил взгляд через кухонный стол. – Мы думаем вернуться на пару недель осенью, но если не получится, я, наверное, смогу найти кого-нибудь в городе, кто проверит, как там трубы и все остальное.

Ланч, начатый с жареной оленины, которую Джон приготовил прошлым вечером, подходил к концу, завершившись испеченным Молли пирогом. На улице светило болезненно-яркое солнце, но в целом погода стояла лишь немногим холоднее, чем бывает в Лондоне в конце марта.

Прошлым вечером Джон и Шерлок приехали к Молли на квадроцикле, уложив в прицеп багаж и все необходимое, что собирались забрать с собой. Шерлок битый час тщательно упаковывал свой драгоценный олений череп, до этого занимавший почетное место в гостиной – каминную полку, а Джон настоял на том, чтобы взять старую пишущую машинку. Несколько месяцев назад Шерлок заказал себе новый чемодан взамен того, что бросил в Литтл Прейри, и еще парочку для одежды Джона. Ее они упаковали последней – вчера в конце дня, сразу перед тем, как отправиться к Молли.

Ночь они провели в гостевой комнате, а утром переложили вещи в ее пикап. Планировалось, что Молли отвезет их в Фэйрлейк, где Джон уже договорился с одним из местных жителей, чтобы тот на самолете доставил их вместе с багажом в Литтл Прейри. За исключением бронирования билетов до Лондона, Джон распланировал все путешествие до последней детали. Как бы то ни было, сейчас у него имелся в этом превосходный опыт.

За последние два месяца Шерлок дважды бронировал билеты и дважды снимал бронь, даже не задумываясь о выплаченном задатке, когда беспокойство, охватывавшее Джона, становилось слишком сильным. Сейчас он попытался незаметно выяснить, не испытывает ли Джон хотя бы малейшую неуверенность, но не обнаружил ни единого признака паники – только напряжение и настороженное возбуждение.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Молли бросила Тоби под стол кусок пирога.

\- Мне не сложно. Если нужно будет что-то вам переслать, звоните и даже не думайте стесняться.

\- Спасибо, - взглянув на нее, Джон, потянувшись через стол, с улыбкой взял ее руки в свои. – О лучшем друге и мечтать невозможно, Молли.

Та сморгнула все утро наворачивавшиеся на глазах слезы и сжала его ладони.

\- Хотелось бы мне сказать, что я ненавижу одного из вас за то, что увел у меня из-под носа другого, не оставив ни единого шанса, но вы ужасно друг другу подходите. 

Джон рассмеялся. Улыбаясь, он обернулся к Шерлоку.

\- Я бы сказал, ужасно не подходим всем остальным.

\- Джон не нарочно, - возразил Шерлок. – Он просто чересчур любезен.

\- Достаточно любезен, чтобы закончить с укладкой последних сумок, - подтвердил Джон. У него сияли глаза. Бросив на Шерлока строгий взгляд, он произнес. – А ты займись посудой.

\- Ой, да не нужно, - запротестовала Молли.

\- Нет, нужно. Мы и без того тебе обязаны за то, что снова подбросишь до города, - наклонившись, Джон поцеловал Шерлока и Молли в щеку и вышел из теплой, загроможденной вещами кухни.

Вклад Шерлока в уборку посуды ограничился тем, что он поставил самую грязную на пол, чтобы Тоби ее вылизал – идеально практичное решение на его взгляд – пока Молли заворачивала и убирала в холодильник остатки еды. Несколько минут единственными звуками, раздававшимися в кухне, были шелест фольги и грохот, с которым Тоби гонял по полу тарелки. А затем, долгое время спустя после того, как хлопнула, закрываясь, входная дверь, Молли произнесла:

\- Шерлок…

Он ждал этого разговора, хотя, по правде говоря, думал, что он состоится еще в феврале, когда они в первый раз планировали покинуть Фэйрлейк. 

\- Не нужно, Молли. Я не причиню ему боли, так что нет никакой необходимости в угрозах.

Она отвернулась от холодильника и улыбнулась.

\- Хорошо. Не забывай, он отдал мне свою охотничью винтовку.

Закрыв дверцу, она кивнула в сторону раковины.

Поняв намек, Шерлок собрал тарелки с пола и отнес их туда.

\- Я не причиню ему боли. Я _никому_ не позволю причинить ему боль.

Стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами, Молли принялась мыть посуду. Только когда Шерлок принес приборы и стаканы, она сказала:

\- Прости меня. Я уже давно хотела сказать, но… со всеми этими делами, когда ты то собирался уехать, то нет… вы оба, в смысле…

Она покачала головой.

Сдержаться и не оборвать ее удалось гораздо легче, чем это получилось бы всего год назад. Вопреки мнению окружающих, Шерлок мог проявить терпение, но только когда сам решал, зачем ему это. Он с гораздо большей охотой просидел бы целую неделю в засаде, чем участвовал в бессмысленных, полных неловких запинок разговорах, особенно когда они уводили в неведомую сферу эмоций. Но полгода рядом с Джоном отчасти научили его искусству самообладания, так что сейчас он просто по-быстрому сунул посуду под струю воды, давая Молли продолжить.

\- Прости, что накричала на тебя, - наконец, произнесла она.

\- Ты была права, - возразил Шерлок, немного удивившись тому, что эти слова, против ожиданий, его не покоробили.

Молли подняла на него взгляд.

\- Я… Да, конечно, но мне не следовало… вываливать все это _вот так_ …

Шерлок махнул рукой, отчего во все стороны полетели капли, затем отошел за полотенцем, торопливо вытер руки и отбросил его в сторону.

\- Не важно. Ты увидела то, что мы уже чувствовали, прежде, чем это понял я сам.

На лице Молли медленно расцвела улыбка.

\- То есть, я могу прилететь в гости? Всегда мечтала побывать в Англии.

\- В любое время, когда пожелаешь – как только мы обустроимся в Лондоне. Пару недель мы пробудем в моем старом доме. В городе не так-то просто найти хорошую квартиру.

\- Спасибо.

Молли вернулась к мытью, и теперь на ее лице сияла широкая улыбка.

Шерлок смотрел на нее, вспоминая, с какой яростью она встала на защиту Джона, дав ему необходимый толчок, чтобы осознать собственные чувства. 

\- Спасибо, Молли, - поцеловав ее в макушку и изрядно этим напугав, произнес он.

 

~~~

 

Десять часов спустя, едва переступив порог номера – в отвратительной крошечной сетевой гостинице с покрывалами из полиэстера на кровати и дребезжащей батареей, громыхавшей так, словно рушился целый завод – Шерлок бросил свой новый чемодан.

\- Я понимаю, что Канада собрала всю ту землю, что не пригодилась Америке, но разве обязательно быть такой отвратительно _огромной_?

\- Эй, я ведь канадец, не забыл? – спросил Джон. Закрыв дверь, он запер замки и взял их сумки.

\- Только до тех пор, пока мы не решим вопрос с твоим гражданством.

Подойдя к окну, Шерлок задернул шторы и вытер руки о джинсы. И тут тоже полиэстер.

\- Ты опять перескакиваешь через важные детали.

Одним движением Шерлок сорвал с кровати покрывало и отбросил его в угол. Простыни тоже были не ахти, но им предстояло провести здесь всего одну ночь. Он выдержит. Или просто угонит машину и найдет одно из тех кафе. Кстати говоря, отличная идея. 

\- Нам нужно купить пончиков.

\- Сейчас одиннадцать ночи, я жутко устал и я _все еще канадец_ , - приблизившись, Джон легонько толкнул Шерлока обратно к кровати. – Все, чего я хочу, это провести ночь здесь, наедине с тобой.

Шерлок упал на край постели, потянув Джона за собой, а затем перекатился на него и, опершись на локти, заглянул ему в глаза. В них не было и намека на панику или напряжение, и Шерлок ничего не смог поделать с чувством самодовольства и гордости за себя. За те полгода, что они провели вместе, Джон разительно переменился, но все же остался самим собой.

\- Пончики позже? Или на завтрак? – улыбаясь, спросил Шерлок и немедленно поправился. - И на завтрак _тоже_.

\- Боже, а мне-то казалось, что тебя от курения отучить сложно, - рассмеялся Джон и, приподняв голову, поцеловал Шерлока. – Ладно. Я ни в чем не могу тебе отказать, и ты это знаешь, черт бы тебя побрал. Но сперва скажи, что ты задумал.

\- Майкрофт заправляет британским правительством. Может принести пользу для разнообразия, ускорить процедуру получения гражданства, - с театральным вздохом произнес Шерлок.

\- А зачем мне британское гражданство? Ты, вроде, говорил, что позаботился обо всех документах.

\- Чтобы _остаться_ , - Шерлок нахмурился, чувствуя, как внутри проклевывается страх. – Ты ведь хочешь остаться?

Обвив Шерлока руками, Джон потянул его вниз.

\- Конечно, хочу, - он глубоко вдохнул, ощутив, как его охватывает напряжение. Шерлок почти скатился с него, не желая придавить своей тяжестью, но Джон по-прежнему держал крепко. – Знаешь, есть и другой способ… В смысле, мы никогда об этом не говорили, но в Канаде это законно.

Теперь была очередь Шерлока напрячься. Подняв голову, он посмотрел Джону в глаза и увидел там слабый признак страха.

\- Это… Майкрофт просто может… Если _ты_ хочешь… - начал он, ненавидя себя за то, что внезапно превратился в Молли и запинается, точно робкий подросток, вместо того чтобы говорить со своей обычной ясностью и решительностью.

Джон, наконец-то, притянул его к себе и заткнул поцелуем.

\- Все, чего бы ты ни захотел, будет просто замечательно. Я не знаю законов…

\- Я люблю тебя.

Сорвавшиеся слова заставили их обоих замолчать, и Шерлок на мгновение отвел взгляд, не желая оказаться лицом к лицу с возможностью, пусть и очень слабой, что Джон его отвергнет. Он столько месяцев сдерживался, ожидая, когда Джон решит, что готов сказать это, только чтобы выболтать все без какого-либо плана или логики.

Когда он, наконец, обернулся и встретился с взглядом Джона, тот улыбался.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - тихо произнес он.

\- Ты никогда не говорил этого прежде, - и снова Шерлок говорил, не подумав. Очевидно же, что никто из них этих слов не произносил.

\- Так же, как и ты, - логично возразил Джон. – Так что здесь мы оба хороши.

Очень медленно тот факт, что они оба пребывают в согласии друг с другом, проник сквозь страх, и Шерлок сказал себе, что вел себя нерационально. Все эти месяцы он знал, что любит Джона. Слова так и остались просто словами, пусть даже то, что Джон произнес их вслух, каким-то образом сделало их реальностью.

\- Шерлок? – коснувшись его лица, неуверенно позвал тот.

Едва заметно покачав головой, Шерлок произнес:

\- Теперь ты готов уехать.

\- Что?

\- Помнишь, я сказал, что, когда ты будешь готов, ты сможешь сказать, что ты ко мне чувствуешь?

Замешательство Джона растаяло от нахлынувшего понимания.

\- Да, - с любовью глядя на Шерлока, он кончиками пальцев погладил его лицо. – Так было уже с самого начала, но… не знаю, сказать почему-то казалось неправильным. А потом уже просто было чувство, что мы оба все знаем и так.

\- А теперь ты готов, - Шерлок снова поцеловал его, наконец-то никуда не торопясь. В голове возникла мысль, что ему необходимо сделать так, чтобы Джон повторял это почаще. – Кажется, в Англии есть гражданское партнерство. Могут быть и какие-то другие законы. Майкрофт может все выяснить.

\- Время вполне терпит. А если что, мы же собирались осенью вернуться сюда, - опершись о постель, Джон повернулся, опрокидывая вскрикнувшего от неожиданности Шерлока на спину. – У нас есть все время в мире, чтобы разобраться с этим.

\- Ты боишься летать? В смысле, когда за штурвалом другой. Ты был очень напряжен, пока мы летели сюда из Фэйрлейка, - чуть ли не урча от поселившегося внутри чувства удовлетворения, спросил Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Мне просто все время казалось, что я что-то забыл. Нет, Шерлок. Я не боюсь летать.

Шерлок озорно ухмыльнулся.

\- У нас частный рейс. Мы будем единственными пассажирами на борту. Если удастся отыскать какой-нибудь простенький инструмент, то наверняка получится разложить сиденья полностью.

\- Не дам я тебе разбирать самолет в воздухе.

\- Но…

\- Всю оставшуюся жизнь мне предстоит удерживать тебя от поступков, граничащих с самоубийством, так?

\- Ты имеешь что-то против? – уточнил Шерлок.

Джон со смехом покачал головой.

\- По крайней мере, скука мне точно не грозит.


	26. Chapter 26

**Четверг, 28 марта – пятница, 29 марта**

\- Разве нам можно взять больше одной сумки? – спросил Джон, смутно припоминая коммерческий рейс, которым он много лет назад летел из Торонто в Литтл Прейри.

\- Мы единственные пассажиры, - напомнил Шерлок, остановившись и оглядывая крошечный аэропорт. Одной рукой он тянул за собой чемодан на колесиках, в другой нес пластиковый пакет из «Тима Хортона» с тремя коробками пончиков и футляр со скрипкой. – При желании мы бы могли погрузить на самолет пончики в промышленных масштабах. Ага, туда, - произнес он и вихрем понесся к контрольно-пропускному пункту.

Джон двинулся следом, пытаясь справиться с тоской и чувством потери от вида развевающегося за Шерлоком его длинного пальто. Теплая парка, которую тот носил на протяжении последних шести месяцев, была убрана в сумку, которую – в это хотелось верить – вчера погрузили в самолет вместе с остальным багажом. Под пальто на Шерлоке был один из тех костюмов, что он носил первую неделю.

Это был коренной поворот, который, как ничто другое, указывал на наставшие для них обоих перемены. Жизнь, ожидавшая их после перелета, была чем-то новым, чем-то, как надеялся Джон, восхитительным, хотя он и понимал, что в ней будут и ужасные моменты. Прежде этого оказалось бы достаточно, чтобы заставить его немедленно лететь обратно в Фэйрлейк. Теперь он знал, что ему не придется справляться с ними в одиночестве.

\- Ты на самом деле не был обязан арендовать самолет. Или, по крайней мере, мог бы дать мне заплатить, - пытаясь подбодрить себя или, хотя бы, разогнать эти мысли, произнес Джон.

Шерлок бросил сумки на ленту конвейера. Впереди в очереди стояло всего несколько пассажиров.

\- Джон, у моего брата больше денег, чем у некоторых стран третьего мира, и это при том, что он не ворует их у британского правительства. Он вполне может заплатить.

Джон, все еще немного нервно, рассмеялся и положил свой рюкзак на конвейер следом за коробкой с пончиками. Ему никогда не приходила в голову мысль навсегда уехать из Канады, даже до того, как он побывал на Ближнем Востоке, но сейчас, думая обо всем том, что ему предстоит сделать, он гадал, справится ли. Конечно, всегда можно было заняться медицинской практикой, но он сомневался, стоит ли. Мало того, что придется практически заново проходить обучение и ординатуру, чтобы нагнать все, что прошло мимо него за последние восемь лет, Джон не знал, хочет ли вообще возвращаться к профессии хирурга. Возможно, лучше стать терапевтом в клинике или семейным врачом.

Пройдя через контроль, они проследовали к третьему выходу, где пожилая женщина в темно-синем форменном костюме спорила с жизнерадостным парнем, стоявшим, зажав фуражку подмышкой.

\- …и это значит ни единого слова… Джентльмены! – обернувшись, чтобы обратиться к Джону и Шерлоку, плавно перешла она от одной темы к другой. – От имени «Эм-Джей-Эн Эйр» [1] приветствуем вас в… в… Артур [2], где мы там?

-В Канаде! – объявил парень.

\- Да, очень мило. Заткнись уже.

Ее улыбка ни на мгновение не померкла.

\- Прямой рейс в Лондон для доктора Ватсона и мистера Холмса? – спросила она, взглянув сперва на Шерлока (который, и правда, выглядел более респектабельно и куда больше походил на врача), а затем на Джона.

\- Да, только наоборот, - рассеянно поправил Шерлок. – На борту ведь больше никого нет? Никаких маленьких правительственных приспешников, снующих в грузовом отсеке? Никакого разодетого всезнайки с зонтиком?

\- Только наши пилоты, сэр, и, уверяю вас, они настолько далеки от того, чтобы быть правительственными приспешниками, насколько это только возможно. Их едва ли можно назвать _моими_ приспешниками, - и глазом не моргнув, ответила она.

\- Вам требуется зонтик? – любезно предложил парень. – Я могу найти…

\- Артур. Багаж, - спокойно перебила его женщина.

\- А. Точно, мам.

Широко улыбаясь, он забрал у Шерлока сумку, после чего последовала недолгая схватка за пакет с пончиками. В конце концов, Артур сдался, признавая поражение, вскинул рюкзак Джона на плечо и вышел. Женщина придержала дверь для Джона и Шерлока, а затем быстро направилась вперед и снова начала кричать на своего сына.

Когда они добрались до асфальта, Джон, немного отстав, дотронулся до руки Шерлока.

\- Ты уверен, что это безопасно? - тихо спросил он. – Они не кажутся…

\- Понятия не имею, - пожав плечами, ответил Шерлок. – Видимо, они есть в списке «уполномоченных транспортных организаций» Майкрофта.

\- Замечательно. Будем надеяться, они _знают_ , в какой стороне Лондон. В противном случае, ты, в конце концов, получишь свою поездку на Ибицу.

 

~~~

 

Самолет был старым, оснащенным чем-то вроде самодельной системы вентиляции, но все-таки однозначно достаточно ухоженным, чтобы заслужить одобрение Майкрофта. Шерлок с радостью обнаружил, что в салоне действительно, как и обещалось, никого больше нет, хотя наличие двух бортпроводников всего для двух пассажиров казалось излишним. Тем не менее, единственное, что действительно имело значение – они летят одни, а широкие и удобные сиденья превращаются из двух раздельных в уютный диванчик, если откинуть подлокотники.

Вместо того чтобы занять свою пару кресел, Шерлок устроился у иллюминатора рядом с Джоном, предсказуемо выбравшим место у прохода. Удобно усевшись в кресле боком, Шерлок прислонился к изогнутой стене самолета, а ноги положил Джону на колени.

Джон только поднял брови, взглянув на светящуюся табличку с просьбой пристегнуть ремни, и покачал головой. Не произнеся ни слова, он переложил папку Шерлоку на ноги, чтобы продолжить редактирование, которым занимался на протяжении трех последних недель. Он пока так и не закончил роман о Холодной Войне, но тот, что предназначался для молодежи, был принят издателем с восторгом.

\- Знаешь, мой издатель намекала, что неплохо бы устроить маркетинговые мероприятия, - произнес он, когда самолет начал выруливать на взлетную полосу. – Напомни мне написать ей, чтобы выяснить насчет продаж в Британии.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Ты пишешь книги для молодежи, Джон. Неужели тебе действительно хочется толкаться с _подростками_?

\- Я думал, тебе нравятся дети.

\- Только пока они слишком маленькие, чтобы их глупость развилась в полную меру. Подростки же излишне глупы. Избыток глупости у них должен выйти с гормонами, прежде чем они окажутся способны влиться в общество в качестве функциональных взрослых.

Джон посмотрел на него, стукнув ручкой по странице.

\- Ты трижды проходил реабилитацию от наркомании, тебя арестовывали за внутренний терроризм и ты профессиональный консультирующий детектив. Я семь лет прятался в домике на севере Канады. Что из этого хотя бы отдаленно напоминает о «функциональном» и уж тем более «взрослом» человеке?

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок сполз по креслу еще немного ниже.

\- Я отвечу на оба вопроса, когда в салоне выключат свет и обстановка станет немного интимнее. Или, если это тебя не смущает, мое пальто достаточно большое…

\- Господи! Нет, - залившись румянцем, воскликнул Джон и, оглядевшись на всякий случай, продолжил редактуру.

Едва слышно хмыкнув, Шерлок достал из кармана нож, откинул лезвие, повертел рукоятку в пальцах, а затем снова закрыл. Прежде в Лондоне он всегда возился с телефоном, даже если не отправлял каждые тридцать секунд сообщения. В Канаде его новой привычкой стала игра с ножом.

\- Ты все-таки протащил его через досмотр? - не прекращая ставить на полях пометки, спросил Джон.

\- Запросто.

\- Я ведь уже говорил, что не стремлюсь угодить под арест?

\- Словно я когда-нибудь позволю этому случиться, - произнес Шерлок, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал ободряюще, хотя больше всего остального в нем было ярости. Когда Джон, обернувшись, посмотрел ему в глаза, Шерлок немного выпрямился и, протянув свободную руку, пообещал. – Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

Джон сжал его пальцы и улыбнулся, придержав книгу, когда самолет тряхнуло на неровном асфальте.

\- Знаю. Я просто надеюсь, что могу пообещать тебе то же самое.

 

~~~

 

\- Видишь? – прошептал Джон и лег на Шерлока, устроившись между его ногами.

\- М-м?

\- Никакая отвертка не понадобилась. Кресла и так достаточно раскладываются.

 

~~~

 

\- Леди и джентльмены. Или, мама и джентльмены. На самом деле, только джентльмены, поскольку ты, мам, уже знаешь, что мы находимся прямо над…

Джон бросил взгляд на Шерлока. Его глаза сверкали от сдерживаемого смеха.

Стюардесса, Каролина [3], поспешила сделать объявление сама.

\- Джентльмены, мы заходим на посадку в Аэропорте Фиттон [4]. За бортом слабая облачность, температура низкая, соответствует времени года и составляет четыре градуса тепла. Пожалуйста, верните спинки в вертикальное положение и пристегните ремни. В ближайшее время бортпроводник соберет мусор. Пожалуйста, воздержитесь от использования ваших мобильных устройств до тех пор, пока самолет не остановится и не погаснет знак «Пристегнуть ремни безопасности». От лица «Эм-Джей-Эн Эйр» благодарим, что выбрали наш рейс, и надеемся, что вы воспользуетесь нашими услугами в будущем.

\- На чартерных рейсах всегда так импровизируют? – тихо спросил Джон, вернув кресло в правильное положение и незаметно убедившись, что его одежда в порядке.

Шерлок только задумчиво хмыкнул в ответ, пристально наблюдая за тем, как к ним подошел молодой человек, Артур, и протянул белый мешок для мусора.

\- Если у вас есть какой-то мусор… - начал он, но тут же прикусил язык.

\- Вы всю жизнь работаете бортпроводником, - сообщил Артуру Шерлок.

Молодой человек просиял в ответ.

\- Да! Да, верно! Даже когда не работал, потому что не мог, я все равно им работал, хотя в то время я подумывал о том, чтобы стать пилотом… Ой! Черт. Я не должен разговаривать на этом рейсе. Простите, парни. Господа. Джентльмены.

Джон смотрел, как он чуть ли не бегом несется к бортовой кухне.

\- Помнишь, как ты повел себя, когда впервые увидел мой самолет?

Шерлок усмехнулся.

\- Я отчетливо помню, что ты заинтересовал меня гораздо сильнее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Для человека, который вообще не имеет понятия о моде, ты выглядел слишком хорошо, чтобы каким-либо образом относиться к местечку с названием вроде «Литтл Прейри».

\- Какой ты милый врунишка, - с ноткой иронии в голосе отозвался Джон. Отстегнув свой ремень, он потянулся к шерлокову, чтобы закрепить его, поскольку тот явно не собирался этим заниматься.

Всегда готовый воспользоваться внезапно подвернувшимися возможностями, Шерлок скользнул рукой по плечам Джона, на мгновение притягивая его ближе.

\- Фиттон не Хитроу. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

\- Я и не волнуюсь, - ответил Джон, с легким удивлением обнаруживая, что это правда. Быстро поцеловав Шерлока, он сел обратно в свое кресло и вновь пристегнулся. – Точнее не из-за аэропорта. Вот твоя семья – другое дело. Ты действительно думаешь, что я готов увидеться с твоими родственниками?

\- Все они соберутся в доме, и ты с ними действительно «увидишься» и только. Мы можем просто никуда не выходить из закрытого крыла, а если проголодаемся, прислуга в любое время принесет нам поесть на подносе. Ты не должен чувствовать себя обязанным общаться с ними. Я так определенно этого не ощущаю. 

Джон с благодарностью сжал его руку и посмотрел мимо Шерлока в иллюминатор. Небо казалось полным огней, затмевавших своей яркостью звезды. Струящиеся полосы красного и белого цвета прокладывали контуры дорог и магистралей, извивавшихся между высокими, ярко сияющими зданиями. 

\- Это Лондон?

Повернувшись, Шерлок покачал головой.

\- Отсюда едва можно разглядеть окраину. Фиттон расположен к часу езды на запад от центра города.

Не отводя от иллюминатора глаз, Джон глубоко вдохнул. Одна только мысль обо всех этих огнях – всех этих _людях_ \- заставляла его сердце нестись вскачь, но он все еще мог контролировать его. Присутствие незнакомых бортпроводников не дало ему уснуть, но им с Шерлоком удалось найти друг другу занятие. Все то время, что они находились в воздухе, Джон не позволял себе думать о том, что случится, когда они, приземлившись, покинут самолет и он окажется вынужден столкнуться лицом к лицу с незнакомой страной.

Он справится. _Он сможет._

Джон все еще размышлял, когда самолет с жестким толчком коснулся земли. Они резко затормозили, резче, чем он привык делать это на своем маленьком «Китфоксе», и Джон уперся ногами в покрытый ковролином пол, расслабившись, только когда движение окончательно замедлилось.

Шерлок по-прежнему держал в левой руке правую руку Джона, хотя уже достал свой телефон, наплевав на правила. Джон машинально оглянулся, чтобы проверить, не следят ли за ними бортпроводники, но их не было и следа.

\- Замечательно. Наша машина уже здесь. _Кое в чем_ на Майкрофта все же можно положиться, - самодовольно заметил Шерлок, убрав телефон обратно в карман.

\- Думаю, мне понадобится такой же.

Шерлок хитро взглянул на Джона.

\- Я уже присматривал один для тебя. Или сделал бы это, будь у тебя дома интернет поприличнее, - проворчал он. – И новый ноутбук.

\- Целиком доверяю тебе подобрать что-нибудь подходящее, - ответил Джон, пытаясь не чувствовать себя смущенным. Он больше чем на семь лет отстал от технического прогресса, а ноутбук у него вообще был только потому, что его редактор попросила оказать такую любезность никогда больше не присылать рукописи, отпечатанные на машинке.

Наконец, самолет остановился, и предупреждение с просьбой пристегнуться погасло. Джон с облегчением отстегнул свой ремень, прищурившись от внезапно вспыхнувшего света, когда над головой зажглись лампы. Затем, после крика «Артур!», половина из них вновь погасла.

\- Сейчас почти час ночи по местному времени, - тоже встав, произнес Шерлок. Он шагнул в проход и открыл расположенное над головой багажное отделение. – Мы будем дома в полтретьего, самое позднее в три.

\- Полтретьего? Ты имеешь в виду в два тридцать?

Шерлок протянул Джону его сумку.

\- Я так и сказал. Полтретьего, - он выпустил ручку сумки и достал пакет с пончиками, к этому времени значительно потерявший в объеме.

Джон подумал, что пончики оказались гениальным решением. Еда, которой кормят в полете, за семь лет так и не стала лучше, даже на частном самолете.

Чувствуя себя немного трусом, он отступил назад, давая Шерлоку идти первому, после чего двинулся следом, напоминая себе, что готов встретиться с этим и что полностью контролирует себя и свои реакции.

\- Приятного вам вечера, благодарим за то, что позволили доставить себя в Фиттон. От лица «Эм-Джей-Эн Эйр», кем мы, собственно, и являемся, выражаю надежду, что вы и дальше будете пользоваться нашими услугами, - жизнерадостно попрощался бортпроводник.

Они спустились по подкаченному трапу. Стоявшая внизу пожилая дама не сводила с них глаз, одновременно отдавая одетым в форму членам экипажа указание достать багаж из грузового отсека. Тележка для него уже была здесь.

\- Джентльмены, - с улыбкой обратилась она к ним. – Машина уже ждет вас. Багаж будет погружен в ожидающий фургон и доставлен настолько быстро, насколько это вообще в человеческих силах.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Джон, поскольку Шерлок ограничился резким кивком и зашагал в указанном ею направлении.

\- Приятного вечера, джентльмены, - ответила она, после чего с криком «Артур!», что, похоже, было ее привычкой, поднялась по трапу.

Джон, настороженно оглядываясь, заспешил за Шерлоком.

\- Шерлок? Разве нам не нужно пройти через таможню?

\- Майкрофт обо всем позаботится, - отмахнулся тот. – Обрати внимание, мы не возились с этими скучными бумажками, которые мне пришлось заполнять, когда я летел в Канаду.

\- Это я как-то пропустил, - признал Джон.

Ожидавшая их машина оказалась настоящим лимузином – сумасбродство, которое, на взгляд Джона, было слегка излишним. Шерлок решил покрасоваться, или происходит что-то другое?

Стоило им приблизиться, из задней дверцы вынырнула женщина, что-то державшая в руке.

\- С возвращением, мистер Холмс. Доктор Ватсон, добро пожаловать в Англию.

\- Привет, - произнес Джон, бросив на Шерлока любопытный взгляд, когда тот и не подумал представить их друг другу.

\- Могу я получить ваш паспорт, доктор? – спросила она, так и не назвав свое имя и не предложив пожать руки.

\- Эм. Конечно.

Документы лежали у Джона в карман куртки. Сняв рюкзак, он отыскал паспорт и протянул его ей.

Женщина взяла паспорт и положила его на крышу машины, и тут Джон услышал, как к ним кто-то подходит. Обернувшись, он шагнул, вставая так, чтобы быть между Шерлоком и источником шума, и увидел мужчину в неприметном темном костюме.

\- Ваши вещи, пожалуйста? – открыв багажник, произнес тот.

Подозрительно вглядываясь в салон автомобиля, Шерлок просто махнул рукой на брошенную им сумку. В другой руке он по-прежнему держал драгоценный пакет с пончиками. Джон опустил рюкзак, гадая, насколько нормально происходящее. Он-то ожидал таможенников, очереди и, возможно, арендованную машину или такси, а не это, чем бы оно ни было.

Он обернулся как раз когда женщина ставила на одну из страниц его паспорта маленькую печать. После этого она с улыбкой протянула его обратно.

\- Благодарю, доктор, - произнесла она, убирая печать в металлическую коробочку, а затем подчеркнуто указала на машину. - Джентльмены?

Плотно запахнув пальто, Шерлок расправил плечи и нырнул внутрь автомобиля с видом человека, идущего в бой. Пронзившая Джона паника, чьи острые когти заскребли вдоль позвоночника, не имела никакого отношения к войне, но была напрямую вызвана незнакомой и непривычной ситуацией, в которой Шерлок - _Шерлок_ \- был по-настоящему напряжен, возможно, даже нервничал.

Желая защитить, Джон бросился следом. Он был готов расправиться с любой угрозой, что бы там ни оказалось – военные, полицейские, «головорезы», которых Шерлок всегда упоминал в связи со своим братом.

Но увидел всего лишь мужчину с неожиданно обычной внешностью, чуть старше него самого. Его редкие волосы были зачесаны назад, а костюм, судя по виду, стоил больше чем весь дом Джона. Когда он обернулся к Джону, на его лице сияла доброжелательная улыбка.

\- Доктор Ватсон, как замечательно наконец-то встретиться с вами лично, - произнес он.

Голос почти заставил застыть на месте, и Джон опустился на сиденье гораздо тяжелее, чем собирался. Голос, пробивавшийся через плохую телефонную связь между Фэйрлейком и Англией, был другим. Этот же куда сильнее походил на тот, что он слышал по спутниковому телефону в военном госпитале много лет назад.

\- Питон.

\- Не потакай ему, называя псевдонимами, а то он решит, что он шпион, - глядя в окно, проворчал Шерлок.

\- Простите моего брата, Джон… Ведь я могу звать вас Джоном? Пожалуйста, называйте меня Майкрофтом, - спокойно произнес Питон, протягивая руку для пожатия.

Дверца машины захлопнулась, заставив Джона вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Наконец, он принудил себя отстраниться от Шерлока и ответить на приветствие. Майкрофт занимал боковое сиденье, давая им устроиться бок о бок на заднем. Джон придвинулся к Шерлоку так, чтобы их ноги прижались от бедра до колена, чувствуя, как ему необходимо то чувство уверенности, которое давало его присутствие.

\- Как я говорил, Джон, благодарю вас за все, что вы сделали для Шерлока. Я не сомневаюсь, что теперь вас обоих впереди ждет только самое лучшее.

\- Спасибо, - несколько неуклюже поблагодарил Джон, пытаясь незаметно заставить Шерлока сказать что-нибудь в ответ.

Майкрофт, очевидно, не ждал от того участия в разговоре. Просто улыбнувшись Джону, он дотронулся до кнопки на встроенной в противоположную стену лимузина консоли.

\- Можно ехать, - произнес он.

Мгновение спустя машина тронулась, и всю оставшуюся дорогу они провели в неловком напряженном молчании.

 

~~~

 

В полумраке лимузина Майкрофт внимательно рассматривал брата и его нового партнера, пытаясь в деталях языка их тел и молчания прочесть последние полгода. Несмотря на нестриженые волосы и печальное состояние костюма, вызванное таким долгим перелетом, Шерлок выглядел здоровым, а его лицо больше не казалось изможденным и изрезанным тенями. Он набрал вес как раз достаточно, чтобы подкрепить это впечатление и теперь ничем не напоминал умирающего наркомана, каким был всего год назад. Поза, в которой сидел Шерлок, буквально кричала о досаде, вызванной тем, что Майкрофт нашел время встретить их в аэропорте, но это было старательно поддерживаемое притворство. Отсутствие ядовитых саркастичных замечаний и откровенной враждебности куда лучше слов говорило, что Шерлок, возможно, даже счастлив видеть его, хотя и не желает этого признавать.

Впрочем, прочесть Джона, полного запутанных наслоений, которые Майкрофт заранее ждал, основываясь лишь на их немногочисленных кратких телефонных разговорах, было гораздо сложнее. Сейчас он выглядел лучше, чем даже на самой поздней фотографии в паспорте, словно наконец-то сбросил напряжение, мучившее его долгие годы. Его одежда была новой и сидела достаточно хорошо, хотя и не идеально, а цвета оказались заботливо подобраны, подчеркивая золото в русых волосах и неожиданную глубину темно-синих глаз. В таком тщательно продуманном выборе Майкрофт безошибочно разглядел руку Шерлока.

Они сидели близко, но не так, чтобы прижиматься или наваливаться друг на друга. Хотя Джон чуть подался вперед, будто готовясь в любой момент закрыть Шерлока собой, именно Шерлок протянул руку, нежно накрывая его пальцы своими, и это прикосновение сразу выдало, насколько на самом деле они близки. По правде говоря, Майкрофт никогда прежде не видел, чтобы тот вообще демонстрировал физическую привязанность.

Было ли это еще одним признаком выздоровления Шерлока? Он надеялся, что да. Брат нуждался в том, чтобы в его жизни был кто-то, и, хотя Майкрофт ни на мгновение не возлагал на Джона иных надежд, чем просто положительного влияния – как на человека, который мог бы научить Шерлока выживать – казалось, тот сделал гораздо больше.

Чуть повернув голову, Шерлок встретился с Майкрофтом взглядом. Он был весь ощетинен и напряжен, готовый разорвать его на клочки даже при малейшем намеке на неодобрение. Такая степень яростной решимости была последним подтверждением, необходимым Майкрофту, чтобы знать, что эмоциональная связь между Шерлоком и Джоном была искренней.

Завтра – на самом деле, уже сегодня, если учесть ранний час – начнутся Пасхальные выходные, когда многочисленные родственники, большинство из которых было богато, облечено властью и абсолютно консервативно, со своими мужьями, женами и детьми соберется в старом родовом доме. Лишь очень немногие, выбрав, подобно Шерлоку, свой путь, старались избегать таких праздничных сборищ. Это красноречивее всяких слов говорило Майкрофту, сколько усилий приложил Шерлок, чтобы привезти Джона домой _до_ праздника, а не после, когда у них будет не один месяц, чтобы обжиться до наступления Рождества.

Шерлок не просто был счастлив. Он гордился Джоном и выстроенными ими отношениями – гордился достаточно, чтобы захотеть познакомить его с семьей, старой и устоявшейся в своих традициях. В то время как младшие ее члены могли и не воспринять все в штыки, старшие – дедушки и почтенные тетушки – едва ли одобрили бы его выбор мужчины в качестве партнера.

Но Джон встанет рядом с Шерлоком перед семьей, никогда по-настоящему не принимавшей его необузданного характера и раздражающего остроумия, которое Шерлок развил в себе, чтобы защититься от любого, кто попытался бы подобраться к нему поближе. Это было слишком очевидно по тем едва заметным признакам, говорившим о готовности защищать и комфорте, что они испытывали, сидя рядом.

Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Майкрофта, почти не отразилась в изгибе губ и том, как сузились его глаза, хотя он и вложил в нее все свое счастье и надежду.

Но Шерлок разглядел ее. Он широко распахнул глаза, а его пальцы дернулись в руке Джона. 

Почувствовав прикосновение, Джон повернул к нему голову, но тот уже снова молча уставился в окно. Майкрофт видел, как Джон едва заметно сжал в своей руке ладонь Шерлока, переплетая их пальцы вместе – безмолвная демонстрация вызова, бросаемого всякому, кто попытается их разлучить.

Сглотнув неизвестно откуда появившийся в горле комок, Майкрофт отвернулся и достал из кармана телефон. Фактически главой семьи был он. Вся его жизнь подчинялась долгу перед Королевой и страной. В ней не было места человеческим отношениям – жертва, которую он принес с охотой и о которой начал сожалеть лишь совсем недавно.

_Извини за запоздалое приглашение, но тебе не хотелось бы присоединиться к моей семье на Пасху? – М._

Майкрофт отправил сообщение прежде, чем успел бы остановить себя, и немедленно ощутил приступ робости, не имевший ничего общего с сожалением от внезапного, импульсивного и основанного на эмоциях решения. Вид того, как счастлив его брат, ярко осветил пустоту внутри, которую больше не были способны заполнить долг перед страной и семьей, но это никак не могло оправдать попытку возвести случайную связь до ранга чего-то большего.

_С удовольствием, но только если ты пообещаешь не критиковать на мой гардероб. Не все могут выделить на одежду сумму, превышающую бюджет стран третьего мира._

Мощь нахлынувшего облегчения почти ошеломляла. Майкрофт улыбнулся в телефон и быстро набрал ответ:

_Мне все равно, что ты носишь. Все, что имеет значение – это ты сам. – М._

Какой-то неясный звук заставил его поднять взгляд на Шерлока, и Майкрофт увидел, что тот пристально наблюдает за ним, а на его губах, хотя он, скорее всего, не мог видеть сообщений, играет намек на робкую улыбку. Впрочем, на его лице какое-то мгновение продержалось несвойственное ему открытое и беззащитное выражение, а больше Шерлоку никогда и не требовалось.

С обреченным вздохом Майкрофт убрал мобильник обратно в карман и вновь повернулся к Шерлоку, и впервые со смерти родителей тот улыбнулся ему с теплой приязнью и одобрением.  
_________________________________________________________

_**От переводчика.** _

_[1] «Эм-Джей-Эн Эйр» (оригин. «MJN Air», «My Jet Now», «Теперь это мой самолет») – авиакомпания из известного ситкома «Cabin Pressure» («Давление в кабине»), который транслируется по BBC Radio 4. Автор сценария – Джон Финнемор. В шоу рассказывается об эксцентричном экипаже единственного самолета «MJN Air». Роль капитана, Мартина Криффа, исполняет Бенедикт Камбербэтч._

_[2] Артур Шеппи, сын Каролины Нэпп-Шеппи. Исполняет роль сам Джон Финнемор. Артур – энергичный, жизнерадостный недотепа 29 лет, которому полагается исполнять обязанности бортпроводника, но вместо этого он только путается у всех под ногами. Постоянно изобретает невероятные вещи вроде шипучего йогурта._

_[3] Каролина Нэпп-Шеппи – после развода получила в собственность небольшой реактивный самолет, прозванный «Gertie», и основала авиакомпанию «MJN Air»._

_[4] Фиттон – место действия шестой серии первого сезона._

_И напоследок – фотка с экипажем «Джерти» =) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110913152314/bbc/images/3/30/Cabin_Pressure_.jpg_


	27. Chapter 27

**Эпилог: остров Идра, Греция**

Джона разбудил упавший на мягкую ткань обвившейся вокруг ног простыни горячий и тонкий луч солнца. Почувствовав, как рядом пошевелился Шерлок, он, полностью проснувшийся, но расслабленный, открыл глаза. Шерлок опять присвоил все подушки, кроме одной, и Джон задумался, как только они до сих пор не поубивали друг друга на другом краю света, где подушек на них двоих имелась всего пара.

Ставни были распахнуты, и в окно, на котором не было ни защитной сетки, ни даже стекол, веяло слабым утренним ветерком с ароматом цветов и Эгейского моря. Толстые стены виллы прекрасно сохраняли приятную вечернюю прохладу, и безо всякого кондиционера. 

Джон перевернулся на бок, положил руку Шерлоку на талию и, притянув его к себе, прижался губами к шее, отводя с нее завитки волос.

Шерлок предпринял попытку сонно пробурчать что-то негодующе, но изданный им звук куда сильнее походил на довольное урчание. Его рука скользнула вниз под простынь, накрывая ладонь Джона.

\- Я сплю.

\- Врешь, - Джон поцеловал его еще раз. – Ты сказал, что научишь меня ходить на яхте.

\- Позже.

\- Позже станет слишком жарко, а потом будет слишком поздно, а _потом_ настанет завтрашнее утро, и ты скажешь мне то же самое.

Шерлок с ворчанием обернулся, умудрившись полностью стянуть с Джона простыни.

\- Тебе незачем уметь ходить на яхте. У тебя ее нет. А даже если бы была, ты бы уж точно не полез на ней в Темзу. 

\- Верно, но в этот раз мне хочется валяться на палубе и смотреть как, для разнообразия, всю работу делаешь ты. В одних плавках. Такой вот приятный бонус, - с долей самодовольства добавил Джон.

\- Либо можно отказаться от плавок совсем и остаться здесь, - Шерлок обхватил ногами ноги Джона, безо всякой необходимости напоминая ему, что они уже не один месяц не удосуживаются лечь в постель в одежде.

\- Я соглашался отправиться в Грецию совсем не для того, чтобы весь отпуск проваляться в постели.

\- Посещение двух монастырей, путешествие по диким местам на велосипеде, какой-то непонятный современный спектакль в Идраме, новый ресторан каждый вечер – едва ли тянет на «весь отпуск проваляться в постели».

\- Завтрак. Яхта. А потом… - Джон перевернулся на спину, сильные руки потянули Шерлока, заставляя лечь сверху. – Все, что ты захочешь.

\- Все, что угодно?

\- Все, что угодно, любимый.

 

~~~

 

«Все, что угодно, - тем же днем думал Джон, - пройдя через невероятно творческий разум Шерлока Холмса, превратилось в нечто совершенно замечательное». Позже у него будут болеть все мышцы и окажется, что он слегка обгорел (хотя и не так сильно, как Шерлок, объявивший солнцезащитный крем «пустой тратой времени»), но сейчас он не мог припомнить, когда чувствовал себя так хорошо.

Выходящая к морю терраса располагалась с восточной части особняка, и сгустившаяся там тень остужала кожу. Воздух застыл, а от жары клонило в ленивую полудрему. Остров Идра как будто выпал из времени, и оттого казалось, что во всем мире есть только эта вилла. .

В Англии оказалось здорово – трудно, но здорово. Пока что Джон и Шерлок жили за городом, но часто наведывались в Лондон. Поначалу эти поездки делались на пробу, но постепенно Джон стал ждать их с нетерпением, и они наконец-то занялись поисками жилья в городе. Отпуск стал долгожданным отдыхом от всех этих суматошных хождений по квартирам, хотя время, вероятно, можно было бы выбрать и лучше. Все равно в Лондон они переедут не раньше, чем съездят в Канаду на пару недель, чтобы проверить дом и навестить Молли.

На эту поездку у Джона имелись и другие планы. В Англии было узаконено гражданское партнерство, но в глубине души ему хотелось большего. Он понятия не имел, как будет действовать канадский закон об однополых браках, когда он официально переедет в Англию. Однако юридические детали были куда менее важны, чем осознание, что он и Шерлок вместе навсегда.

Впрочем, сейчас его одолевали куда более ленивые и неспешные заботы. Джон отстраненно напомнил себе, что позже на этот вечер зарезервирован столик на ужин, но его мобильник лежал где-то среди сваленной кучей на полу одежды, а она вся находилась по другую сторону шезлонга Шерлока.

\- Шерлок, - протянув руку, он ткнул пальцем Шерлока в бедро, тщательно избегая покрасневшей кожи. – Шерлок, не передашь мне мой телефон?

\- Нет.

Джон мягко усмехнулся.

\- У нас зарезервирован столик. Я не помню, на который час.

\- Не голоден.

\- Удиви меня.

Выпрямившись, Джон потянулся так, что хрустнул позвоночник. Все-таки шезлонги не очень удобны, особенно для определенных занятий. Впрочем, он не жаловался. Полуденный зной разморил обоих, превратив их обычный бурный секс в нечто ленивое и полное расслабленной неги, длившееся, казалось, не один день.

Встав и обойдя шезлонг Шерлока, Джон приблизился к сброшенной ими одежде и принялся перебирать плавки и футболки. Из горы вещей вывалились два телефона, на экране Блэкберри Шерлока светилось уведомление.

\- У тебя сообщение, - произнес Джон и бросил мобильник в шезлонг Шерлоку. Телефон очень удобно упал прямо рядом с его рукой. Обхватив аппарат, длинные пальцы принялись нажимать на кнопки, но сам Шерлок даже не потрудился поднять голову и посмотреть на экран. Улыбаясь, Джон вернулся со своим телефоном к креслу и, сев, открыл календарь.

\- Шерлок? Привет, дорогуша?

Шепчущий голос, старческий и дрожащий, принадлежал женщине. Какая-то напряженность в ее тоне заставила чувства Джона, затуманенные жарой и сексом, моментально прийти в полную боевую готовность. Шерлок повернулся и сел, ярким, сосредоточенным взглядом уставившись на телефон.

\- О. Наверно, это твой автоответчик. Шерлок, дорогуша, это Эмма Хадсон. Надеюсь, ты меня помнишь. Твой номер мне дала миссис Харкорт. Она сказала… Ну, она сказала, что, возможно, ты можешь мне помочь, дорогуша. Она сказала, ты теперь детектив. Ты иногда работаешь с полицией? Я… ну, я теперь живу во Флориде, дорогуша. После смерти Джорджа я опять вышла замуж, и… Ох, Шерлок…

Ее голос зазвучал еще глуше, едва на границе слышимости. Похоже, она была готова разрыдаться. 

\- Мне кажется, дорогуша, происходит что-то ужасное. Это все мой новый муж. Я… Я боюсь, Шерлок. Я не знаю, что делать, и надеюсь, ты сможешь помочь… Я попытаюсь перезвонить позже. Пожалуйста, не звони мне. Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что я обратилась к тебе. Я… надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке, дорогуша. Передай сердечный привет брату.

Через несколько секунд запись кончилась.

\- Господи, судя по голосу, она просто в ужасе, - напряженно произнес Джон. – Кто это был?

Шерлок продолжал неотрывно смотреть на телефон. Его лицо побледнело под загаром.

\- Миссис Хадсон. Она была одним из наших репетиторов и уволилась, когда я достаточно вырос, чтобы уехать в пансион, - с умоляющим видом Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. – Джон…

\- Значит, Флорида, - немедленно ответил тот и снова встал, принимаясь просматривать последние вызовы, чтобы отыскать номер ресторана. – Закажи нам билеты. Я отменю бронь, чтобы мы могли вечером собраться и улететь первым утренним рейсом.

\- Джон, - вяло запротестовал Шерлок. Поднявшись, он опустил ладонь на телефон Джона, не давая позвонить. – У нас отпуск. Мы собирались провести его вдвоем.

Уронив телефон на край шезлонга, Джон взял лицо Шерлока в ладони, осторожно коснулся острых загорелых скул, радуясь, что хотя бы нанес крем ему на них.

\- Шерлок, здесь замечательно, но мы можем вернуться и потом. В любое время, когда нам только захочется.

Шерлок молча посмотрел ему в глаза, вглядываясь в выражение лица, и отчаяние ушло из его черт.

-Ты замечательный, - тихо произнес он и, наклонившись, поцеловал Джона, после чего отступил и подхватил оставленные вещи. – Хочешь вернуться в поместье или в Лондон? Ты мог бы сейчас продолжить поиски квартиры.

\- Или я могу поехать с тобой, идиот, - ласково рассмеявшись, произнес Джон. – Никогда не был во Флориде.

Шерлок встревожено уставился на него.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Не собираюсь я тебя терять, едва обретя, - Джон глубоко вдохнул, пытась собраться с силами. Уверенность, пусть шаткая, но была.

Позабыв об одежде, Шерлок приблизился к нему, и теперь его улыбка запылала с новой силой.

\- Я не захотел бы видеть рядом с собой никого другого. Там может быть опасно.

В ответ Джон притянул Шерлока для поцелуя, и все его сомнения растаяли без следа. Что бы его ни ждало, он встретится с этим лицом к лицу, и не только для Шерлока, но и ради себя самого. Больше он не будет прятаться. 

\- Так давай сделаем это, любимый. Я готов.


End file.
